


Celui qui verse la vengeance

by noclue_noidea



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU saison 2, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, cannibalisme
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noclue_noidea/pseuds/noclue_noidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin de la saison 1. Will contre-attaque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underground/gifts).
  * A translation of [He Who Pours Out Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871298) by [Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underground/pseuds/Underground). 



> J'ai choisi de traduire "He Who Pours Out Vengeance", d'une part parce que j'ai adoré cette fanfic et souhaitais la relire, d'autre part pour m'exercer.  
> "He Who Pours Out Vengeance" a été écrit peu après la diffusion de "Savoureux", le dernier épisode de la saison 1, et par conséquent est AU pour la saison 2.  
> Le titre original étant tiré de la traduction anglaise du "Comte de Monte-Cristo", d'Alexandre Dumas, j'ai choisi de reprendre la phrase d'origine... avec une légère altération pour le rythme.

La première fois qu’il se réveille, il ne se souvient plus. Son passé est une brume. Son présent est un piège. Il croit que cet hôpital est l’autre hôpital et qu’on est en train de soigner sa fièvre; il demande même à l’infirmière si Georgia Madchen peut recevoir des visiteurs. Derrière les stores stériles de sa fenêtre, une ombre passe. Il pense qu’il s’agit du docteur Lecter, venu une fois encore lui apporter du consommé de poulet. Mais l’ombre est celle de l’un des gardes en faction devant sa porte. Et le docteur Lecter…

Tel un monolithe, Jack se dresse au-dessus de lui, les lèvres serrées, ses yeux las recherchant sur le visage et le corps de Will des signes de maladie, des signes de folie. Ils s’arrêtent sur le bras de Will, où se trouve son bandage.

« Tu m’as tiré dessus, dit Will.

– Tu t’es évadé. » La voix de Jack est ferme. Il ne présente pas d’excuses. « Tu as volé une ambulance. Tu te souviens de ça? »

Des éclats de lumière rouges et bleus percent la brume dans l’esprit de Will. Il acquiesce. Lui non plus n’offre aucune excuse. « Il fallait que je découvre qui c’était. Le vrai imitateur. »

Jack pousse un grand soupir. Il avait cru que ce type de propos disparaîtrait avec la maladie de Will. Will se rend bien compte de l’impression qu’il donne, et de ce que Jack en pense, mais rien n’a plus d’importance que de dire la vérité.

Sa voix est vibrante d’excitation perverse. _« Je l’ai trouvé. »_

Jack soupire. Il décide de jouer le jeu, en l’honneur du bon vieux temps. « L'imitateur?

– Le docteur Hannibal Lecter. »

Jack se passe les mains sur le visage, ne dit rien.

« Réfléchis, Jack. Il a une connaissance intime de l’affaire. Il était au Minnesota. Il a été chirgurgien, il a des connaissances anatomiques, et… il me connaissait. Il _savait_ ce qui était en train de m’arriver, mais il ne voulait pas que je le voie. Il se joue de nous depuis le début. Il se joue de toi –

– Ça suffit! rugit Jack, et les murs semblent trembler. Tu as forcé le docteur Lecter à venir avec toi sous la menace d’une arme. Tu as essayé de lui tirer dessus. Tu devrais t’estimer heureux qu’il ne porte pas plainte. »

Will se met à rire, un gloussement aigu, proche de l’hystérie.

Jack grimace. « Écoute, Will. Tu as été très malade. Tu es encore désorienté. Laisse les docteurs de l’hôpital faire leur travail. On en reparlera quand tu auras les idées plus claires. »

Will s’arrête de rire. « Mes idées _sont_ claires. Plus claires qu’elles ne l’ont été depuis des mois. Maintenant que je ne suis plus sous les soins _attentionnés_ du docteur Lecter, je vois tout.

\- Tu as tué cinq personnes, répond Jack, doucement. Je pars de la supposition, et j’espère ardemment qu’elle est vraie, que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. Mais tu as bel et bien tué ces gens, Will. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas affronter la réalité en face, je ne peux pas t’en vouloir. Mais le docteur Lecter est un homme bien. Il a l’impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Il est resté assis près de toi tous les jours pendant que tu étais dans les vapes. »

Will frémit.

« Laisse-le en-dehors de ça », conclut Jack.

Will l’épingle du regard. Il sait qu’il doit avoir l’air pathétique, blême et émacié dans ce lit d’hôpital. Il sait que Jack se sent responsable de l’avoir mis là, pas seulement pour la blessure par balle, mais pour tout le reste aussi. Il perçoit la culpabilité de Jack comme s’il s'agissait d’une troisième personne présente avec eux dans la pièce.

« Accorde-moi juste une faveur, murmure-t-il. Renseigne-toi sur lui. Je ne te demande pas de me croire, Jack. Tout ce que je te demande, c’est de jeter un œil. » Jack est indécis. Will pousse davantage. « Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tous ceux que j’ai arrêté. Arrête seulement celui-là pour moi. C’est le moins que tu puisses faire. »

* * *

 

On lui retire ses intraveineuses deux semaines plus tard. Les médecins ont déclaré que son état s’était suffisamment amélioré pour qu’il soit transféré. Pas de menottes, cette fois: on l’attache sur un chariot, on le charge comme un gros meuble dans un fourgon, et moins d’une heure plus tard il se retrouve à la charge du docteur Chilton, dans l’Hôpital de Baltimore pour les criminels aliénés.

« Mr. Graham », lui lance le docteur lorsque les infirmiers le dépassent avec le chariot. Il a perdu une demi-douzaine de kilos depuis que Will l’a vu pour la dernière fois, et il y a une nervosité nouvelle dans son regard de fouine. « C’est le moment de m’accorder ce rendez-vous spécial que vous m’aviez promis. »

Will passe les premiers jours à dormir. Il est encore en phase de rétablissement, du moins c’est ce qu’il se dit. Il préfère avoir l’esprit brumeux que de réfléchir à ce que cela signifie, d’être là, dans cet endroit, entouré par les tueurs qu’il a fait arrêter, ces tueurs dont il a vécu et respiré les pensées. Encore maintenant, il peut sentir leurs fantasmes violents suinter à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, décidés à l’infecter. Chilton vient le voir tous les jours, les yeux brillant d’avidité, brandissant un porte-bloc noirci de tous les tests psychopathologiques possibles et imaginables. Will ne lui prête aucune attention. Il reste étendu sur la planche mortuaire qui lui sert de lit, les yeux clos, et laisse son esprit lui peindre des images de Piège-aux-Loups. Le docteur Chilton dresse son premier diagnostic et le jour suivant, l’infirmier apporte à Will un comprimé de Celexa en même temps que son petit déjeuner, puis le fixe d’un regard doux et impassible, jusqu’à ce que Will l’avale.

* * *

 

Alana lui rend visite, les yeux emplis de déception. Il lui demande comment avance l’enquête de Jack, et elle ne comprend pas ce qu’il veut dire.

« Il est en train d’analyser l’ensemble des preuves, dit-elle avec hésitation. Ils font du porte-à-porte pour interroger les gens de Piège-aux-Loups –

\- Pas moi! aboie Will, agacé. Je sais qu’il enquête sur moi. Où en est-il avec le docteur Lecter ? »

Alana ferme les yeux. « Comment ça?

« _Alana…_ »

Elle rouvre les yeux, un soudain éclat d’acier. « Hannibal n’est pas responsable de ce qui t’est arrivé. » Will l’entend dans sa voix : ce petit discours a été répété. « Pas plus que Jack, ou moi. Ce qui revient à dire qu’Hannibal est effectivement responsable. Il avait des obligations envers toi, et il ne t’a pas aidé. Il… eh bien, il aurait dû repérer l’encéphalite, il y avait des symptômes neurologiques qu’il aurait dû remarquer. Il se sent terriblement coupable, Will. Il est encore sous le choc. »

Will bondit si vite de son lit qu’Alana sursaute, alarmée. « Je t’en prie, dis-moi que tu ne le vois pas seule à seul.

\- Il était mon mentor à John Hopkins », répond-elle simplement.

Will se passe les mains dans les cheveux, plusieurs fois, sans pouvoir s’arrêter. « Il a tué Abigail. Il a mis les preuves dans ma maison, en sachant que je serais trop… trop _détraqué_ pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Et je suis sûr que tu as raison, Alana. Il aurait dû savoir, pour l’encéphalite. Un psychiatre de son envergure, avec l’expérience médicale qu’il a… comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas la voir ? A moins qu’il ne l’ait bel et bien vue. A moins qu’il n’ait su exactement, pendant tout ce temps, ce qui n’allait pas chez moi, et qu’il n’ait fait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour m’empêcher de le découvrir. Pendant des semaines il m’a déconseillé de faire un scanner cérébral, et quand j’en ai finalement fait un, il a assassiné mon neurologue. Le docteur Sutcliffe devait être au courant, pour l’encéphalite, et il voulait me le dire, et le docteur Lecter ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, oh non, parce qu’alors la partie s’arrêterait, et s’il y a bien quelque chose que Lecter désire, c’est de ne jamais voir le jeu s’interrompre. Le docteur Sutcliffe avait le pouvoir de lui retirer ses jouets, donc Lecter l’a tué. C’est ça », Will hoche triomphalement la tête, « c’est ce qui s’est passé. »

Alana le regarde, sans rien dire.

La sensation de triomphe s’éteint peu à peu. « Tu ne me crois pas, dit-il.

\- Je crois _en_ toi. Tu comprends comment pensent les autres, Will. Toute cette intuition, cette perspicacité, il faut que tu la tournes dans _ta_ direction, jusqu’à ce que tu comprennes pourquoi tu vois les choses comme ça. Pourquoi ces illusions sont plus rassurantes pour toi que la vérité. »

Will secoue la tête. « Ce ne sont pas des illusions.

\- Je _connais_ Hannibal. Il serait totalement incapable de faire ce dont tu l’accuses. »

Il observe Alana, son visage buté, son expression loyale. C’est le problème, avec elle. Elle est si _dévouée_ , c’est à s’en fendre le cœur.

« Alors, dit-il, tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le penses. »

Après ça, elle refuse de discuter d’Hannibal avec lui. Elle lui parle de Jack, de l’enquête, de la nécessité de lui trouver un avocat qui connaît bien les lois concernant la santé mentale. Il lui pose des questions au sujet des chiens, lui donne des conseils sur la façon de les nourrir, de les faire dormir le mieux possible la nuit. Ils ne parlent pas du baiser qu’ils ont échangé, mais il flotte entre eux deux, empoisonnant leur conversation, tout comme le fait Hannibal.

* * *

 

Comme il n’a personne avec qui parler d’Hannibal Lecter, il reconstruit l’enquête dans sa tête, lentement, méthodiquement. Il reste assis sur son lit sans bouger pendant des heures, regardant droit devant lui, les doigts entrelacés comme en prière. Le pendule oscille. Il est Hannibal Lecter, arrangeant les corps avec l’élégance méticuleuse qu’il emploie dans son discours, ses habits, son travail et sa cuisine. Cassie Boyle empalée sur la tête coupée d’un cerf, laissée dans un champ telle un buffet pour les corbeaux. Marissa Schuur exposée dans la cabane, une crucifixion faite pour qu’Abigail la trouve. Le docteur Sutcliffe, méconnaissable, moins un sourire de Glasgow qu’un cri. Georgia Madchen, ingénieusement immolée dans son cercueil de verre. Et Abigail… Dieu sait ce qui est arrivé à Abigail. Hannibal a repris les méthodes d’autres tueurs et il les a améliorées, avec la discipline d’un scientifique et la vision d’un artiste. C’est ça, la métaphore artistique convient le mieux. Hannibal a créé son œuvre pour un public, un public composé d’une seule âme : Will, l’unique personne capable de le voir, de le comprendre. Et comme c’est facile, si facile maintenant, pour Will, de le comprendre en effet, de plus en plus facile au fur et à mesure qu’oscille le pendule, que s’écoulent les heures.

Chilton commence à clamer que, selon son opinion, Will passe par des phases de catatonie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis en aucun cas une traductrice de métier, et j'ai donc eu quelques problèmes et pris quelques décisions discutables. J'en parlerai à chaque fin de chapitre, s'il y a lieu.
> 
> Ici il s'agit surtout de la traduction des lieux: Wolf Trap et le Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. J'avoue que ça ne donne pas terrible en français, mais j'ai jugé qu'il valait mieux en expliciter le sens. Je ne sais toujours pas comment traduire "criminally insane", donc si quelqu'un me suggère une alternative plus naturelle, je suis preneuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal rend visite à Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: Le début de ce chapitre vous semblera familier.

Hannibal arrive enfin. « Bonjour, Will », dit-il, sur le ton de la conversation.

Will ne se retourne pas tout de suite. Il se prépare. C’est l’instant attendu. Durant les jours difficiles, les jours sombres, il n’a vécu que pour cet instant.

Il se lève et s’avance vers les barreaux. Il regarde Hannibal droit dans les yeux et répond à son bonjour. Hannibal lui sourit d’une manière tout à fait nouvelle, et Will ressent une bouffée de joie pure.

Puis Hannibal fait disparaître le sourire, comme s’il rangeait un scalpel. « Comment te sens-tu?

\- En pleine forme, répond Will sans sarcasme.

\- Tu as l’air en meilleure santé. J’ai parlé à tes médecins: ils considèrent que tu devrais bientôt être en grand partie rétabli, peut-être même complètement guéri.

\- Je suis en bonne voie », répond Will. Dans sa bouche, cela sonne comme une raillerie.

« Éprouves-tu des difficultés à dormir? » demande Hannibal.

Will hausse les sourcils. « Est-ce que j’ai des difficultés à dormir dans l’Hôpital de Baltimore pour les criminels aliénés? Non. » Il sourit, sautillant presque sur place.

« Pas de somnanbulisme? Aucune hallucination?

\- Non. » Hannibal semble légèrement sceptique. « Pas de délire d’illusion?

\- Oh, je vois très clairement, docteur Lecter. »

Hannibal le fixe d’un long regard inquisiteur. Puis il retire sa veste, la replie sur son bras, s’empare de la chaise qui se trouve contre le mur du fond, la pose juste en face des barreaux, et s’assit soigneusement dessus.

Will reste debout. Hannibal veut qu’il se sente à l’aise. Il veut que cet instant soit pour Will réminiscent des nombreux autres instants qu’ils ont partagé en conversations assises. Suis-je ton psychiatre, ou sommes-nous seulement en train de discuter? La réponse à cette question est: Non.

Hannibal lève les yeux sur lui, le visage comme gravé dans le bois. Will appréciait autrefois l’impénétrabilité de ce visage. Son détachement, son étrangeté. Il n’avait pas été capable de lire ce visage, ni l’homme qui le portait. Will avait trouvé cette opacité rassurante. Aucune alarme n’avait retenti.

Mais à présent, derrière le masque, Will peut voir la lueur d’une intelligence impitoyable, la silhouette de quelque créature nocturne rôdant dans la forêt.

Hannibal observe Will aussi attentivement que Will observe Hannibal. « Alana Bloom m’a dit que tu as encore l’impression que je suis responsable de ce qui t’es arrivé.

\- Et c’est faux? s’esclaffe Will.

\- Oui. » Hannibal marque une pause. Il fait réapparaître le sourire, comme un éclair, comme s’il vérifiait si Will fait bien attention, que Will peut vraiment voir… puis il le dissimule à nouveau. « J’ai failli à mes obligations envers toi, en tant que médecin et en tant qu’ami. Je comprends pourquoi tu m’accuses des meurtres que tu as commis, parce que je les ai effectivement commis, d’une certaine façon.

\- D’une façon certaine, approuve Will.

\- Je regrette de ne m’être pas rendu compte de ce qui t’arrivait. De ce que tu étais en train de devenir.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais avoir remarquées, moi aussi.

\- Si tu avais été traité plus tôt pour ton encéphalite, tout ceci aurait pu être évité. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Will. » Hannibal baisse la tête.

Will peut à présent apprécier à leur juste valeur les subtilités du jeu d’Hannibal. Il doit l’admettre: c’est de toute beauté. « Vous n’êtes pas désolé du tout, dit-il. Vous ne pourriez pas être plus heureux de me voir ici, piégé dans ma petite cage. Enfin, un public captif. Alors, qu’attendez-vous? Je suis là. Que le spectacle commence.

\- Oh, Will. » Hannibal secoue la tête, le visage tourmenté par le chagrin.

« Je sais que vous pouvez faire mieux que _ça_. »

L’expression douloureuse disparaît. Hannibal relève les yeux. « Il m’apparaît clairement que tu es encore loin d’être guéri. Ces convictions que tu as me concernant sont tout simplement de nouvelles illusions. Il n’est pas rare de voir des patients transférer sur leurs psychiatres toutes les émotions qu’ils ont peur de ressentir pour eux-mêmes. Dans ton cas, le sentiment de culpabilité et de honte provoqué par tes crimes, ainsi que ta peur de la personne que tu es devenue quand tu les commettais... tu ne peux pas faire face à ces émotions, alors tu les déplaces dans un endroit plus sécurisant. Il vaut mieux être trahi par moi que par ta propre raison. »

Will rit. « Oh, bien, bien! dit-il. Vous avez énormément réfléchi à la question, n’est-ce pas? Et ça a vraiment porté ses fruits. Un transfert, _évidemment_. Ça explique tout. Tout le monde vous croira.

\- Mais pas toi? »

Will secoue la tête.

« Pourquoi donc? demande Hannibal, poliment.

\- J’ai vu derrière le rideau.

\- Tu parles de ce qui s’est passé au Minnesota?

\- Oui.

\- Tu avais une forte fièvre, à ce moment-là. Tu ne cessais d’avoir des hallucinations.

\- Je n’ai jamais été aussi malade que vous voudriez le faire croire.

\- Au Minnesota, tes actions n’ont pas été celles d’un homme en bonne santé. Tes actions _présentes_ ne sont pas celles d’un homme en bonne santé.

\- Et vous en savez quelque chose, réplique Will. Vous faites tellement d’efforts pour avoir cet air de – ah – de _bonne santé_. “L’homme le plus sain d’esprit que je connaisse.ˮ C’est ce que le docteur Sutcliffe a dit de vous. Avant que vous ne le tuiez.

\- Avant que _tu_ ne le tues », corrige Hannibal.

Ils se considèrent l’un l’autre. Will n’a pas cessé un instant de regarder Hannibal dans les yeux. « Comment avez-vous fait pour que cette oreille se retrouve dans ma gorge? »

Hannibal ne cille même pas. « Une idée répugnante.

\- Vous pouviez placer les appâts. Les chiens vous faisaient confiance. Ils vous aimaient. Ils vous auraient laissé entrer. »

La trace d’un sourire. « C’est toi qui m’a laissé entrer, Will. »

Will acquiesce: la correction est juste. Will l’a laissé entrer dans son foyer et dans son esprit, et désormais il ne parviendra plus à l’en faire sortir.

« Vous paierez pour ça, dit-il doucement. Un jour. »

Hannibal penche la tête de côté, comme si Will venait d’utiliser une langue inconnue de lui. « Il est possible de rompre notre arrangement, si tu le souhaites, dit-il. Nous pouvons suspendre ces discussions.

\- Et vous ne viendrez plus ici? » Will en doute sérieusement.

« Je ne te forcerai pas à me voir. Cette institution te fournira l’encadrement psychiatrique nécessaire. Le docteur Bloom... et le docteur Chilton.

\- Est-ce que c’est ce que vous voulez? arrêter de me voir? demande Will, déjà sûr de la réponse.

\- Il ne s’agit pas de ce que je veux, Will.

\- Oh, je crois bien que si.

\- Si tu me crois responsable de ton état présent, et que tu trouves mes compétences en tant que psychiatre si limitées que je ne peux être autorisé à parler en ta faveur devant la cour, il me semble inapproprié que tu continues à être mon patient.

\- Je n’ai que de l’admiration pour vos compétences en psychiatrie, docteur », gronde Will. Puis il ajoute: « Je veux continuer à vous voir.

\- Et pourquoi cela? » Hannibal a l’air sincèrement curieux, presque avide.

« Pour la même raison qui vous pousse à continuer à me voir », répond Will.

Il a besoin de voir Hannibal parce qu’il a besoin de voir la vérité qui le concerne reflétée dans les yeux d’Hannibal. Hannibal est la seule personne à savoir que Will n’a rien à faire en prison. Will a besoin de cette certitude; il a besoin de cette force. Hannibal ne peut s’empêcher de la lui donner.

Hannibal le regarde en clignant des yeux, des battements de paupière lents, reptiliens. Il reprend la parole. « Je voudrais continuer de te voir parce que je suis impatient de réparer mes erreurs. Ces notions… _extravagantes_ qui sont les tiennes, je crois que nous pouvons, à nous deux, les examiner et t’en débarrasser. Après quoi tu seras capable de voir la vérité en ce qui me concerne, et en ce qui te concerne. »

Will sait à quelle “véritéˮ Hannibal fait allusion. « Je ne suis pas un meurtrier », lui dit-il.

Les yeux d’Hannibal étincellent d’un éclat dur. « Si, Will. Tu en es un. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tutoiement, vouvoiement... Aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont utilisé dans la VF de la série, donc j'ai fait un choix qui exprime l'ambiguité et le déséquilibre de leur relation: Hannibal tutoie Will parce qu'il essaie de forcer (doucement) son intimité, et Will vouvoie Hannibal parce qu'il tente de le garder à distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur: Will passe ses premiers mois d’internement à se mettre tout le monde à dos. Comme stratégie, on a vu mieux.

Les infirmiers l’escortent dans ce que le docteur Chilton appelle le Café. Non qu’on y trouve des boissons; la pièce tient son nom de la couleur oppressante de ses murs. Le Café est l’endroit où le docteur Chilton mène ses interrogatoires. Il n’y a pas de fenêtres. L’ameublement consiste en une table longue et deux lourdes chaises. Celle de Will est fournie avec des lanières que les infirmiers lui attachent autour des poignets et des chevilles, avec la précision que donne l’habitude.

« Mettons les choses au clair tout de suite, dit Will. Je ne suis pas l'Éventreur de Chesapeake. »

Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, Chilton passe à côté de la blague. « Je n’ai jamais dit que vous l’étiez.

\- Eh bien, du moment que je vais passer en jugement pour des crimes que je n’ai pas commis, vous pouvez tout aussi bien m’accuser d’une douzaine en plus. »

Chilton se plie avec difficulté pour parvenir à s’asseoir dans la chaise faisant face à Will. Depuis qu’il a été blessé, le directeur de l’hôpital ne voit plus souvent ses patients en privé… mais pour Will, il défie la douleur.

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que vous n’avez pas commis ces meurtres? demande-t-il en vérifiant quelque chose dans le dossier de Will. Vous souffriez de pertes de conscience, de moments perdus.

\- Je sais qui je suis, réplique Will, déjà lassé de Chilton.

\- Je croyais que c’était précisément ça, votre problème. Vous voyez ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres. Vous adoptez leurs façons de penser, leurs névroses. Parfois sans le vouloir, n’est-ce pas? Même en laissant de côté l’encéphalite, comment pouvez-vous être certain de qui vous êtes vraiment? »

Will ferme les yeux, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir se pincer l’arête du nez, où une sensation de pression augmente lentement. Mais ses mains sont attachées. « Je n’ai pas tué ces gens, docteur Chilton.

\- Dans ce cas, puis-je savoir qui l’a fait? »

Il est évident que le docteur Chilton lui tend un piège, mais Will s’en fiche. Il répond:

« Hannibal Lecter.

\- Le docteur Lecter est un psychiatre respecté », rétorque Chilton, comme si ça pouvait l’empêcher de tuer.

Will hoche la tête. « Plus respecté que vous. »

Ah, ça, Chilton n’aime pas. Il baisse la voix pour essayer d’avoir l’air dangereux. « Que voyez-vous dans ma tête? demande-t-il à Will. Que distinguez-vous à mon sujet? »

Will baisse les yeux sur ses genoux, ses chevilles entravées, et le sol recouvert de linoléum. « Je ne suis pas un animal de cirque, marmonne-t-il.

\- Vous avez regardé votre précédent psychiatre et décidé qu’il était un meurtrier.

\- Je n’ai pas _décidé_ – » Will secoue la tête. Il sait que tout ça ne sert à rien. « Vous voulez savoir ce que je vois dans votre tête, docteur? Je vais vous le dire. Dehors – » un vague mouvement vers la liberté – « vous n’êtes personne. Ici, c’est le seul endroit où vous avez votre mot à dire. Ici, vous pouvez être le roi de pacotille de votre propre petit royaume insipide. Et je n’ai rien contre ça, docteur Chilton. Continuez à régner. Mais quoi que vous fassiez, _restez en-dehors de ma tête_. »

Pendant une seconde, Chilton se laisse effrayer. Puis une expression de satisfaction mesquine s’installe sur son visage. Il a énervé Will. Il a marqué un point. Il joint les mains au-dessus du dossier de Will en disant: « Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous avez contre la psychothérapie, monsieur Graham. »

Will commence à rire. « Par où commencer?

\- Je crois que vous avez peur qu’un jour nous ne soyons capables de vous comprendre, ronronne Chilton, avec la même vraisemblance implacable avec laquelle vous _pensez_ comprendre les autres. Vous craignez le jour où, au terme d’une longue période d’étude, j’aurais une meilleure idée du fonctionnement de votre esprit que vous-même. C’est ce que je pense. »

Will le fixe droit dans les yeux. « Vous. Pouvez. Toujours. Rêver. »

Après cette session, le docteur Chilton augmente sa dose de Risperdal.

* * *

 

Il est Hannibal Lecter et il est un meurtrier. Il est trop talentueux comme meurtrier pour avoir commencé sa carrière sanglante avec Cassie Boyle, et il n’a pas l’intention de prendre sa retraite après Abigail Hobbs. Il tue comme un homme qui a tué de nombreuses fois auparavant. Il a assimilé et perfectionné la transmission de la mort. Sa composition est magnifique, mais étrangère – le pendule vacille –

Will essaie, encore et encore, mais il ne parvient pas à se rapprocher suffisamment d’Hannibal, pas depuis l’intérieur de cette maudite cellule. Reconstruire les méthodes qu’il utilise pour tuer n’apportera pas à Will les réponses qu’il cherche, alors il devient Hannibal Lecter dans tous les domaines de sa vie quotidienne. Il s’asseoit au bureau d’Hannibal Lecter. Il discute avec les patients d’Hannibal Lecter. Il prépare les somptueux festins d’Hannibal Lecter. Il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe. Il y a des trous. Hannibal Lecter raconte au monde une histoire drôle, et Will Graham lui-même n’a pas encore deviné la chute.

C’est une vie tellement éloignée des barreaux et des briques et du lit et des pilules qui forment le quotidien de Will, que c’en est presque un soulagement. Il aime être Hannibal Lecter, il aime vivre dans le royaume d’Hannibal Lecter. Il aime à quel point Hannibal Lecter est bien dans sa peau. Hannibal Lecter sait qui il est. Sa confiance en lui est inébranlable. C’est son point faible. Sans compter qu’il est fou.

« Will? Will? »

Will sort de sa transe pour découvrir Alana Bloom devant ses barreaux, ses yeux écarquillés posés sur lui. « Est-ce que tu vas bien? demande-t-elle. Tu avais l’air…

\- Quoi? » Il mange à moitié le mot; il se sent à moitié endormi. « De quoi j’avais l’air?

\- De quelqu’un d’autre. »

Will se frotte le visage. « Je crois que le docteur Chilton m’a bourré de calmants pour éléphant.

\- J’ai essayé de le convaincre de réduire ton traitement, mais il est réticent. Il dit que tu es un patient difficile.

\- C’est vrai. Peut-on m’en vouloir? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Will, si tu es aussi cassant en permanence, tu vas finir par te briser. Tu as besoin de t’occuper. Je peux t’apporter des livres, ou…

\- Je veux le dossier de l’enquête sur l’imitateur, rétorque aussitôt Will. Les photos des scènes de crime, les rapports d’autopsie, les déclarations des témoins, je veux tout.

\- Jack ne va pas te laisser lire ton propre dossier.

\- Ce n’est pas mon dossier. C’est celui de l’imitateur. C’était mon enquête, avant.

\- C’est celle de Jack, maintenant », réplique Alana d’une voix où pointe un peu d’amertume. Elle baisse les yeux sur ses ongles peints en rouge sombre, et Will comprend qu’elle se demande si elle doit ou non lui révéler quelque chose. Elle choisit de dire la vérité. « Il faut que tu saches que Jack a envoyé Beverly Katz interroger Hannibal Lecter, et que Price et Zeller sont en train de vérifier ses alibis. »

Will se penche si loin en avant qu’il manque tomber du lit. « Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont trouvé? »

Alana ne peut cacher à quel point elle exècre cette discussion. « Rien. Ils n’ont rien trouvé. Hannibal est inattaquable.

\- Il est méticuleux, Alana. Tout ce qu’il fait, absolument tout, il le fait avec un soin rigoureux. Il se considère comme un maître des échecs, toujours dix coups en avance sur tout le monde.

\- Ce n’est pas Hannibal. » Elle secoue la tête, sa voix presque réduite à un murmure.

« Il a eu des mois pour se débarrasser des preuves, pour vérifier le moindre petit détail. Il sait exactement quelles questions ils vont lui poser. Oh, » Will frissonne, émerveillé, « il a bien appris sa leçon.

\- Ou peut-être qu’il est juste innocent », suggère Alana.

Will ne lui prête pas attention. « Jack ne l’attrapera jamais s’il joue en respectant les règles. »

Soudain, Alana est debout, un doigt pointé sur lui. « La seule raison pour laquelle Jack enquête sur Hannibal, c’est parce que tu lui as demandé de le faire. Tu n’as pas brûlé tous tes ponts au FBI. J’espère que tu peux le comprendre. Jack veut être juste avec toi. Et en retour, tu pourrais au moins essayer – _essayer_ – d’être juste envers lui. Il faut que ton état s’améliore, Will. _Et cette obsession au sujet d’Hannibal t’empêche de te rétablir!_  »

A la fin de ce discours, l’écho de sa voix rebondit sur les murs. Les autres prisonniers huent et braillent de rire. L’infirmier se précipite pour les calmer. Alana, décontenancée, repousse ses cheveux de son front d’une main tremblante.

« Tu t’es bien fait entendre, chuchote Will en souriant.

\- Désolée, dit-elle, mais je pense ce que je dis.

\- Je suis désolé, moi aussi. » Il regrette qu’elle ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées et le comprendre. « Mais c’est lui qui m’a fait ça, Alana. Mon instinct me l’assure et je ne changerai pas d’avis. Jamais. Peu m’importe si Chilton et sa clique me croient fou. Peu m’importe si ça compromet mes chances au procès. Rien n’aura d’importance une fois que je l’aurais attrapé. Et je peux le faire. Je le sais. A condition que tu m’apportes ce dossier. »

* * *

 

Mais elle ne lui apporte pas le dossier. Cela fait maintenant un bon mois que Will végète dans l’Hôpital de Baltimore pour les criminels aliénés. Son neurologue déclare son cerveau officiellement désenflammé. Il est toujours soumis à un traitement massif, une partie prescrite par les médecins, l’autre par Chilton. Il dort mal et ne mange pas beaucoup. Quelquefois les murs de sa cellule s’altèrent sous ses yeux, comme des rideaux qu’on écarte. La créature qui était auparavant le cerf aux plumes noires se tient ramassée de l’autre côté des barreaux, et lui fait des grimaces. En dépit de tout cela, il se sent incontestablement, indestructiblement sain d’esprit. Il reste allongé sur son lit, les bras repliés derrière sa tête, et écoute les pleurs d’un de ses camarades de captivité. Ce sont des sanglots terribles, déchirants, interminables, les sanglots d’un petit enfant abandonné par ses parents et rejeté du monde. La douleur du détenu s’enroule dans la gorge de Will, les larmes du détenu glissent le long des joues de Will. Il ne peut les en empêcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu deux problèmes de traduction pour ce chapitre.  
> "Coffee Room", déjà: rien ne fonctionne vraiment. J'ai fini par poser le jeu de mot autour du sens "Café = Bistrot", mais ce n'est pas très naturel.  
> Ensuite, le mot-fétiche de Will: "design". J'ai hésité entre "conception", "composition", "dessein" et "design". J'ai fini par choisir "composition" en raison de la dimension artistique du sens; "dessein" est trop peu artistique, "design" est employé en français pour l'architecture et la conception de meubles, "conception" est trop vague. Je me demande quel terme les traducteurs officiels de la série ont choisi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur: Will et Hannibal font un peu de jeu de rôles. Pas la variante sexy, hélas.

« Tu as l’air fatigué, Will. »

Selon leur arrangement habituel, Hannibal est assis et Will reste debout face à lui. Leurs positions respectives les font ressembler à un professeur et un élève, un acteur et un public, séparés par un mur de barreaux.

« Je vais bien », dit Will. La vérité, c’est qu’il se sent mal à crever.

« J’imagine que cela doit être épuisant, poursuit Hannibal, coincé dans cette petite cellule, sans moyen de relâcher la pression sur son esprit.

\- Un jour, bientôt, vous n’aurez plus besoin de l’imaginer. »

Hannibal ne réagit pas. « Ta collègue, Beverly Katz, m’a rendu visite. Je suppose que c’est à toi que je dois ce plaisir.

\- C’est Jack qui l’a envoyée, répond Will. Elle a secoué votre cage?

\- Nous avons eu une intéressante discussion, mais je soupçonne que notre entretien n’était qu’une formalité. Mademoiselle Katz a vu ce qu’elle s’attendait à voir. Elle croit que tu es l’imitateur, et échanger quelques mots avec moi n’a rien fait pour modifier son opinion. »

Will détourne les yeux. Hannibal pousse son avantage.

« Tu dois bien t’apercevoir maintenant que plus tu t’entêtes à dire que tu n’es pas un meurtier, moins le FBI te soutiendra. Jack Crawford ne fait ce que tu lui dis que pour te faire plaisir. Dans le même temps, il a demandé au docteur Chilton de passer quelques tests pour repérer d’éventuelles lésions cérébrales. Jack craint que ton encéphalite n’ait trop progressé, que ta raison ne guérisse jamais complètement. »

Will ne peut se résoudre à regarder en direction d’Hannibal, mais il se force à rire, rudement. « Je crois que vous êtes un meurtrier, donc je dois avoir des lésions cérébrales?

\- Une inévitable conclusion, dit Hannibal, puisque Jack a peur d’envisager l’alternative. » En réponse au regard interrogateur de Will: « Que tu es un psychopathe qui souffrait juste par hasard d’une encéphalite. Que tu as assassiné Cassie Boyle et les autres en pleine possession de tes moyens, et que ton état de confusion actuel n’est qu’un subterfuge par lequel tu espères échapper à la peine de mort.

\- Jack ne croira jamais ça, Will proteste, la voix rocailleuse.

\- Une partie de lui le croit déjà. » Les yeux d'Hannibal luisent d’un éclat sombre. « Jack ne te fera plus jamais confiance, Will. Ni mademoiselle Katz. Même la confiance d’Alana est en train de… faiblir. Comme cela doit être pénible à voir, toutes ces personnes qui comptent pour toi et t’abandonnent une à une. »

Will ne dit rien, ne laisse rien paraître. La tactique d’Hannibal n'est pas précisément subtile. Will ne lui laissera pas une chance de laper sa souffrance.

« J’imagine que tu te sens très seul », lui souffle Hannibal.

Will redresse le menton. « Comment pourrais-je me sentir seul, docteur? Votre compagnie est la seule dont j’ai besoin. Et vous aurez toujours un accès illimité, n’est-ce pas. »

Hannibal aquiesce. « Le docteur Chilton et moi-même avons un accord. »

Donc Hannibal est aussi en train de faire ami-ami avec le docteur Chilton. La vie de Will va de mieux en mieux. Il grimace un sourire douloureux:

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester à distance. Toujours de retour sur la scène du crime. Pas le comportement le plus futé, pour un meurtrier. »

Quelque chose change dans l’expression d’Hannibal, une nuance d’agacement, peut-être. « Je t’ai déjà dit pourquoi j’aimerais continuer à te voir.

\- Oui, c’est vrai, mais c’était un mensonge.

\- Je ne te mens jamais, Will. »

Will hoche la tête, reconnaissant le fait. « Alors vous m’avez dit la mauvaise version de la vérité.

\- Et quelle version serait correcte? »

Will avance d’un pas vers les barreaux. « Vous n’arrêtez pas de revenir, et revenir encore, _parce que je sais qui vous êtes_. Toute votre vie, vous avez joué un rôle, avec de la précision et du dévouement, mais en vous-même vous brûliez de désespoir, regrettant que personne ne puisse vous voir tel que vous êtes. Le problème, c’est que vous ne vouliez pas être arrêté. Vous êtes toujours parti du principe que si quelqu’un découvrait la vérité à votre sujet, ça signerait votre perte – ou, plus vraisemblablement, la leur. Mais avec moi, vous avez trouvé un moyen d’être vu et de vivre libre. D’avoir le beurre et l’argent du beurre. Vous devez vous sentir _invincible_. »

Hannibal est penché en avant sur sa chaise, le souffle suspendu aux mots de Will. « Tu m’as beaucoup donné matière à réfléchir, dit-il. Cette version de moi qui existe dans ta tête. Tu l’as examiné de très près.

\- C’est _vous_. »

Le sourire d’Hannibal perce le silence. « J’aimerais tenter un exercice, dit-il. Un peu de jeu de rôle. »

Will hausse les sourcils. « De jeu de rôle?

\- Nous allons avoir une discussion. J’aimerais que tu me parles comme si tu étais cet homme que tu crois que je suis. L’homme qui a dévoué tant de temps et d’efforts à te faire porter le chapeau pour cinq meurtres. »

Malgré lui, Will est intrigué. « Et qui vous serez, vous?

\- Toi, dit Hannibal. Tu es prêt? »

Will aquiesce lentement. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

Hannibal se replie en avant sur sa chaise et ses mains se mettent à tressaillir sur ses genoux. « Je veux savoir pourquoi vous me faites ça. »

Ce n’est pas vraiment une imitation fidèle, mais il y a un tremblement dans la voix d’Hannibal que Will reconnaît. Il le rend mal à l’aise, comme si on se moquait de lui.

« Parce que je suis un tueur en série, grogne-t-il, jouant moins le rôle d’Hannibal qu’une version amère de lui-même.

\- Will, interrompt Hannibal, abandonnant son personnage, j’aimerais que tu coopères. Donc » - il reprend le rôle de Will – « pourquoi me faites-vous ça? »

Will le fusille d’un regard en coin. « Parce que c’est en mon pouvoir », dit-il.

Cette réponse est insuffisante pour Hannibal, mais il la laisse glisser. « Qu’est-ce que vous espérez gagner en me faisant accuser?

\- A part une carte blanche me permettant de poursuivre mes meurtres? » demande Will.

Mais devant l’air réprobateur d’Hannibal, il s’arme de courage et décide de jouer le jeu.

« Je - je veux… je veux être diverti », dit-il, mais il voit tout de suite qu’Hannibal n’aime pas cette réponse. « Je veux être apprécié », hasarde-t-il, mais ce n’est pas encore exactement ça. « Je veux… un compagnon, d’un genre spécial. »

Hannibal ne dit rien. Un défi palpite derrière ses paupières à moitié baissées. Will décide d’un seul coup de se lancer complètement dans son rôle. Sans un mot, il s’assied sur la chaise près de son bureau. Il détourne les yeux d’Hannibal, et laisse osciller le pendule. Il ressent l’intensité du regard d'Hannibal comme s’il s'agissait d’un rasoir lui râpant la peau. Il n’a pas l’habitude de faire ça quand quelqu’un le regarde – Jack a toujours fait en sorte qu’il soit isolé. Mais la présence d’Hannibal n’est pas une entrave. En fait le pendule se balance de plus en plus vite, presque trop vite.

Redressant le dos et les épaules, il reproduit inconsciemment la posture d’Hannibal. Après quelques instants, il prend la parole:

« Je veux mieux comprendre qui je suis, à travers toi. »

Hannibal est électrisé. Il n’a jamais vu Will faire ça avant, et il l’a toujours voulu. Il doit faire un effort sur lui-même pour retourner dans la peau de son personnage.

« Comment est-ce que vous imaginez que ça finira? demande-t-il, dans le rôle de Will.

\- Je n’imagine pas que cela finira un jour, répond Will dans le rôle d’Hannibal.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez me tuer? demande Hannibal dans le rôle de Will.

\- Non.

\- Mais vous le ferez, si vous n’avez pas le choix.

\- Si je n’ai pas le choix. Mais je le regretterai.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que nous nous ressemblons, toi et moi. » Will entend à peine ce qu’il raconte, tant la submersion est profonde. « Et j’ai trop d’estime envers moi-même pour briser un miroir. »

La voix d’Hannibal parcourt des kilomètres pour l’atteindre. « Pourquoi avez-vous tué Cassie Boyle? »

Les réponses de Will, qui jusque-là ont été lentes et hachées, jaillissent maintenant de sa bouche complètement formées. « Pour t’aider à résoudre l’affaire Hobbs. 

\- Pourquoi Marissa Schuur?

\- Parce qu’elle était proche d’Abigail. Et parce que tu as dit que l’imitateur ne tuerait pas deux fois de la même manière. Je voulais t’embrouiller, te montrer que tu ne m’avais pas encore compris.

\- Pourquoi le docteur Sutcliffe?

\- Il était trop zélé, répond Will dans le rôle d’Hannibal. Il a menti pour moi, mais je savais qu’il ne continuerait pas longtemps. Il voulait une contrepartie.

\- Pourquoi Georgia Madchen? »

Will regarde Hannibal droit dans les yeux. « Pour te faire mal. »

Le visage d’Hannibal est grave. « Pourquoi Abigail Hobbs?

\- Parce que… » Et sans avertissement, la fontaine de paroles se tarit. A sa place, un torrent d’émotions. Les siennes? Celles d'Hannibal? Il l’ignore. « Parce qu’il le fallait », dit-il. « Je ne voulais pas le faire. Tu m’y as poussé. » Les mots le surprennent tellement qu’il se retrouve propulsé de nouveau dans son propre esprit. « Tu – vous me jugez responsable de sa mort. Son oreille… c’était votre façon de me _punir_. »

Le visage d’Hannibal est aussi dur et impitoyable que la pierre. Mais ensuite, très lentement, il s’adoucit. « Merci, dit-il. C’était très instructif. Un exercice utile, le jeu de rôles. De nombreux psychiatres le croient obsolète, mais pour ta thérapie je trouve qu’il est logique de l’employer, considérant ta manière de penser.

\- C’est logique, oui », répète Will distraitement. Il n’a pas encore fini de jouer. « On devrait échanger nos rôles, ajoute-t-il. Je serais moi. Vous seriez vous. »

Hannibal sourit. « N’est-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire à présent?

\- Je veux que vous soyez qui vous êtes, insiste Will. Qui vous êtes vraiment. » Et en réponse à la confusion (factice) d’Hannibal: « D’accord. La version de vous qui existe dans ma tête. Soyez lui. 

\- Si cela peut t’aider », dit Hannibal d’un ton d’indifférence.

Will est surpris. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Hannibal accepte, en tout cas pas si vite.

Le visage d’Hannibal est maintenant un masque d’attente polie. Ça ne ressemble pas davantage à son véritable visage que les nombreux autres visages que Will a pu voir. Il se demande si ce n’est pas une sorte de piège. Mais même si c’en était un, quelle importance?

« Combien de gens avez-vous tué? »

Hannibal réfléchit pendant un long moment. Y en a-t-il trop pour les compter?

Mais il dit alors: « Cinq.

\- Non », proteste Will.

Hannibal hausse les sourcils d’un air de défi désinvolte. « Cinq », répète-t-il.

La voix de Will tremble de colère. Il a joué selon les règles d’Hannibal; le moins qu’Hannibal puisse faire pour lui serait de jouer selon ses règles à lui. « Je sais que Cassie Boyle n’était pas votre première victime. On ne passe pas de citoyen parfaitement respectueux des lois à empaleur de jeune fille sur une tête de cerf dans un champ.

\- Les gens font parfois de drôles de choses, dit simplement Hannibal.

\- Combien en avez-vous tué? » Will crie presque maintenant. Il peut entendre les infirmiers se réveiller à l’autre bout du couloir.

Une expression amusée se creuse sur le visage d’Hannibal. « Plus que cinq », admet-il.

Will sait que c’est tout ce qu’il obtiendra. « Est-ce que vous tuerez de nouveau?

\- Je le crois. 

\- Vous êtes un tueur en série. »

Hannibal renifle avec dégoût. « Je suis qui je suis. » Il n’accepte pas l’étiquette de Will – il la rejette en bloc.

« Est-ce que vous copiez souvent les meurtres des autres? Ou est-ce que vous avez un style bien à vous?

\- J’ai ma méthode, répond Hannibal, prudemment. Mais je peux m’adapter.

\- J’en suis sûr. » Il y a un sourire large et improbable sur le visage de Will. « Si vous avez une méthode, alors vous avez un mode de comportement.

\- Peut-être.

\- Je peux le reconstituer. Je peux _vous_ reconstituer.

\- Je ne m’attends pas à moins de ta part, répond Hannibal avec une quasi-tendresse. Mais je dois t’avertir, Will. Je suis unique parmi tous les tueurs que tu as pris en chasse. Je suis au-delà de ta gamme d’expérience, et même ton imagination a des limites. De surcroît, tu es enchaîné, alors que je suis libre d’aller n’importe où, de parler à n’importe qui – des personnes seules, innocentes, sans protection. »

Will ne dit rien. Il ne respire même plus.

Hannibal se lève, reboutonne sa veste. « Si j’étais l’homme que tu me crois être, alors il serait imprudent de ta part d’envoyer de nouveau des agents du FBI à ma porte. »

Il passe les mains le long de son impeccable habit, comme s’il chassait la poussière, et quand il relève les yeux, le masque est de retour. « Mais par chance pour toi, je ne suis pas lui. » Et il ne l’est pas. Il est le bon docteur, rendu à son patient. Il penche la tête vers Will d’un geste de sollicitude. « N’as-tu pas trouvé tout cela productif?

\- Incommensurablement », murmure Will. Il veut se lever, pour être sur le même pied qu’Hannibal, mais il a les jambes tremblantes.

« J’espère avoir rendu justice à ce tueur que tu as imaginé. »

Will essaie de rire. Il n’obtient qu’un soupir. « Vous jouez très bien votre rôle, docteur. Comme vous le savez. »

* * *

 

Cette nuit-là, Will joue son rôle. Il est Hannibal Lecter et il est un tueur en série. Le visage vide d’expression qu’il donne à voir au monde est un masque. Derrière ce masque, il est arrogant et brûlant de passion. Il n’est pas un sociopathe. Ses émotions n’ont presque rien en commun avec celles des autres humains, mais elles existent, et elles sont profondes, si profondes que parfois elles le perturbent. Elles lui coulent à travers les doigts comme de la neige qui fond. Il ne peut pas les retenir suffisamment longtemps pour les examiner. Alors, à la place, il examine les émotions des autres. Il analyse. Il dissèque. Il laisse de côté celles qui ne l’intéressent pas. Il savoure avec délice toutes les autres. Il boit les coupes débordantes qu’elles lui offrent.

Le pendule ralentit sa cadence.

Will entend quelqu’un pleurer. C’est le détenu José Faria, trois cellules plus bas, qui sanglote pour la deuxième nuit d’affilée. Cette fois Will ne ressent pas la douleur du prisonnier, parce qu’il est encore Hannibal Lecter. Au lieu de ça, il s’allonge sur son lit, se roule en boule, et il écoute, captivé, comme si les pleurs de Faria étaient une cantate jouée pour Will seul. Il permet aux sanglots de le pénétrer. Il se délecte de leur piquant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques subtilités dans le dialogue m'ont joyeusement tourmentée. Déjà, je me suis demandée comment je devais comprendre "companionship, of a sort": "companionship of any kind" ou "a special kind of companionship"? Finalement j'ai plutôt choisi la deuxième interprétation, puisqu'un compagnon pour Hannibal ne peut qu'être spécial.  
> Plus tard dans la conversation, le bout de dialogue:   
> "You are a serial killer."   
> "I am".   
> Quasi impossible à traduire. Hannibal ne répond pas qu'il est un tueur en série; il répond qu'il existe tel qu'il est; c'est pour ça que Will considère sa réponse comme négative.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will se trouve une utilité.

A son réveil, il se sent désarticulé, comme si les limites de son esprit s'étaient tellement étirées qu'elles ne parviennent pas à retourner à leur état normal. Il a perdu sa forme, et il ne se souvient pas pourquoi. Qu'a-t-il fait, la nuit dernière? Il ne devrait plus y avoir de trous noirs dans sa mémoire; tout ça, c'est du passé.

Il s'assoit dans son lit. Ses bras tremblent. Ses cheveux sont humides de sueur. Il sent quelque chose monter en lui. J'ai la nausée, pense-t-il frénétiquement. _Son autre oreille._ Mais après plusieurs longues minutes d'auto-analyse, il s'aperçoit que cette sensation n'est pas une envie de vomir – c'est une sensation de honte. Puis il se souvient: la cantate, les pleurs de Faria. Will a passé la nuit à se délecter de la souffrance d'un autre. Bon Dieu!

Il se tâte le visage de ses mains, regarde fixement les sillons creusés dans ses paumes. Il n'a pas de miroir.

Il est allé trop loin. Il s'est enfoncé trop profondément dans l'esprit d'Hannibal et s'est retrouvé désorienté. Connaître Hannibal n'implique pas de devenir Hannibal. Will doit être plus fort que ça. Il ne peut pas se permettre de se perdre là-dedans, même pour un instant. C'est ce que veut Hannibal.

Il regarde au-delà des barreaux: Faria est encore endormi. Will observe le mouvement régulier de ses épaules, de son dos étroit. Faria a tué trois vagabonds, croyant qu'ils étaient des diables. Il a étouffé sa petite amie avec le corps de leur fille de deux ans. Faria est schizophrène. Il n'avait pas été diagnostiqué à l'époque de ses crimes.

En Will, le sentiment de honte monte d'un ton. Cet homme est malade, et Will a ressenti du plaisir en vampirisant son angoisse. Quel genre de personne cela fait-il de lui?

Les heures passent comme une coulée de boue. Les infirmiers arrivent enfin avec le petit déjeuner et les médicaments de Will. Sans qu'on le lui ordonne, Will s'approche du mur, écarte les bras, et présente son dos aux gardes. Aujourd'hui, il coopère complètement.

L'infirmier en chef dépose le plateau et tourne les talons, prêt à partir.

« Vous devriez donner une pendule à Faria », dit Will.

Même s'il ne peut pas voir les autres hommes dans sa cellule, il est conscient du regard qu'ils échangent. Ils se demandent s'ils devraient ou non lui répondre.

L'infirmier en chef demande finalement: « Pourquoi ça?

\- Vous l'avez entendu. Il passe la nuit à pleurer parce qu'il est désorienté. Faria n'a pas de fenêtre, rien à quoi se raccrocher. Rien qui lui rappelle qui il est. Quand les lumières s'éteignent, c'est comme s'il était enterré vivant. Donnez-lui une pendule et vous lui donnerez une pelle pour se déterrer.

\- Une pendule », répète l'infirmier, et il y réfléchit sérieusement maintenant.

Il vient se placer dans le champ de vision de Will. C'est un homme massif, mais il accompagne sa force d'une certaine douceur. Ses yeux sombres errent sur Will, cherchant à capturer les siens.

« Et vous, vous en voulez une? »

Will secoue la tête, essaie de sourire. « Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Et pourquoi? » demande Barney.

Will pense à Hannibal Lecter. « Parce que j'ai déjà ma pelle. »

* * *

 

Trois jours plus tard, Barney accroche une horloge digitale sans angles durs au mur qui fait face à la cellule de Faria. Les pleurs cessent.

Après ça, Barney commence à venir voir Will pour parler des autres détenus. Will lui donne une idée de ce qui se passe dans ces esprits, au-delà des barreaux, et en retour Barney offre à Will le don de se voir cru. Will lui dit que Donovan est sur le point de craquer, qu'Elvenko prend trop de médicaments, que ce n'est bon pour personne d'avoir Heig et Mosley dans des cellules contiguës. Les autres détenus entendent Will discuter de leur cas et commencent à l'appeler « le docteur Graham », jamais sans ricaner. Will s'en fiche; il aime s'être trouvé une utilité, si modeste soit-elle.

* * *

 

Surtout quand il voit à quel point ça agace Chilton.

« Barney, je préférerai que vous ne demandiez pas conseil à des individus non-qualifiés, dit-il dans le Café. Surtout quand l'individu en question n'est pas sain d'esprit. »

C'est une chaise sans entraves pour Will aujourd'hui, mais Barney lui menotte une main à une attache métallique au milieu de la table. « Je fais juste mon boulot, monsieur, dit calmement l'infirmier. Si l'un des patients me signale un problème, je fais ce que je peux pour le régler. »

Chilton fait non de l'index. « Je veux moins vous voir faire ça à l'avenir, Barney. Quant à vous, monsieur Graham, vous avez suffisamment de soucis à vous faire sans avoir à vous occuper du bien-être de mes patients.

\- Il me semble que vos patients se porteraient mieux d'avoir un peu plus de personnes qui se soucient de leur bien-être », réplique Will d'une voix douce.

Chilton serre les lèvres. « Mettriez-vous en doute la qualité des soins dispensés ici, monsieur Graham?

\- Je ne mets pas en doute le qualité de vos soins, docteur. Ce que je mets en doute, c'est leur existence. »

Chilton fait claquer sa pile de documents sur la table. « Mes patients sont des criminels ! Et vous aussi ! »

Un silence retentissant.

« Monsieur Graham est encore en instance de procès, monsieur », lui rappelle Barney, et Will a bien du mal à s'empêcher de rire.

« Ce sera tout, Barney. » Chilton bouillonne de rage.

Barney les laisse en tête-à-tête. Chilton respire si fort qu'il doit porter la main à sa poitrine pour contenir la vague d'inconfort s'écoulant de son ancienne blessure.

« Nous allons faire une série de tests neuropsychologiques aujourd'hui, reprend-il d'une voix sifflante. Connaissez-vous les objectifs de ces tests ?

\- Trouver des signes de lésion cérébrale, marmonne Will.

\- Exactement. Vous seriez peut-être intéressé d'apprendre que - »

Will décide de couper court à sa jubilation malveillante.

« Jack Crawford vous a demandé de me faire passer ces tests. »

Les yeux du docteur Chilton s'étrécissent. « C'est le docteur Lecter qui vous a dit ça ? »

Will ne répond pas.

« C'est intéressant, dit Chilton. Alors vous l'écoutez toujours. Un comportement plutôt contradictoire compte tenu de vos précédentes, ah, _accusations_. »

Will ne répond pas.

« A moins que vous n'ayez rétracté vos accusations ?

\- Je n'ai rien rétracté, fait Will d'une voix meurtrière.

\- Ce serait sans doute mieux pour vous si vous le faisiez, réplique le docteur Chilton. Mais bon, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un homme tel que vous se rende à la raison. Après tout, les centres logiques de votre cerveau ont pu être endommagés par votre maladie. Jetons-y un œil, voulez-vous ? »

Will dessine des formes, regroupe des objets, relie des points, tape des doigts selon un rythme donné. Chilton teste sa mémoire pendant ce qui semble être des heures. Will ne prononce pas un mot en-dehors de ce qui lui est demandé. Il ne coopère qu'à contrecœur, mais il coopère tout de même, bien que Chilton ne le mérite guère. Will ne fait pas ça pour Chilton. Il le fait pour Jack. Jack doit savoir que Will n'est pas détraqué.

* * *

 

Le pendule se balance. Les murs de sa cellule s'effondrent un à un comme les côtés d'une boîte en carton. Au-delà : le décor somptueux du cabinet d'Hannibal Lecter. Il est Hannibal Lecter, assis à son bureau, en train de reproduire fidèlement un croquis de Raphaël d'un coup de crayon précis. A côté de son dessin se trouve une copie des résultats que Will a obtenu aux tests neuropsychologiques. Will les a passés haut la main, et Chilton y a joint une note précisant qu'il a obtenu des notes exceptionnelles concernant sa mémoire spatiale et ses capacités imaginatives. L'esprit de Will est intact, physiquement en tout cas. Pour Jack, une excuse de moins à laquelle s'agripper.

Que fera Hannibal à présent ? Comment couper au mieux les cordages qui amarrent encore Will à son ancienne vie ? Comment réécrire au mieux ses sensibilités, son sens moral, tous ces ennuyeux contretemps qui sont progressivement en train de faire perdre patience à Hannibal ? Le jeu est sur la table. Hannibal a toutes les pièces dans ses mains. Il aimerait commencer à les mouvoir, alors il sort son téléphone et appelle... et appelle...

Le pendule s'arrête. Will entend les détenus siffler et rire à l'autre bout du couloir. Une visiteuse, donc. Alana. Will se lève, se frotte le visage, redresse le col de son uniforme. Il va faire un effort cette fois. Il veut faire de son mieux pour Alana. Il ne peut pas croire tout ce que lui dit Hannibal, mais s'il a dit vrai, si la confiance d'Alana faiblit...

La visiteuse n'est pas Alana.

« Salut, étranger », dit Beverly. L'accueil offert par les détenus de l'hôpital ne l'a pas secouée, mais il y a quelque chose de circonspect dans la manière dont elle enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son blouson d'aviateur.

« Salut », répond Will d'un ton mal assuré.

Beverly regarde de droite à gauche, détaillant le dépouillement de sa cellule.

« Sympa, ton chez-toi. Un peu avare en déco d'intérieur, par contre. Tu pourrais peut-être mettre un poster ? Genre, un truc pour te motiver, comme celui avec le chaton sur la branche qui dit 'Accroche-toi, petit'.

\- Je suis plutôt chiens », réplique Will. Il y a quelque chose de nouveau dans le baratin de Beverly, il le sent. De la nervosité, ou même de l'anxiété. Elle reste debout, les mains toujours enfoncées dans les poches.

Quand elle reprend la parole, elle donne l'impression qu'on lui force les mots hors de la gorge : « T'as meilleure mine, c'est sûr.

\- Euh, merci ?

\- Désolée, mais t'avais vraiment une tête de macchabée la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, alors t'avais de la marge, question amélioration. Franchement, t'as encore de la marge. T'es bien traité ici ? »

Will hausse les épaules. « Comme si j'étais une expérience scientifique qui a mal touné.

\- La routine, quoi ? »

Ils échangent un sourire tendu. Beverly relâche sa posture. Elle peut voir que malgré le nouveau contexte – les gardes tout proches, les autres détenus, la cellule, l'uniforme – Will est à peu près fidèle à lui-même.

« Tu nous manques, au FBI », dit-elle.

Will apprécie ce mensonge évident à sa juste valeur. « Je suis sûr que c'est beaucoup moins bizarre sans moi.

\- Non, c'est toujours sacrément bizarre, dit-elle. Encore plus bizarre, même, pour certains trucs. » Devant le regard interrogateur de Will, elle éclate : « Jack passe en examen. Petersen lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs : il a remis en question son efficacité au travail, son discernement, en gros toutes les décisions qu'il a pu prendre depuis deux ans. »

Will peut entendre la colère dans la voix de Beverly. Il sait que sous son vernis d'irrévérence se cache une véritable vénération pour Jack.

Il conclut : « Y compris la décision qu'il a prise de me ramener sur le terrain. »

Elle acquiesce. « C'est la pièce à conviction numéro un. Evidemment.

\- Petersen n'a pas tort. Jack a fait beaucoup d'erreurs en ce qui me concerne. »

Beverly se contente de le regarder avec un visage de marbre. Sans préambule, elle demande :

« Tu es coupable ? »

Will lui renvoie son regard sans ciller. « Non.

\- 'Non', pour 'je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai fait', ou 'non' pour 'je n'ai rien fait, point' ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. Point.

\- Les preuves scientifiques sont contre toi.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- Oui, mais ça, c'était avant que je voie les appâts. » Quand elle prononce ces mots, le visage de Beverly se tort en une expression qui s'enfonce en Will comme un poignard.

« Je ne les ai pas vus, moi, Beverly, dit-il. Je ne les ai _jamais_ vus.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont été placés dans ta maison ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Par ton _psychiatre_ ? »

Will hausse les épaules d'un air contrit, puis hoche de nouveau la tête.

Beverly secoue la sienne. « Bon Dieu, dit-elle. Je sais pas quoi penser, Will. J'en sais rien.

\- Je sais que ça semble délirant.

\- Ouais, mais t'as _toujours_ dit des trucs délirants, réplique-t-elle. Là, on est à un tout autre niveau. Niveau Don Quichotte dingo, Will. »

Il est incapable de la regarder en face. « Tu as interrogé le docteur Lecter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle est aussitôt sur ses gardes. « Il est nickel, dit-elle. Il a un alibi pour chacun des meurtres. Même pour celui de la petite Schuur : la propriétaire de l'hôtel à Bloomington se rappelle avoir vu le docteur Lecter cette nuit-là, et elle ne se rappelle pas t'avoir vu toi. Mais bon, le docteur Lecter est vachement plus mémorable que toi – désolée – avec tous ces costumes trois pièces qu'il porte. Et tu verrais les archives de ce type ; un vrai musée. Il a des carnets de rendez-vous et des journaux qui remontent à des _années_ , et il garde tous ses reçus. C'est comme s'il faisait une recherche pour écrire sa propre biographie. »

Will se dit que c'est tout à fait possible. Il remarque également autre chose, dans la voix de Beverly.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas, dit-il. Le docteur Lecter. »

Elle soupire, préférant être honnête, mais sachant qu'elle ne devrait pas lui donner de l'espoir. « Bon, okay, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net chez lui. Il est trop impeccable, tu comprends ? Trop posé. Ça fiche la trouille. C'est peut-être juste qu'il est vraiment très, euh, européen. Mais Will, même s'il est un petit peu étrange, ça ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi t'es si sûr que c'est lui ? »

La question arrête Will net, et il lui faut un moment pour comprendre pourquoi. « Tu sais, dit-il, tu es la première personne à me demander ça.

\- Et est-ce que j'aurai droit à une réponse ? »

Will soupire. « C'est difficile à expliquer. »

Le visage de Beverly est intense. « Essaye.

\- J'ai vu quelque chose, au Minnesota, dit-il prudemment.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était? »

Il se creuse la cervelle, mais impossible de trouver une meilleure description.

« Un monstre », admet-il.

Et voilà, elle ne suit plus. Beverly est médecin légiste ; ce qu'il lui faut, c'est une preuve concrète, pas un spectre. Elle jette un œil le long du couloir, en direction de la sortie, son issue de secours.

« J'aurais peut-être pas dû venir, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? demande Will. C'est Jack qui t'a envoyée ? Ou est-ce que tu es venue de ton propre chef ? »

Elle se retourne pour le regarder. Il comprend qu'elle est en train de prendre une décision. Puis elle glisse la main dans son sac et en sort un dossier.

« Jack m'a envoyée », dit-elle.

Il bondit vers les barreaux d'un geste si vif que Beverly recule d'un pas. Il prétend n'avoir rien remarqué, dans leur intérêt à eux deux.

« Mon dossier ? » demande-t-il. Il le dévore des yeux. Alana l'a-t-elle aidé en fin de compte ?

« Non, sauf si tu t'appelles Phillipa Goldthwaite », répond Beverly. Comme Will semble plongé dans la confusion la plus totale, elle ajoute : « Ou Barbara Lewis. Ou Amanda Frances Green. Trois femmes différentes, toutes poussées sur les rails du métro de New York la semaine dernière. »

Will hausse les sourcils, tout doucement.

« Voilà le hic. » La voix de Beverly prend le rythme qui lui est habituel quand elle décrit une affaire criminelle. « Aucune d'elles n'avait de MetroCard sur elle. Elles n'ont pas payé de ticket. Et elles portaient toutes une robe blanche quand elles sont mortes, de la même taille et du même fabricant.

\- Tu penses que c'est un tueur en série, dit Will en la regardant fixement.

\- Jack pense que c'est un tueur en série. Et Jack veut savoir si _toi_ tu penses que c'est un tueur en série. »

Il est si éberlué qu'il en perd momentanément la parole. « Une affaire », grince-t-il.

Beverly se redresse. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de travailler de nouveau pour le FBI ?

\- Hum. » Il ne sait franchement pas quoi dire. « Je dirais que je ne pige pas, je crois bien. Jack a oublié que je suis dans un hôpital psychiatrique hautement sécurisé ? »

Beverly ne peut cacher un petit sourire suffisant. « Crois-moi, il l'a bien en tête.

\- Il croyait que j'avais des lésions cérébrales la semaine dernière. Maintenant il veut m'engager ?

\- C'est-à-dire, il ne va pas te payer, dit-elle. Mais si tu nous aides, il a dit qu'il le considérerait comme 'une démonstration de bonne foi'. »

Will n'a pas très envie de montrer sa « bonne foi » à Jack. « Il doit vraiment être au désespoir », commente-t-il.

Beverly secoue légèrement le dossier. « Il a besoin d'une victoire, en ce moment. Et il pense que toi aussi, tu en as besoin.

\- C'est vrai, mais une victoire pour Jack n'est pas forcément une victoire pour moi. »

A travers les barreaux, Will observe le dossier : une simple chemise beige, sans nom, sans rien de spécial, avec juste le bord noir d'une photographie qui dépasse en haut. Une boîte de Pandore, emplie d'horreurs encore non imaginées.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Beverly fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne penses pas pouvoir y arriver ?

\- Je sais que je _peux_ y arriver. C'est ça, le problème. »

Lentement, elle abaisse le dossier. « C'est à toi de choisir, dit-elle. Mais, Will, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ton travail avec nous qui t'a mis dans cette cellule, n'est-ce pas ? Avant que tu tombes malade, tu as sauvé des vies. Tu as aidé des gens. Tu nous as aidés, nous. Tout ce que tu as pu faire d'autre... c'était la faute de ta maladie. De ton encéphalite. Pas de ton travail. Ton travail t'a rendu meilleur, pas pire. »

Will ne dit rien. S'il n'était pas retourné sur le terrain, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Hannibal Lecter. Son travail est ce qui a éveillé l'intérêt d'Hannibal Lecter, et désormais arrêter Hannibal Lecter est le seul travail qui importe à Will. Il a l'impression qu'il n'y a pas assez de place dans son esprit pour accueillir un autre tueur. Il ne peut pas le dire à Beverly, bien sûr. Jack l'a envoyée dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse obtenir la coopération de Will quand lui-même ne le peut pas. Beverly a l'esprit pratique ; elle dit ce qu'elle pense. Will l'aime bien. Will ne veut pas la décevoir. Jack sait tout cela. Jack le manipule comme un pion. Une fois de plus.

Il peut lui retourner la faveur. « Je veux mon dossier, dit-il. Le dossier de l'imitateur. »

Beverly semble inquiète. « Je ne sais pas. Même Jack risque de ne pas avoir assez d'influence pour te donner ça.

\- Il me le donnera, affirme Will. Sinon d'autres filles mourront à New York. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: quelques grosses difficultés avec le jargon psychologique, notamment “imaging abilities” dont je n'ai pas trouvé l'équivalent. “Oh-so-slowly” m'a aussi embêtée; je ne sais toujours pas exactement comment le traduire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will retourne travailler pour le FBI. Comme au bon vieux temps - sauf que pas du tout.

Jack remonte le couloir à grands pas. Il a les épaules contractées, les paupières lourdes. Les autres détenus sentent qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'un homme à énerver, aussi lui fichent-ils la paix.

Jack s'arrête devant la cellule de Will. Le regarde de haut en bas. Will se surprend à se mettre un peu au garde-à-vous, comme un soldat en face d'un officier supérieur, prêt à l'inspection. Même après plus d'un mois de séparation, Jack a encore du pouvoir sur lui.

Il y a un dossier coincé sous le bras de Jack.

La bouche de Jack se fige en une grimace réprobatrice. « Avant qu'on commence, il faut que je règle un truc avec toi. » Il prend une grande inspiration. « J'ai travaillé avec toi, Will. Je te connaissais. »

Will remarque qu'il parle au passé. Il ne dit rien.

« Le Will que j'ai connu risquait sa santé pour aider des personnes en danger. Il se serait épuisé à la tâche pour résoudre une enquête. Le Will que j'ai connu ne marchanderait pas avec la vie d'une femme. »

Will tressaille, piqué au vif. « Non, dit-il. Ça, c'est le genre de chose que toi, tu ferais. »

Et la température entre eux deux tombe à un niveau arctique.

Jack le regarde fixement, les narines dilatées. Puis il ouvre le dossier et en tire la photographie d'une scène de crime. Une femme à la peau sombre, aux cheveux longs, au visage presque entièrement écrasé. Il plaque la photo contre les barreaux de la cellule de Will.

« Le Will que j'ai connu voudrait faire stopper ça. Il voudrait nous aider de toutes les façons possibles. Il ne verrait pas la mort de cette femme comme un moyen d'atteindre son but, de se sortir de sa propre mouise. »

Will s'effiloche. Will veut craquer. « Il ne s'agit pas de me sortir de prison. Il s'agit du tueur qui m'a mis dans cette cellule et _qui est toujours dehors_. Aussi longtemps que tu resteras aveugle à son sujet, les corps continueront de s'entasser. Je vais t'arrêter ton tueur, Jack. Mais tu dois me laisser arrêter le mien. »

Jack n'a pas exactement l'air convaincu par son argument, mais son regard s'éclaire un peu : au travers des barreaux il reconnaît enfin le Will qu'il a connu. Il remet la photographie dans le dossier. Puis il demande : « Tu crois toujours que le tueur que tu cherches est Hannibal Lecter ? »

Will se hérisse. « Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fais ? »

Jack secoue la tête. « Okay, dit-il. Voilà comment on va procéder. Je vais te donner le dossier de l'imitateur, mais sous quelques conditions. Primo, tu n'auras pas le dossier avant d'avoir trouvé le Pousseur du Métro. Je ne peux pas te laisser diviser ton attention entre ton enquête et la mienne – elle doit être toute à moi. Le jour où on boucle mon enquête sera le jour où tu commenceras la tienne. Pigé ?

\- Pigé.

\- Secundo, j'ai besoin d'être sûr que je peux avoir confiance en ton expertise. Si ce n'est pas le cas, Will, je ne pourrais pas avoir confiance en ton travail, et si je ne peux pas faire ça alors tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité. Donc, si tu fais quoi que soit – dis _quoi que ce soit_ – qui me fasse douter de ton analyse, je te retirerai de l'affaire. Pas d'enquête, pas de dossier sur l'imitateur. Ce sera comme ça et pas autrement. »

Will ne peut pas le supporter. Il commence à tourner en rond dans sa cellule. Jack s'en aperçoit mais poursuit laborieusement son discours :

« Si je t'entends prononcer un seul mot au sujet d'Hannibal Lecter génie-du-crime, à moi ou à n'importe quel autre membre de mon équipe, c'est fini pour toi. Tu ne verras plus aucun d'entre eux jusqu'au jour de ton procès. Est-ce qu'on est bien d'accord, Will ? »

Will déborde de fureur. Il s'y était attendu, mais ça ne rend pas la brûlure moins vive. « Comment peux-tu – tu – tu vas me donner le dossier de l'imitateur, bégaye-t-il. Tu sais ce que je veux en faire.

\- Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

\- Jack, tu me peux quand même pas m'empêcher de croire ce que je crois !

\- Non », admet Jack, et les muscles de son visage se relâchent, un brin de remords, « c'est vrai. J'aimerais le pouvoir, mais c'est impossible. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'empêcher d'en parler. Si tu arrêtes d'en parler peut-être qu'un jour tu arrêteras d'y croire. Du moins je l'espère. »

Will ne répond rien. Il devine l'influence d'Hannibal dans les paroles de Jack. C'est Hannibal qui, à travers Jack, est en train de le bâillonner.

« Alors, est-ce qu'on est d'accord, tous les deux ? demande Jack. Ou est-ce qu'il faut que je reparte d'où je suis venu ? »

Le silence se prolonge, interminable.

_Un pacte avec le Diable,_ songe Will. C'est quelque chose qui lui est familier.

Il tend la main vers le dossier, et Jack lui sourit, adouci, en le lui passant à travers les barreaux.

* * *

 

Il est tard. Le quai est presque vide. Des traînards aux paupières lourdes de sommeil retournent chez eux après une virée nocturne, pendant que quelques travailleurs s'embarquent pour leur trajet pré-matinal. Tous sont solitaires, leur attention rivée sur eux-mêmes par la nuit et le silence du métro. Personne ne remarque la femme en blanc. Personne sauf Will.

Il sait comment la suivre sans en avoir l'air. Elle marche le long du quai, et elle titube un peu – son équilibre est compromis, par l'alcool, l'épuisement ou la peur. Elle s'arrête du côté de Queens-bound, au bord du quai. Un grondement sourd emplit la station. Une rame approche.

Will la suit, pas trop près. Les phares du métro la balayent, ils illuminent ses cheveux. Elle tort le cou. Par-dessus son épaule, elle regarde Will – le regarde franchement, une question silencieuse. Il lui offre un minuscule sourire, à peine une contraction des lèvres, puis elle saute sur les rails devant la rame en approche. Le rugissement triomphal du métro engloutit Will jusqu'à ce qu'il lui paraisse venir de l'intérieur de son corps. Les murs de la station tremblent comme s'ils étaient incertains de leur forme, et pendant tout ce temps la rame entre toujours en gare, encore et encore, en hurlant.

Sa vue s'éclaircit petit à petit. Le quai et les gens s'effacent, mais le métro demeure, son fracas rebondissant le long du couloir, au-delà des barreaux de sa cellule. Le vent dans son sillage lui ébouriffe les cheveux, agite le col de son uniforme. Il recule.

Puis le train disparaît à son tour. A sa place se trouvent Jack, Beverly, Jimmy Price, et Brian Zeller.

« Will ? » demande Jack.

Le cœur de Will bat sourdement à ses oreilles. Il n'est pas sûr de l'endroit où il se trouve. New York ? Quantico ? Les pièces du puzzle ne s'accordent pas. Il finit par comprendre. Aujourd'hui l'Unité d'Analyse Comportementale est venu à l'Hôpital de Baltimore pour les Criminels Aliénés, sa vie d'avant qui déteint sur sa vie présente. Là, derrière les barreaux, ses anciens collègues, sans leurs blouses blanches, attendent son verdict sur le Pousseur du Métro. Le docteur Chilton est là également, assis, enchanté, à côté des agents du FBI, un porte-bloc posé sur les genoux.

« Fascinant, marmonne-t-il en prenant des notes. Un type d'auto-hypnose ?

\- Pas maintenant, docteur ! aboie Jack. Will ? Tu es avec nous ? »

Will ne répond pas. Il baisse de nouveau les yeux sur les photos des scènes de crime, disposées en mosaïque sur le sol de sa cellule. Il y en a tellement. Will n'a plus qu'un petit carré où se tenir.

« Il est catatonique, j'ai déjà vu ça avant, dit le docteur Chilton. Et vous voyez comme il reflète vos mouvements, agent Crawford ? Un classique de l'échopraxie. »

Jack se glisse jusqu'à lui, s'empare de son porte-bloc et l'agite en direction de la sortie. « Il faut que vous sortiez », dit-il.

Chilton fulmine : « Comment – osez – vous – c'est mon hôpital !

\- Et c'est mon enquête à laquelle vous faites obstruction pour le moment.

\- J'ai le droit d'observer mon propre patient !

\- Non ! Allez, dehors ! Dehors ! » ordonne Jack, chassant presque le docteur Chilton de sa chaise. Le directeur détale le long du couloir en marmonnant pour lui-même d'un air furieux. Will regarde le spectacle, et s'aperçoit qu'il en veut juste un petit peu moins à Jack.

« Alors, Will ? demande Jack en se retournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

Will regarde une nouvelle fois les photographies. Dans le fouillis discordant qui mêle ses vies ancienne et nouvelle, le familier et l'inconnu, ces images de mort et de violence lui servent d'ancre d'amarrage.

« Votre Pousseur du Métro ne pousse personne », dit-il.

Jack hausse les sourcils. « Alors ce n'est pas un tueur en série ?

\- Oh, si, mais il ne pousse pas ses victimes. Il les fait sauter, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Comment ça ? »

Will se frotte les yeux, secoue la tête. Le monde semble ciller, comme une mauvaise connection. Le quai, Philippa Goldhwaite, tout paraît lointain, recouvert de poussière.

« Comment c'est possible de faire sauter quelqu'un devant un train sans le pousser ? » demande Zeller. Alors que Jack, Beverly et Price se tiennent près des barreaux de la cellule de Will en diverses poses témoignant de leur humeur pensive, Zeller s'est éloigné pour se carrer dans le coin près du radiateur.

« Il n'a pas pu les droguer, ajoute Beverly. Le test toxico est revenu négatif.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, dit Will. Il est si loin de moi, Jack. Ma tête est pleine de friture. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça sans être sur le lieu du crime...

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'y emmener, répond Jack.

\- Je sais, grommelle Will, qui n'avait pas envie qu'on le lui rappelle.

\- C'est logique qu'elles n'aient pas été poussées, reprend Beverly. Puisque personne n'a vu quelqu'un les pousser. »

Alors que le front de Price est luisant de sueur et que Zeller semble prêt à partir en courant, Beverly se comporte comme si elle s'entretenait avec un collègue respecté, une journée normale au bureau. Pour cela, elle a toute la gratitude de Will. Elle poursuit :

« Les témoins de la station de Queens ont seulement vu Phillipa Goldhwaite tomber. On n'a pas de témoins pour Amanda Frances Green ou Barbara Lewis. Et on n'a vu personne se faire pousser sur les enregistrements des caméras de sécurité.

\- Pas d'empreintes utilisables sur les corps, non plus, contribue Price. Aucune preuve concrète à part ce que la rame a laissé derrière elle.

\- C'est quoi, ta conclusion ? demande Jack. Que ce gars n'était même pas sur le quai avec ces femmes quand elles sont tombées ?

\- Il était là, répond Will. Il regardait.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

Will s'accroupit et touche les photographies une à une. « La robe. La même robe blanche pour chacune des victimes. Il a choisi cette robe. Il la leur a fait porter, tout comme ils les a fait sauter. Elles étaient très belles. Elles ont été dignement à leur mort. Il fallait qu'il soit là, qu'il les voit. Si vous vous donniez toute cette peine, ne voudriez-vous pas être présent pour voir votre travail porter ses fruits ? »

C'est seulement après qu'il a terminé ce discours que Will se rend compte que ce n'est plus trop une bonne idée d'exprimer à voix haute les réflexions qui le font ressembler à un tueur en série. Les autres évitent délibérément, soigneusement, de le regarder. Zeller s'est reculé si loin de Will qu'il lui faudrait creuser un tunnel dans le mur pour s'éloigner davantage.

Will fait de son mieux pour ignorer tout cela. « La personne que vous cherchez est quelqu'un qui pourrait se tenir sur ce quai sans se faire remarquer. Quelqu'un qui a l'habitude des stations, qui savait qu'elles seraient désertes, et qui connaissait les angles morts de toutes les caméras.

\- Comme un employé du métro? demande Beverly.

\- Oui, répond Will. Peut-être.

\- On a déjà interrogé tous les gens qui étaient de service dans les trois stations où ces femmes ont été tuées, dit Zeller. On n'a pas trouvé de nom en double ou en triple. On a rien trouvé qui cloche.

\- Alors recommencez, réplique Will. Vous avez pu rater quelque chose. »

Zeller se hérisse. « C'est pas à vous de me dire comment faire mon boulot.

\- Z, grogne Jack.

\- Hé, désolé, mais regardez où on est. Regardez où il est, lui ! Comment est-ce que vous pouvez encore lui parler comme s'il était une personne -

\- Will _est_ une personne, s'impatiente Jack.

\- Celle que vous cherchez sait comment se cacher en pleine lumière », reprend Will calmement, une intonation suppliante dans la voix, en s'adressant uniquement à Beverly parce qu'il ne peut supporter de regarder qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Et vous vous y connaissez bien pour ce qui est de faire ça », réplique Zeller.

Jack fait volte-face. « Dehors ! rugit-il. Dehors tout de suite ! »

Zeller serre les poings, mais ça ne compense guère l'expression marquée de lapin pris dans la lumière des phares qui est soudain apparue sur son visage.

« NE M'OBLIGE PAS À ME RÉPÉTER ! » hurle Jack. Les détenus des cellules voisines ricanent. Le son rebondit le long des murs de brique, se creuse un chemin sous la peau de Will jusqu'à ce qu'il en vrombisse.

Zeller jette un dernier regard amer en direction de Will, puis remonte le couloir à grands pas.

Will retrousse ses lèvres en un horrible sourire. « De la dissension dans les rangs, Jack ? »

Jack ne lui prête pas attention. Il se tourne vers Price. « Toi aussi. »

Price écarquille les yeux. « Mais je n'ai rien dit ! »

Mais Jack se contente de le fixer des yeux. Price baisse la tête et s'enfuit.

Will sent l'horrible sourire sur son visage s'élargir. « Peut-être que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'envoyer des agents du FBI sonder le cerveau d'un tueur en série présumé.

\- Je suis désolée, Will », répond Beverly, et elle a l'air sincère. Mais Jack n'a pas laissé tomber.

« Donne-nous juste un truc, dit-il. N'importe quoi qui puisse m'aider à le choper. »

Will devine en Jack un conflit entre désespoir et déception. Will ne se soucie guère de connaître le vainqueur ; il est simplement content de voir que Jack se sent déchiré, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il éprouve soudain un besoin irrationnel de hurler à pleins poumons : « Hannibal Lecter nous a fait ça ! » Mais Will le réprime avec difficulté, sachant comment Jack réagirait. A la place, il baisse les yeux sur le mur de photographies qu'il s'est construit autour de lui.

« Il connaissait ces femmes. Il les a persuadées de sauter ; ça a dû prendre du temps. Il les connaissait depuis un bail. Si vous trouvez quelque chose qui lie les victimes entre elles, vous trouverez votre pousseur. »

Jack acquiesce, pacifié. « C'est bien, Will, dit-il.

\- J'espère que ça valait le déplacement, répond Will, et la peine. »

Jack soupire, admettant silencieusement ce que Will sait déjà : que cette réunion a été un vrai merdier. Il fait signe à Beverly que c'est le moment d'y aller.

« Hé, Jack ! lui crie Will alors qu'ils s'éloignent. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre pour ton passage en examen. »

En évoquant ça, il a cherché à blesser Jack, mais quand celui-ci se retourne pour lui faire face, le visage sombre et les épaules basses, Will le regrette aussitôt.

« Tout se passera bien, dit-il à la place. Ils ont besoin de toi au FBI. » Et au moment où Will prononce ces mots, il se rend compte qu'il les pense vraiment.

Il aperçoit un éclair de sourire traverser le visage de Beverly.

Au même moment Jack se redresse et hoche la tête, reconnaissant de ce geste de soutien, même venant d'un embastillé.

« Eux aussi ont besoin de toi, Will, dit-il. Eux aussi ont besoin de toi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Subway Pusher"? Le "Pousseur", ça fait vraiment pas terrible, mais ces tueurs tiennent à leur petit nom, et je n'arrive pas à trouver celui qui convient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encore quelques pactes avec le Diable pour Will.

Pendant des semaines le bureau de métal n'a été qu'un endroit où placer les plateaux de repas, mais maintenant il se transforme en un petit lieu de travail personnel. Will le recouvre de photos de l'affaire en cours, entasse les paperasses en tours courtaudes près des pieds du meuble. Il prend ses propres notes au crayon, le seul matériel d'écriture qui lui soit accordé à l'hôpital.

Il est assis, les mains plaquées sur la surface du bureau, ses paumes en absorbant la froideur de la même façon qu'il absorbe jusqu'au moindre petit détail des photographies. Le visage du Pousseur est hors de sa portée ; tout ce qu'il voit, c'est une lumière dans l'obscurité, qui s'approche petit à petit. Mais il y a d'autres visages, bien plus que visibles pour lui : ceux de Phillipa Goldthwaite, de Barbara Lewis et d'Amanda Frances Green. Phillipa enlace son mari et a une cicatrice sur le menton. Barbara est assise au bout d'une table en formica, entourée de deux enfants flous, tous deux trop petits et trop dynamiques pour rester tranquilles face à l'appareil photo. Amanda est avachie sur les marches de béton devant sa maison, la tête d'un petit chien posée au creux de son coude. Ces femmes avaient une vie. Elles avaient une histoire. Et elles ont achevé leur histoire, brutalement, définitivement, dans le monde englouti sous la ville où elles vivaient, pulvérisées sous le volume inflexible d'un train.

Des femmes différentes, un même but. Quoi d'autre était similaire, entre elles ? Will a passé leurs biographies à la loupe, à la recherche d'endroits où les fils de leurs vies se seraient entrelacés, noués. Elles avaient un âge différent, étaient de races différentes, appartenaient à des classes sociales différentes. Phillipa Goldthwaite avait été à l'université, s'était mariée, et avait souffert de dépression. Barbara Lewis venait juste de se sortir avec ses enfants d'une relation violente. Amanda Frances Green était décrocheuse au lycée, vivait chez ses parents et travaillait à mi-temps dans une boutique informatique. Elles essayaient toutes d'améliorer leur vie.

Qu'avait-il bien pu leur faire ? Qu'avait-il pu leur dire ? Leur faisait-il voir leur propre vie comme une cage – leur famille, leur travail, leurs souvenirs comme les barreaux d'une cellule –, et que leur seule échappatoire était le métro ? Pourquoi aucune d'entre elles ne s'était-elle rendue compte qu'une cage avait plus d'une porte de sortie ?

Alana l'observe à travers les barreaux. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là. Elle tient la tête penchée, songeuse. C'est difficile de savoir si elle aime ce qu'elle peut voir.

« Tu as l'air occupé, dit-elle.

\- Je suis sur une affaire. »

Il tente un sourire hésitant, qu'elle lui renvoie.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas interrompu ? demande-t-elle.

\- Si, mais j'apprécie. »

Elle approche une chaise et s'installe. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait, de travailler de nouveau pour Jack ?

\- Ça fait bizarre, admet Will. C'est la même chanson, mais avec quelques fausses notes. »

Elle hoche la tête. « Tout ne peut pas retourner comme ça à la normale, Will. Ça prend du temps, de reconquérir la confiance de quelqu'un.

\- Tu crois que Jack ne me fait pas confiance ?

\- C'est _toi_ qui ne devrait pas faire confiance à Jack. Il t'a poussé dans des situations dont tu n'aurais jamais dû faire l'expérience, malade comme tu l'étais. Tu n'as pas à lui re-sauter dans les bras maintenant, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

Will est surpris par l'animosité dans la voix d'Alana. Jack s'est créé une véritable ennemie. « Dans ce cas, dit-il, dois-je comprendre que tu n'approuves pas mon retour sur le terrain ?

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. » Alana se ressaisit, un petit sourire contrarié aux lèvres. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois influencé par mes sentiments à l'égard de Jack, surtout maintenant que vous travaillez de nouveau ensemble. »

Will est amusé par les tentatives impossibles que fait Alana pour éliminer son parti-pris. « Ce n'est pas grave que tu sois en colère contre Jack. Il aurait bien besoin d'avoir davantage de gens en colère contre lui. »

Mais Alana, redevenue entièrement professionnelle, ignore sa remarque. « Ce n'est pas que je réprouve ton retour sur le terrain. Après tout, tu n'y es pas vraiment, sur le terrain. Jack ne peut pas te mettre directement en danger. Et, Will, cet hôpital, il pourrait être _pire_ pour toi que le terrain. Si tu dois survivre emprisonné ici, il faut que tu aies quelque chose à faire. Le travail que tu fais pour Jack, ça peut faire l'affaire.

\- Charybde et Scylla », répond Will en grimaçant. Il sent qu'il y a quelque chose derrière les mots d'Alana. Elle les a prononcés auparavant : à son intention, à celle de Jack. Il fait un geste en direction du dossier de l'affaire éparpillé derrière lui. « C'est toi qui m'a obtenu ça, hein ? »

Elle penche la tête, un peu enjouée. « J'ai peut-être suggéré à Jack que s'il avait une affaire pour laquelle il avait besoin d'aide, tu pourrais te rendre disponible comme consultant. Mais Jack est sorti de notre discussion en pensant que c'était son idée à lui, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr », répète Will avec un grand sourire. Qu'Alana se soit donné tant de mal pour l'aider malgré ses appréhensions compte beaucoup pour lui. « Tu es passée maître en manipulation.

\- J'aime le croire, oui », répond Alana. Et son expression espiègle disparaît d'un seul coup. « Promets-moi juste d'être prudent. Jack t'a fait déjà défaut une fois. Il pourrait recommencer. »

Will pivote de façon à pouvoir, du coin de l'oeil, voir les photographies des femmes. « Quand j'étais sur le terrain, je me sentais à la dérive, comme si j'étais en train de me noyer, et chaque affaire que m'amenait Jack m'entraînait un peu plus vers le fond. Mais maintenant – maintenant c'est la seule chose qui me maintient à flot. Comment c'est arrivé ? »

Alana prend un air grave. « Tu as perdu tout le reste. Tout ce qui te faisait te sentir bien. »

Il capture son regard. « Toi, tu me fais me sentir bien. »

Elle sourit, ce sourire pensif qui éveille une certaine tendresse en lui. « Tu me fais me sentir bien, toi aussi. »

Pendant un petit moment, ils ne disent plus rien. Will envisage de s'approcher des barreaux, de tendre le bras, de connaître le premier contact humain depuis une éternité qui ne viendrait ni d'un docteur ni d'un garde. Il n'en a pas l'occasion. Il entend les infirmiers parler à quelqu'un ; ils sont en train d'ouvrir le portail du couloir.

Un nouvel arrivant. Alana se tourne pour regarder qui c'est. De la surprise, de la contrariété, et quelque chose d'impossible à identifier passent sur son visage.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Toutes mes excuses. » Le visiteur est Hannibal, évidemment. « J'ai dû me tromper d'heure. Je vous en prie, ne vous gênez pas pour moi. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Les yeux d'Alana vont de Will à Hannibal (que Will ne peut pas voir, mais dont il sent la présence comme une écharde sous un ongle). « Non, dit-elle, pourquoi ne pas rester ? Ça ne me dérangerait pas, si Will est d'accord. »

Hannibal s'avance jusqu'à pénétrer dans le champ de vision de Will. Il porte son manteau à son bras, il tient la tête basse, et il y a une expression de timidité complètement incongrue sur son visage.

« Mais Will est-il d'accord ? » demande-t-il, et son air de chien battu s'intensifie de seconde en seconde.

Les yeux de Will vont d'Hannibal, qui veut que Will lui demande de rester, à Alana, qui veut que Will demande à Hannibal de rester. Will se sent piégé, plus piégé que d'habitude.

« Okay », répond-il, d'une voix trop aiguë pour être naturelle.

Alana fait mine d'aller chercher une chaise pour Hannibal, mais il l'interrompt d'une main sur l'épaule. « Je m'en occupe, Alana. Merci. »

S'exécutant, il accroche le regard de Will, et il dispose la chaise – et lui-même ensuite – un poil plus près d'Alana que les convenances l'exigent. Alana ne semble rien remarquer. Will se surmène pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué non plus.

« Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui, Will ?

\- Hein ? Oh, bien. »

Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux de l'étroite bande d'air entre le genou d'Alana et la jambe de pantalon d'Hannibal.

« Will et moi étions en train de discuter de son retour sur le terrain », dit Alana, d'un ton désinvolte forcé. Il ne lui a pas échappé que Will est presque vibrant d'anxiété.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Hannibal se tourne vers Will. « Dis-moi, qu'est-que cela fait d'être de retour ? »

Tout en parlant, il glisse son regard de Will au bureau sur la surface duquel sont exposées les photographies des scènes de crime. Will a un brusque mouvement de recul, comme s'il venait d'être touché par quelque chose de dégoûtant. Sans un mot, il tourne le dos à ses visiteurs et rassemble les photos aussi rapidement qu'il le peut. Ces femmes ont déjà assez souffert sans avoir à subir de profanation de la part d'Hannibal.

« Will, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Alana.

\- Je nettoie, répond-il de la même voix aiguë, tendue, qu'avant.

\- Il ne veut pas que je voie ce sur quoi il travaille », fait Hannibal.

Will reste penché sur les photographies, mais il peut sentir ses visiteurs échanger un regard lourd de sens.

« Le docteur Lecter est toujours ton psychiatre, reprend Alana après quelques instants. Tu ne devrais pas sentir de nécessité de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- On cache tous des trucs, même de nos psychiatres, réplique Will. Pas vrai, docteur Lecter ? »

Hannibal ne mord pas à l'hameçon. « A une époque tu n'avais pas peur de partager les détails de tes affaires avec moi. Tu m'autorisais même à t'aider.

\- Ouais, ça, c'était de l'aide. » Will glisse les photos dans leur enveloppe et la referme dans un bruit sec.

« C'est ce que j'aime penser, oui, approuve Hannibal. J'apprécie l'idée d'avoir été quelque part comme ton auxiliaire de réflexion. Tu donnais voix à tes théories, et mes modestes contributions t'aidaient à redonner forme à ta pensée, à l'affiner, à la parfaire. »

Will doit joindre les mains sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. « Eh bien, je n'ai plus besoin de vos 'contributions', merci. »

Hannibal baisse la tête comme si cette déclaration venait de lui faire physiquement mal. Alana s'en aperçoit, s'en émeut. Pauvre Hannibal. Avec quel courage il endure les méchancetés de Will. Quand elle reprend la parole, il y a de l'acier dans sa voix.

« Que vois-tu, Will, quand tu regardes le docteur Lecter ? »

Will refuse de le regarder, mais il répond : « Je vois l'homme qui m'a mis ici. »

Hannibal soupire, comme si tout cela était trop pour lui.

« Je veux que tu regardes le docteur Lecter, Will, dit Alana. S'il te plaît, fais-moi ce plaisir, juste pour cette fois, et regarde-le simplement dans les yeux. »

La tête de Will lui semble pleine de plomb, mais il la lève, lentement. Quand il regarde Hannibal, il voit que celui-ci a réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à déplacer sa chaise encore plus près d'Alana qu'avant.

Alana parle lentement et soigneusement, sans quitter Will des yeux. « Le docteur Lecter est ici parce que tu le lui as demandé. Il n'est pas ici pour te faire du mal, ou te tromper, ou saboter ton travail. Il est ici parce qu'il veut t'aider. Crois-tu que ce que je te dis est la vérité, Will ? »

Les yeux d'Hannibal étincellent. Peut-être que pour Alana il a l'air d'un homme submergé du désir d'être utile. Pour Will, il a juste l'air avide.

« Si ta réponse à cette question est non, poursuit Alana, alors tu ne devrais plus voir Hannibal du tout. Et il ne devrait plus te voir non plus. » Elle adresse cette dernière phrase à Hannibal, qui hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment, comme si ce sage conseil n'était pas l'antithèse absolue de tout ce à quoi il travaille.

Will voudrait crier et hurler. Il distingue tout, clair et net. Hannibal est en train de piper les dés. Il s'arrange pour que Will ne puisse pas exprimer ce qu'il a dans la tête : ni à Jack, ni à personne d'autre. S'il dit à Alana qu'il pense qu'Hannibal est un tueur en série, elle l'empêchera de voir Hannibal. Will est confronté à un affreux dilemme : s'il continue à dire la vérité à la foule de ceux qui ne le croient pas, il sacrifie sa chance de parler à la seule personne qui accepte cette vérité. Will ne peut pas supporter l'idée de perdre Hannibal. Être séparé d'Hannibal détruirait sa colère, et sa colère le garde en vie.

D'une voix étranglée, il lâche : « Il est ici pour m'aider. Je le sais. »

Alana laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle considère ça comme un progrès.

L'expression d'Hannibal ne change pas, mais Will y voit quand même du plaisir, des vagues de plaisir sombre.

« Et veux-tu de l'aide que je t'offre ? » demande-t-il à Will.

Will n'arrive plus à parler. Il y a une épaisseur étouffante dans sa gorge. Il se contente de hocher la tête.

« Will, reprend Hannibal d'une voix douce, cela ne fait rien si tu ne me crois pas encore. Mais un jour, tu le feras. Un jour, tu seras capable de me regarder et de voir que je ne suis pas ce monstre issu de tes cauchemars, mais un être humain qui a toujours voulu le meilleur pour toi. »

Will ne dit rien. Il fixe des yeux cet endroit qui se resserre, où leurs genoux se touchent presque. Est-ce son imagination ? Non, impossible.

« A présent, continue Hannibal, voudrais-tu me parler du travail que tu effectues avec Jack Crawford ? »

La réponse honnête serait, absolument pas. Donc, Will esquive. « Que pensez-vous du fait que je retourne travailler avec Jack ? »

Hannibal sait que Will évite de répondre, mais il accepte le changement de sujet. « J'admets avoir mes réserves.

\- Ça alors », fait Will d'une voix incolore. Il sent qu'Alana l'observe, lui intimant silencieusement d'y aller en douceur.

Hannibal désigne Alana d'un geste de la tête. « Je me soumets au jugement du docteur Bloom, bien sûr, mais selon mon opinion, tu devrais utiliser ce temps-là à recouvrer la santé et non pas à te forcer de nouveau dans des esprits meurtriers. Tu sais bien que tu t'oublies dans ce travail que tu fais. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ce Pousseur du Métro devenir pour toi une distraction et t'empêcher de te concentrer sur ce qui est véritablement important. »

Will enregistre l'allusion nominative, et comprend du même coup qu'Hannibal connaît déjà les détails de l'affaire du Pousseur, appris de Jack, sans aucun doute. Hannibal est en train de lui signifier explicitement qu'il n'y a rien que Will peut lui cacher, qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer.

« D'après vous, gronde Will, il n'y a qu'un seul tueur dans la tête duquel je devrais vivre. »

Alana et Hannibal échangent un regard. « C'est vrai, répond Hannibal en hochant la tête. Toi-même. »

Will regarde fixement Hannibal, l'assassinant de ses yeux. « Est-ce que Jack vous a dit ce que j'obtiens en échange de mon aide avec le Pousseur du Métro ? »

Le visage d'Hannibal est indéchiffrable. « Ton dossier.

\- Vous avez des 'réserves' là-dessus ?

\- Non, répond Hannibal aussitôt. J'ai toujours pensé que ce serait nécessaire à ta guérison. Depuis que tu as repris conscience après sédation je n'ai cessé de réclamer que l'on te donne accès aux détails de ce qui t'est reproché, mais d'autres » – il esquisse un geste de tête poli envers Alana – « ont jugé que c'était à déconseiller.

\- Je ne te pensais pas prêt à être exposé à ces informations, dit Alana. Pour être franche, je ne te crois toujours pas prêt. Tu as vécu un traumatisme, Will. C'est pour ça que tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'est la façon qu'a ton cerveau de te protéger.

\- C'est mon cerveau qui me protège ? demande Will. Ou toi ? »

Alana accepte la correction sans protester. « Je te protège également. Mais si tu veux le dossier, je ne t'empêcherai pas d'y jeter un œil. Et si tu veux en parler, je suis prête à écouter.

\- Moi de même, ajoute Hannibal. Et je suis également prêt à écouter tes opinions concernant ce Pousseur. Comment se considère-t-il ? Pourquoi convaincre ces pauvres femmes de se jeter sous des trains ? »

En pensée, Will adresse à Amanda, Barbara et Phillipa des excuses silencieuses. Puis il capitule, se donnant la permission de retomber dans cet échange d'idées qui lui est familier (et réconfortant), en discutant des caprices du meurtre avec Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de traduction: je l'avoue, l'échange "feel like myself" entre Alana et Will m'a plus ou moins fait jeter l'éponge. Le résultat est très ampoulé. J'ai aussi eu du mal avec "sounding board", ne trouvant pas d'équivalent en français.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poussée d'Hannibal.

La femme en blanc sur le bord du quai. Elle tourne encore la tête, jette ce regard inquisiteur par-dessus son épaule. Elle le trouve – elle trouve ses yeux. Que cherche-t-elle ? La confiance en elle dont elle a besoin pour faire ce qui doit être fait ? Ou l'implore-t-elle, le suppliant une dernière fois de changer d'avis ? Will l'ignore. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'elle le regarde. Il _faut_ qu'elle le regarde.

« Je trouve intéressant, dit Hannibal, que pour cette affaire tu te sentes davantage d'affinités avec les victimes qu'avec leur tueur. »

Will revient à lui-même. Hannibal et Alana sont encore là, encore assis trop près l'un de l'autre, avec leurs yeux encore rivés sur lui. Will secoue la tête, écartant du geste l'idée d'Hannibal.

« Pas des affinités, dit-il. De la curiosité. Je veux les comprendre.

\- Te considères-tu comme une victime, Will ?

\- Non. » Il répond aussitôt, souhaitant retourner à l'affaire en cours.

L'expression d'Hannibal change. « Comme un tueur, alors ?

\- Non. »

Un peu plus tôt Will a refusé de discuter de l'affaire du Pousseur du Métro, mais désormais c'est le seul sujet de conversation qu'il accepte d'avoir avec Hannibal. Il n’oublie pas un instant la présence d’Alana, son silence attentif.

Il essaie de rester calme et de ne pas dévier du sujet. « Si je veux aider Jack alors il faut que je sache qui étaient ces femmes. Leur état d’esprit m’importe plus que la scène du crime.

\- Peut-être trouves-tu plus sécurisant de t’identifier aux victimes, dit Hannibal, que de t’exposer aux pensées de leur tueur. C’est ta dernière ligne de défense, ta façon de te protéger contre la résurgence du frisson du meurtre. »

Will ne lui prête pas attention, et regrette qu’Alana ne fasse pas de même : il la voit malheureusement réfléchir aux mots d’Hannibal et leur donner crédit. Quand Will tente d’insinuer qu’Hannibal est un meurtrier, Alana le traite comme s’il venait de dire une chose insensée. Mais quand Hannibal sous-entend que Will est un meurtrier, Alana le boit comme du petit lait.

Will se force à revenir à son affaire criminelle, la voix à peine plus basse qu’un cri. « Les victimes du Pousseur ont décidé de sauter. Elles sont mortes par choix. _Leur_ choix, pas celui du Pousseur. Si on arrive à comprendre ce choix, si on arrive à les comprendre, _elles_ , alors peut-être qu’on pourra attraper leur tueur. »

Jusqu’à maintenant Alana s’est contentée d’observer la discussion de Will et Hannibal sans intervenir. Mais à présent la voilà qui s’éclaircit la gorge. « Elles ont peut-être eu l’impression de ne pas avoir le choix. Ces femmes… elles étaient peut-être découragées, Will. Assez pour ne pas vouloir survivre. »

Hannibal tourne la tête en direction d’Alana. « Un pacte suicidaire, tu veux dire?

\- Ce n’étaient pas des suicides, rétorque Will avant qu’elle puisse répondre.

\- Si, c’est possible, affirme Alana. L’une des victimes était atteinte de dépression clinique, n’est-ce pas ? »

Will est irrité. « Phillipa Goldhwaite. Mais elle suivait un traitement, c’était sous contrôle. Elle allait mieux.

\- Tu sais bien qu’un rétablissement est souvent une trêve, pas une victoire », répond Alana. La douceur de son ton fait picoter la peau de Will. Ce n’est pas seulement de Phillipa Goldthwaite qu’Alana parle.

« Un pacte suicidaire », répète Hannibal, prétendant considérer cette théorie ; la courbe moqueuse de sa bouche suggère qu’il n’en croit pas un mot. « Pas du tout un pousseur. Simplement ces femmes et leur douleur. »

Will commence à s’énerver, mais Hannibal demeure lisse comme du verre. « Mais selon ton hypothèse, le Pousseur connaissait personnellement chacune de ces femmes?

\- Elles ne se sont pas tuées parce qu’elles étaient déprimées ! » Will s’enfonce les poings dans les cuisses pour mieux appuyer son propos. « Elles se sont tuées parce que le Pousseur les y a forcées. Il les a convaincues de le faire. _Comment a-t-il pu s’y prendre ?_ » Il crache cette dernière question à l’intention d’Hannibal, avec une violence presque physique.

« Will… fait Alana.

\- Comment a-t-il pu s’y prendre ? » répète Will en l’ignorant.

Hannibal semble réticent, comme s’il se sentait attaqué. « Je ne pourrais pas le dire avec certitude. »

Will se frotte le visage, un geste de frustration. « Je ne vous demande pas de certitude. Je vous demande juste de me donner votre opinion, en tant que professionnel. Si vous étiez le Pousseur, comment feriez-vous pour convaincre ces femmes de sauter ?

\- Will, répète Alana. Essaie de te calmer. »

Will l’entend à peine. Il est si concentré sur la réponse d’Hannibal qu’il a du mal à respirer. Parce qu’Hannibal saurait ça, n’est-ce pas ? Si quelqu’un peut convaincre une personne de se jeter devant un train, c’est bien Hannibal.

« Ne t’inquiète pas », dit Hannibal à Alana en lui posant doucement une main sur le poignet. Il se retourne vers Will, calme, posé et serviable, comme toujours. « Si j’étais le Pousseur, dit-il, j’imagine qu’il me faudrait démontrer à mes victimes que le train est la plus désirable de deux épouvantables options. Le moindre de deux maux. »

Will se penche en avant. « Et le plus grand mal, c’est quoi ? »

Alana et lui fixent tous les deux Hannibal. Il se recroqueville légèrement sous la force de leur attention ; son expression est contrite, mais sa voix reste froide et neutre en parlant d’horreurs.

« Chacune des trois victimes avait de la famille, n’est-ce pas ? Des parents, des maris, des enfants. Peut-être que si les victimes du Pousseur ne s’étaient pas jetées elles-mêmes devant le train – un acte qui n’a pas nécessairement la mort pour résultat –, leurs familles auraient connu un sort pire encore. »

Oui. Bien sûr. Dans sa barbe, et sans réfléchir, Will marmonne : « Stupéfiant, ce qu’on peut faire faire aux gens quand ils pensent que ceux qu’ils aiment sont en danger. »

Comme en réponse, Hannibal réduit la distance entre Alana et lui.

« Vous croyez qu’elles se sont suicidées pour protéger leurs familles ? » demande Alana d’un air sceptique. Elle croise de nouveau les jambes, peut-être une réaction inconsciente à l’empiétement d’Hannibal sur son espace vital. « Comment serait-ce possible ? Le Pousseur aurait besoin de ressources et d’une influence considérables pour que les victimes croient leurs familles en réel danger. Il faudrait qu’il ait des connections avec le monde du crime organisé. »

Will secoue la tête. « Si c’était quelqu’un issu d’un groupement criminel qui voulait ces femmes mortes, il aurait fait en sorte que leur mort ait l’air accidentelle. Il ne les aurait pas vêtues d’habits identiques permettant de lier les crimes entre eux.

\- Il n’avait pas nécessairement besoin de mettre concrètement leurs familles en danger, dit Hannibal. Il existe d’autres moyens de menacer et de détruire. »

Un éclair de compréhension bondit instantanément d’Hannibal à Will; il le ressent comme un frisson qui lui parcourt le corps. « Des informations, ça coupe plus profondément qu’un couteau.

\- La sauvegarde des secrets, acquiesce Hannibal, esquissant un minuscule sourire. Une très forte pression, en effet.

\- Jette-toi sous un train, plutôt que de voir ceux dont tu chéris l’estime penser le pire de toi ? » demande Will.

Hannibal hoche la tête. « Un maître chanteur qui n’accepte que la mort comme paiement. »

Ils parlent vite, presque sans respirer, martelant la théorie entre eux jusqu’à lui donner forme. Les yeux d’Alana passent de l’un à l’autre, encore et encore, comme si elle suivait un match de tennis.

« Ce n’est peut-être pas un chef de bande, suggère Will, mais c’est quelqu’un qui a du pouvoir. Ou en tout cas, du pouvoir derrière lui. De l’autorité.

\- Il a accès aux détails les plus personnels de la vie de ces femmes, dit Hannibal.

\- Elles le connaissaient, ajoute Will. Quand il disait qu’il révèlerait tout à leurs familles si elles ne sautaient pas, elles le croyaient. C’est quelqu’un à qui elles se sont confiées, à qui elles faisaient confiance, ou avaient fait confiance.

\- Un travailleur social, propose Hannibal.

\- Ou un psychiatre », réplique Will.

Au moment où il prononce ces mots, il sait qu’il a fait une erreur. Leur duo se brise, et la dissonance réapparaît.

Hannibal inspire longuement par le nez. « Ah. Je pensais bien que nous allions en arriver là.

\- Je ne dis pas que vous êtes le Pousseur du Métro, reprend Will.

\- Vraiment ? demande Hannibal, mais c’est Alana qu’il regarde.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, Will », dit celle-ci. Elle se lève en prenant soin de lisser sa jupe. « Tu ne peux pas manger, dormir et respirer cette affaire.

\- Je… je… je _sais_ que ce n’est pas lui, le Pousseur », balbutie Will, les veines effervescentes de panique. Hannibal l’a acculé dans un coin noir et l’a laissé là, sous le regard persistant d’Alana. Qui sait ce qu’elle pense de lui maintenant ?

« Je sais que ce n’est pas lui, Alana, répète-t-il en essayant de ne pas bégayer. Je le sais.

\- Je sais, dit-elle d’une voix douce, avec un sourire tendu. Ce n’est pas grave. On en parlera la prochaine fois. » Lorsqu’Hannibal l’aide à enfiler son manteau, elle se penche à son oreille et murmure : « Mais toi, c’est _maintenant_ que j’aimerais te parler.

\- Très bien, répond Hannibal en pliant son propre manteau sur son bras. Prends bien soin de toi, Will. A bientôt. »

Will ne dit rien. Les voir là tous les deux, debout avec leurs manteaux, à lui souhaiter bonne nuit, ça lui donne l’impression d’être un enfant dont les parents l’abandonnent avec la nounou pour se perdre dans leurs festivités nocturnes. Dieu, quelle image ; quel coin pervers de son esprit a pu accoucher de ça ? Il se rend compte qu’il est toujours en train de les regarder, et qu’ils attendent sa réponse à leurs au-revoir dans un silence de plus en plus anxieux.

Sans un mot, il se retourne et se jette à plat ventre sur son lit. Après quelques instants, il entend le bruit de leurs pas s’éloigner le long du couloir, parfaitement synchrones.

Il a la tête qui tourne. Il est peut-être malade. Hannibal glisse deux doigts contre le coude d’Alana quand ils remontent le couloir. Mais Will ne peut pas le voir, étendu comme il est. Pourtant il le voit, le voit clairement. Il voit la déception et le choc sur le visage d’Alana, la satisfaction sous le masque de sollicitude d’Hannibal. Il les voit encore une fois devant sa cellule, assis tout près l’un de l’autre, suffisamment près pour que chacun sente la chaleur du corps de l’autre. Il faut qu’il s’arrête. Une poussée, et son imagination s’emballe. C’est la composition d’Hannibal.

Le Pousseur manipule ses victimes en les menaçant de révéler leurs secrets, leurs erreurs passées, pour retourner leurs familles contre elles. La seule famille qu’a Will, c’est le FBI et Alana. Et Hannibal, lentement mais sûrement, a imprégné leurs pensées de poison.

Un rugissement aux oreilles de Will. Le train arrive. Le métro traverse l’Hôpital de Baltimore pour les Criminels Aliénés dans un bruit de tonnerre. Il détruit mur après mur, ne laissant que de la poussière de brique dans son sillage. Les phares explosent à travers la tristesse perpétuelle de l’institut. Leur lumière transperce les paupières baissées de Will ; il voit le rouge vif du sang. Le train fracasse les barreaux de la cellule de Will et puis il le fracasse, lui.

Mais le train n’existe que dans l’esprit de Will. Hannibal ne lui a jamais laissé le choix. Le Pousseur a plus de gentillesse qu’Hannibal.

* * *

 

Le pendule se balance. Il est Hannibal Lecter et il est assis avec Alana Bloom devant la cheminée de son bureau. Il admire le jeu d’ombre et de lumière qui traverse la toile vibrante que compose son visage anxieux. Il observe la façon élégante dont les doigts de la jeune femme se tordent encore et encore autour de son verre de vin.

« Il semble égal à lui-même un moment, et l’instant d’après il a l’air d’être quelqu’un d’autre. Entre sa maladie et cet _endroit_ … et si nous étions en train de le perdre ? »

Il prend une petite gorgée de vin, comme s’il avait besoin d’un moment pour se ressaisir, pour formuler sa réponse, alors qu’en réalité il n’a besoin que de quelques secondes pour apprécier la détresse d’Alana.

Puis il dit : « Will s’est perdu pendant sa maladie, et il est maintenant en train de se battre pour redevenir lui-même. Cette redécouverte de qui il est, c’est quelque chose que Will doit accomplir pour lui-même, Alana. Notre aide ne peut pas l’accompagner si loin.

\- Je l’ai vu quand il était malade, dit Alana en secouant la tête, et il n’était jamais comme ça. » Elle lève sur lui des yeux écarquillés. « La manière dont il t’a parlé… comme si tu étais un genre de _monstre_. »

Hannibal soupire. Alana est sensible aux êtres vulnérables, aux victimes. Il lui est de plus en plus facile d’adopter cette forme pour elle. « Will m’a fait confiance une fois. Il a l’impression que cette confiance a été trop complète, qu’il a partagé trop de sa personne avec moi, tant et si bien qu’il doit désormais me punir pour cela.

\- Je suis toujours convaincue que tu devrais arrêter de le voir, dit Alana, la voix rauque d’émotion. Ça ne fait de bien à aucun de vous deux.

\- Si je reste patient, et résolu, je crois que je peux lui faire du bien, répond Hannibal en affichant un air d’héroïsme stoïque. Je ne l’abandonnerai pas à son sort. Il me semble que toi et moi, nous avons cela en commun.

\- En effet, dit-elle doucement.

\- Mais le voir ainsi… c’est atrocement douloureux.

\- C’est vrai.

\- Cela me fait de la peine, dit-il, de te voir souffrir. »

Elle se contente de le regarder. Il voit la lumière de la cheminée se refléter dans ses yeux.

« Will compte beaucoup pour toi », dit-il.

Et, lentement, elle aquiesce de la tête.

« Je t’admire de parvenir ainsi à trouver un équilibre entre tes sentiments personnels et tes responsabilités professionnelles.

\- Je ne suis pas équilibrée, réplique Alana. Peut-être que je l’ai été, avant. Mais maintenant je suis vraiment de traviole. Je suis trop proche de lui, Hannibal. J’ai peur de lui faire du mal en m’impliquant dans son cas. Il a besoin d’un défenseur qui ne… » Elle détourne le regard, embarrassée. « … Qui n’a pas d’enjeu personnel à le trouver innocent.

\- Tu es la meilleure défense qu’il pourrait jamais avoir, déclare Hannibal avec cœur.

\- J’essaie, en tout cas. »

Il se penche en avant. « Il est dans ta nature d’aider les autres, Alana. C’est pour cela que tu es si efficace en tant que thérapeute. Tu t’impliques, tu t’impliques profondément. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser de cela. Mais vient un moment où, pour réussir à aider les autres dans la durée, tu dois accepter le fait que toi aussi tu as besoin qu’on prenne soin de toi.

\- J’ai un psychiatre, dit Alana. Tu l’as déjà reçu pour dîner. »

Hannibal pose son verre de vin. Il lui prend la main. « Mon cher docteur Bloom, je ne parle pas de psychiatrie… »


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelque chose commence à céder...

Il se réveille – en tout cas, il essaie. Pendant la nuit sa colère s’est durcie en lui comme du ciment. Il se sent mou, abruti, l’imagination réduite presque à néant.

Il s’assied dans son lit, presse sa joue contre la brique froide. Il n’a pas assez d’énergie pour se lever, encore moins pour se mettre à son bureau et ré-examiner ses notes sur l’affaire du Pousseur.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur Graham ? »

Barney le regarde à travers les barreaux. Il n’a ni plateau ni comprimés en main, pas de raison apparente d’être là.

Pour le moment, la parole est un pouvoir trop grand pour Will ; il se contente donc de hocher la tête.

« Vous poussiez des cris dans votre sommeil la nuit dernière, dit Barney. Z’avez des cauchemars ? »

Il est Hannibal Lecter et il se penche sur Alana Bloom. Il caresse la peau délicate sous son menton et elle ne s’écarte pas.

Il y a de nombreux types de cauchemars, certains plus insidieux que d’autres.

« Toujours », répond Will d’une voix éraillée.

Barney hoche la tête. « Kevin, l’infirmier de nuit, a dit que vous faisiez tellement de bruit que vous avez dérangé les autres de votre couloir. Je lui ai dit que je ferai un rapport au docteur Chilton, mais ensuite ça m’est sorti de la tête. Ça arrive quand on fait un job exigeant comme le mien. Y’a parfois des incidents qui passent à la trappe. »

Will mobilise l’énergie nécessaire pour croiser le regard de l’autre. « Merci, Barney. »

L’infirmier hausse les épaules ; la gratitude de Will lui importe peu. Il agit comme il le fait parce qu’il pense que c’est juste, non en attente d’une quelconque récompense. Son regard glisse vers la paperasse accumulée autour du bureau de Will. « Comment ça avance, votre enquête ? »

C’est maintenant à Will de hausser les épaules. Ses rêves l’ont embrouillé. Pour le moment le Pousseur lui semble très éloigné, l’ombre d’une ombre.

Barney le considère longuement. Puis il dit : « Tout le monde ici aimerait avoir le pouvoir de contrôler un peu ce qui arrive dehors. » Il fait un geste en direction du mur extérieur, doublure du reste du monde. « Si vous avez ce pouvoir, faut que vous le chérissiez. Que vous l’utilisiez. Sinon vous le garderez pas pour longtemps. »

Il tapote les barreaux en se tournant pour repartir. « Elucidez cette affaire, monsieur Graham. »

C’est exactement le genre de discours dont Will a besoin pour se redonner du courage. Il se secoue, repousse de force ses cauchemars dans un coin de son esprit, et recommence à passer les détails de l’affaire au crible, à la recherche des secrets que le Pousseur aurait pu utiliser pour faire chanter ses victimes. Le problème de cette approche, c’est que les secrets ne laissent généralement pas de traces écrites. Si ces femmes trompaient leurs compagnons, leurs actions ultimes n’en montrent aucune preuve. Amanda Frances Green seule avait un casier judiciaire ; elle avait été arrêtée pour vol à l’étalage quand elle était adolescente. Il y avait de nombreuses informations sur les relations entre Barbara Lewis et son petit ami au comportement violent – notices de tapage suite des bagarres conjugales, ordonnances restrictives, assistance psychologique –, et c’est précisément pour cela que le Pousseur n’aurait pas pu utiliser cela contre elle. Phillipa Goldthwaite avait sa dépression, mais pas d’anciens péchés dignes d’attention. Ces femmes n’avaient ni assistant social ni thérapeute ni docteur en commun. Soit le Pousseur est quelqu’un qui n’a jamais été officiellement assigné aux victimes, soit il s’agit de quelqu’un de tout différent.

Will s’est cogné contre un mur. Il y a une partie de lui, traîtresse, qui n’aimerait rien de mieux que d’en parler avec Hannibal. Mais il refoule ce désir. Oui, Hannibal pourrait l’aider – mais il ne fait aucun doute que son aide ferait _mal_.

Ses doigts tressaillent, à la recherche d’un clavier, d’un moyen aisé et rapide de fouiller la base de données du FBI, d’obtenir les fichiers de la police de New York, d’arranger un deuxième entretien avec les familles et les amis des victimes. Pour lui, autrefois, tout ces aspects d’une enquête allaient de soi – et, concernant les entretiens, étaient activement redoutés – et le voilà maintenant incapable de procéder sans eux.

A la place, il est dépendant des visites que lui fait le FBI. Selon la pendule accrochée en face de la cellule du détenu Faria, Jack a deux heures de retard sur leur entrevue programmée. La route est longue depuis Quantico, se dit Will. Jack finira bien par se montrer.

L’après-midi s’efface et Will finit par ne plus rien avoir à faire. L’enquête est au point mort et lui aussi. Son imagination recommence à glisser entre les mailles du filet. La cheminée du bureau d’Hannibal se creuse dans le mur au-delà des barreaux de Will, éclaboussant son visage de lumière. Il distingue deux silhouettes, qui s’approchent de plus en plus l’une de l’autre, jusqu’à n’en former qu’une seule – _stop_. Il arrête son processus de réflexion en se mordant les ongles, une habitude dont il s’était débarrassée à l’adolescence, mais que la captivité a fait resurgir. On lui coupe les ongles si court ici qu’il n’a même pas de quoi croquer, mais ça ne l’empêche pas de mâchonner jusqu’au sang.

Beverly arrive enfin, peu après dix-huit heures. Elle descend le long couloir sombre de l’hôpital sans aucun Jack ou Price ou Zeller à ses côtés. _Et puis il n’y en eut plus qu’un,_ pense Will, tandis qu’elle s’approche des barreaux.

« Où est Jack?

\- A New York, répond-elle, les lèvres pincées, lugubre. Il y a eu une nouvelle victime. »

Les peurs de Will, confirmées. Il souffle de colère.

« Sasha Novak. » Beverly lui passe un dossier à travers les barreaux. « Elle a sauté devant la rame de la ligne Q, à 2 heures et demie du matin, à la station d’Union Square. »

Will feuillette les photographies, les yeux glissant sur les membres mutilés, la robe blanche saturée de sang. Il aurait pu empêcher ça.

« Elle avait une famille ? demande-t-il doucement.

\- Elle a eu un bébé il y a trois mois. »

Il déglutit. « Un casier judiciaire ?

\- Un cas de drogue, il y a des années. Et elle a financé ses études d’infirmière en travaillant comme escort-girl. »

Will digère l’information. « Est-ce que sa famille savait qu’elle a travaillé dans le commerce du sexe ? »

Le regard de Beverly est noir. « Maintenant, oui. »

Will peut le voir. Le petit ami de Sasha, la peau tendue sur son visage vidé d’émotions, déjà engourdi par le chagrin, interrogé par Jack au sujet de la vie passée de sa petite amie. La femme qu’il croyait connaître. La mort en a faite une inconnue.

« Ça n’aurait pas suffit pour la faire sauter, dit-il. Elle devait savoir que ces informations deviendraient publiques après sa mort. » Il baisse les yeux sur le visage souriant de Sasha Novak, sur une photo prise lors de la remise des diplômes à l’école des infirmières. « Il y avait quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose qu’on ne voit pas. » Il relève les yeux sur Beverly. « Les autres victimes, est-ce qu’elles auraient pu travailler comme escort-girls, elles aussi ?

\- C’est possible, répond Beverly. On regarde. Tu crois que le Pousseur est un maquereau? Ou quelqu’un d’autre dans la branche? »

Il secoue la tête. « Les maquereaux sont violents. Mesquins. Ce bonhomme-là se fiche de l’argent. Il a agi par principe. Les robes blanches, c’est comme s’il essayait de les purifier.

\- En les faisant chanter pour qu’elles sautent sous un train? »

Il acquiesce.

« Tu es sûr? »

Il entend du scepticisme dans sa voix. Il a fait beaucoup de déclarations extravagantes au temps où il travaillait avec le FBI, mais c’est la première fois que Beverly le met en doute. « Évidemment que j’en suis sûr, répond-il en se frottant le visage. Encore que, comment est-ce que je pourrais être sûr de quoi que ce soit en étant enfermé ici ?

\- Hé », fait Beverly, et Will ouvre les yeux pour voir qu’elle s’est approchée des barreaux, plus près qu’elle ne l’a jamais été depuis le début de ses visites. « Te fais pas de bile pour ça. Tu peux pas tout résoudre à toi tout seul. C’est nous qui aurions dû être capables d’arrêter ça. »

Beverly n’a que de bonnes intentions, mais ses propos ne font qu’amplifier le sentiment d’impuissance de Will.

« Je pourrais résoudre cette affaire plus vite si j’étais dehors avec vous, dit-il.

\- Ouais, ben, moi je pourrais la résoudre plus vite si j’avais un nouveau spectomètre de masse et un officier posté à chaque station de métro. On fait avec ce qu’on a. » Elle tire un carnet de sa poche. « Voilà des infos qui pourraient t’aider. Cette fois on a une liste de tous les témoins qui étaient sur le quai quand Sasha Novak a sauté. »

Will s’en saisit. C’est une longue liste manuscrite, plus de trente noms et adresses. Son cœur fait un bond.

« Comment vous avez réussi à avoir tout ça? demande-t-il. Vous devez avoir sacrément foncé pour les empêcher de quitter les lieux.

\- On a eu de la veine. Un homme sur le quai a remarqué Sasha Novak. Il a vu sa robe blanche et il s’est rappelé les reportages là-dessus. Il a cherché de l’aide auprès d’un officier de la police de New York qui se trouvait sur place – il y a eu une série d’agressions dans cette station, alors le Bureau des Transports lui a demandé de patrouiller. Ils ont couru après Sasha et ont essayé de l’arrêter, mais ils n’ont pas eu le temps de l’empêcher de sauter. Au moins la police de New York a scellé la scène du crime fissa. » Elle le regarde feuilleter le carnet. « Tu pense que le Pousseur serait sur la liste ?

\- Il était sur le quai, répond Will. Et il a du cran. Il n’aurait pas filé. Il est là. »

Ils passent les deux heures suivantes à recouper la liste des témoins sur la base de données du FBI. Beverly s’asseoit par terre, dos à la cellule de Will, son ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux de façon à ce qu’il puisse voir l’écran. Ils ne parviennent à aucune conclusion susceptible de régler l’affaire, mais toute cette activité remonte le moral de Will. En regardant par-dessus l’épaule de Beverly, en la voyant envoyer des demandes au Service des Archives, il est directement impliqué dans l’enquête, bien plus que quand Jack a glissé des photos à travers les barreaux de sa cellule comme on offre des cacahouètes à un chimpanzé. Pour une fois, Will n’a pas l’impression d’être un phénomène de foire ou un tueur, mais d’être un enquêteur. Hannibal n’a jamais été aussi loin de son esprit.

A vingt-et-une heures, Barney vient poliment les informer que les heures de visite sont terminées.

« Woah. » Beverly se frotte les yeux. « J’ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- Pas difficile, ici », réplique Will avec un sourire triste. Il n’a pas envie de la voir partir.

« Je ferai passer tout ça à Jack, annonce-t-elle en rangeant son ordinateur. Il reprend l’avion pour Dulles ce soir. Si on a de la chance, il aura d’autres infos pour toi demain matin. »

* * *

 

Le sommeil lui vient plus facilement cette nuit-là. Il n’a aucune envie d’être Hannibal, parce que, pour une fois, ça ne le gêne pas d’être lui-même. Il n’a pas résolu l’affaire, mais il peut sentir une réponse voleter à la limite de ses pensées. Il se réveille avant le lever du soleil et se remet au travail.

Partons de l’idée que Sasha Novak, Philippa Goldthwaite, Barbara Lewis et Amanda Frances Green ont toutes travaillé comme escort-girls pour un temps. Est-il possible qu’elles aient participé à quelque chose contre leur volonté ? Qu’elles aient été témoins d’une chose si horrible qu’elles ont laissé tomber ce type de commerce dès qu’elles ont pu ? Elles ont recommencé leurs vies. Elles pensaient avoir laissé tout ça derrière elles. Jusqu’à ce qu’un jour, quelqu’un arrive, quelqu’un qu’elles connaissaient autrefois, et les menace de tout révéler…

« Bonjour, Will », dit Hannibal.

Will ne lève pas les yeux de ses notes. « Je n’ai pas de temps à vous consacrer aujourd’hui. »

Hannibal se raidit, un ressort qui s’enroule lentement.

« Bien sûr, dit-il. Je vois que tu travailles. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

\- Me déranger ? » Will garde la tête baisse, les yeux sur le bureau, mais il ne peut contenir un sourire de mépris. « _Jamais_. J’ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de vous parler. Vous n’avez pas d’autres patients ? »

Hannibal reste où il est, la tête penchée. Il regarde Will comme si celui-ci était un prélèvement bactériel particulièrement intéressant dans une boîte de Petri.

« Je suis vraiment du genre occupé, là, gronde Will. Je ne vais pas faire de jeu de rôles aujourd’hui. Ni de petits tours pour amuser la galerie. Allez donc proposer vos jeux psychologiques à quelqu’un d’autre. Alors ? _Allez!_ »

Une vaguelette dans l’étang noir des yeux d’Hannibal. « Tu es bien malpoli, Will.

\- Vraiment ? » Il s’autorise à présent à regarder Hannibal droit dans les yeux. « Dans ce cas, qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ? Me tuer ? »

La peau se resserre autour de la bouche d’Hannibal.

« Je reviendrai à un meilleur moment, dit-il. Bonne chance pour ton enquête. »

* * *

 

Will épluche une nouvelle fois la liste des témoins. Trente-cinq noms. Vingt-trois hommes, douze femmes. Pas vraiment de signes alarmants. Des contraventions, de petites infractions, mais rien qui soit lié au commerce du sexe. Aucun des témoins n’a de liens avec les victimes. Le Pousseur était sur ce quai, caché dans la lumière. Mais se cache-t-il dans cette liste?

Will voit Sasha Novak traverser le quai, sa robe blanche reflétant en passant la lumière des plafonniers. Elle passe à côté d’un homme portant une casquette de base-ball rabattue. Il la remarque. Will observe son expression : il vient de comprendre. L’homme avance d’un pas vers elle, prêt à l’aider lui-même. Mais il aperçoit alors un officier de la police de New York, et se précipite vers lui à la place.

Il se précipite vers lui à la place…

Une pensée naissante, multiplication des connexions. Will revient à Phillipa Goldthwaite. Il passe en revue les informations que Jack lui a fournies sur la station de Queens où elle a sauté. Il y a eu une fusillade dans cette station six jours avant que Phillipa Goldthwaite y vienne mourir. Son cœur commence à battre la chamade. Il ressort les fichiers de Barbara Lewis et Amanda Frances Green. Il y trouve ce qu’il cherche et son cœur accélère la cadence.

Il griffonne le mot MŒURS au crayon de papier à travers le haut de ses notes et lève les yeux sur la pendule de Faria. Neuf heures et demie. Jack devait venir à neuf heures.

Il appelle Barney. Quand Barney n’émerge pas tout de suite du bureau des infirmiers, Will commence à crier. Son tapage énerve les autres prisonniers : « La ferme, docteur Graham ! » « Quoi d’neuf, docteur ? » « L’docteur Graham veut ses médocs. Quelqu’un a des médocs pour l’doc ? »

Barney se décide enfin à descendre le couloir, et quand il arrive devant la cellule de Will, il n’a pas l'air content.

« Regardez-moi cette pagaille, dit-il. Vous savez bien que je suis pas votre concierge.

\- Il me faut un téléphone, dit Will. Je dois parler à quelqu’un du FBI. C’est important.

\- C’EST IMPORTANT ! hurle Mel Himmel dans la cellule douze. C’EST IMPORTAAAANT ! »

Will baisse les yeux et grimace. « Désolé », dit-il à Barney, et Barney s’adoucit.

« Je vais parler au docteur Chilton. Mais si quelqu’un vous pose la question, c’est votre avocat que vous voulez appeler, d’accord ? Ça passera mieux avec le docteur. »

Will hoche la tête. Mais deux heures s'écoulent et Barney ne revient pas.

Will recommence à se ronger les ongles.

Il attend, encore et encore. Son allégresse d’avoir résolu l’affaire dégénère en terne frustration. Le Pousseur pulse à l’intérieur de son crâne, suppliant qu’on le libère. C’est une torture que de savoir quelque chose et de n’avoir personne à qui le dire.

Barney revient sans téléphone. Chilton ne veut pas autoriser cet appel, prétendant qu’il a besoin au préalable de l’approbation du comité de direction de l’hôpital.

« Bon Dieu, gronde Will. Dites-lui que des vies sont en jeu. C'est de _l’obstruction_. »

Barney se contente de marmonner son accord.

Will commence à marcher de long en large, la violence chantant dans ses veines. Tout ça c’est des conneries, rien qu’un tas de conneries stupides et nauséabondes. Chilton sait qu’il veut appeler Jack. Le directeur de l’hôpital n’a pardonné ni à l’un, ni à l'autre de l’avoir mis dehors la dernière fois que Jack lui a rendu visite. Chilton n’est rien, un tyran de pacotille, mais il sait qu’il a le doigt sur les leviers de Will, et il ne peut pas s’empêcher de les pousser. Le docteur Gideon, ce pâle fantôme de tueur en série, aurait dû mieux s’appliquer dans sa mise au jour du système gastro-intestinal du docteur.

L’après-midi se fond en soirée. Personne du FBI n’est venu. Barney a dit que Will a du pouvoir sur ce qui se passe à l’extérieur, mais pour le moment Will a l’impression de n’avoir aucun pouvoir sur rien. Il se sent démoralisé, maltraité. Où est Jack ? Pourquoi demander l'aide de Will s’il n’a pas envie de se déranger pour l’obtenir ?

Il mâchonne ses ongles. Sans exutoire son esprit se transforme en cocotte-minute. A nouveau, la cheminée du bureau d’Hannibal éclot sur le mur du couloir en face de sa cellule. Will regarde Hannibal caresser la chair blanche du bras d’Alana. Il se penche suffisamment près pour sentir ses cheveux, et presse doucement ses lèvres sur son cou. Après un instant d’hésitation, elle glisse ses bras autour de son dos, referme les doigts sur sa chemise, froissant la soie –

Will serre les mâchoires, un goût cuivré emplit sa bouche. Deux de ses ongles sont rongés jusqu’au sang, la chair rougie, mise à nue.

« Je vais reprendre ça, monsieur Graham, si vous ne voulez pas le manger », dit Barney.

Will cache ses doigts ensanglantés. Il voit qu’il y a un plateau-repas devant lui, mais il ne se souvient pas qu’on le lui ait amené.

« On va vous le donner, votre coup de téléphone, monsieur Graham », dit Barney en emportant le plateau.

* * *

 

Au bout d’un moment, ce soir-là, il s’impatiente d’être encore conscient et passe à une sorte de demi-état de malaise et de rêveries étranges. Il porte son blazer de tweed et ses lunettes, il est assis à la table d’Hannibal, et la pièce est inondée d’ombres menaçantes plus profondes et plus douces que les ombres du monde réel. Jack est assis en face de lui; Alana est à côté de lui. Elle porte une robe blanche. Beverly, Price et Zeller sont là également. Même Chilton a été invité à ce dîner; il est tout au bout de la table. Et en tête de table, Hannibal.

« Bon appétit », dit-il en retirant la cloche du plat principal.

La nourriture est fidèle au souvenir qu’en a Will : somptueuse et disposée avec un art complexe, sa beauté sévère et presque sinistre. Ces plats extravagants l’ont toujours intimidé, avec leurs plateaux et leurs sauces et leurs petites fourchettes, et ces garnitures qui pour une raison qui lui échappe ont elles-mêmes une garniture. Tous ces efforts, et pour quoi ? Au final, après tout, tout est mangé.

Les autres émettent de petits bruits de reconnaissance et de plaisir. Hannibal, en hôte accompli, ne touche pas à son assiette, regardant ses invités apprécier leur repas. Il les observe, les yeux étincelant si vivement qu’il pourrait être sur le point de pleurer.

Will ne mange pas.

« Ne sois pas impoli, Will, dit Jack. Il faut que tu manges ton dîner.

\- Je veux juste… » Mais Will ne se rappelle plus ce qu’il veut. Les bruits que font les autres en mangeant le distraient. Ceux de Chilton sont presque obscènes.

« Je crois… marmonne Will. Je crois que j’attends un train ? »

Les autres n’ont pas l’air de l’entendre.

« Tu n’as pas faim ? » demande Alana en coupant son carpaccio.

Hannibal rive son regard pénétrant sur Will. « Il est affamé », dit-il.

Will baisse les yeux et voit que son assiette saigne. Un sang sombre, artériel, suinte de sous la porcelaine. « Oh », dit-il, lentement.

Les autres assiettes saignent également. Les taches s’étendent lentement le long de la surface blanchie de la nappe.

« Ne fais pas de manières, lui dit Hannibal. Mange donc. J’insiste. »

Will secoue la tête.

Le sang ne gêne pas les autres convives. De petites gouttes tombent sur la robe blanche d’Alana, mais elle ajuste sa serviette pour les couvrir et continue de manger. Jack boit une gorgée de cabernet et commente : « Mmmm. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, Will. » Zeller murmure quelque chose à l’oreille de Beverly, qui se met à rire. Elle lève son bras de la table ; il dégoutte de sang. « Vous vous êtes surpassé ce soir, docteur Lecter », fait Chilton en claquant des lèvres.

« Mange, Will, dit Hannibal, un grondement à peine perceptible dans la voix.

\- Non, je préfère pas. » Will recule sa chaise pour éviter les ruisselets de sang qui dégoulinent de la table. Pourquoi est-il le seul à les voir ?

Soudain Hannibal apparaît juste derrière Will, et il commence à repousser la chaise de Will vers la table. Une vague de sang chaud tombe sur les genoux de Will. Hannibal presse une fourchette dans la main inerte de Will, referme les doigts de Will avec une force suffisante pour les meurtrir, et se met à guider leurs poings serrés vers l’assiette de Will.

Will tente de se dégager, mais la poigne d’Hannibal est implacable. « Non, dit-il. Non, s’il vous plaît. _Stop_. »

Comme un marionnettiste, Hannibal lui fait transpercer la viande et lever la fourchette à sa bouche. Will détourne la tête, mais Hannibal agrippe ses cheveux et le ramène en position.

Jack lève les yeux sur Will et secoue la tête d’un air de lasse perplexité. Alana prend une longue gorgée de vin. Les autres ignorent poliment la lutte qui se déroule en face d’eux.

Will ferme les yeux, sent le froid contact de la viande contre ses lèvres. Puis, quand il rouvre les yeux, il découvre que sur les dents de la fourchette est empalée une oreille coupée, délicate et légèrement violette. Le cartilage se plie avec insistance contre ses lèvres.

Hannibal pince le nez de Will, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. « Shhhh », dit-il, parce que Will est en train de crier. « Tout sera fini dans quelques instants. »

Will sent un goût cuivré. La pièce tourne. Quelque chose de caoutchouteux descend dans sa gorge en se tortillant. Il a un haut-le-cœur. Les chiens aboient à tue-tête.

Il se réveille et sait qu’il était en train de hurler, parce que sa gorge lui fait mal et les autres prisonniers rient et lancent des cris aigus pour l’imiter. Impossible de faire le tri dans ses émotions : elles forment un gargouillis vertigineux de dégoût et de triomphe. Le rêve était terrifiant, mais un morceau de ce rêve était réel, ce qui signifie qu’il y a, quelque part en lui, les vrais souvenirs de ce que Hannibal lui a fait.

Mais pour le moment, c’est le dégoût qui gagne. Will roule hors de son lit et se penche au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, secoué de haut-le-cœur.

* * *

Jack arrive exactement un jour en retard.

« Où tu étais ? demande Will avant que Jack puisse seulement lui dire bonjour.

\- Le Bureau de Responsabilité Professionnelle voulait me voir, répond Jack d’un air sombre. Tu le sais, Will. Je t’ai appelé.

\- C’est Chilton que tu as appelé. Pas moi.

\- Il ne t’a pas fait passer le message ? » Jack secoue la tête. « Il va falloir qu’on ait une petite discussion, le docteur et moi. » Il examine Will. « Alors, qu’est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

C’est si loin des excuses qu’attendait Will qu’il manque péter les plombs.

« Ce que j’ai pour toi ? demande-t-il en secouant la tête. Ce que _moi_ , j’ai pour toi ? »

Jack a l’air étonné. « Tu vas bien? Tu as ton air malade d’avant. Les yeux vitreux et tout…

\- Je vais bien ! » aboie Will.

Jack secoue la tête. « C’est plus qu’une petite conversation que je vais avoir avec ce docteur. Chilton t’a dopé de tranquillisants jusqu’aux paupières. »

Will écarte ses préoccupations d’un geste de la main. Ce n’est pas ce qui l’intéresse pour l’instant. « Jack, il faut que je sache si Victor Hodge a travaillé dans la brigade des mœurs. »

Jack le regarde comme s’il s’était mis à parler chinois. « Victor Qui ? »

Exaspéré, Will abat son poing contre les barreaux. « Victor _Hodge_ , l’officier qui était le premier sur la scène du crime, pour Sasha Novak !

\- Pourquoi ce serait important ? »

Will enfonce ses doigts lancinants dans ses paumes, s’efforçant tant bien que mal de rester calme. « C’est _important_ parce qu’il y avait un agent de la police des transports dans toutes les stations où le Pousseur a frappé. Toutes les quatre. Pourquoi le Pousseur choisirait-il délibérément des stations qui étaient surveillées ? »

Jack écarquille les yeux. « Parce que c’est lui qui surveillait. »

Will acquiesce. « Le Pousseur est un flic. Ce flic, Victor Hodge. Il était sur le quai avec Sasha Novak. Suffisamment près pour que l’homme qui l’avait repérée coure à lui au lieu d’aller droit à elle. Alors, est-ce que Hodge travaillait pour les mœurs, oui ou non ? Parce que si c’est oui, alors c’est par là qu’il a connu ses victimes. S’il a travaillé dans les mœurs, alors c’est lui notre homme. »

Jack a sorti son portable avant que Will ait fini de parler. « J’ai besoin de renseignements sur le parcours professionnel d’un officier de la police de New York. » Avant qu’il ait besoin de le lui demander, Will lui tend une feuille tirée du dossier de l'affaire. « Hodge, lit Jack. Bureau des Transports. Numéro de badge 8457. C’est ça. Juste une question : est-ce que Hodge a déjà travaillé dans la brigade des mœurs ? »

Will est presque collé aux barreaux.

« D’accord. » La bouche de Jack s’est transformée en ligne dure.

Il raccroche. « Trois ans dans les mœurs », dit-il à Will, et il s’éloigne déjà avant d’avoir fini sa phrase, le téléphone pressé à l’oreille pour appeler la cavalerie.

Will le regarde partir, sans s’attendre à un au revoir ou à un merci, ou à quoi que ce soit d’autre de la part de Jack. Il sait qu’une enquête bouclée provoque un curieux port d’œillères, une bousculade frénétique vers la chasse à l’homme. Des hurlements par téléphone, des beuglements de sirène. Jack enfonçant des portes en brandissant son fusil. L’intoxication d'une enquête. Will le ressent, lui aussi, en écho distant à l’excitation de Jack. Mais lorsque Jack franchit le portail au bout du couloir, la sensation disparaît.

Will ne sera pas là pour la chasse. Il ne regardera pas Hodge dans les yeux lorsqu’il sera arrêté. Il n’entendra pas d’explications pour les crimes du Pousseur, du moins pas de la bouche de celui-ci. Fut un temps où il aurait été ravi d’échapper au front.

Sa reconstruction est seulement partielle, expressionniste, une trace intense de frustration et de rage. Il fait l’expérience de l’impotence de Hodge, de sa suffisance. Un soldat défendu de combattre dans sa propre guerre. Descendu de la brigade des mœurs aux transports, exilé dans les boyaux de la ville, Hodge se sent persécuté par son propre commissariat, mâchonné jusqu’au cœur par le système qu’il a juré de faire respecter. Toute cette bureaucratie, toutes ces conneries – pourquoi ne pas commencer sa propre croisade privée ?

Will peut se reconnaître là-dedans.

Donc Hodge décide de devenir un martyr pour une cause que lui seul peut voir, mais ça ne suffit pas, alors il recrute d’autres martyrs pour le rejoindre. Les femmes qu’il a rencontrées dans la brigade des mœurs.

Quels que soient les crimes horribles que Hodge a utilisés pour faire chanter ses victimes, il emportera ces secrets dans la tombe. C'est ce qu’il a promis de faire à ces femmes, et Hodge est un homme de parole. On ne le prendra pas vivant.

Will voit la scène, même si elle est encore à venir. L’équipe d’intervention qui passe par les tourniquets. Jack qui descend les escaliers en courant, son long manteau claquant derrière lui. « Stop ! » crie-t-il à Victor Hodge, mais il est trop tard. Hodge est sur le bord du quai et la rame arrive. Le visage de Jack, austère à la lumière des phares. Hodge, suspendu dans les airs le temps d’une micro-seconde, son badge étincelant sous la lumière, puis le moment de grâce expire. Le train le broie.

Will se laisse lourdement tomber au bout de son lit. Il replie ses doigts mordus sur ses genoux. Le silence tombe sur les cellules.

* * *

 

La prochaine fois qu’il voit Jack, il y a deux dossiers sous le bras de l’agent. L’un est une nouvelle affaire – évidemment qu’il y a une nouvelle affaire, comme si Jack le laisserait s’en tirer si facilement. Mais au moins, Jack est un homme de parole. L’autre dossier est celui de Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes de la traductrice: Eh bien, ça m'en a pris un temps! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce chapitre m'a bloquée un moment.  
> Pas d'énormes difficultés pour celui-ci pourtant, à part une: "And then there was one...", un extrait d'une comptine qui n'a pas d'équivalent connu en France. Je l'ai donc traduit littéralement. (J'ai pensé aux dix petits ouistitis qui sautent sur le lit, mais je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas très flatteur pour Beverly...)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trois psychiatres. Trois disputes. Nombre de victoires pour Will : zéro.

Une série de petits privilèges adoucissent la surface dure de sa vie. Les infirmiers lui font désormais assez confiance pour lui fournir un rasoir de sécurité un matin sur deux. Le _Washington Post_ arrive tous les jours avec son petit déjeuner, et il peut demander n’importe quel type de lecture supplémentaire qui l’intéresse. En ce moment, dans sa cellule : Flannery O’Connor, John Ashbery, Boating World Magazine, et quelques livres sur les courses de chevaux. Ces derniers sont pour sa nouvelle affaire : un jockey et son cheval retrouvés tous les deux empaillés et exposés, l’un à califourchon sur l’autre, dans une étable du Kentucky. Les manuels de taxidermie qu’il a commandés ne sont pas encore arrivés.

On lui donne une heure chaque semaine dans une pièce bétonnée, où il est enchaîné devant un terminal sur lequel il peut utiliser Internet – sous haute surveillance, évidemment. Il imagine le docteur Chilton en train de passer son historique au peigne fin, et se retient de Googler quoi que ce soit de révélateur. Cette liberté ressemble peut-être à la liberté, mais ici, c’est encore un piège.

Comme il l’a promis, Jack a fichu la trouille à Chilton pour qu’il diminue sa dose de médicaments. Peu à peu, le monde s’affine et s'éclaire, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le meilleur, parce que Will réalise combien les médicaments l’ont embrumé, le troublant au point où il inventait des histoires complètes pour combler les trous entre deux points. Maintenant, les yeux rouverts, il peut s’empêcher (la plupart du temps) de se laisser emporter par des fantasmes infondés d’Alana et Hannibal. Mais avec la sobriété vient une notion plus précise du temps : les jours, les heures et les minutes ne lui échappent plus désormais. A la place, il ressent chaque seconde qui passe, chacune broyant jusqu’à l’érosion l’une ou l’autre minuscule fraction de sa patience.

Avec un rouleau de scotch nouvellement acquis, il colle les photographies de sa propre affaire sur le mur au-dessus de son lit : Cassie Boyle sur le cerf, Marissa Schuur étendue et dégoulinante, le rictus sanglant du docteur Sutcliffe, la chose calcinée et rétrécie qui fut autrefois Georgia Madchen, Abigail en attirail de chasse avec son bras passé autour de son père, les appâts de pêche pris en zoom maximum pour que les cheveux, le tissu et les dents humains dont ils sont faits puissent être clairement distingués. Une mosaïque de ses cauchemars qui pend au-dessus de son oreiller. Ça ressemble plutôt à un autel d'images pieuses.

Ce n’est peut-être pas le moyen le plus efficace de convaincre le monde qu’il est sain d’esprit.

Le docteur Chilton, pour des raisons évidentes, décide de tenir leur prochain entretien dans la cellule de Will plutôt que dans le Café. Il passe une minute entière à inspecter le mur de photographies, les mains jointes dans son dos et la langue pointant entre ses dents.

« Eh bien, conclut-il, voilà qui est inquiétant. »

Will ne répond pas. Il parcourt un paragraphe traitant des éleveurs de chevaux, ses lunettes perchées à mi-chemin sur son nez. Les lunettes sont un autre privilège fraîchement accordé, et Will est reconnaissant de la protection supplémentaire qu’elles lui offrent contre Chilton. Les barreaux ne suffisent pas, pas quand le directeur de l’hôpital chantonne presque de joie.

« Dites-moi, monsieur Graham, pourquoi avez-vous accroché ces images sur votre mur ?

\- Il n’y avait pas la place sur le bureau. »

C’est un mensonge, mais un mensonge basé sur une solide fondation. Le bureau de Will a l’air complètement envahi.

Chilton jette au meuble un regard en coin. « Oui, vous avez été bien occupé. L’agent Crawford ne peut rien faire sans vous, apparemment.

\- Ce qui vous désole. »

Chilton hausse les sourcils. « Je ne crois pas comprendre de quoi vous parlez. »

Will lâche son livre d’un geste brusque. « Victor Hodge aurait pu tuer de nouveau pendant que votre téléphone était décroché, docteur. Vous voulez vraiment la mort d’une autre femme sur votre conscience ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ? postillonne Chilton. Je n’ai fait _que_ coopérer avec l’agent Crawford. Toutefois, ma première priorité, en tant que directeur de cet hôpital, est de m’assurer de son fonctionnement et du bien-être de mes patients. Mes capacités à faciliter votre petit boulot sont limitées, monsieur Graham. Je ne suis pas votre réceptionniste ; je suis votre psychiatre, et il m’incombe de m’assurer qu’aucune tierce partie… sans scrupules ne vous exploite.

\- Jack ne m’exploite pas.

\- Vous êtes incarcéré pour meurtre, en convalescence pour une encéphalite, souffrant d’une probable maladie mentale, et l’agent Crawford vous a manipulé pour que vous continuiez à résoudre ses enquêtes à sa place. Si ce n’est pas de l’exploitation, j’ignore ce qui peut l’être. »

Will reconnaît ces mots, même s’ils émanent d’un porte-parole. Il se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et demande :

« Vous dînez souvent avec le docteur Lecter, ces derniers temps ? »

Chilton semble pris de court. « Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec quoi que ce soit.

\- C’est ça », répond Will en se frottant le sourcil.

Chilton n’aime pas le tour qu’a pris l'interrogatoire, alors il le reprend en main. « Revenons à ce collage que vous avez si amoureusement assemblé. Ces images précises sont importantes pour vous. Voudriez-vous en parler ?

\- Non, dit Will. Mais vous, si.

\- Vous avez mis votre ouvrage en vitrine, monsieur Graham. Soit vous en êtes très fier – »

Will renâcle de colère.

« – soit, peut-être, vous vous sentez _coupable_.

\- Ce n’est pas mon ouvrage, marmonne Will. C’est mon enquête. »

Petit sourire venimeux de Chilton. « Oui... votre ‘enquête’ sur le docteur Lecter, comment ai-je pu oublier. Je suis curieux de voir comment elle progresse. »

Will serre les dents, ne dit rien.

« Quel est le problème, monsieur Graham ? Je pensais que vous seriez avide de partager vos découvertes. A moins… qu’il n’y en ait aucune ? »

Will ne dit rien.

« Vous pouvez au moins discuter de vos méthodes avec moi. Vous êtes en train de bâtir un profil, n’est-ce pas ? Ces photographies, vous les étudiez dans l’espoir de comprendre l’esprit de l’homme qui a commis ces crimes. »

Will ne dit rien.

« Que vous disent-elles à son sujet, ces photographies ? Qu’est-ce que ces cinq meurtres ont en commun ? A part, ah, vous. »

Will ne dit rien. Il sent tressauter les muscles de sa mâchoire.

« Je vais faire le travail à votre place, dans ce cas. » Chilton tapote du stylo sur ses notes. « Quatre des cinq victimes étaient des jeunes femmes – de _jolies_ jeunes femmes – indiquant qu’une forme d’hostilité sexuelle a très probablement joué un rôle dans leur mort. Je me hasarderai même à dire que le tueur ne se sent pas à l’aise avec les membres du sexe opposé, à commencer par sa propre mère, avec laquelle il eut des rapports allant de tendus à inexistants. Il est sexuellement inhibé, d’une timidité maladive, peut-être impotent. Sa seule victime mâle était un docteur. Notre meurtrier a du mal à faire confiance aux professionnels de la santé » – il esquisse un sourire suffisant – « et il est indubitable qu’il nourrit du ressentiment contre l’autorité en général. »

Il observe Will de près, guettant une explosion.

Et elle vient, en effet – une explosion de rire, un rire violent, sifflant, qui finit par lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous n’êtes pas d’accord, je vois, crache Chilton.

\- En effet, souffle Will entre deux énormes bouffées d’air, pas d’accord du tout.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me dire pour quelle raison ? »

Chilton est peut-être incompétent, mais il est très efficace quand il s’agit d’agacer Will au point où il ne peut s’empêcher de parler.

« Ce n’est pas le retour du refoulé, docteur. Ce tueur a un contrôle parfait sur lui-même et sur tout le reste. Il orchestre ses meurtres. Ils sont très élaborés. Précis. Il y a un haut degré de préméditation, mais en même temps, il peut improviser si nécessaire. Cette flexibilité ne peut venir que de la plus complète confiance en soi. Il n’a pas de problème avec l’autorité. Il est l’autorité. »

Le regard de fouine de Chilton passe et repasse sur le visage de Will. Il essaie de suivre. « Donc, ce que vous dites, c’est qu’il ne s'agit pas de crimes passionnels.

\- Mais si ! » Un tremblement dans la voix de Will. Il ne peut résister à l’envie de se tourner pour contempler lui-même les photographies. « C’est un excès de passion, mais pas une passion que vous ou moi pourrions comprendre.

\- Vous semblez très bien le comprendre, cependant », fait Chilton. Il y a une nuance d’insinuation sournoise dans sa voix, mais Will ne s’en rend pas compte. Il est trop absorbé par les photos.

« Mmm », murmure-t-il. Le pendule en lui veut se balancer. Il ajoute : « Pas suffisamment.

\- Alors comment faites-vous pour améliorer cette compréhension ? Pensez-vous ce qu’il pense ? Revivez-vous ses crimes jusqu’à ce que vous atteigniez le point où ses passions deviennent vos passions ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous réintégrez votre personnalité avec la sienne. »

Et Will se rappelle soudain à qui il est en train de parler. Il se retourne et voit la lueur dans l’œil de Chilton : _Je t’ai eu._

« Docteur Chilton, dit Will, aussi fermement que possible. Ce n’est pas _mon_ profil que je fais.

\- Pas celui de la personne que vous pensez être vous, non. Mais ceci » – Chilton indique le mur de photos – « représente une partie de vous, Will Graham. Une partie si tordue, si répugnante pour vos propres valeurs et votre, ah, meilleure nature, que vous vous êtes forcé à l’oublier. Mais vous voulez vous en souvenir, je pense. Au plus profond de vous-même, vous le voulez. Ces images jouent peut-être un rôle mineur pour stimuler votre mémoire. Cependant, je pourrais faire bien plus. »

Will esquisse un lent sourire, malgré les sonnettes d’alarme, à cause des sonnettes d’alarme.

« Vous allez me rappeler qui je suis, comme vous l’avez fait pour le docteur Gideon ? »

Chilton lui renvoie son sourire. « Pas exactement de la même manière, non.

\- Je crois que je vais décliner votre offre », répond Will. Il reprend sa lecture et fait semblant de ne pas entendre les questions de Chilton pour le reste de l’entretien.

Bien sûr que le docteur Chilton allait se mettre dans tous ses états avec les photos, mais en vérité, elles ne sont pas pour lui. Les photos ne sont pas affichées pour le bénéfice de Will, non plus. Il n’a pas besoin de pense-bête. Quoi qu’il arrive, il aura ces images projetées continuellement sur le sombre intérieur de ses paupières closes.

Il a affiché ces photos pour qu’elles soient vues par une personne, une seule.

Quand Hannibal lui rend visite, son pas marque une fraction de seconde d’hésitation au moment où il aperçoit pour la première fois le mur au-dessus du lit de Will. Il se reprend aussitôt, évidemment, mais Will a tout de même envie de donner un coup de poing en l’air pour cette petite victoire.

« Bonjour, Will, dit Hannibal du ton décontracté qu’il emploie toujours.

\- Bonjour, docteur Lecter. Vous avez vu mon mur à preuves ? »

Le regard d’Hannibal ne s’en est pas encore détaché. « Plutôt difficile de le manquer.

\- Quel est le problème ? Il vous dérange ?

\- Je pense qu’une question plus importante serait pourquoi il ne te dérange pas, toi. » Hannibal a encore les yeux rivés sur les photos, son expression dissimulée par des volets de fer. « Cela ne te ressemble pas de prendre ces images à la légère, de vivre si facilement à côté des terribles souvenirs qu’elles évoquent. »

Will se retourne pour regarder le mur de photos. « Je vous assure, je les prends avec le respect et le dévouement qu’elles méritent. Aimeriez-vous discuter de mon enquête ?

\- Je préférerais discuter de tes _mains_ , Will. »

Il pivote brusquement. Hannibal a détaché ses yeux du mur de preuves. Il fixe avec insistance les ongles mordus de Will. Sans réfléchir, Will les cache sous le bureau, et les lèvres d’Hannibal se tordent en un sourire indéniablement moqueur.

« Regarde ce que tu t’es fait, dit-il. Tu ne m’as jamais dit que tu souffrais d’onychophagie. Ou s’agit-il d’une toute nouvelle mauvaise habitude ?

\- Je sais me contrôler, marmonne Will.

\- Tu t’es mordu au vif. Tu devrais être plus prudent, tu pourrais t’infecter.

\- Votre sollicitude me touche. »

Les sourcils d’Hannibal se soulèvent très légèrement. « Je me considère encore comme ton ami, Will, même si tu ne partage pas ce sentiment. Bien sûr que je me fais du souci pour toi. » Il s’installe sur sa chaise et scrute Will d’un regard aigu et clinique. « Les difficultés soudaines de contrôle des impulsions sont souvent associées au stress. Dirais-tu que tu te sens stressé ? »

Will se fend d’un rire morbide. « C’est une question-piège ? »

Hannibal prend des notes dans son petit livre noir. « Ton retour à un travail d’investigation met peut-être tes nerfs à rude épreuve. Il faut que tu sois honnête envers Jack concernant tes limites. Tu as vu ce qui s’est passé quand tu l’as trompé.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui le trompe, dit Will. Je supporte bien mon travail. Très bien, même.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être que le stress qui t’a poussé à céder à cette compulsion a une autre origine. Dis-moi, comment vont les choses entre Alana Bloom et toi ? »

Will sent sa tension artérielle faire un bond. « Bien. »

Hannibal attend qu’il élabore. Will se mord la langue.

« Tu ne veux pas parler d’Alana ?

\- Je n’ai rien à en dire.

\- Elle est très inquiète pour toi. Ton comportement pendant sa dernière visite a été dis–

\- _J’ai dit que je n’avais rien à dire._

\- Comme tu veux », répond Hannibal. Et il _sourit_. « De quoi veux-tu parler, dans ce cas ?

Will s’empare d’un très gros classeur posé sur son bureau. « Parlons de Garret Jacob Hobbs.

\- Très bien. » Hannibal joint les mains sur ses genoux.

Will feuillette le classeur, ses yeux parcourant les compte-rendus d’appels, les transcriptions d’entretien, toute une liste de noms et de rapports d’incident dignes d’un roman russe. « Vous avez dit à Jack que j’ai appelé Hobbs pour le prévenir qu’on venait l’arrêter. »

Hannibal cille d’un air impénitent. « Je n’ai dit à Jack que ce dont je me souvenais. Tu es revenu dans le bureau pendant que l’assistante administrative et moi chargions la voiture.

\- Bizarre, réplique Will. Je ne m’en souviens pas. Est-ce qu’elle s’en souvient, elle ?

\- Cela s’est passé il y a plus de six mois. Ses souvenirs se sont effacés, ce qui est inévitable. La mémoire est un instrument capricieux, Will. Tu sais cela mieux que la plupart des gens.

\- Okay, dit Will. Alors répondez à cette question. Pourquoi est-ce que je m’embêterais à prévenir Garret Jacob Hobbs, si j’allais juste le descendre vingt minutes plus tard ? »

Hannibal répond immédiatement. « Un scénario dans lequel Garret Jacob Hobbs se soumettait calmement et coopérait avec ton enquête ne t’intéressait pas. Tu voulais du chaos et du carnage. Ton appel téléphonique a provoqué la panique de Hobbs et son attaque contre sa famille. L’excuse parfaite pour lui tirer dessus. »

Will pèse mentalement cette déclaration sur la balance du point de vue d’Hannibal et la prononce véridique. « Vous vouliez que je le descende, dit-il. Vous espériez que j’en aurais l’occasion. Ça faisait partie de votre plan me concernant. Une Vie Meilleure Par Le Meurtre. »

La formule lui vaut un fantôme de sourire de la part d’Hannibal. « Tu crois que je t’ai forcé à tirer sur Hobbs ? »

Will secoue la tête. « ‘Forcé’ est un mot trop fort. Vous ne forcez personne, pas si vous pouvez faire autrement. Ce n’est pas marrant, sinon. Ce que vous aimez, c’est faire des suggestions. Vous nettoyez le sol, vous choisissez la musique, puis vous attendez que quelqu’un se mette à danser. »

Les yeux d’Hannibal lancent un éclair. « Danses-tu maintenant, Will ? »

Will retrousse la lèvre. « Vous m’avez mis des bâtons dans les roues. Vous avez saboté mon enquête. Et je suis prêt à parier que vous avez recommencé depuis. M’avez donné des fausses informations. M’avez envoyé dans la mauvaise direction. Vous étiez subtil, à peine visible. Et chaque fois que je vous prenais en flagrant délit, vous essayiez de me faire croire que j’étais fou.

\- Quand t’ai-je jamais induit en erreur ? »

Will tourne les pages jusqu’au milieu du classeur. « Tobias Budge, dit-il.

\- Tobias Budge ? répète Hannibal d’un ton sceptique. Il m’a attaqué.

\- Oui, ainsi que votre patient, Franklyn Froidevaux. Je les ajoute tous les deux à la liste.

\- La liste ?

\- De vos victimes connues. »

Hannibal – d’un geste à peine visible et, allez savoir comment, tout à fait _poli_ – lève les yeux au ciel. « Alors maintenant, selon toi, j’ai tué Franklyn ? »

Will lève également les yeux au ciel – mais pas aussi poliment. « Je crois qu’il y a de fortes chances que vous y soyez pour quelque chose, ouais.

\- Tu sais que j’ai tué Tobias par légitime défense. »

Will ricane.

Hannibal penche la tête. « Pourquoi aurais-je tué ces deux hommes ?

\- Budge savait ce que vous étiez. Il vous… faisait la cour. J’ai interrompu votre dîner en amoureux, vous vous souvenez ? J’imagine que vous n’avez pas aimé ce qu’il avait à vous offrir, hein ? Il n’était pas à la hauteur de vos nobles attentes, alors il lui fallait disparaître. Franklyn Froidevaux – soit il était complice de Budge, soit il s’est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

Hannibal secoue la tête, ses lèvres esquissant une moue. Pense-t-il que Will est trop près, ou pas assez près ? Il répond :

« Will, tout cela est plus qu’une transition que tu ne peux expliquer. C’est un envol chimérique. Il n’y a aucune preuve dans ton classeur qui justifie tes accusations. Pas la moindre. »

Will se contente de hausser les épaules. « Si je trouve suffisamment de personnes qui sont tombées mortes comme par hasard quand elles étaient avec vous, ça suffira pour obtenir un mandat de perquisition.

\- C’est donc ça, ton plan. » Hannibal semble presque déçu. « Dresser une liste de preuves, aussi fortuites soient-elles, et la donner à Jack ?

\- En deux mots, oui. » Will referme le classeur avec un claquement sec.

« Comment penses-tu que Jack réagira quand tu lui donneras un tel objet ?

\- Jack analysera toutes les preuves. Il me prendra au sérieux.

\- Tu te raccroches à n’importe quoi, Will. Jack le saura. »

Hannibal prononce ces mots avec douceur, et une sorte de compassion chagrinée qui hérisse les poils sur les bras de Will. Il est momentanément désarçonné. Hannibal n’est pas en train de se moquer de lui, ou de chanter victoire. Hannibal se présente comme le Hannibal d’avant, l’ami de Will, le bon docteur, qui savait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour Will et le lui disait. Will est tellement obsédé par le véritable Hannibal Lecter qu’il en a oublié sa précédente incarnation, le Hannibal que Will aimait bien, celui à qui il faisait confiance. Il s’aperçoit, pris d’un sentiment semblable à un vertige, que cet Hannibal lui a manqué, qu’il porte encore le deuil de cet homme, même s’il n’a jamais vraiment existé.

Mais le voilà, ressuscité, ses yeux tristes et brillants rivés à Will à travers les barreaux. Quel culot. Il essaie de dissuader Will d’enquêter sur lui – pour le bien de Will. C’est _exaspérant_.

Will se penche en avant, les yeux brûlant de haine. « Vous avez tué d’autres personnes, Dieu sait combien. Je vais les trouver, docteur Lecter. Vous n’êtes pas un caméléon aussi parfait que vous le croyez. Vous avez du style, une certaine _fantaisie_. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher. C’est net, identifiable. Si je vais suffisamment loin dans le passé, je trouverai un moment où vous n’avez pas été aussi prudent que vous auriez dû. Je trouverai votre erreur – même _vous_ , vous avez dû en faire au moins une. Si négligeable qu’elle soit, si astucieusement déguisée qu’elle soit, je la trouverai et je vous aurai. C’est juste une question de temps, et le temps est la seule chose ici dont je dispose en grande quantité. »

Hannibal se penche à son tour, sa position un miroir de celle de Will. Il va même jusqu’à envelopper les barreaux de ses larges mains. « C’est le désespoir qui te fait penser et combattre ainsi, Will. Le désespoir. Tu crois que tu as trouvé tes prises, mais en réalité tu es en train de glisser, tu te laisses tomber de plus en plus loin dans le terrier du lapin. »

Will croise les bras, malgré le fait que le geste met ses ongles en plein dans la ligne de mire d’Hannibal.

« Docteur Lecter, ce n’est pas moi, le _cas désespéré_. »

* * *

 

Son excitation est telle qu’il en a le souffle coupé lorsqu’il reprend méthodiquement son enquête. Alana a dressé une chronologie de la progression de l’encéphalite : novembre – maux de tête ; décembre – somnambulisme, légères hallucinations ; janvier – hallucinations auditives ; etc. A côté de chaque entrée, Will distribue les photographies des scènes de crime comme on le ferait de cartes à jouer. Un flush royal de maladie et un full de mort.

Nigella Karim, son avocate – une géante dans le domaine de la législation sur la santé mentale, d’après Alana – écoute attentivement Will lui raconter chaque meurtre. Karim est d’un professionnalisme impeccable, les cheveux brillants et bouclés comme ceux d’une présentatrice de journal, le visage complètement impassible.

Will lui explique comment les blessures infligées à Cassie Boyle et Marissa Schuur auront nécessité une grande force physique et une excellente coordination, sans parler de connaissances encyclopédiques en anatomie. Il passe une minute entière à décrire la précision immaculée des incisions qui ont mené à l’ablation des poumons de Cassie Boyle et des coupures qui ont détaché la mâchoire de Donald Sutcliffe. A chaque page tournée dans son classeur, ses menottes tintent contre la table, un métronome pour garder le rythme. Il décrit chaque meurtre avec une foison de détails frisant la dévotion amoureuse, en prêtant une attention particulière à la préparation et au nettoyage. Il explique comment le meurtrier a stocké et placé des preuves concluantes tout en prenant soin de n’en laisser aucune le concernant. Il a dû se déplacer avec un outillage complet, mais même alors, il s’est délecté à intégrer tout ce qu’il avait sous la main, du moment que rien ne pouvait l’inculper, lui. Il a coupé la gorge de Sutcliffe avec les ciseaux même du neurologue. Il a trouvé la tête de cerf dans un bar à environ cinq kilomètres du champ où Cassie Boyle a été retrouvée ; il l’a volée à une heure où il pouvait être certain de ne pas être vu, indiquant qu’il avait dû vérifier la zone auparavant. Will présume qu’il a toujours été en reconnaissance pour ses meurtres ouvertement ; cela explique la façon dont il a pu éviter toutes les caméras de sécurité. Il n’y en avait pas moins de quatre dans le couloir menant à la chambre d’hôpital de Georgia Madchen, et le fait qu’elles n’aient rien filmé de suspect le jour de sa mère est presque miraculeux. Les préparations du meurtrier d’Abigail ont été si précises et si complètes qu’il est parvenu à faire totalement disparaître son corps, tout sauf son oreille. Il l’a gommée de la surface de la Terre. Will s’est livré au FBI moins de vingt-quatre heures après la mort d’Abigail – quand aurait-il pu prendre le temps d’effacer si minutieusement son existence entière ?

Au fur et à mesure qu’il parle, son contrôle lui échappe jusqu’à ce que sa voix et ses mains en tremblent. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. L’œuvre d’Hannibal l’emplit d’une sorte de sombre émerveillement.

Il achève son exposé et revient à lui-même. Ce qu’il remarque en premier, c’est Alana, qui garde les yeux fixés sur ses genoux comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder, lui. Mais Karim est calme et ferme ; elle n’a pas détourné les yeux de Will pendant tout son argumentaire.

« D’accord, dit-elle en tapant de ses doigts manucurés sur la table. Je crois que je vous suis. Mais dites-moi, avec vos propres mots, Will, ce que je suis supposée tirer de tout cela exactement ? »

Will voit venir le hic. Il baisse les yeux sur la table en métal, sur ses piles de notes et de photos. Soudain tout cela ne lui semble rien de plus qu’un désordre éperdu. Il garde néanmoins une voix égale en répondant:

« Je suis en train de vous prouver que celui qui a commis ces meurtres était bien éveillé et conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, de ses victimes, et de sa propre force. Il prémédite. Il fait des recherches. Il nettoie sur son passage. Il n’y a pas de panique là-dedans, pas de confusion, pas d’hésitation. Rien de tout ça n’était le travail d’un homme dans un état second, madame Karim. C’est juste impossible. Les preuves montrent que c’est impossible. »

Karim ne dit rien. Alana lève les yeux, se tourne vers elle, et toutes deux échangent un long regard significatif. Puis, Karim se retourne vers Will.

« Et que suggérez-vous que je fasse avec ces preuves ? »

Will ne peux s’empêcher de prendre un ton un brin caustique. « Hem, dit-il, les utiliser pour montrer que je n’ai rien fait? »

Karim se penche en avant, toute consonnes affûtées et souci professionnel. « Ecoutez-moi, Will. Tout ce que vous avez prouvé, c’est que vous étiez sain d’esprit lorsque vous avez commis ces meurtres. Ce qui est une très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Aussi mauvaise que possible. Si nous » – elle doit lever une main pour empêcher Will de l’interrompre – « si nous plaidons non coupable et que j’utilise cela » – elle indique le classeur – « pour vous défendre, vous risquez jusqu’à une peine de mort par injection. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous recevez une condamnation à la détention à vie dans une prison haute-sécurité sans aucune chance de sursis.

\- Si vous plaidez non coupable, réplique Will en élevant la voix, le meilleur des cas c’est que _vous prouviez que je suis innocent !_  »

La seule réponse qu’il reçoit est un silence. Alana se pince l’arête du nez.

La voix de Karim est veloutée, mais guère apaisante. « Personne n’aime plaider la responsabilité diminuée. Je comprends pourquoi vous voudriez l’éviter. Mais, Will, croyez-moi, ce type de défense est votre meilleure, et votre _seule_ option ici. Vous avez une psychiatre judiciaire, l’une des meilleures de sa profession, qui croit fermement que vous répondez aux conditions nécessaires pour pouvoir plaider ainsi. C’est remarquable, Will. Les plaidoiries pour responsabilité diminuée sont souvent la risée des tribunaux ces jours-ci. »

Elle adresse un signe de tête encourageant à Alana, manifestement désireuse de voir l’autre femme la soutenir.

Alana lève enfin les yeux de ses genoux. « Will, dit-elle, je sais que c’est difficile pour toi d’entendre ça. Mais il faut que tu laisses ton avocate décider de ce qui est le mieux. Tu ne peux pas traiter cette affaire comme s’il s’agissait simplement d’une enquête à résoudre. Tu n’as pas le recul nécessaire dans cette situation.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je fais, réplique Will. Je veux seulement que mon cas soit jugé uniquement d’après les preuves disponibles, c’est tout. En quoi ce serait trop demander ?

\- Parce qu’aucun jury ne verra ces preuves à votre manière, répond Karim. Vous serez condamné, Will. Vous irez en prison.

\- Donc c’est mieux que je prétende être dingue pour qu’on me garde ici à la place ? » Will secoue la tête. « L’hôpital de Baltimore pour les Criminels Aliénés _est_ une prison. Alana, tu sais que je ne veux plus rester ici.

\- Je sais, dit Alana. Mais si un jury te prononce non coupable pour cause de responsabilité diminuée, tu ne seras pas ici pour toujours. Si tu te plies de bonne volonté à ton traitement et que tu t’améliores, dans quelques années nous pourrons te faire transférer dans un hôpital à sécurité minimale.

\- C’est le meilleur résultat qu’on peut espérer, ajoute Karim en hochant la tête.

\- Le meilleur résultat », répète Will. Il se frotte le visage. « Woah. »

Karim s’éclaircit la voix. « Cet hôpital est un meilleur endroit pour vous que n’importe quelle prison. Après tout, vous êtes médicalement traité ici. C’est déjà quelque chose.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’être traité, dit Will dans la paume de ses mains. Je ne suis pas malade. »

Karim aquiesce. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il dise cela. « Mais vous étiez malade, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. Vous aviez une maladie extrêmement rare, une maladie dont les médecins du monde entier ne savent pas encore tout, et en plus de ça, vous avez un désordre de la personnalité qui est plus rare encore. Ces deux anomalies ont interagi d’une façon sans précédent, et cinq personnes en sont mortes. C’est un hasard de malchance et de chimie cérébrale. Ce n’est pas votre faute, Will ; vous ne devriez pas être puni comme si ça l’était. Mais si j’avais fait ce que vous avez fait, je voudrais recevoir un traitement. J’aurais besoin d’un traitement. Je ne serais pas capable de me regarder dans un miroir sans cela. »

Will la fixe à travers les doigts écartés qu’il maintient encore sur son visage. Il sait que c’est exactement ce qu’elle a l'intention de dire lorsqu’elle le défendra au tribunal. C’est plus qu’il n’en peut supporter.

« Je ne peux pas », murmure-t-il.

Karim fronce les sourcils ; elle ne comprend pas ce qu’il veut dire. Mais Alana comprend, elle. Elle intervient :

« Will, _non_. »

Il abaisse les mains. « Je ne vais pas dire à tout le monde que je suis fou quand ce n’est pas le cas. Madame Karim, vous pouvez partir. »

Les sourcils lourdement épilés de Karim font un bond. « Pardon ?

\- Je ne veux pas de vous comme avocat.

\- Will », répète Alana. Puis, à Karim : « Il ne le pense pas. »

Mais Karim s’est levée, un doigt planté sur la table. « Monsieur Graham, tout avocat de la défense digne de ce nom vous dira la même chose que moi. Est-ce que vous _voulez_ être exécuté ?

\- Je veux la vérité, répond Will à ses menottes. Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. »

Karim fait la tronche. Elle saisit sa mallette, fait signe aux gardes, et sort du Café à grands pas, ses hauts talons claquant sur le sol marbré du couloir.

Will lève les yeux sur Alana. Il la regarde, au ralenti, repousser sa frustration, faire appel à la force de sa considérable volonté, masquer le tout sous l’apparence d’un professionnalisme désolé, et se préparer pour le combat. Cette vision rend Will sans voix ; il vient de voir là Alana au meilleur absolu d’elle-même. Elle pose les mains sur la table, doigts écartés, et se redresse d’une poussée. Sans regarder Will, elle se précipite hors de la pièce et dans le hall, à la poursuite de Karim. Will entend le murmure de voix pressantes se glisser dans l’espace sous la porte, mais il ne peut reconnaître les mots.

Il perce du regard un trou noir dans son classeur, et attend.

Alana rentre dans la pièce, lentement, avec lassitude, toute son énergie de battante dépensée. Karim n’est pas avec elle. « Pourriez-vous fermer la porte, s’il vous plaît ? » demande-t-elle aux gardes, qui obéissent.

Elle se laisse tomber sur la chaise face à Will.

« Nigella a accepté de revenir la semaine prochaine. Tu as de la chance. Tu ne l’as pas décontenancée. Elle a eu beaucoup d’expérience avec des clients peu coopératifs.

\- Je ne veux pas d’elle, dit Will.

\- Mais tu as besoin d’elle, rétorque Alana. J’ai déjà travaillé avec Nigella. Elle a un excellent parcours, elle fera de son mieux pour toi. S’il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, Will. »

Will regarde ses grands yeux, l’intensité de son expression. Il voit la lumière d’un feu onduler à travers son visage – il frissonne. « Comment je pourrais te faire confiance ? murmure-t-il. Alors que tu ne me fais pas confiance toi-même ? »

Le menton d’Alana se met à trembler. «  _Will._

\- Tu crois que je suis fou. » Il sent sur ses yeux une brûlure salée.

« Je crois que tu as été malade, sérieusement malade, et que tu es encore en convalescence. »

Il secoue la tête. « Tu crois que j’ai ma place ici. »

Ses yeux à elle sont également humides, maintenant. «  _Non._

\- Tu crois vraiment que je les ai tués ? Tu crois que j’ai tué Abigail ? Tu crois que je suis – que je suis capable d’assassiner cinq personnes ? Cinq ! »

Elle lutte pour ne pas pleurer pour de bon. « Les preuves –

\- _Je me fous des preuves !_  » Will abat les lourdes menottes sur la table et la pièce résonne de leur claquement. Les deux gardes avancent d’un pas. « Je veux savoir ce que tu ressens – ce que tu ressens vraiment – à mon sujet.

\- Mais tu sais ce que je ressens, dit-elle, et une larme coule sur sa joue. Je veux te croire. Je le veux vraiment, mon Dieu.

\- Alors crois-moi », dit-il. Sa voix s’étrangle. « Crois-moi simplement. S’il te plaît, Alana. »

Elle s’essuie les yeux. Elle se lève. « Je ne comprends pas », dit-elle. Elle se détourne, marche jusqu’à un coin de la pièce, et quand elle reprend la parole sa voix est rauque de fureur. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t’efforces tellement de m’empêcher de te sauver. »

Will en reste bouche bée. « Ce n’est pas ce que je fais. »

Elle se fend d’un rire rageur. « Si. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour me faire partir. Et pas seulement moi ; tu n’arrêtes pas d’écarter tous ceux qui essaient de t’aider. Est-ce que tu as une idée du nombre de gens à qui j’ai dû faire des excuses pour toi ? »

Il recule devant l’intensité de sa colère. « Alana, tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça.

\- Mais je veux le faire ! s’écrie Alana en serrant les poings. Je le veux ! Parce que tu mérites au moins ça ! Tu mérites plus que ça. Mais tu n’arrêtes pas de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. A chaque fois que j’essaie de faire quelque chose pour toi, tu me le renvoies dans la figure. Je t’ai obtenu ce dossier. C’est toi qui me l’a demandé, et je te l’ai fait parvenir malgré mes doutes, et regarde ce que tu en fais maintenant. Tu détruis ta propre ligne de défense. »

Il voudrait se lever, la rejoindre dans son coin et poser sa main sur son épaule tremblante. Mais il est enchaîné à la table. « Alana – » dit-il.

« Je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment. » Elle pivote sur ses talons pour lui faire face, et s’essuie le nez comme une enfant. « Je suis en colère et je suis déçue et je dis beaucoup de choses que je ne pense pas. Je suis désolée. C’est à ta maladie que j’en veux. C’est à cette situation, et à cet endroit. Ce n’est pas à toi, tu comprends ? Rien de tout cela n’est contre toi. Alors, s’il te plaît, ne le prends pas à cœur. Ne… ne me prends pas à cœur. »

Et avant qu’il puisse l’arrêter, avant qu’il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle quitte la salle en trombe, emportant avec elle l’ouragan de catégorie 3 qu’est son état émotionel. Will sait ce qu’elle ressent. La rage, le chagrin, cette frustration si aiguë qu’elle empêche presque de respirer. Mais ces émotions ne sont pas ce qui va le hanter ce soir – ce qui l’inquiète désormais, c’est que sous la rage, sous la douleur et tout le reste, Alana se sent coupable. Et de quoi – oui, mon Dieu, de quoi – peut-elle bien se sentir coupable ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour ce long retard: entre les vacances et un crash monumental sur mon ordinateur, j'ai bien failli perdre toutes mes données ! Le chapitre suivant sera posté très vite, pour compenser !
> 
> Note de traduction : « desperate » m'a fait hésiter, car en anglais il a un double sens : « être désespéré » (à peu près comme en français) et « être aux abois ». Quand Will répond à Hannibal qu'il n'est pas celui qui est « desperate », il utilise le sens « aux abois », alors que la formulation d'Hannibal est plus ambiguë. En français, l'expression « cas désespéré », bien qu'ayant un sens différent, était une occasion trop belle pour que je ne l'utilise pas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal a un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Will.

Il lui faut dix jours pour choper le taxidermiste. Trois jours pour identifier l'empoisonneur d'enfants en série que Jack lui amène ensuite. Trente-six heures (d'affilée ; il ne ferme pas l'œil) pour trouver la carrière rocheuse où un géologue enterrait ses internes vivants. Le géologue est claustrophobe, et pour trente-six heures, Will l'est également ; il se bagarre contre la conviction que les barreaux de sa cellule se resserrent autour de lui. Mais ça ne l'arrête pas. Ça ne fait que le pousser plus avant.

Il résout l'énigme suffisamment vite pour que Jack puisse retrouver deux des victimes avant qu'elles n'étouffent. Beverly, le portable collé à l'oreille, transmet la bonne nouvelle à Will, Price et Zeller, tous quatre réunis dans la salle de guerre de circonstance qu'est devenu le couloir adjacent à la cellule de Will. Le soulagement de l'équipe est palpable, frisant l'hystérie. Price, particulièrement béat, passe ses collègues en leur tapant dans les mains. Après une minuscule hésitation, il fait de même avec Will à travers les barreaux – oh, et quelle réaction que le sourire malicieux de Beverly ! Même Zeller, pour une fois, n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on le menace d'une arme à feu pour poser les pieds dans l'hôpital de Baltimore pour les Aliénés Criminels. L'équipe entière a été de nouveau séduite par le taux de succès de Will, et leur dynamique de travail est revenu au rythme régulier d'autrefois. Il est vrai que parfois Price devient nerveux lorsque les détenus sont d'humeur à hurler, et que Zeller s'efforce d'avoir le moins de contact possible avec Will, mais pour l'essentiel le schisme est cicatrisé. S'il n'y avait pas l'uniforme et le fait d'être du mauvais côté des barreaux, Will aurait l'air d'être simplement un autre membre de l'équipe.

Price et Zeller rassemblent leurs affaires. Ils disent qu'on a besoin d'eux à Quantico tôt le lendemain matin, et qu'ils aimeraient pioncer un peu, mais Will sait qu'ils vont aller droit au bar le plus proche pour boire une bière à leur victoire. Il s'attend à ce que Beverly les suive, mais à la place elle se tourne vers lui et déclare : « Tu sais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, là, tout de suite ? Du porc moo shu. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle est de retour dans le couloir avec un sac en plastique plein de plats chinois à emporter.

« Le livreur avait une de ces _trouilles_ , dit-elle. Il était tout blanc. »

Barney la suit de près. « Il y a une table pliante dans la salle du personnel, dit-il. Je pourrais vous l'amener ?

\- Le sol me suffit. » Et Beverly se laisse tomber en tailleur par terre. « Hé, Barney, vous voulez du poulet au broccoli ? J'en ai en rab.

\- Merci, mais je devrais pas. Je suis de service. »

Beverly lève exagérément les yeux au ciel. « Allez, quoi. Prenez un rouleau de printemps, au moins. »

Barney semble partagé.

Will s'installe sur le sol en face de Beverly, qui pousse un carton jusqu'aux barreaux à son intention. « Mangez donc quelque chose, Barney, renchérit-il. Vous faites déjà une entorse au protocole en me laissant utiliser ça. » Il cisaille l'air de ses baguettes.

Barney se sert en rouleaux de printemps. Pendant ce temps, Beverly adresse à Will un rire moqueur. « Tu vas faire quoi avec ces trucs-là, éborgner quelqu'un ?

\- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, répond Will, mais je pourrais peut-être me piquer avec une écharde. »

Il a passé tellement de temps à sourire, durant cette dernière demi-heure, que son visage commence à lui faire mal. Il ne se rappelle plus de la dernière fois où il s'est senti si normal. Ça doit remonter à bien avant son incarcération.

Barney retourne à ses devoirs, mais Beverly et Will restent où ils sont, par terre, têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre en se passant et se repassant les cartons de nourriture à travers les barreaux.

« Merci, dit Will, la bouche pleine de nouilles.

\- On remet ça quand tu veux, dit Beverly. Tu me dis le type de cuisine, je te livre. Je parie que ça explose le gruau qu'on te sert ici.

\- C'est sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Merci de me faire sentir, euh… ordinaire, je crois que c'est le mot que je cherche.

\- Je te fais te sentir ordinaire ? » Elle renifle. « Quel beau compliment.

\- Pour moi, c'en est un.

\- Je sais. »

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il fait de même.

« T'as pas à me remercier de te traiter en collègue, dit-elle. Tu _es_ mon collègue. Un collègue qu'est un caïd pas possible dans son domaine, d'ailleurs. Sérieux, t'arraches tout depuis ces dernières semaines. Si j'avais fait ce que tu viens de faire, on chanterait mes louanges – peut-être même avec une prime. »

Will hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai pas de mal à me concentrer ces jours-ci. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des tonnes d'autres trucs pour passer le temps. »

Beverly désigne de ses baguettes quelque chose derrière lui. « T'as ce truc-là. C'est quelque chose. C'est quoi, au juste ? »

Will se rend compte qu'elle parle de son mur de preuves et trouve soudain plus difficile de déglutir. Jusqu'à maintenant les agents du FBI ont pris grand soin d'ignorer son mur de photographies – les yeux de Jack glissent sur la cellule de Will comme si elle n'existait pas – mais Beverly n'a jamais été femme à faire l'autruche, ou à faire preuve de tact.

« Je ne suis pas supposé en parler avec toi, dit-il doucement, les yeux fixés sur son dîner.

\- D'après qui ?

\- D'après Jack. »

Beverly serre les lèvres. « Pigé. » Mais ses yeux restent rivés au-delà de l'épaule de Will. « Tu sais, j'avais un truc comme ça, moi aussi. Au lycée. Sauf que le mien c'était que des photos de Kurt Cobain. Je faisais des trous dans tous les magazines de musique que je trouvais. La nuit je le regardais, couchée dans mon lit ; j'aimais faire comme s'il veillait sur moi pendant que je m'endormais.

\- Affreux, commente Will. Si c'était Jim Morrison, là je pourrais comprendre. »

Elle lâche un gloussement surpris, d'un « pfff ! » sonore, et il se met à rire à son tour. Il est surpris de découvrir qu'il ne se sent pas vexé qu'elle ait comparé son mur de preuves à un collage de magazines pour adolescentes. Au lieu de cela, il ressent un genre de soulagement tordu à l'idée de se moquer de sa seule ligne de sauvetage.

Beverly agite ses baguettes comme si elles pouvaient dissiper son rire, son expression soudain pensive. « Okay, un truc me chiffonne. Quand t'es dans ton lit, tu peux pas voir ton mur de là où t'es. Et pendant la journée, en tout cas la plupart du temps, soit t'es assis à ton bureau, soit tu reçois des visites – tu regardes pas ces photos. »

Will l'entend créer son profil et ça ne lui plaît guère. « Tu vas manger ce morceau de porc ? » demande-t-il, la voix plus aiguë que la normale.

Mais Beverly ne se laisse pas distraire. « Franchement, Will. Le Mur du Cinglé ; tu l'as pas mis là pour toi, hein ? Il est là pour nous. »

Will fait semblant de pourchasser un morceau précis de porc râpé. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que tu sais ce que les gens voient quand ils te regardent. Tu sais que ce qu'ils voient – eh ben, c'est _ça_. J'imagine que c'est ta façon de les défier, hein ? »

Will mâche lentement pour se donner le temps de lui répondre. « Et toi, tu me vois d'une autre manière ?

\- Puisque tu me demandes, oui. Je vois le connard qui vient de bouffer tout mon moo shu. » Et elle se fend d'un sourire diabolique. « Tu fais quelque chose de spécial pour ton anniversaire ? »

Il cligne des yeux, étourdi par le changement de sujet. « Mon – quoi ?

\- Le treize, pas vrai ? C'est la semaine prochaine.

\- Ah. » Il se frotte le visage. « Je ne savais pas. On perd la notion du temps, ici.

\- Tu m'étonnes. Alors, tu feras quoi ?

\- Euh… la même chose que d'habitude, j'imagine. Me lever. Lire un truc. Me faire psychanalyser contre mon gré. Compter les lézardes pleines de toiles d'araignée dans le plâtre. »

Beverly plisse le front. « C'est horrible. On peut pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, Bev.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, demande-t-elle en repoussant les épaules en arrière, si tu pouvais faire ce que tu veux ? Ce serait quoi, l'anniversaire parfait, pour toi ? »

 _J'arrêterai Hannibal Lecter,_ songe Will. _Je verrai le monstre sous le masque. Je le regarderai pourrir dans la même cellule où je suis maintenant._

« Et le tien, c'est quoi ? demande-t-il.

\- Fastoche. » Beverly brandit le poing. « Las Vegas, chéri ! »

Il hausse les sourcils.

« Quoi ? piaille-t-elle, sur la défensive. J'adore Vegas. C'est ringard, la bouffe est sensass, et je déchire au casino. C'est pas mon genre de me vanter, mais je suis une sorte de génie au poker. Chaque semaine je fais une partie avec mes amis et j'empoche tout leur fric. Ils me haïssent. » Ces agréables souvenirs la font sourire, puis elle lance un regard à Will. « T'as l'air d'un bon joueur de poker. »

Will y réfléchit. « Je suis pas mauvais. Je sais quand les autres bluffent, mais on m'a dit que mon visage me trahit lamentablement. On me voit toujours venir. »

Beverly ricane. « Il faut que je vois ça. Faudra qu'on joue ensemble un jour. Mais t'as esquivé ma question. L'anniv' parfait ! Allez, tu dois bien en avoir un.

\- Je… » Il ne sait sincèrement pas comment répondre. « J'imagine que je… je… reviendrais… à la maison. » Il s'arrête ; il ne sait pas quoi rajouter.

L'instant est inconfortable, et le devient encore davantage lorsque les yeux de Beverly s'embrument. « Ouais… dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Sûr, j'imagine que c'est ce que tu ferais. »

Ils réchauffent l'atmosphère en ouvrant leurs biscuits chinois. Le papier dans celui de Beverly déclare : « Vous avez un esprit aventureux. » Celui de Will : « Les autres apprécient votre compagnie », ce qui pour une raison ou pour une autre les fait tous les deux exploser de rire. La journée a été longue.

* * *

 

Beverly passe lui rendre visite le jour de son anniversaire malgré le fait qu'ils n'ont pas d'enquête en cours pour le moment. Elle lui amène un lecteur MP3 chargé de toute la discographie de The Doors, et un paquet de cartes à jouer marquées _Playboy Playmate_. Will fait semblant d'être horrifié par les cartes, mais il est content ; il comprend que ce que Bev lui a réellement offert, c'est son amitié.

Beverly n'est pas la seule personne à avoir pensé à lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire. Un bataillon complet de gardes escorte Will jusqu'au Café, et le voilà persuadé qu'il va essuyer une séance de thérapie particulièrement sadique du docteur Chilton.

Mais Barney lui dit : « Alana Bloom sera là dans une minute », avant de sortir de la pièce. Will soupire, mais ce n'est pas de soulagement. Si sa visiteuse est Alana, alors elle a sans doute amené Nigella Karim avec elle, prête à dispenser une autre insupportable leçon de morale sur les avantages qu'aurait Will à se lever au tribunal et à annoncer au monde qu'il n'est pas sain d'esprit.

Une étrange série de bruits dans le hall. Un cliquetis métallique, un bruissement, et un claquement rythmé. Peut-être un autre détenu qu'on escorte en thérapie.

Alana entre dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, mais ce n'est pas Nigella Karim qu'elle entraîne avec elle. C'est Winston.

« Joyeux anniversaire », dit-elle.

Malgré lui, Will laisse échapper une exclamation étouffée. Winston le voit et son halètement excité emplit la pièce. Alana le tient par une courte laisse et il ne cesse d'essayer de se dégager, de bondir vers Will.

« Ils ne veulent pas que je le détache », ajoute Alana d'un ton d'excuse.

Will n'est pas menotté à la table aujourd'hui, seulement à la ceinture de cuir qu'il porte ; il se lève donc – ce qui secoue les gardes au garde-à-vous – et se précipite vers ses visiteurs. Il s'agenouille par terre et Winston se rue sur son visage, flairant et léchant tout ce qu'il peut. Le chien bouillonne d'énergie nerveuse, due à cet endroit inconnu où on le tient si court en laisse, mais Winston connaît Will. Enfin, quelque chose de familier.

« Salut, mon vieux, dit Will. Oui, oui, c'est moi. Regarde-toi. C'est bon de te revoir. » Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, délibérément, et attend d'être redevenu maître de lui-même avant de regarder Alana. « Il a l'air en forme.

\- Tu lui as manqué », dit Alana. Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, d'un sourire tremblotant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, chuchote Will à Winston. Toi et tes frères et sœurs. » Il passe les mains dans le pelage de Winston, prend son museau expressif entre ses paumes. Le caresser n'est pas facile, en raison des menottes. Winston les renifle d'un air suspicieux.

« Eh oui, fait Will, moi aussi je suis en laisse. »

Alana s'agenouille pour les joindre et gratte le dos de Winston de ses doigts. Pendant une minute ils restent assis là en silence, le caressant de concert.

« Comment tu as fait pour que Chilton t'autorise à l'amener ? demande Will d'un ton émerveillé.

\- Ça m'a pris du temps, répond Alana. Au final j'ai dû lui promettre de le présenter au rédacteur en chef du Journal de Médecine Psychiatrique. Il a envie de publier quelque chose.

\- Eurk, fait Will. La psychiatrie en général ne te remerciera pas pour ça, mais moi si. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça me fait, de l'avoir amené ici.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire, dit-elle doucement. Je le sais. »

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, Winston s'agitant entre eux, impatient de recevoir plus d'attention. Ils n'ont pas eu de véritable conversation depuis leur dispute au sujet de la santé mentale de Will, ou plutôt son absence de santé mentale, et l'animosité se dresse entre eux, presque aussi tangible que le chien. Le sentiment de culpabilité d'Alana plonge son visage ouvert dans l'ombre. Will a ses soupçons au sujet de la source de ce sentiment ; il s'efforce de ne pas y penser, il essaie très fort, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. Tout est là, clair et net, devant lui. Alana a fait quelque chose derrière son dos, et elle en a honte, même si elle refuse de le regretter. Peut-être pense-t-elle que cela n'arrivera plus. Mais Will sait que c'est faux. Il la préviendrait, si elle voulait bien l'écouter. Mais elle ne voudra pas, alors il ne la prévient pas. A la place, il tourne le couteau dans la plaie.

Il tend la main – lentement, pour ne pas faire paniquer les gardes –, en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit avec les menottes, dans l'espoir qu'elle oubliera leur existence. Il n'arrive pas à se décider à toucher sa peau nue. Il garde un souvenir vivace de ce que ça faisait de la toucher, de l'embrasser, un souvenir qui se fond sans à-coups dans ces fantasmes où Hannibal la séduit, et ces sensations deviennent soudain si réelles pour Will, si présentes et si proches, qu'il se trouve frappé d'une peur morbide à l'idée de ce qui se passerait peut-être s'il la touchait maintenant. Au lieu de cela, il pose un doigt sur le pendentif étoile de mer qu'elle porte tout le temps. A travers, il peut la sentir respirer, peut sentir le jeu des émotions sous sa peau.

Il demeure ainsi, il ne saurait dire combien de temps. Les gardes les regardent fixement. Winston frotte son nez contre le peu de poignet de Will qui n'est pas couvert par les menottes.

Puis Alana le touche. Elle prend sa main dans les siennes, détachant son doigt du collier, et très doucement, comme si elle craignait de le briser, elle soulève sa main et la niche contre la peau fraîche de son menton. Il s'attend à ce qu'elle l'embrasse, mais non. Elle se contente de la tenir là, en sécurité, pendant quelques instants.

Plus tard, étendu dans son lit, Will s'aperçoit qu'il ignore quelle interprétation donner à ce geste d'Alana. Lui pardonnait-elle ? Lui pardonnait-il, à elle ? Le souvenir qu'il en a le brûle d'une culpabilité bien à lui.

Tout bien considéré, ce n'est pas le pire anniversaire qu'il ait eu, ce qui, compte tenu des circonstances, n'est pas peu dire.

Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est qu'il a encore un cadeau d'anniversaire à découvrir, pas encore livré. Il ne l'aura pas avant deux jours encore. D'abord, il faut trouver le cadavre.

* * *

 

Will est à son bureau, en train de lire le rapport d'autopsie de Donald Sutcliffe, quand il se rend compte qu'un groupe conséquent de personnes s'approche à toute vitesse de sa cellule. Des pas résolus, il l'a appris, sont en général les hérauts d'une nouvelle affaire.

Il se lève, prêt à les recevoir. Il y a Jack, en tête de la cohorte. Il y a des signes d'insomnie sur le visage lugubre de Jack. Beverly, Price et Zeller ont du mal à marcher aussi vite que lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Will, frappé par l'expression sinistre de Jack.

\- Devine qui vient de refaire surface ? » s'exclame Beverly.

Jack la fait taire en brandissant une main devant son visage. « On n'est pas sûr que ce soit lui. Attends que Will ait vu le dossier. »

Alors Will reconnaît cette version de Jack : les angles durs, la solennité, la blessure à vif. « C'est l'Éventreur, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais que tu me dises. » Et Jack se retourne pour faire face à son équipe. « Où est le dossier ?

\- C'est moi qui l'ai », répond Hannibal.

En effet, il l'a. Il se tient derrière les autres, rien qu'une ombre, apparemment absorbé par le dossier ouvert entre ses mains. Il ne fait pas mine de le tendre à Jack.

Will réagit au quart de tour. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?_ »

L'équipe de l'Unité d'Analyse Comportementale sursaute légèrement. Tous se retournent pour le regarder.

Jack plisse les yeux. « Le docteur Lecter est ici sur mon invitation. »

Will déglutit péniblement, baisse le menton. « Pourquoiiii ?

\- Quasiment tous les psychiatres judiciaires de la côte Est se sont penchés là-dessus, répond Jack en scrutant Will, alors c'est le tour du docteur Lecter.

\- De la chair fraîche pour l'Éventreur de Chesapeake », dit Hannibal, d'une voix lavée de toute couleur.

Will ne peut pas parler. Il fixe Hannibal – Hannibal qui continue sa lecture du dossier, sans se soucier, apparemment, de ce qui arrive à Will –, puis Jack, qui rive sur Will un regard si perçant qu'il le dissecte presque des yeux. C'est un test, une épreuve pour vérifier sa trempe. Un test concocté par Jack ? par Hannibal ? Peu importe. Will doit rester calme de toute façon.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux travailler avec lui », dit-il à Jack à voix basse, d'un ton qu'il considère raisonnable.

Jack hausse les sourcils.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demande Hannibal en levant les yeux de sa lecture, une expression de surprise polie sur le visage. _De surprise polie !_

Will grogne, les dents serrées : « Parce que vous êtes mon psychiatre.

\- Hannibal t'a déjà aidé à résoudre des affaires, dit Jack. Il nous a suivis pour l'arrestation de Silvestri, quand on croyait encore que c'était l'Éventreur. »

Will prend note du passage du nom de famille au prénom d'Hannibal, et sent un effroi pesant commencer à l'écraser.

« J'ai essayé de le descendre, Jack, chuchote-t-il, un ultime effort.

\- J'aurais cru que ça rendrait la collaboration plus difficile pour Hannibal, pas pour toi. J'ai déjà parlé de tout ça avec Hannibal, et il ne pense pas que ce sera un problème. Moi non plus je pense pas que ce sera un problème. Est-ce que tu vois un problème, Will ? »

Will est muet. Il ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson.

« _J'ai dit, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?_ »

La menace de Jack est claire. Ils l'observent tous. Il peut sentir les coups de bélier de leur regards combinés.

« Non », répond Will d'une voix faible, en souriant sans raison aucune. Il s'éclaircit la voix et ajoute avec plus d'emphase : « Aucun problème.

\- Tu es sûr ? insiste Jack.

\- Passe-moi juste le dossier, okay ? » s'énerve Will.

Jack tend le bras pour reprendre le dossier à Hannibal, mais Hannibal fait semblant de ne pas le voir. A la place, il se glisse en avant ; Zeller et Price s'écartent de son chemin et Hannibal s'avance dans la lumière. Quelque chose bat sourdement aux oreilles de Will. Il voit le sourire sur le visage d'Hannibal, si minuscule, infiniment rusé. Les agents du FBI ne le voient pas ; ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se tient au milieu d'eux.

Hannibal tend un bras à travers les barreaux de la cellule de Will. Il offre le dossier à Will, l'index étendu contre sa tranche. Will prend une inspiration et tend la main pour le prendre, et au moment où ses doigts se referment sur le dossier, il sent le doigt d'Hannibal l'effleurer. Pas un accident. Une caresse. Will sursaute comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.

L’instant passe inaperçu, puis Hannibal s’éloigne des barreaux. Il retourne s’effacer dans les ombres, en déférence à Jack et aux autres agents. Will se secoue. Il n’a pas d’autre choix, même s’il sent un fantôme de crépitement passer sous sa peau. Il ouvre le dossier.

Ce qu’il voit de ses yeux éveillés est un homme entre deux âges, étendu dans le coin d’une pièce pleine de miroirs. Ceux qui se trouvent à sa droite et à sa gauche sont brisés, fendus d’un bord à l’autre. Des douzaines d’éclats de verre ont été enfoncés dans la peau de l’homme, après la mort – le cadavre en est tout hérissé, comme une caricature de porc-épic. Il y a des taches de sang sur son abdomen et ses jambes, des signes que des organes et de la chair ont été retirés. Sa gorge a été tranchée et ses yeux écrasés. Il ne verra plus jamais son propre reflet.

Ce que Will voit de ses yeux rêveurs, c’est autre chose. Un autostéréogramme : une image sans queue ni tête, des motifs de points, mais qui une fois regardés avec une attention spéciale se transforment en un objet en trois dimensions avec sa propre masse et sa propre signification. Will a vu un tel phénomène une fois auparavant, à Biloxi, quand il fréquentait encore l’église. Si on regardait l’image de la bonne manière, en louchant un peu, les points et les traits s’unissaient pour dessiner le visage de Jésus. _De la magie,_ avait-t-il pensé alors. Et une fois qu’il avait vu ce visage, impossible de ne plus le voir, même en essayant. Il était toujours là, brûlé à travers son esprit comme une cicatrice.

En substance, c’est ce qui arrive à présent à Will. Il regarde la dernière mise à mort de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake et toute la confusion dans sa tête, le nuage de neige éblouissant qu’est le tourbillon de ce qu’il ignore, tout cela crépite au garde-à-vous comme si la foudre s’était soudain abattue dessus, et il l’observe, hypnotisé, se fondre en une image solide, une image significative – une composition.

Il voit un visage là-dedans, mais ce n’est pas le visage de Dieu.

Il lève les yeux. La cellule est devenue lumineuse. Il vacille sur ses jambes. Il ne voit plus les gens de l’autre côté des barreaux. Ils ont pu disparaître pour tout ce qu’il en sait. Il pivote sur ses talons et c’est comme si un projecteur était braqué sur son mur de preuves, l’illuminant comme un sapin de Noël. Il le fixe, le respire. Puis il baisse de nouveau les yeux sur la dernière proie de l’Éventreur. Il sait. _Il sait._

« C'est vous », dit-il.

Le projecteur pivote et illumine Hannibal Lecter. Will peut le voir: lui, et personne d’autre. Et que l’Enfer l’engloutisse : Hannibal, en cet instant, ne s’est même pas embêté à mettre son masque.

« Vous êtes lui », dit Will d'une voix tremblante.

Jack est en train de parler, un baragouin sous-marin. Inintelligible. Pas important pour le moment.

« Un imitateur ? » demande Will.

Hannibal rayonne. Il n'a plus besoin de parler pour être compris.

« Noooon. » Will secoue la tête, souriant presque. « Le vrai, l'unique. »

Jack parle toujours, des sons étouffés par le vacarme du cœur de Will.

« Quel idiot j’ai été, dit Will. J’aurais dû le voir depuis longtemps. Pourquoi je n’ai rien vu ? Pourquoi je n’ai rien vu ?

\- WILL ! »

Le projecteur s’éteint. La cellule réapparaît, et avec elle le couloir adjacent et tous les gens qui s’y trouvent. Jack est tout contre les barreaux, les mains serrées autour d’eux parce qu’il ne peut faire de même avec les épaules de Will. Beverly regarde Will fixement, le visage pâle et attentif. Price et Zeller détournent nerveusement les yeux. Hannibal a remis son masque.

« Tu es avec nous, Will ? » demande Jack d’une voix sonore.

Will vacille de nouveau, mais il répond : « Oui, je suis là.

\- Il faut que je sache si c’est à l’Éventreur qu’on a affaire ici.

\- Oui, c’est bien à l’Éventreur que vous avez affaire ici. Juste ici. Il est juste là. » Et Will montre Hannibal du doigt.

Jack suit la trajectoire indiquée par Will comme s’il s’attendait à trouver un autre qu’Hannibal dans cette direction. Son visage s’affaisse, un espoir éteint. « Je ne comprends pas, dit-il d’une voix dangereuse.

\- Hannibal Lecter est l'Éventreur de Chesapeake », dit Will.

Les regards vont et viennent de Will à Hannibal. Price a l’air de celui qui s’efforce de comprendre la blague. Les sourcils de Zeller ont presque rejoint la naissance de ses cheveux. Beverly est simplement effrayée. Les yeux de Jack sont devenus opaques comme des billes.

Hannibal endure leur inspection avec un air d’irréprochable dépit, comme s’il se demandait comment il s’est retrouvé dans cette situation absurde.

« Okay, dit Jack en se reprenant. Je veux que tu prennes une grande inspiration, Will. Aère ton esprit, d’accord ?

\- Mon esprit va très bien, Jack, réplique Will. Lecter est l’Éventreur. Lecter a toujours été l’Éventreur. Il nous observait de loin. Il se moquait de nous. Et le voilà qui vient nous regarder de plus près. »

Jack expire longuement par le nez. Ne dit rien.

Hannibal intervient donc. « Will, dit-il du ton prudent d’un dresseur de lion, pourquoi crois-tu que je suis l’Éventreur de Chesapeake ? »

Will est content qu’il ait posé la question. « Je vous l’ai dit, docteur, vous avez une certaine fantaisie, et il y en a là à revendre. Il y en a dans tous les meurtres de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. Il y a un mépris total pour les victimes, leur humanité, leur droit à la vie. Vous vous moquez d’eux. Tout comme vous vous moquiez de Cassie Boyle quand vous l’avez montée sur ce cerf. »

Hannibal hausse les sourcils. « Tu vois un lien entre l'Éventreur de Chesapeake et l'Imitateur ?

\- Hannibal, ne – » intervient Jack. Il fait un signe du poignet, _arrête de parler._

« C’est la même sensibilité, poursuit Will sans prêter attention à Jack, les yeux rivés à ceux d’Hannibal. La même intelligence. La théâtralité. L’élégance de chaque choix. Les meurtres de l’Imitateur, c’était juste votre travail au noir. Mais ça, là – c’est ce que vous faites. C’est l’expression de votre moi le plus profond. Votre vocation. Votre philosophie. Le rideau qui s’ouvre sur le clou du spectacle.

\- Mais quel est le clou du spectacle ? lui demande Hannibal. Will, que distingues-tu ?

\- Will, ne réponds pas, aboie Jack. Hannibal, arrête de l’encourager. »

Aucun des deux ne l’entend.

« Que faites-vous des trophées chirurgicaux ? demande Will.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire, répond Hannibal.

\- _Bordel de Dieu !_ rugit Jack. Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Hannibal, _tu ne nous aides pas._

Et Hannibal se tourne vers Jack, l’air presque irrité. « J’essaie d’apporter un peu de lucidité à mon patient en plein délire !

\- Ce n’est pas le type de lucidité dont on a besoin pour le moment, réplique Jack. Ne me force pas à te demander de partir. »

Hannibal rajuste son veston. Will distingue clairement sa fureur.

« Bien, reprend Jack. J’ai besoin que Will se remette les yeux en face des trous. Tu t’en crois capable, Will ? Ce que je voudrais que tu me donnes, pour le moment, c’est des vrais renseignements sur l’Éventreur. »

Et Will est pris de fureur à son tour. « Ce que je vous dit _est_ vrai ! Regardez-le ! Regardez-le vraiment. Il affiche tous les signes du profil. Il a le bon âge, il a de l’éducation, de la culture, il vit en plein milieu du terrain de chasse de l’Éventreur, il a même été chirurgien, bon sang ! »

Jack jure entre ses dents. Les autres agents du FBI reculent lentement, sentant l’explosion imminente.

« Will, dit Jack. Écoute-moi bien maintenant. Hannibal Lecter n’est pas l’Éventreur de Chesapeake.

\- Mais si !

\- Il nous aide à capturer l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. »

Et Will commence à rire, d’un rire aigu et enragé. « Ohohoho non, Jack. Non, ce n’est pas du tout ce qu’il fait.

\- Will, tu n’as pas les idées claires. »

Will arrête de rire. « Moi, je n’ai pas les idées claires ? Jack, ce n’est pas moi qui ait invité l’Éventreur de Chesapeake à discuter de l’ENQUÊTE QU’ON MENE SUR LUI ! » A partir de là, il ne peut plus s’empêcher de crier. « Tu crois que ça ne peut pas être lui parce qu’il est ton ami. C’est ce qu’il fait. Il se rapproche tellement qu’il devient impossible de le voir tel qu’il est. _C’est exactement ce qu’il m’a fait à moi !_ »

Un silence retentissant.

« Je suis désolé, Jack », dit Hannibal. Il est à fond en mode martyr, le regard creusant un trou pénitentiel dans le sol entre ses pieds. « Je n’aurais pas dû venir aujourd’hui. Il est clair que ma présence ici a déclenché en lui une association entre l’Éventreur et sa propre affaire.

\- Oh, non, pas question! gronde Will. Pas question que vous retourniez la situation comme ça !

\- Tu as été énormément stressé depuis quelques temps, Will. Pardonne-moi de n’avoir pas eu la prévoyance de t’avertir de ma présence dans l’enquête d’aujourd’hui. J’ai troublé ta paix intérieure…

\- Arrêtez ! Stop ! Fermez-la !…

\- … J’ai altéré ton discernement par mégarde, et je sais combien il est important pour toi d’être capable de faire ton travail…

\- Il essaie juste de me faire passer pour un fou ! crie Will d’une voix perçante.

\- Il n’a pas _besoin_ de te faire passer pour un fou ! hurle Jack – plus fort que Will. TU NE VOIS PAS QUE TU FAIS ÇA TOUT SEUL ? »

Et pour la première fois, Will comprend clairement, nettement, dans quel merdier Hannibal l’a fourré. Il voit la douleur sur le visage de Jack. L’indignation quasi tragique dont il est possédé. Will l’a déçu. L’a plus que déçu.

« Tu ne me crois pas », dit Will d’une petite voix. Il regarde les visages des autres membres de l’équipe, lesquels se sont tous repliés jusqu’au mur. Beverly est sans expression, si bouleversée qu’elle ne peut rien montrer. Price est blanc comme un linge. Zeller est le seul qui a l’air de s’amuser un peu ; il y a une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux, comme si tous ses soupçons venaient juste d’être vérifiés.

Les yeux de Will frémissent dans son crâne. « Aucun de vous ne me croit. »

Le silence devient positivement funéraire.

« Fils de pute », lâche Will. Et il se met à rire, d’un rire bas et dangereux. « Alors vous êtes tous des crétins finis ?

\- Will – commence Jack.

\- Il est l’Éventreur ! » hurle Will d’une voix déchirée. Il tend de nouveau le doigt vers Hannibal, lequel l’observe à travers ses paupières à demi closes. « Il a tué Miriam Lass, Jack. Ça fait des _années_ qu’il joue à ce petit jeu avec toi. Il a orchestré tout ça. Il vous fait chanter sa ritournelle et vous refusez de le voir ! Il a planté ce cadavre pour que vous me l’apportiez ici, à moi, sachant que je comprendrais qui il est, et que vous ne me croiriez pas. »

Jack commence à être à bout de patience. « Will, si tu ne te calmes pas tout de suite, il faudra que je le fasse moi-même. » 

Will ne l’entend pas. Il fixe Hannibal du regard, il voit la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux d’Hannibal. « Vous ne voyez pas ? hurle-t-il. Il essaie de me discréditer pour toujours ! Il avait besoin d’être ici, il avait besoin de me voir faire le lien. Il s’est assuré d’être au premier rang ! Alors, est-ce que tout est comme vous l’espériez ? Vous vous amusez bien ? »

L’expression sur le visage d’Hannibal est indescriptible.

Will se retourne sur Jack. « Tu le rejettes comme suspect, tu le laisses se promener en liberté, et les cadavres vont continuer à s’empiler. Ils s’empileront toujours. Ça ne s’arrêtera jamais !

\- On a besoin d’aide ici ! » rugit Jack vers le haut du couloir.

Will le regarde fixement. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu es hors de contrôle, Will.

\- Non, Jack. Oh, arrête. C’est lui. C’est lui qui me fait ça ! braille Will. C’est lui ! C’EST LUI ! » Et il martèle les barreaux de ses deux bras.

« On a besoin d’aide tout de suite ! » hurle Jack encore plus fort. Il se retourne vers son équipe. « Sortez d’ici, tous. Attendez-moi dans le hall. Toi aussi, Hannibal.

\- Mais je pourrais être utile –

\- DEHORS ! » rugit Jack.

Ils obtempèrent. Quand Hannibal se tourne pour partir, il accroche le regard de Will – un éclair de malveillance la plus noire. Le cœur de Will commence à paniquer.

« Jack, il faut que tu me croies… » Sa voix tremble si fort qu’il déforme les mots.

Barney descend le corridor au petit trot, une seringue à la main.

« _Non, Jack_ … »

Et Jack lève un bras, ordonnant silencieusement à Barney d’attendre. Il carre les épaules, se tourne vers Will avec la précision foide d’un bourreau.

« On avait un accord, Will. »

Will le regarde. Il ne peut pas parler.

« Je t’ai dit que je travaillerai avec toi, mais seulement si je peux avoir confiance en ton discernement. Normalement ce n’est pas un problème et je le sais – tu es notre meilleur chien de chasse –, mais tu es malade en ce moment. Il faut que je te laisse du temps pour te rétablir, sinon tu risques de ne jamais redevenir comme avant. »

Un couteau dans le ventre de Will. Qui tourne lentement. « Jack », dit-il, mais il n’a plus de voix.

Le visage de Jack est une lamentation. « Je vais devoir récupérer tous ces dossiers.

\- Non, dit Will. Jack, non. Non non non non non non non.

\- Si tu ne veux pas me les redonner, je vais devoir demander à Barney ici présent de te mettre K.O. pour qu’on puisse fouiller ta cellule.

\- Jack, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Ce n’est pas réel. » Will serre le dossier de l’Éventreur contre sa poitrine, recule.

« Je suis désolé, dit Jack.

\- Il faut que tu me laisses étudier cette affaire. Il le faut. S’il te plaît, Jack. Oh mon Dieu, _pitié_.

\- J’aimerais que ce soit possible. Alors, est-ce que tu vas me donner ces dossiers, ou est-ce qu’il faut qu’on te donne des sédatifs ?

\- Non non non non. Jack, non. J’ai besoin de ça. Pitié. Jack, ne fais pas ça. »

Et Will se met à pleurer.

Jack et Barney échangent un regard. Aucun d’eux ne veut mettre la menace à exécution. Chacun d’eux sait que c’est ce qu’il faut faire.

« Pitié, Jack. Pitié, ne fais pas ça. » Le dos de Will heurte le mur. Barney est en train de sortir ses clés.

Will pleure maintenant pour de bon. Des tremblements violents secouent sa poitrine. Il serre le dossier plus étroitement contre lui, comme s’il espérait en absorber le contenu à travers sa peau. Et juste au moment où Barney s’arrête devant la serrure, clés en main, quelque chose se passe en Will, un désassemblage et un réassemblage, si rapide qu’il ne se rend même pas compte de ce qui arrive avant que ce soit fini. Le pendule se balance.

« Je sais que ce n’est pas lui l’Éventreur ! lance-t-il à travers ses larmes. Je le sais, Jack. Je le sais vraiment. »

Barney est encore en train de déverrouiller la porte. Jack n’a pas l’air convaincu.

« Il n’est pas l’Éventreur. J’ai juste… » Will prend une grande bouffée d’air. « C’est juste que parfois, je m’embrouille. Je suis désolé, Jack. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je sais qu’Hannibal n’est que mon psychiatre. Il essaie juste de m’aider. Il a été si bon avec moi. Mais parfois, je m’embrouille. »

Jack fait signe à Barney de suspendre son action.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’embrouille, Will ? »

Et Will sait qu’il le tient. Il redouble de sanglots. « Je–je–je–sais que… oh mon Dieu…

\- _Qu’est-ce que tu sais ?_

\- Je sais que je les ai tués ! » braille Will. Le hurlement résonne le long du couloir.

Jack a l’air dévasté. Will ressent les émotions de Jack, les analyse et les renvoie droit sur lui, construisant une boucle de rétroaction de choc et de misère.

« Je sais que je les ai tous tués, dit-il.

\- Tu te rappelles les avoir tués ? »

Will secoue la tête. « Mais – mais je sais que c’est ce que j’ai dû faire. Je fais des rêves où je suis lui. Garret Jacob Hobbs. Je sais que c’était moi. C’est juste que… parfois, je m’embrouille. Je voudrais tellement que ce soit pas vrai. C’est juste que je m’embrouille. »

Il en a presque la nausée. Il va bientôt manquer d’air. « Jack, croasse-t-il. J’ai besoin de ces enquêtes. C’est la seule chose… qui me remet les idées en place. S’il te plaît, Jack. »

Jack le regarde pleurnicher, un masque de solide irrésolution sur le visage. Finalement, il acquiesce de la tête. « Je te donne une journée, dit-il. Repose-toi. On reviendra. » Il adresse un signe de tête à Barney, et ce dernier – l’air un peu secoué lui-même – repart dans le couloir.

« Merci, halète Will. Oh, merci.

\- C’est bon, répond Jack, gêné. Repose-toi bien maintenant. »

Will fait oui du menton. Il agrippe le dossier de l'Éventreur comme s'il s'agissait d'un gilet de sauvetage.

« Will, ajoute Jack, la voix maintenant vibrante d’émotion. Je suis heureux que tu te sois confié à moi. Mais tu aurais dû me dire la vérité depuis longtemps. Toute cette affaire avec Hannibal, ça n’a pas aidé ton cas.

\- Je sais », répond Will. Et, une fois encore, il vise la jugulaire avec la phrase que Jack aime et à laquelle, il le sait, Jack croit réellement. Il la sert à Jack avec le ton précis que Jack veut entendre. « Parfois je m’embrouille, c’est tout. »

Jack hoche la tête. Il a enfin l’air soulagé de laisser Will tout seul. A l’instant même où il sort du couloir, Will cesse de pleurer, comme s’il vient d’appuyer sur un interrupteur. Et d’une certaine façon, c’est exactement ce qu’il a fait. Il arrête le pendule. Il efface de son visage le masque du meurtrier que Jack avait besoin de voir. Il s’essuie les yeux avec sa manche, surpris de découvrir qu’il est juste un peu dégoûté de lui-même.

Puis il ouvre le dossier de l'Éventreur, son bien mal-acquis, et commence à lire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur: Le souvenir de l’austéréogramme avec le visage de Jésus est très librement basé sur une scène du roman de Stephen King, Shining. On n’a jamais assez de références à Shining ! 
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : j'adore Beverly. Son parler plus relâché, plus naturel, me permet d'être un peu plus souple en traduction ; et puis j'adore le langage plus familier qu'elle emploie. La scène où Will pète les plombs, comme Underground l’a également fait remarquer en anglais, est très intense et dure à lire, mais qu’est-ce qu’elle est superbe !


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À bon chat, bon rat. Le retour du jeu de rôles.

Barney revient le voir deux heures plus tard, juste avant qu’il se décide à se coucher. Il trouve Will recroquevillé sur son lit, le dossier de l’Éventreur ouvert sur ses genoux relevés. Il ne lit pas ; il se contente de le fixer du regard. Le pendule est à l’arrêt. Will est déconnecté, trop vidé émotionnellement pour faire grand-chose.

Le bruit d’un gobelet de médicaments qu’on secoue. « Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut-être une aspirine », dit Barney.

Will cille vaguement dans sa direction, sans vraiment comprendre. Mais il se lève et s’approche des barreaux, calant le dossier de l’Éventreur sous son bras. « C’est quoi ? demande-t-il en prenant le gobelet que lui tend Barney.

\- De l’aspirine », répète Barney. Il tend également un gobelet en plastique plein d’eau, mais Will a déjà en train d’avaler le cachet à sec.

« Merci.

\- Buvez un peu d’eau. »

Will obéit mécaniquement. « Merci, dit-il à nouveau.

\- C’est le moins que je puisse faire. Vous devez vous sentir patraque.

\- Je me sens… rien du tout. »

Barney hoche la tête en signe de compréhension. « Ce qu’il vous faudrait vraiment, c’est un bon coup à boire. »

L’idée revigore un peu Will. « Je ne dirais pas non à un whisky.

\- Moi, mon poison, c’est bourbon et soda, dit Barney. Seulement le bourbon les mauvais jours. »

Will s’oblige à regarder aussi près des yeux de Barney qu’il le peut. « Vous avez beaucoup de mauvais jours ici ?

\- J’ai ma part. »

Les yeux de Barney sont solides, doux, même s’il est manifeste qu’il se passe beaucoup de choses derrière eux.

« C’est quoi aujourd’hui, bourbon et soda ? lui demande Will. Ou pur bourbon ? »

Le soupir de Barney s’achève par un petit sifflement. « On aurait dit que ç’allait être pur bourbon pendant une minute ou deux, là. »

Will détourne les yeux, réticent à revivre cette minute ou deux.

« Vous prendre ces enquêtes, ç’aurait été un crime. » Barney insiste prudemment sur le mot _crime_. « Ça sauve des vies, ce que vous faites. »

Will se frotte le visage. « Vous prêchez un converti, Barney.

\- Ouais, mais… vous avez pas idée comme c’est rare, dans cet hôpital, d’avoir vraiment quelqu’un qui… qui fait des trucs vraiment bien. Dans ce monde. Pour d’autres gens. »

La gorge de Will lui fait mal. Il ignore comment Barney peut prononcer de tels mots peu de temps après avoir entendu Will avouer cinq meurtres.

« Eh bien… c’est celui qui le dit qui l’est, répond Will en adressant au sol un sourire faiblard. Merci pour l’aspirine. »

* * *

 

Il se sent loin, tellement loin, mais l’aspirine, sa vieille copine, le ramène un peu. L’analgésique l’apaise, le tempère, restaure un peu de ses réserves d’énergie perdues, mais pas assez pour qu’il se sente à l’aise en étant lui-même. Pour le moment, être lui-même, c’est une torture. Mieux vaut devenir quelqu’un d’autre.

Le pendule se balance. Il est Hannibal Lecter et il est l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. Il ne se voit pas comme un tueur ou un artiste. Il se voit tel qu’il est, point. Une constante universelle dans un monde de variables changeantes. La vie est lumière et air et couleur – la vie est éphémère, et éclatante, mais on ne peut lui faire confiance. Lui-même, par contre, est tout en solidité et en obscurité éternelle. Il coupe à travers le reste de l’existence tel un couteau coupe un filet de viande. La vie est chaos, la conversion du sujet en objet. A force de pratique et d’étude, il est devenu un maître de cette conversion, et en témoignant d’elle, il observe et analyse le grain même qui passe au moulin de l’être. Il sélectionne pour ses travaux une matière vivante grossière et la transmute en quelque chose de beau, quelque chose de mort. Il offre au monde un service alchimique, dans l’attente d’être un jour récompensé de ses efforts. La récompense qu’il désire le plus, c’est la _compréhension_.

* * *

 

Il se réveille au roulement de tambour des pas furieux d’Alana.

Elle s’arrête en face de sa cellule, voit qu’il est au lit. Elle s’avance jusqu’aux barreaux, en saisit un fermement pendant quelques instants, comme si elle pouvait arriver à se maîtriser en le serrant. Elle relâche le barreau, mais sa voix tremble toujours lorsqu’elle dit : « Désolée ; je sais qu’il est tôt.

\- Ça va », répond-il. Les hurlements d’hier ont rouillé sa voix. Il s’assied, se frotte les yeux. « Je suis réveillé. »

Elle se met à marcher de long en large, les mains sur les hanches. « Je ne vois pas de bonne entrée en matière possible, alors je vais juste demander : as-tu fait des aveux à Jack Crawford hier ? »

En voilà une façon de se réveiller. Il ne peut qu’acquiescer.

Alana adresse un soupir au plafond. « Will, tu n’aurais pas dû faire ça, pas sans la présence de Nigella ou la mienne.

\- Je n’essayais pas de conclure un arrangement, Alana. Les circonstances de mes aveux n’ont pas exactement été – euh – préméditées. »

Elle hausse les sourcils. « Tu as été contraint ? »

Will ne peut pas retenir un ricanement. « Oui, mais pas de la manière que tu crois.

\- Si Jack t’a forcé à avouer –

\- C’était des aveux sincères. On peut passer à autre chose ?

\- Non, répond Alana avec feu. On ne peut pas. J’ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu lui as dit. »

Will trouve qu’il aimerait beaucoup retourner dormir. Il ferme les yeux. « Tu peux demander à l’infirmier en chef si tu veux un résumé détaillé. Il a tout vu.

\- Will, tu dois me dire franchement ce qui s’est passé. _Will_ … » Les yeux de Will sont fermés, mais il sait qu’elle le regarde avec inquiétude. « Parle-moi. Que penses-tu ? »

Will ne dit rien. La franchise est un luxe dont il ne dispose plus.

Un silence froid s’installe tandis qu’Alana attend une révélation qui ne viendra jamais. Quand elle reprend la parole, sa voix tremble. « Jusqu’à hier tu maintenais que tu n’étais pas responsable de ces meurtres.

\- C’est un défi, répond Will en rouvrant les yeux, prendre la responsabilité pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens pas.

\- Alors pourquoi avouer ? »

Will est en train de perdre patience. « Alana, tu n’aimais pas ça quand je disais que je n’ai pas tué ces gens. Et maintenant tu n’aimes pas quand je dis l’inverse. Tu es impossible à contenter.

\- Il ne s’agit pas de me _contenter_.

\- Je suis d’accord avec toi. Je reconnais que ta version des événements est la vérité. Tu devrais être contente. »

Elle secoue la tête. Exécute frénétiquement son va-et-vient en huit de l’autre côté des barreaux. Il l’observe du coin de l’œil et ne ressent aucune pitié. Il lui dirait bien ce qu’elle veut entendre – ainsi qu’il l’a dit à Jack – mais Alana en fait une tâche impossible, parce qu’elle ignore ce qu’elle veut. Peut-être n’a-t-elle jamais su.

« J’aimerais que tu appelles Karim, dit-il. Dis-lui qu’elle peut y aller avec son plaidoyer de responsabilité diminuée. »

Alana s’abrite les yeux de la main, comme pour réprimer une migraine. « Alors tu as changé d’avis pour ça aussi.

\- Tu avais raison. C’est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Will, _mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ » Alana le regarde, les poings serrés jusqu’à en être blancs. Puis elle ajoute : « Tout ça à quelque chose à voir avec Hannibal, n’est-ce pas ? »

Will est instantanément sur ses gardes. Alana est si perspicace qu’elle est un danger pour elle-même.

« Je sais ce qui s’est passé quand il était là, poursuit-elle. J’ai entendu toute l’histoire.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de me la faire raconter ? marmonne Will.

\- Si tout cela est une tentative pour me convaincre que tu vas bien, ça ne marche pas.

\- Ça, je peux voir, réplique-t-il. Ecoute, ce qui s’est passé hier, c’était un accroc. Quelques neurones qui ont eu des ratés. Je me suis embrouillé, j’ai fait une scène. Mais c’est fini maintenant. Je me suis excusé. C’est bon. »

Alana n’est pas prête à avaler ça. Il s’agite sous le poids de son regard analytique. Il se sent aiguillonné, dénudé.

« Will, dit-elle d’une voix frêle, en tant qu’amie, et en tant que membre de ta défense juridique, j’ai une requête à te faire. Il faut que je t’enjoigne fermement d’arrêter – de – voir – Hannibal. »

Will se tourne d’un sursaut, la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

« Je n’étais peut-être pas là hier, mais je t’ai vu avec lui, poursuit-elle. Je sais ce qui t’arrive quand tu es près de lui. Il est mauvais pour toi. »

_L’euphémisme du siècle_ , songe Will. Mais ce qu’il répond, de sa voix creuse de menteur, c’est : « Je ne peux pas arrêter de le voir maintenant. On a finalement commencé à faire des progrès avec mes problèmes de délire.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincue que vous ayez progressé en aucune façon.

\- Le docteur Lecter a de bonnes intentions.

\- Ça ne change rien. Il ne devrait plus être ton psychiatre. Ce n’est pas sa faute. Et ce n’est pas la tienne. Parfois la relation entre docteur et patient se détériore, c’est tout. Parfois elle devient toxique. Quand ça arrive, la meilleure chose à faire – la seule chose à faire – c’est de rompre le lien.

\- Je ne peux pas », répond Will.

Elle jette les mains en l’air. « _Mais pourquoi ?_

\- Parce qu’il peut m’aider. J’ai besoin de lui. »

Alana secoue la tête. « C’est exactement ce qu’il m’a dit. »

Considérant que Will n’a pratiquement fait que répéter les propos d’Hannibal pendant les deux dernières minutes, la déclaration ne le surprend pas. « Et tu ne le crois pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas que sa vision soit très claire en ce qui te concerne. Je ne lui en veux pas, je sais ce que ça fait. Mais tout ça – ce qui se passe entre vous deux – quoi que ce soit, il faut que ça cesse. »

Will l’observe entre ses paupières presque closes. « J’arrêterai de le voir », dit-il. Et il se penche en avant. « Si _toi_ tu arrêtes de le voir. »

Elle se fige comme un lapin dans les ténèbres. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

La bouche de Will se tord. « Ça ne te va pas, de jouer les stupides. »

Elle a l’air de quelqu’un qu’on vient de gifler. Sans se retourner, elle s’empare de l’une des chaises pliantes et s’asseoit lourdement dessus.

« Est-ce que… euh, » – elle croise, puis décroise les jambes – « est-ce qu’Hannibal t’a dit quelque chose ?

\- Il n’a pas eu à le faire. »

Elle semble vouloir se ratatiner sur place. « Je vois. D’accord. Je ne vais pas prétendre ne pas être embarrassée. Mortifiée, en fait. Mais au-delà de ça, je suis désolée.

Et soudain la voilà calme et prudente de nouveau. Elle savait que ça arriverait, savait qu’elle finirait par être sollicitée pour s’expliquer envers Will.

« J’aurais dû me confier à toi plus tôt. Il faut que tu comprennes que les choses ont été difficiles pour nous tous. Je connais Hannibal depuis longtemps. Plus longtemps que je te connais, toi. Ce qui est arrivé entre nous était… une imprudence, au début. J’avais besoin de réconfort, et lui aussi… »

Will, qui s’est gardé sous anesthésie durant le plus gros de cette conversation, ressent un pincement soudain.

« Alana, si tu te soucies le moins du monde de ma santé mentale, tu ferais mieux de garder les détails pour toi. »

Elle grimace. « Dans ce cas, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de le voir.

\- Je ne t’ai jamais promis d’attendre. » Elle hausse les sourcils. « Est-ce que – est-ce que c’est ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

\- Non, répond Will vivement. Je ne te demanderais pas ça. Tu es libre de chercher ton réconfort où tu le souhaites, auprès de qui tu veux. Mais pas lui, tu comprends ? Jamais lui. Il est défendu.

\- Je suis une adulte, réplique-t-elle, en colère maintenant. Je peux faire mes propres choix –

\- Pas quand ils sont horribles. Alana, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Il profite de ton état d’extrême vulnérabilité. Et il te gardera dans cet état aussi longtemps qu’il le peut. C’est lui qui s’est lancé en premier, n’est-ce pas ? Mais après, je parie qu’il a fait comme si c’était ton idée. A chaque moment il t’a dit qu’il voulait y aller lentement, il t’a traitée comme si tu étais en verre, mais il savait que ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais vraiment. Tu veux qu’on te prenne au sérieux, qu’on te traite en égal. Non pas chérie, mais _défiée_. Alors tu l’as poussé, pas vrai ? Tu l’as poussé en avant, encore et encore, et il prétend peut-être vouloir se retenir, mais c’est du cinéma, Alana. Tout ce qu’il fait, c’est du cinéma. La vérité, c’est qu’il est le seul qui pousse – »

La chaise d’Alana se renverse avec fracas. Elle se lève. Elle tremble. Elle articule, d’une voix rendue gutturale par la rage:

« Quand tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de détails, je ne pensais pas que c’était parce que tu les avais déjà imaginés toi-même. »

Et Will revient du lieu où il s’était rendu. Il n’avait pas l’intention d’en la isser échapper autant. Il se couvre le visage, inondé de dégoût pour lui-même.

« Tu as besoin d’aide, lui dit Alana. Mais Hannibal ne devrait pas être l’origine de cette aide. »

Elle esquisse un mouvement pour partir en trombe, mais se ravise. Se retourne. « Tu aurais dû le voir, la nuit dernière. Je sais que j’ai dit qu’il était mauvais pour toi, mais tu n’as pas idée combien tu es mauvais pour lui. Il _souffre_ , il s’épuise à essayer de t’aider. Après ce que tu as dit de lui devant Jack, il était bouleversé. Il ne te laisse pas le voir, Will, mais tu lui fait du mal. »

Will a bien du mal à s’empêcher de rire. Il maintient ses mains contre son visage dans l’espoir qu’elle se fatigue de lui et s’en aille pour toujours.

Mais Alana n’est pas si facile à lasser. « Hannibal a proposé de te rendre visite plus tard aujourd’hui, pour poursuivre vos sessions comme à l’ordinaire. Mais il comprendra si tu as besoin d’une journée pour te remettre, après ce qui s’est passé hier. S’il te plaît, Will, laisse-moi au moins lui dire de te laisser seul pour un jour seulement. »

Will retire ses mains de son visage. Il n’est pas près de dire non à Hannibal. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. S’il donne à Hannibal un jour de congé, il pourrait en profiter pour aller à l’éventrage.

« Désolé, Alana, dit-il. Pas possible. Le docteur Lecter et moi avons _tellement_ de choses à nous dire… »

* * *

 

Avant même qu’Hannibal n’ait achevé sa longue marche au fil du couloir, Will est planté sur sa chaise, face aux barreaux, le dos droit et le visage inexpressif. Il a laissé le dossier de l’Éventreur ouvert sur son bureau, pages éparpillées, plein d’effronterie.

« Bonjour, docteur Lecter, dit-il du ton de la conversation, pivotant du cou pour mieux traquer l’approche du bon docteur.

\- Bonjour, Will. »

Les yeux d’Hannibal passent de Will au dossier de l’Éventreur, puis reviennent à Will. Son visage est insondable, mais Will pense – espère – y voir une attente, une impatience. Hannibal déplie une chaise, s’assied.

« Je suis heureux que tu te sentes suffisamment bien pour me parler.

\- Je n’y manquerais pas pour tout l’or du monde », répond Will.

Hannibal se maîtrise, sort son petit carnet et son stylo, en parfaite image de l’auditeur poli et consciencieux. « La journée d’hier a été mouvementée pour toi. Par où voudrais-tu commencer ? »

Will répond d’une voix incolore. « Par des excuses. »

Les sourcils d’Hannibal se haussent d’un millimètre. « A qui sont-elles destinées ?

\- A vous, évidemment. Je suis navré de ce que j’ai dit. J’espère que je ne vous ai pas causé d’embarras devant Jack. »

Le peu d’émotion qui se trouve sur le visage d’Hannibal le déserte instantanément. Plus encore que d’ordinaire, il ressemble à un masque de mort. « Et que regrettes-tu d’avoir dit à Jack ?

\- Je regrette de vous avoir accusé d’être l’Éventreur de Chesapeake.

\- Pourquoi le regrettes-tu ? »

Will se permet le plus petit des sourires. « Parce que ce n’est pas vrai. »

Hannibal attend un peu plus longtemps que la normale avant de répondre. « Alors tu ne penses plus que je suis l’Éventreur ?

\- Je vois maintenant que ce n’était qu’un délire, dit Will, les yeux étincelants.

\- Ah. » Il y a du meurtre dans l’exhalaison d’Hannibal. « Je suppose que c’est en substance ce que tu as dit à Jack, après mon départ forcé.

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité. Que j'ai parfois des délires. Que ça m’embrouille. Que vous y figurez beaucoup. Mais j’en suis conscient maintenant, ce qui signifie que j’ai suffisamment de contrôle pour continuer à travailler pour le FBI.

\- Je vois », dit Hannibal. Il se met à pianoter sur son genou de la main droite.

« J’ai eu de la chance que Jack m’aie cru. Sans ça il m’aurait rejeté de l’affaire de l’Éventreur et m’aurait confisqué mes dossiers. Et ç’aurait été vraiment dommage, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Il fixe ostensiblement les doigts d’Hannibal. Hannibal cesse de pianoter.

« Ce n’est pas la seule chose que tu aies affirmée à Jack, reprend Hannibal. Il y a aussi la question de ta confession. 

\- Il n’y a pas grand-chose à en dire, répond Will, d’une voix désinvolte aux antipodes de la sienne. Je sais que j’ai tué Abigail. Et Georgia Madchen. Et Marissa Schuur, Cassie Boyle, et le docteur Sutcliffe. Je ne me rappelle pas l’avoir fait, bien sûr, mais j’ai fini par accepter que ça doit être moi, le responsable. Il n’y a aucune autre explication pour ce qui s’est passé. Aucune qui soit plausible, en tout cas. »

Hannibal sourit à présent. C’est le sourire-scalpel, le sourire qui coupe. “Will, dit-il, je n’apprécie pas qu’on me mente. »

Will prend un air innocent. « Je ne mens pas.

\- J’aurais cru que de faux aveux seraient indignes de toi. Mais j’ai apparemment sous-estimé l’étendue de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour préserver ta relation de travail avec Jack. »

Will est maintenant souriant, lui aussi. « Tiens donc, docteur Lecter, comment pouvez-vous être sûr que mes aveux étaient faux ? Ce n’est pas vous qui répétez à tout le monde que je suis un meurtrier ? » 

Il tremble, non pas de peur, mais de ravissement. Qui aurait cru que provoquer un dangereux tueur en série pouvait être si divertissant ?

Les lèvres d’Hannibal sont devenues si minces qu’elles menacent de disparaître entièrement. « Tu désires me punir pour ce qui s’est passé hier, dit-il. Je comprends ton envie, bien que je ne puisse approuver la méthode que tu as choisie. Ça ne sert à rien, Will. »

Will hausse les sourcils, avec une lenteur caricaturale. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Ce qui réduit Hannibal à respirer lentement par le nez pendant une minute entière.

Will se tourne les pouces, souriant tout seul. « Vous n’avez pas grand-chose à dire aujourd’hui, docteur.

\- Je n’ai aucune envie de discuter avec une pâle ombre de toi. »

Hannibal pianote de nouveau des doigts.

« Je dois vous ennuyer, commente Will.

\- Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi. » Et soudain le regard d’Hannibal est si direct, si pénétrant, que Will a l’impression qu’Hannibal voit droit à travers lui, distingue les os, les muscles et les organes sous sa peau.

« Mais j’insiste pour que mes patients soient toujours honnêtes avec moi. Sans cela ma thérapie ne pourrait guère être efficace. »

Will serre les mâchoires, endure le regard. Il réplique : « L’honnêteté va dans les deux sens, docteur Lecter. »

Hannibal s’immobilise complètement, une panthère ayant senti la proie. « En effet. Est-ce ce que tu souhaites de ma part, Will ? Ma vérité, contre la tienne ?

\- _Quid pro quo_ », répond Will, rivetant les mots d’acier.

Hannibal hoche la tête. Il range son carnet et son stylo. En se redressant : « Dans ce cas, dit-il, je crois qu’il est temps de reprendre notre jeu de rôles. »

En Will, un crescendo. « Le reprendre ? fait-il. On s’est arrêté ? »

Hannibal penche la tête, déférent. « Pourquoi ne pas me faire le plaisir de devenir la personne que tu étais hier, avant que Jack Crawford ne te force à tourner ta nouvelle page.

\- Seulement si vous me faites le plaisir de devenir l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. Si ce n’est pas trop vous demander.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répond poliment Hannibal. Nous y allons ?

\- C’est parti. »

Hannibal relâche ses épaules. Will se glisse sur l’avant de sa chaise. Bas les masques.

« Fils de pute », dit Will.

Les yeux d’Hannibal s’étrécissent, mais il laisse passer la grossièreté sans commentaire.

« Vous m’avez tendu un piège, gronde Will. _Encore !_

\- Je n’ai fait que le poser. C’est toi qui as mis le pied dedans. Je dirai que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Will le regarde fixement. Malgré le fait qu’il vient de faire tout ce qu’il peut pour se garantir l’honnêteté d’Hannibal, il n’en a pas l’habitude, et n’y est pas préparé.

« Est-ce que vous croyiez avoir gagné ? demande-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Je suis sûr que oui, au moins pour une minute.

\- J’ai peut-être cru avoir eu l'échec, répond Hannibal. Je n’aurais pas l’arrogance d’assumer avoir fait mat.

\- Mais maintenant je sais qui vous êtes. Et je suis toujours sur l’affaire. Ça pourrait devenir rudement gênant pour vous.

\- Je peux supporter une petite gêne. Cela valait le coup, pour l’opportunité de te voir me décrypter. Tu aurais dû te voir, Will. C’était vraiment quelque chose. Tu as compris plus rapidement que je l’avais prévu.

\- Quoi, vous me chronométriez? » Will ressent un mélange de son propre dégoût et de l’excitation d’Hannibal. « Combien de temps j’ai mis ?

\- Entre le moment où je t’ai donné le dossier et celui de la révélation ? J’ai compté six secondes. » Aussi vite que l’éclair, Hannibal change de sujet. « Je pourrais le dire à Jack, tu sais. Que tes aveux étaient quelque peu insincères.

\- Vous pourriez essayer. Mais je vous assure que j’étais très convaincant. » Will examine Hannibal et sourit. « Ah, vous avez déjà essayé. Et il ne vous a pas écouté. Bien sûr que non. Jack croit ce qu’il veut bien croire à mon sujet, comme il l’a toujours fait. N’essayez pas trop de me faire virer de votre affaire, docteur Lecter. Après quelque temps ça commencerait à avoir l’air louche. »

Hannibal n’a pas l’air amusé. « Combien de temps comptes-tu jouer cette nouvelle comédie ? Je ne m’attends pas à ce que tu sois capable de la prolonger indéfiniment.

\- J’ai plus de patience que vous, rétorque Will.

\- J’en doute.

\- Ce n’est pas moi qui ai pris l’habitude de tuer les gens qui m’agacent. »

Hannibal sourit lentement. « C’est ce que tu penses que je fais ? »

Will saisit une des photographies de la dernière victime de l’Éventreur. « C’était quoi, son délit ? Il s’est habillé de blanc après la Fête du Travail ? »

Il n’attend pas de réponse à cette provocation ouverte, mais Hannibal déclare :

« Il ignorait le vieil adage : ‘le client a toujours raison’. Il s’agit pour moi d’un manquement impardonnable quand on travaille dans le service à la personne. »

Will ne peut rien y faire, il est pris de court. Hannibal était loin d’être aussi franc lors de leur dernière session de jeu de rôles. « Il a mal servi le client, dit-il. Et c’est tout ?

\- Et c’est tout ce qu’il fera jamais. » Hannibal hausse légèrement les épaules, un geste à donner le frisson.

Le fort picotement d’une nouvelle sueur sur la peau de Will. Il a le sentiment soudain que ses jours sur cette planète sont comptés, qu’Hannibal ne serait jamais assez blasé pour verser sa vérité sans s’imaginer que le récipient choisi serait bientôt brisé pour toujours.

Mais il se reprend. Il doit continuer, tirer le plus de choses possibles d’Hannibal pendant qu’Hannibal se trouve dans cet état d’esprit sociable. « Et les miroirs ? Vous les avez cassés parce que… quoi ? Vous pensiez qu’il était vaniteux ? »

Hannibal fait l a moue. « Voilà qui est bien littéral de ta part. Tout le monde est vaniteux. Toi aussi, tu as ta vanité. Une forme dangereuse de vanité, croire que tu peux m’attraper. Mais ce n’est pas pour cela que j’ai choisi les miroirs.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- A toi de me le dire. »

Will secoue la tête; cette stratégie-là, au moins, il sait comment la contrer. « Ce n’est pas ça, le jeu. C’est vous l’Éventreur de Chesapeake en ce moment, pas moi.

\- Alors laisse-moi changer le jeu. »

Will secoue de nouveau la tête. Maintient le pendule immobile. Il ne donnera pas une nouvelle fois ce plaisir à Hannibal.

« Très bien, dit Hannibal. Mais c’est toi-même que tu joues dans notre petit jeu. Et tu sais déjà pourquoi j’ai choisi les miroirs. »

Will baisse les yeux sur la photographie : les éclats de verre tachés de sang, les miroirs aux fissures semblables à des bouches béantes. « Je… ne sais pas.

\- Si, tu le sais, insiste Hannibal, fermement. Détend ton esprit. Rappelle-toi. »

Will ferme les yeux. « Vous… vous avez dit que vous aviez trop d’estime envers vous-même… pour briser un miroir. »

Il ouvre les yeux, les lève – et ne retient qu’à grand peine un sursaut. Hannibal lui sourit, bouche ouverte, _toutes dents dehors_.

« Oh, non, dit Hannibal. C’est _toi_ qui a dit cela, Will. »

Will se sent devenir blême, le sang refluant de ses mains. C’est la seule partie de lui-même qu’il autorise à fuir.

« _Toi_ , pas moi. » Hannibal continue, une sourde pulsation de victoire dans la voix. « C’est juste que tu croyais être moi à ce moment-là. Deviendrait-il plus difficile de distinguer tes pensées des miennes ? Le miroir était ton idée. Mais j’admets l’avoir assez appréciée. Je l’ai donc… ah… faite mienne. J’ai pensé que tu serais peut-être sensible à la plaisanterie.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas, répond Will d’une voix aphone.

\- Joues-tu souvent à être moi ? »

Will a le cœur dans la gorge. « Aussi souvent que nécessaire. »

Hannibal fait « tsk » entre ses dents. « Plus souvent que cela. Tu m’as promis d’être honnête, Will. _Quid pro quo._ Tu restes couché tout éveillé dans l’obscurité de ta petite cage, n’est-ce pas ? Avec mon œuvre exposée au-dessus de ta tête comme un exemple des beaux-arts. Tu fermes les yeux et quand tu les rouvres, tu deviens moi. Il n’y a guère de chemins qui te sont ouverts, guère d’opportunités pour t’amuser. Cela te fait-il plaisir d’être moi, Will ? De voir le monde à travers mes yeux ? Je soupçonne que oui.

\- J’essaie de vous arrêter », rétorque Will. Il bouille de rage, il est effrayé.

Les yeux d’Hannibal creusent en lui, comme s’ils pouvaient gratter la vérité sur l’arrière de sa tête. Will a une pensée égarée dans la panique : ce doit être ce que ça fait, pour les autres, de s’asseoir en face de _lui_ , de l’écouter, impuissants, faire jaillir les détails déplaisants de leurs vies intérieures, rendant publique la moindre de leurs pensées intimes. Et à cet instant, il se hait davantage qu’il ne hait Hannibal.

« Il n’y a là rien de quoi avoir honte, poursuit Hannibal avec décontraction. Moi aussi, j’aime être moi. J’ai ma liberté. J’ai du pouvoir sur ce qui m’entoure. Je me régale. Dis-moi, Will. Je suis très curieux. Qu’apprécies-tu le plus, quand tu es moi ?

\- J’arrête le jeu de rôles pour aujourd’hui, dit Will à voix basse.

\- Réponds à ma question, insiste Hannibal, une dureté nouvelle dans sa voix. _Quid pro quo_. Je t’ai donné ma vérité, tu me dois la tienne. »

Will secoue la tête, fixe le sol du regard.

« Je crois que je connais ta réponse. Ce n’est pas ma liberté que tu préfères. Ce n’est pas le pouvoir. C’est la compagnie d’Alana Bloom, n’est-ce pas ? »

Will frissonne sur son siège. Ses yeux bondissent jusqu’à ceux d’Hannibal, puis s’éloignent tout aussi vite. Hannibal arbore un sourire paresseux, celui du chat buvant du petit lait.

« J’aimerais que vous la laissiez en-dehors de ça, marmonne Will.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, dit Hannibal. J’ai de nombreuses raisons de sortir avec Alana, et aucune d’entre elles a quoi que ce soit à voir avec toi. Elle m’a toujours été chère. »

Will ne peut plus le supporter. Il se lève. Il s’écarte jusqu’au fond de sa cellule, les bras repliés sur sa poitrine. C’est la distance maximale qu’il peut mettre entre Hannibal et lui.

« Et tu avais raison, ajoute Hannibal. Elle est, en effet, très embrassable.

\- Si vous lui faites le moindre mal… » C’est tout ce que Will parvient à dire.

« Pourquoi irais-je lui faire du mal ? C’est le rôle que tu t’es réservé, il me semble. Et tu t’y es montré tellement doué. »

Will est dans le coin à présent.

« Très bien, dit Hannibal en se levant. Je crois que cela suffira pour aujourd’hui. Le jeu de rôles nous est devenu un exercice très profitable. Nous nous comprenons mieux maintenant, n’es-tu pas d’accord ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La véritable enquête commence...

Jack revient le jour suivant, comme il l’a promis, l’équipe de l’UAC sur les talons. Will devine qu’ils ont reçu des instructions, mais même un savon sévère de la part de Jack n’a pas suffi à faire disparaître la nervosité des agents. Price parle désormais avec un murmure de chevet d’hôpital. Zeller se replie vers son avant-poste près du radiateur et évite de regarder Will, comme s’il craignait que la maladie de Will ne soit transmissible par échange oculaire. Ces régressions ne contrarient guère Will ; la seule chose qui le déprime, c’est que Beverly elle-même s’est renfermée. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et le salue d’un simple hochement du menton. Jack est la seule personne apparemment non affectée par les événements d’il y a deux jours. Il dit bonjour à Will comme si rien ne s’était passé, mais ses yeux envoient un éclair d’avertissement quand Will demande aussitôt :

« Où est le docteur Lecter ? »

Ce qui fait blanchir Price et ricaner Zeller.

La réponse de Jack est vive et inflexible. « Il ne sera pas avec nous aujourd’hui. »

Will hausse les sourcils. « Il ne s’occupe plus de cette affaire ?

\- Vous nous aiderez tous les deux, mais ce sera séparement. Ce sont les ordres du docteur Bloom, et je suis d’accord avec elle.

\- Ce n’est pas nécessaire », dit Will, agacé. Il veut qu’Hannibal soit là, en face de sa cellule, tout le temps. Il s’en fiche si Hannibal lui inflige une autre lacération psychologique ; cela vaut mieux que d’avoir Hannibal se balader dans la nature, laissant des cadavres dans son sillage. « Je l’ai vu hier, je me suis excusé pour, euh… pour ce qui s’est passé. C’est de l’histoire ancienne, Jack. Je peux travailler avec lui.

\- Aussi ravi que je sois de l’entendre, répond Jack d’un air sceptique, ça ne change pas le fait que j’aie besoin que tu aies les idées claires et sous contrôle si nous voulons faire le moindre progrès avec l’Éventreur. Je ne peux pas te permettre de péter un plomb et de pointer du doigt ton psychiatre, d’accord ?

\- D’accord, grommelle Will. Ça n’arrivera plus. » Bien sûr que ça arrivera, mais la prochaine fois, il aura des preuves.

« Il ne faut pas que ça interfère avec le profilage, ajoute Jack. Hannibal verra tout ton travail. Et tu verras le sien. » Il brandit un document.

Will ne doute pas qu’il verra le travail d’Hannibal et pas qu’à moitié, qu’il le verra dans toutes ses sanglantes transformations, mais il a suffisamment de jugeote pour ne pas le dire à voix haute. Il prend le document que lui tend Jack.

Le travail d’Hannibal se révèle être un mince dossier dressant l’hypothèse que l’Éventreur est un ancien chirurgien aigri qui, ayant peut-être perdu son droit d’exercer la médecine à la suite d’une négligence, d’une faute professionnelle et/ou d’une manœuvre politique institutionnelle, a adopté l’identité de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake dans l’intention de démontrer son cran, son intelligence, et son talent de chirurgien, et de se venger des gens qu’il considère ses ennemis.

« Quel est le verdict ? » demande Jack, pendant la lecture de Will.

Le verdict de Will, c’est qu’il s’agit là des deux pages de fiction les plus drôles qu’il ait lu depuis un bon moment, mais il lâche un « hum » pensif et répond : « Comme théorie, c’est plausible. »

Jack a l’air fiévreux. « C’est logique. Jimmy est en train de passer au crible les procès pour faute médicale de ces dix dernières années, et Beverly s’occupe de contacter directement les hôpitaux. On verra bien ce qu’on trouve.

\- Mmm », fait Will, convaincu qu’ils ne trouveront pas l’ombre d’un dahu. Il redonne le document à Jack. « Très bien. Mais je veux essayer une autre direction.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on cherche du côté des chirurgiens ; on était à fond dedans durant les deux derniers cycles de l’Éventreur. A ce stade on a examiné tous les chirurgiens de la côte est et ça ne nous a jamais rapproché de l’Éventreur. Je ne crois pas qu’il pratique comme chirurgien. Si c’était le cas, on l’aurait déjà chopé. »

Jack tapote le dossier avec le côté de la main. « Mais c’est justement ce que dit Hannibal ! Un chirugien qui n’est plus en exercice. Quelqu’un qui a perdu son diplôme.

\- Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d’accord avec le docteur Lecter, dit Will rapidement, avec délicatesse. Je veux juste essayer un nouvel angle, un angle qui ignore totalement la chirurgie. »

Jack fronce les sourcils, songeur. « Qu’est-ce qu’on aurait d’autre ? Tout ce qu’on sait avec certitude au sujet de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, c’est que c’est un sadique qui a suivi une formation en chirurgie. »

Will s’accroupit, étale le dossier de l’Eventreur en travers du sol de sa cellule, retirant les trombones de façon à pouvoir voir le visage de chacune des victimes. « On en sait plus que ça sur lui, dit-il. Concentrons-nous sur la façon dont il choisit ses victimes. »

Zeller lève la tête. « Euh… au hasard ? » Les autres se tournent pour le regarder. « Quoi ? C’est vrai. L’Éventreur choisit ses victimes au hasard.

\- Ce n’est pas du hasard, dit Will.

\- Il a tué parmi toutes les couches de la société, tous les genres, toutes les couleurs, insiste Zeller. La seule constante que l’Éventreur de Chesapeake montre concernant ses victimes, c’est qu’il n’a pas de constante.

\- Une inconstance constante », ajoute Beverly en hochant la tête. Will se sent mourir de la voir d’accord avec Zeller plutôt qu’avec lui.

« Vous ne voyez pas de constante parce qu’il ne veut pas que vous en voyiez une. C’est la même chose que quand il utilise les mutilations abdominales pour déguiser sa précision chirurgicale quand il retire les organes. Il y a une vraie constante ici, mais il la dissimule délibérément. Il choisit ces gens : il les traque, les chasse, et les martyrise pendant qu’ils sont encore en vie. Il les choisit et il les punit pour une raison ; voilà votre constante.

\- Il les punit pour leur comportement honteux, dit Jack. C’est ce que tu as dit, avant. Il les considère comme des porcs, pas comme des gens. »

Will aquiesce. « Ils font quelque chose qui l’offense et il les châtie pour leurs transgressions par l’humiliation, la mutilation et le meurtre. »

Une note d’impatience dans la voix de Jack. « On sait déjà tout ça, Will. »

Il se passe les mains sur la figure. « Okay, mais écoute. Ecoute-moi, juste. Il n’y a rien qui le lie personnellement à ses victimes, n’est-ce pas ? C’est un étranger, pour elles. Mais il les rencontre avant de les tuer, sinon comment pourrait-il se former une opinion à leur sujet ? Il les rencontre suffisamment longtemps pour les rabaisser dans son esprit à l’état de fourmis sous ses pieds. Alors, où est-ce qu’il les rencontre ? Quel est le point de contact ? »

Jack regarde la rangée de photographies. « Des victimes différentes, des endroits différents.

\- Une inconstance constante, approuve Price.

\- On a déjà essayé de reconstituer les derniers déplacements des victimes, et on n’a rien trouvé, ajoute Beverly.

\- Il n’y a aucune constante », conclut Zeller, en prononçant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

Will se sent exploité, mais impossible de répliquer ; il est important qu’il demeure à chaque instant aussi raisonnable et sensé que possible. Il saisit cinq des photographies, pivote sur ses talons, et commence à les scotcher sur le mur derrière lui, celui qui est adjacent au mur de preuves concernant les meurtres de l’imitateur.

« Il n’y a pas de constante reliant toutes les victimes, dit-il. Pour ça, je suis d’accord. Mais si on regardait plutôt ce qui relie certaines des victimes ? Prenez ces cinq-là. Jason Beeman, la plus récente victime de l’Éventreur. Il travaillait en free-lance pour une entreprise en électronique où il s’occupait d’installer des sonos haut-de-gamme chez les particuliers. Michelle Vocalson, sa compagnie ajustait et vendait des manteaux sur mesure, moyenne de la vente au détail : quatre cents dollars. Darrell Ledgerwood était un marchand de livres rares qui travaillait pour une toute petite boîte près de John Hopkins ; la plupart de ses clients étaient professeurs là-bas. Elizabeth Fryers vendait des antiquités ; elle se spécialisait en chaises Louis XIV. Elan Wallace a beaucoup travaillé comme magasinier, mais juste avant d’être assassiné il bossait dans un entrepôt qui vendait des vins fins. »

Il se retourne pour faire face à l’équipe.

« Le point commun ici, c’est le luxe. Les belles choses. Je crois que l’Éventreur a rencontré chacune de ces victimes dans leurs lieux de travail, au cours d’une journée ordinaire pour lui. Ce qui signifie qu’on sait quelque chose de sa vie de tous les jours, des endroits où il va. Il a du goût. Il est prospère. Cultivé. Il aime l’art – la théâtralité de ses crimes en sont la preuve. Il a l’œil. Il est cosmopolite. Un citadin. De Baltimore ou de Washington, j’imagine, et je pencherais pour Baltimore puisque plus de la moitié de ses victimes viennent de là. Philadelphie n’est pas à déconsidérer non plus. Quelle que soit la ville qu’il habite, je ne serais pas surpris qu’il fréquente la communauté artistique locale. Il est sociable, il a du charme, et il évolue parmi l’élite. Il se croit intouchable.

\- Alors il fait partie des Un Pourcent, dit Price.

\- Ça ne réduit pas vraiment le choix, grommelle Zeller.

\- Ça le réduit à un pourcent, réplique Beverly. C’est un début.

\- Un richard amateur d’art ? » Zeller lève les bras au ciel. « Il en existe si peu !

\- Hé ! intervient Jack en élevant la voix. Attendez que Will ait fini. »

Will lui adresse un signe de tête reconnaissant. Il regarde ensuite Zeller, le regarde droit dans les yeux, avec violence, assez longtemps pour le faire se tortiller sur place. « Ce n’est pas juste un richard amateur d’art. C’est un consommateur consommé. Il a sûrement fait ses courses là où ses victimes travaillaient. On a besoin des noms des clients de ces entreprises. Listes de distribution de mail, commandes, reçus de carte bancaire. Il faut voir s’il y a des noms qui reviennent encore et encore, et si certains de ces noms n’appartiendraient pas à des gens ayant reçu une formation en chirurgie. Ça réduira pas mal notre choix, vous ne direz pas ? »

Zeller a la mine boudeuse ; il ne semble guère convaincu. Jack non plus n’est pas tout à fait conquis.

« Le filet est encore bien large, dit-il.

\- Eh bien, c’est tout ce que j’ai pour le moment. » Si Will jette son filet si large, c’est parce que s’il le réduit d’une fraction, Jack saura exactement quel poisson il essaie d’attraper.

« Très bien, dit Jack. Beverly, occupe-toi de me trouver ces listes de clients. Non, attends, Z va le faire ; je veux que Bev travaille à autre chose. Toi aussi, Will. »

Will était en train d’examiner les photos des cinq personnes qu’il soupçonne d’avoir été assassinées en raison de leur médiocre prestation de service aux clients, mais à présent il se retourne vers Jack.

« Jette un œil là-dessus », dit Jack en lui tendant un autre dossier.

Will ouvre le classeur, voit apparaître la photo d’une stagiaire FBI familière. « Miriam Lass ?

\- Ses transcriptions d’étude. Je veux que tu aies l’occasion de la connaître. »

Will fronce les sourcils, ne dit rien. Il sait que Miriam est un sujet sensible pour Jack.

Jack glisse un classeur très épais entre les bras de Beverly. « Les archives médicales qu’elle était en train d’analyser. Elles concernent toutes les victimes connues de l’Éventreur datant d’il y a deux ans et demi. Passe-les en revue, vois si tu peux reconstituer son enquête, comprendre ce qu’elle a trouvé qui l’a menée à l’Éventreur. 

\- Mais on a déjà essayé de remonter la piste de Miriam », dit doucement Beverly en essayant de ne pas tituber sous le poids du dossier. Comme Will, elle aussi se rend compte que Miriam est une zone à risques. « Ça nous a menés nulle part.

\- Will peut aller quelque part, lui, répond Jack, la voix vibrant d’une assurance totale. Mets-toi dans sa tête. Applique ses méthodes d’investigation à ces archives et vois ce que tu trouves. Dis à Beverly ce qu’elle doit chercher et elle t’aidera. »

Will gigote nerveusement. Il s’approche des barreaux et parle à voix basse. « Je suis désolé, Jack, mais cette piste est froide maintenant. Je te l’ai déjà dit, la chirurgie n’est pas l’angle d’attaque qui va nous permettre de trouver l’Éventreur. »

Jack semble grandir de plusieurs centimètres. Il gronde : « C’est comme ça qu’elle l’a trouvé. Toi aussi, tu peux le faire. »

Will ne peut qu’incliner du chef.

Le reste de l’équipe quitte les lieux, repartant pour le quartier général de la chasse à l’Éventreur, à Quantico. Seule Beverly demeure. Elle n’a pas l’air ravie par la tournure qu’on pris les événements. Elle laisse tomber à grand bruit les archives médicales sur l’une des chaises pliantes. Will l’observe en silence. Puis il dit :

« J’imagine que tu as tiré la paille la plus courte. »

Elle le regarde, sourcils haussés.

« Jack t’a refourgué une tâche ingrate qui ne te mènera nulle part. Et il faudra que tu travailles avec moi, quelque chose que… euh… personne n’a l’air impatient de faire. »

Beverly croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Jack m’a confié cette mission parce que je suis la seule qui ne vois pas de problème à travailler avec toi. »

Son enthousiasme est pâlichon. « Bon… fait Will. Ravi qu’il n’y ait pas de problème. »

Elle se balance d’un pied sur l’autre, comme une personne subissant une forme mineure de torture. « Écoute, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça…

\- Pas besoin de marcher sur des œufs avec moi, Beverly. Ce serait la première fois. »

Elle acquiesce. « Je suis pas douée avec les œufs. C’était plus facile avant. Je me contentais de tracer une ligne entre celui que tu es maintenant et celui que tu étais » – ses yeux bondissent vers les photographies de l’imitateur – « pendant que tu étais malade. J’ai mis tout ça derrière nous, parce que je pensais reconnaitre la personne que tu es maintenant. Le toi d’avant que tu tombes malade. Le vrai toi.

\- C’est ça, le vrai moi », dit Will doucement. C’est presque entièrement un non-mensonge.

Elle secoue la tête. « C’est une distinction stupide. Ça ne veut rien dire. L’autre jour… » Elle soupire. « L’alarme a sonné, c’est tout. Je comprends maintenant que je ne peux pas prétendre qu’il ne s’est rien passé. Tu as tué cinq personnes, Will. Tu es dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tu n’es pas celui que tu étais avant. Tu peux pas l’être.

\- Non… dit-il, déglutissant péniblement. J’imagine que non. »

Elle baisse la tête et secoue les épaules, un haussement de contrariété. « Désolée. Ça, c’est moi quand je marche pas sur des œufs.

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de t’excuser.

\- Si, je crois que si. » Elle plie les lèvres, plus grimace que sourire, en se jetant la veste sur l’épaule. « Je me rattraperai en t’offrant le déjeuner. Il y a une chouette pizzeria pas très loin d’ici. Ils ne font pas livraison; je vais devoir aller chercher.

\- Bien sûr », dit Will, comprenant à travers cette offre qu’elle a besoin d’un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits avant de lui faire de nouveau face. « Ce sera super. »

Elle s’absente suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il puisse scotcher au mur les photographies de chacune des quinze victimes de l’Éventreur ; il maintient les cinq employés défunts sur une seule ligne, regroupe les autres en-dessous d’eux. Sur un côté il isole deux des photographies, celles de Miriam Lass et du docteur Carson Nahn. Leurs assassinats ont été différents ; des crimes de circonstance. Hannibal Lecter a tué Miriam parce qu’elle l’a trouvé, et il a tué Nahn pour aider Jack à trouver Abel Gideon. Will passe un long moment à regarder la photo de Nahn ; avec le recul, il y a quelque chose de dégoûtant dans la mort du psychiatre. Il s’agit d’Hannibal dans ce qu’il a de plus horrible et de plus serviable. Il aurait pu communiquer son tuyau à travers une note ou un autre coup de téléphone énigmatique, mais au lieu de cela il leur a laissé le corps de Nahn. Avec une indifférence complète, Hannibal a pris une autre vie, parce qu’il savait que Will verrait son travail et serait capable de l’interpréter, de traduire le message et de le transmettre à Jack. Il s’est servi de Nahn, et par extension de Will, comme d’un putain de téléphone.

Will s’aperçoit qu’il est de nouveau en train de se mordre les ongles. S’arrête. Ramasse à la place la transcription d’école de Miriam Lass, et c’est ainsi que Beverly le retrouve : assis par terre, dos à son nouveau mur de preuves, à lire le dossier de Miriam, une expression dubitative sur la figure.

Elle remarque les ajouts qu’il a fait à son mur, mais n’en fait pas mention. Elle pose la boîte à pizza sur le sol d’un geste désinvolte calculé, et demande : « Tu as trouvé quelque chose d’utile ? »

Will jette le classeur de côté. « Rien que Jack n’aurait pas pu nous dire lui-même. Miriam Lass avait un dossier impeccable. Elle était ambitieuse, intelligente, rigoureuse. Elle serait devenue un super agent. C’est quel type de pizza ?

\- Margarita. Je me suis dit que le mieux c’était de rester simple.

\- Simple. » Will renâcle de rire. « Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. Ça sent vraiment bon, par contre. »

Ils attaquent leur déjeuner. Beverly est redevenue amicale, mais il y a quelque chose de feint dans son attitude qui fait grincer les dents de Will. Ils bavardent tranquillement tout en mangeant, mais la conversation aboutit bientôt au silence. Beverly revient sur un terrain plus sûr – la tâche qu’ils ont à accomplir.

« Miriam est allée parcourir ces archives alors qu’elle n’avait pas de mandat, dit-elle en ajoutant une autre demi-lune à la petite pile de croûtes de pizza sur son assiette. Il faut des tripes pour agir comme ça, surtout quand on est qu’apprentie.

\- C’est sûr, répond Will en s’essuyant la bouche, elle en avait, des tripes. Mais il n’y a rien dans son dossier qui suggère qu’elle était du genre à prendre des risques inutiles. Le jour où elle a disparu, elle n’a dit à personne où elle allait et elle n’a pas appelé de renfort. Quel que soit l’endroit où elle est allée, je ne crois pas qu’elle s’attendait à y trouver l’Éventreur. Elle pensait probablement qu’elle allait mener un autre entretien de routine. Il l’a prise par surprise.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on cherche ? demande Beverly en poussant du pied la pile d’archives médicales. Un truc de routine ? »

Will hausse les épaules. « Ça pourrait être n’importe quoi. Un nom. Une adresse. Pas quelque chose d’évident, ni qui soit directement lié aux victimes. Elle a bifurqué. Elle cherchait quelqu’un qui pourrait lui fournir un contexte.

\- Donc… une aiguille dans une botte de foin, conclut Beverly en mesurant la pile de documents du regard. Une grosse botte de foin.

\- C’est ce que j’ai dit. » Will tape dans ses mains pour se débarrasser des miettes. « La paille la plus courte. »

Beverly est en train d’essayer de se motiver. « Jack ne veut pas que Miriam soit morte pour rien. Je comprends ça.

\- Moi aussi, dit Will vivement. Mais Jack perd toute perspective quand il s’agit de Miriam. L’Éventreur le sait, et nous aussi. »

Beverly marque son accord d’un petit son. Elle n’aime pas entendre quelqu’un dire du mal de Jack.

Ils achèvent leur déjeuner et commencent à parcourir les archives médicales. C’est un travail ennuyeux, poussiéreux, et après une heure Will perd patience et demande à emprunter l’ordinateur portable de Beverly. « Du moment que c’est pas pour voir du porno, dit-elle en le lui tendant à travers les barreaux.

\- Les manteaux sur mesure, répond Will. Voyons si cette boutique a une liste de distribution. »

Beverly, enfouie jusqu’au cou dans les dossiers médicaux, lui lance un coup d’œil aigu. « C’est pas à Brian que Jack a demandé de voir ça ?

\- Si, et je suis sûr qu’il finira par s’en occuper. Une fois que l’Éventreur aura ajouté assez d’organes à sa collection pour finir son cycle.

\- Brian peut être un enfoiré parfois, dit Beverly, un avertissement narquois dans la voix. Mais il n’est pas si enfoiré que ça. Il suivra ta piste. »

Will ne lui prête pas attention ; il est en train de lire des informations sur la haute couture pour hommes. C’est un monde dont il ne sait que très peu de choses, mais c’est le monde d’Hannibal, ce qui veut dire que Will ferait mieux d’en devenir un expert, et vite.

Beverly le regarde se désengager du travail qu’elle effectue. Elle revient à la montagne d’archives médicales avec un petit bruit grognon. Ils travaillent en silence : Will prenant des notes sur des articles de luxe, Beverly recopiant occasionnellement le nom d’un docteur indirectement lié à l’une des victimes de l’Éventreur.

Après une quarantaine de minutes de ce régime, Beverly lâche : « Oh. » Sa voix est étouffée, ternie. Le son fait se dresser les poils sur les bras de Will.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

Elle tient en main une feuille de papier, la parcourant des yeux encore et encore, comme si un message codé se trouvait écrit dessus.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Rien, dit-elle sans cesser de lire. Désolée, c’est juste – hum. »

Elle semble presque effrayée.

Il referme le portable et se tourne vers elle d’un mouvement expressif.

Elle se secoue, échappant au sortilège quelconque qui la clouait sur place. « Laisse tomber. Peu importe. » D’un geste rapide, elle rejette la feuille sur la pile derrière elle.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose », dit Will.

Beverly s’essuie le front, plisse les lèvres. Elle a l’air de quelqu’un qui souffre réellement, physiquement. Pour finir, elle reprend la parole, d’une voix légèrement plus basse que d’ordinaire. « T'as dit qu’Hannibal Lecter a été chirurgien autrefois. Quel genre de chirurgien ? »

Pendant une seconde il se contente de la regarder, les yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre.

« Quel type de chirurgien il était, Will ?

\- Traumatologue.

\- A Maryland-Misericordia ? »

Il acquiesce du menton, prudemment. Elle aussi est sur ses gardes alors qu’elle tend la main pour reprendre le papier derrière elle. « Il est là, sur le formulaire d’admission de Jeremy Olmstead. De service aux urgences, la même nuit où Olmstead a été admis avec une blessure de chasse. »

Will lève le bras avec toute la dextérité d’un mannequin de vitrine. Il saisit le formulaire et son regard vole immédiatement vers le nom, soigneusement imprimé en haut du journal des admissions. Hannibal Lecter, inscrit d’une encre sans bavure sur le même bout de papier que le nom d’une de ses victimes. Cette feuille, épaisse de quelques millimètres, est en cet instant plus précieuse à Will que sa santé mentale ou les battements irréguliers de son propre cœur.

« T'avais raison », dit Beverly.

Ce qui flanque à Will un sacré coup de jus.

Mais ensuite elle ajoute : « T'as vraiment pas la bonne tronche pour jouer au poker. »

Elle lui fait signe de lui rendre la feuille. Les doigts de Will meurent d’envie de la serrer, de la garder, mais il sait qu’il lui faut la rendre.

Beverly reprend le formulaire. Elle a le visage sombre. « Tu penses toujours que c’est lui, dit-elle, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? » Mais la voix de Will tremblote. « Nooon. »

Beverly se penche en arrière, rabat d’un coup sec le journal d’admissions sur la large pile qui se trouve derrière elle. Elle ferme les yeux, se couvre la bouche de la main, et soupire : « Oh, Will…

\- Je ne pense pas que c’est lui. Mais quand même. Tu devrais ajouter son nom à ta liste. »

Elle secoue la tête. « T'es pas croyable. »

Will fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour continuer de parler normalement. « Ce n’est pas surprenant que tu l’aies trouvé dans ces dossiers. Baltimore n’est pas si grand, il n’y a pas tant de chirurgiens que ça qui y travaillent. Beverly, » – car elle secoue encore la tête, silencieuse et atterrée, sans écouter un mot de ce qu’il dit – « je ne pense pas que c’est lui. Vraiment. Mais on ne peut pas écarter un suspect simplement parce qu’on le connaît. »

Elle écarte la main de son visage. « On a contrôlé Lecter, dit-elle. Je l’ai interviewé moi-même, tu te rappelles ? Il est clean.

\- Tu l’as contrôlé pour l’affaire de l’imitateur. Jamais pour l’Éventreur. »

Ce qui la fait gémir pour de bon. « Tu es encore en train d’enquêter sur lui ! »

Ce n’est pas un question, il n’y répond donc pas.

« Putain de merde, reprend Beverly. Jack a dit que tu avais laissé tomber, Will. Tu lui as promis. Tu lui as dit que tu as des périodes de lucidité où tu te rends compte que tout ça c’est dingue. Alors quoi, tu mentais pour qu’il te laisse poursuivre l’enquête ? » Elle le regarde, les traits de son visage se contractent jusqu’à devenir un masque d’horreur. « Et tes aveux ? C’était un mensonge, ça aussi ? »

L’expression de Will lui fournit toutes les réponses dont elle a besoin.

« Putain ! » Elle se redresse sur les genoux. « Faut que je le dise à Jack.

\- Je préférerais vraiment pas, dit-il doucement.

\- Tu as simulé des aveux de meurtre pour pouvoir avoir accès à des informations classées secrètes. » La voix de Beverly tremble. « Tu es instable. Je devrais pas être ici. Je veux que tu me rendes mon portable. »

Il le lui restitue aussitôt, les yeux rivés au sol. « Je ne suis pas instable, dit-il. Je veux arrêter l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. Comme toi.

\- Tu veux arrêter Hannibal Lecter, réplique Beverly en rangeant son ordinateur dans sa housse. Il y a une grosse différence.

\- Il n’y a aucune différence. C’est la même personne. Il était sur cette liste d’admissions, Beverly. Et il sera à d’autres endroits, tu verras. »

Jurant entre ses dents, elle empile les documents – le précieux journal des admissions enterré quelque part au milieu d’eux – à l’intérieur de sa besace, se bloque la boîte à pizza vide sous le bras, et se lève.

« Je suis désolé de t’avoir menti, se hâte de dire Will. J’ai de l’estime pour ton jugement. Et pour ton amitié. Je n’aurais pas menti s’il y avait eu n’importe quelle autre solution. Bev, » – l’emploi du diminutif la force à le regarder, le visage tordu par la détresse – « s’il te plaît. Déteste-moi, si tu veux me détester. Mais… ne dis rien à Jack. »

Elle s’essuie rapidement les yeux de la main. « Eurk », dit-elle, et elle part en trombe.

Il s’asseoit en boule sur le sol, presse son visage sur ses genoux. Beverly a désormais le pouvoir de le détruire, et elle est sans doute assez en colère pour le faire dix fois pour le prix d’une.

* * *

 

Il passe le reste de la journée à guetter des bruits de pas, à attendre le défilé des infirmiers, venus pour mettre à sac sa cellule et s’emparer de son travail. Il sait qu’il n’a le dossier de l’Éventreur que pour une durée limitée, alors il l’étudie, et à fond ; il s’ouvre au maximum, sa cognition s’enflammant comme une supernova, absorbant tout. Il lit jusqu’à l’extinction des feux, et continue de lire à la lumière de l’éclairage de secours jusqu’à ce que l’effort lui brûle les yeux. Chaque son le fait sursauter. Chaque ombre est l’infirmier de nuit, une seringue à la main, venu pour le tranquilliser et lui enlever ses affaires. Il se réprimande intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus habile avec le journal des admissions ; s’il l’avait jouée décontractée, s’il avait fait passer comme si ça n’avait rien d’important, peut-être aurait-il pu convaincre Beverly que ses soupçons concernant Hannibal s’étaient éteints. Si, au lieu de Beverly, son compagnon de travail avait été Price ou Zeller, il aurait pu le faire. Le problème, avec Beverly, c’est que Will l’apprécie sincèrement ; il a baissé sa garde avec elle, s’est montré trop honnête, parce qu’au fond de lui il voudrait tellement, oui tellement, qu’elle le croie.

Soudain, une tache rouge en travers des entrées de téléphone portable d’Andrew Caldwell. Will s’aperçoit qu’il s’est de nouveau mordu les ongles jusqu’au sang. S’arrachant les doigts de la bouche, il referme les mains en poings qui palpitent et piquent. Il ferme les yeux, se frappe trois fois l’arrière du crâne, fort, contre les briques.

Des pas qui ne sont pas des pas dans le couloir. Une créature qui passe en pleine traque, le corps tranchant et émacié, plus noir que les ombres. Will reste aussi immobile que possible, essayant de ne pas attirer son attention. Mais la chose renifle l’air – reconnaît l’odeur du sang. Sa tête pivote vivement, ses bois s’étendant comme de l’encre renversée au-delà des barreaux de la cellule. Ses yeux sans fond rencontrent ceux de Will.

Will se rue vers le coin le plus éloigné de sa cellule, s’accroupit le dos contre le mur de l’Éventreur. « Va-t’en », implore-t-il.

La créature enveloppe les barreaux de ses doigts aux innombrables articulations. Elle émet un bruit sourd, grinçant, un appel.

Les poumons de Will brûlent. Il tente de les remplir. N’y parvient pas. Il s’entend étouffer, mais le son est métallique. Il écoute sa peur à une grande distance de lui-même.

La créature commence à écarter les barreaux.

« Non… » Les barreaux se courbent sous sa poigne. « Non, gémit Will. Ne fais pas ça. »

Les anneaux d’os noir tournoient comme la créature baisse sa tête. Elle rampe à travers l’espace dégagé entre les barreaux. Elle est dans la cellule avec lui.

« Tu n’es pas réelle, dit Will, les yeux écarquillés. Rien de tout ça n’est réel. Une hallucination. Je suis malade, et tout ça c’est mon hallucination. »

La créature rampe vers lui, ses longs membres frôlant le sol avec un bruit de papier froissé. Will tente de se relever, mais il reste désossé dans son coin. Il ne peut plus respirer.

Une griffe pesante, étendue, béante devant son visage. Le froid toucher de ses doigts rugueux sur le côté de sa gorge. Son haleine est chaude contre sa peau, putride, puis il voit ses dents – 

Des bruits de pas. Pour de vrai, cette fois. Il se réveille en sursaut, bondit presque de son lit. Son cou craque de partout ; il a dû s’endormir assis. Il lui faut dix secondes pour s’apercevoir que Barney se trouve devant sa cellule avec le plateau du petit déjeuner.

« Ça va ? demande Barney.

\- Oui ! » Will se frotte le visage, sans douceur. « J’étais – euh. En train de rêver.

\- Bon, ben c’est le moment de se réveiller. Vous avez de la visite. »

Jack, évidemment, Jack venu le transpercer pour son mensonge. Will fixe Barney en clignant des yeux de chouette, paniqué.

« Est-ce que je dois lui dire qu’elle doit revenir plus tard ? »

Elle. Will exhale. « Non, c’est bon. Je peux la voir maintenant. »

Barney lui passe le plateau et remonte le long du couloir. A son retour, il est accompagné par Beverly. Elle a l’air pâle, à vif. « Merci, Barney », dit-elle d’une voix encore encrassée de sommeil.

Une fois Barney parti, Will fixe Beverly. Il n’a aucune idée de ce à quoi il doit s’attendre. « Comment tu as fait pour être ici si tôt ? » hasarde-t-il.

Beverly laisse tomber son lourd sac à bandoulière par terre. « J’ai dormi dans un hôtel. Enfin, pas vraiment dormi, pas tellement. »

Rien de tout ça ne tient debout. « Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, dit-il.

\- Moi non plus. » Elle prend une grande inspiration, déplie une chaise, s’effondre dessus. « J’ai un truc à te montrer, chuchote-t-elle. Assis-toi et promets-moi de pas m’interrompre, ou d’essayer de t’expliquer, ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Tu t’en sens capable ?

\- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? » demande Will en s’asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Elle agite la main, lui fait carrément « chut ! ». « Tais-toi juste, d’accord ? Laisse-moi parler. »

Il est légèrement agacé et totalement perplexe, mais il ferme la bouche comme elle l’a ordonné.

Beverly ouvre son sac, en tire une liasse de papiers. « Les listes de distribution pour le magasin d’antiquités et la boutique de manteaux. J’ai surligné le nom qui nous intéresse. » Elle lui tend les papiers. « Ne dis rien », lui rappelle-t-elle.

Il baisse les yeux et voit que Beverly a passé un surligneur rose sur le nom d’Hannibal. Il garde une expression parfaitement calme, contrôle sa respiration. Il lui rend les papiers comme s’ils ne signifiaient rien pour lui.

Elle lui tend une autre feuille. « La liste des gens qui ont reçu un examen médical de la part d’Andrew Caldwell. Le nom pertinent est surligné. »

Hannibal Lecter, de nouveau en rose.

Will ne dit rien. Il le redonne à Beverly.

Elle penche la tête, les yeux fixés sur les paperasses sur ses genoux. Elle n’est pas prête à le regarder, pas encore. « Brian m’a envoyé les commandes de l’année passée pour l’entreprises en électronique où Jason Beeman travaillait. Rien de notable là-dedans. Mais après je me suis mise à penser à Jeremy Olmstead. Il a été assassiné cinq ans après cette nuit aux urgences. Cinq ans. C’est long, comme attente. Alors j’ai passé en revue le parcours professionnel de Beeman. Son job précédent, c’était comme assistant technique pour une autre entreprise ; ils s’occupaient aussi de chaînes stéréo pour les particuliers, insonorisation en plus. Ils ne voulaient pas révéler l’identité de leurs clients sans mandat, alors je les ai appelés en faisant comme si j’avais besoin de faire insonoriser mon bureau. Je leur ai dit que je voulais le même traitement qu’ils avaient fait pour un ami à moi, et voili voilà, ils l’ont trouvé dans leurs dossiers.

\- Tu leur as donné le nom du docteur Lecter », dit Will.

Beverly se passe une main tremblante sur le front. « Ouaip, dit-elle, comme si elle-même n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. C’est ce que j’ai fait.

\- Pourquoi tu as donné son nom ?

\- Je ne sais pas, siffle-t-elle. Il a un lien avec au moins cinq des victimes, pas vrai ? Les connexions sont ténues, mais elles sont bien là. Rien de tout ça ne suffit pour un mandat. C’est contestable, complètement fortuit. Ça pourrait juste être une coïncidence.

\- Ça pourrait, répète Will d’une voix traînante.

\- Je ne dis pas que je te crois ! » La voix de Beverly est tranchante, sur la défensive. « Mais je crois que – » Elle étouffe ses mots, les yeux vitreux. « Je crois qu’il est louche. J’ai toujours pensé qu’il était louche. Il est sûrement pas bon comme psychiatre, quand on voit ce qui t’est arrivé. Et il persiste à venir te voir, alors même que presque tous ceux qui te connaissent l’ont supplié d’arrêter. Il a fait tout ce qu’il a pu pour s’intégrer à l’enquête. Il est très copain avec Jack. Ils s’enferment en tête à tête dans le bureau de Jack presque tous les jours.

\- Il s’est vraiment insinué là-dedans comme un champion, acquiesce Will.

\- Jack n’enquêtera pas sur lui. Il rejettera tout ça – sans exception – en un clin d’œil.

\- Je sais. »

Silence.

« Je ne dis pas que je te crois, répète Beverly, avec plus de véhémence cette fois.

\- Hm. Alors c’est quoi, ce que tu dis ? »

Elle donne une claque à la pile de paperasses. « Ce que je dis, c’est qu’il y a quelque chose là-dedans ! Quelque chose qui mérite qu’on s’y attarde.

\- Je suis d’accord.

\- Il a des liens avec cinq des victimes, Will. Cinq sur quinze.

\- Il a des liens avec toutes les victimes, dit Will. Et on peut les trouver.

\- On ?

\- Toi et moi. »

Elle se couvre le visage de ses mains. « Je vais perdre mon boulot. »

Will laisse échapper un petit rire morbide. « Bev, si on ne l’arrête pas, je vais perdre beaucoup plus que ça. »

Elle lève les yeux, un regard clair, pénétrant. Elle le voit à neuf. « Si c’est lui l’Éventreur… » dit-elle. « Et c’est un gros ‘si’… alors ça veut dire qu’il sait comment le FBI fonctionne. Comment nos enquêtes se déroulent. Il a des connaissances en médecine légale, il sait comment planter des fausses preuves. Il l’a déjà fait avec les cheveux et les empreintes digitales de Miriam. Et il sait comment toi tu fonctionnes. Il te connaît mieux que quiconque. »

Will ne dit rien. Il ressent la fragilité de la toile de connexions de Beverly, et il craint que s’il dit quoi que ce soit, la toile ne s’effondre pour redevenir les volutes et murmures qui la composent.

« Il a pu se rendre compte que tu étais malade », dit-elle.

A présent, il lève un doigt, lui demandant d’attendre. Il retire une photographie de son mur de preuves. Elle se lève, la prend quand il la lui tend à travers les barreaux. C’est Cassie Boyle, empalée sur les bois.

« Le corps exposé, murmure-t-il. Théâtral. Humiliant. Les poumons retirés avec une précision chirurgicale. Si tu n’avais pas été en train d’enquêter sur l’affaire de Hobbs, qui aurais-tu pensé être l’auteur de ce meurtre ? »

Beverly se fend d’un long soupir.

« Il m’a fallu du temps pour le voir, dit Will. Mais, Bev, regarde. Regarde. C’est lui, c’est son faire-part. Il disait bonjour. »

Beverly se croise les bras, serré. Ça ressemble à un pauvre ersatz d’étreinte consolante. D’une voix étranglée, elle répond : « Okay.

\- Quoi, okay ?

\- Okay ! s’écrie-t-elle, épaules tressautantes. Je te crois ! »

Pendant une seconde, il est trop envoûté pour bouger. Le monde est recréé. Et, oh, combien il préfère cette nouvelle version.

« Répète-moi ça », chuchote-t-il en s’avançant au plus près des barreaux.

Elle aussi se rapproche d’un pas. Il y a maintenant entre eux plus de métal que d’air.

Beverly se râcle la gorge. « Je. Te. Crois.

\- Encore une fois. »

Ce qui la fait s’étouffer sur un éclat de rire nerveux. « Sans déconner, Will. Force pas ta chance. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf ! Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre. J'ai commencé à traduire le suivant, mais en raison de problèmes de santé ET d'ordinateur, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le finir. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, promis !


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a de l'amour dans l'air.

Ça lui prend presque deux heures pour tout expliquer à Beverly. De Cassie Boyle à Abigail, Will reconstruit les six derniers mois de sa vie et la part de plus en plus importante qu’Hannibal y a pris, remplissant les blancs que constituent ses pertes de connaissance, tressant les mouvements d’Hannibal autour des siens, une chorégraphie secrète de machinations et de mensonges. Will ressent un plaisir pervers à tout raconter à Bev. Au début, elle pose des questions, tente d’obtenir toute l’histoire d’un coup, mais au fur et à mesure du récit elle tombe dans un silence déconcerté. Quand Will arrive au moment de l’oreille d’Abigail, Beverly se tient tassée sur sa chaise, les coudes sur les genoux, les cheveux suivant comme une vague le roulement de son cou.

Il achève. Attend qu’elle parle. Attend longuement.

« Euh, dit-il. Ce serait super si tu pouvais… dire quelque chose, maintenant. »

Elle reste tête baissée.

Il hoche la tête, effrayé. « Maintenant que tu as tout entendu, tu me crois moins. »

Quand elle le regarde, son visage est vide d’expression, sous le choc. « Non, je te crois pas moins. C’est juste que ça fait beaucoup à avaler d’un coup.

\- Je comprends », répond-il vivement. Il a eu des mois pour accepter sa propre histoire, conclusions capillotractées incluses, mais lui-même a encore du mal à tout intégrer.

« C'est juste que, dit Beverly. C'est juste que je. Ne comprends pas vraiment. _Pourquoi._ J’imagine.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tout ! Pourquoi quelqu’un voudrait faire tout ça ! » Elle presse les mains à son front comme si celui-ci était sur le point d’exploser. « Je veux dire, bien sûr que c’est logique que Lecter te fasse porter le chapeau pour les meurtres. Tu étais dans les vapes, tu somnambulais tout éveillé, tu étais le parfait bouc émissaire – désolée. Mais alors pourquoi t’envoyer choper Tobias Budge ? Si Budge t’avait tué, c’était fini, le bouc émissaire ! Et si Lecter a vraiment assassiné Cassie Boyle pour t’aider à trouver Garret Jacob Hobbs, alors pourquoi avertir Hobbs à l’avance que tu l’avais déniché ? C’est comme s’il n’arrivait pas à se décider entre essayer de t’aider ou t’enfoncer sous terre ! Et ensuite vient la question du pourquoi il est encore en train de te tourner autour. J’aurais pensé qu’il voudrait se tailler en quatrième vitesse, surtout maintenant que tu t’es réveillé et que t’as pigé qu’il t’avait piégé. Tu dis que c’est un intelligent psychopathe, Will – mais ce gars-là, il a pas l’air de fonctionner d’après les lois de la logique. Je veux dire, est-ce qu’il a _envie_ d'être arrêté ?

\- Non, répond Will. Il a passé beaucoup de temps à se l’imaginer : le cirque médiatique du procès, l’ennui et l’humiliation qui accompagnent l’incarcération. Il sait que ce n’est pas pour lui. Mais il est prêt à prendre le risque que ça lui arrive, il est prêt à prendre tous les risques, si ça lui permet d’obtenir ce qu’il veut. »

Beverly hausse les sourcils. « C’est-à-dire ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Ce n’est pas une chose seule. C’est ce qui le rend si dur à analyser ; il ne fait jamais rien pour une unique raison. Il a un millier de raisons pour faire ce qu’il fait, du coup il a l’air de n’avoir aucune raison du tout. Il n’y a pas de plan magistral, Bev. Il ne sait pas plus que moi où on va. Il prend ses décisions l’une après l'autre, en pesant à chaque fois toutes les options. Il suit le rythme. Il s’adapte quand le jeu change. Il évolue. Il ne se laissera pas enfermer dans un comportement spécifique, il est plus malin que ça.

\- Comment on va l’arrêter, alors ? » demande-t-elle à voix basse.

Il répond aussitôt, avec une assurance totale. « En pensant comme lui. En jouant souplement, comme il le fait. Le seul problème, c’est…

\- Quoi ? » Beverly élève la voix. « C’est quoi, le problème ? »

Will se prépare. Il faut du courage, après avoir été isolé si longtemps, pour partager ses peurs les plus grandes avec un autre être human. Il explique :

« Me voir penser comme lui, c’est l’une des choses qu’il veut… et il le veut vraiment beaucoup. »

Beverly, pleine d’effronterie et d’honnêteté, avec son esprit vif de scientifique et sa patience limitée pour l’inexplicable, se contente de le fixer du regard. Il est clair qu’il vient de s'aventurer sur un terrain qu’elle est mal équipée pour explorer avec lui.

« Okay, dit-elle, bien qu’elle ne le soit clairement pas. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends, mais je peux te dire ce que c’est que je pige. » Elle rabat ses mains l’une contre l’autre, signe d’un retour à un sujet plus sûr. « Il faut qu’on constitue un dossier contre Lecter, et rien qui soit juste fondé sur des présomptions. Il nous faut des preuves solides. De l’ADN.

\- Il ne laisse pas d’ADN sur ses lieux de crime.

\- Mais il en emporte avec lui, pas vrai ? Il prend des trophées. Les organes, sans doute d’autres échantillons aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il fait avec les organes, dit doucement Will, déroulant dans sa tête son éternel parchemin d’options. Mais c’est absolument sûr qu’ils sont importants pour lui. Il les conserve. Il les _respecte_ , bien plus que les corps dont il les tire.

\- Donc il a les organes en stock dans des bocaux de formaldéhyde ou autre. Ce gars est un collectionneur méticuleux ; j’en ai vu la preuve de mes yeux. Tous ces journaux et ces reçus qu’il conserve. C’est un écureuil qui organise à fond ses noisettes. Il a dû garder de côté des échantillons de Cassie Boyle et de Marissa Schuur pendant des mois pour pouvoir finalement fabriquer ces leurres pour toi. Il y a des chances qu’il soit assis sur un coffre au trésor plein de preuves qui pourraient le mettre au trou pour des siècles et des siècles. Il faut juste qu’on trouve la croix qui marque son emplacement. »

Will aquiesce en se frottant l’arête du nez. Il poursuit, prudemment : « Tu te rends compte que… quand tu dis « on »… en fait, ce que ça voudra vraiment dire, c’est « tu » ? »

L’expression du visage de Beverly indique qu’elle est bien consciente de cette possibilité. « Dis-moi simplement où regarder », dit-elle.

Il lui sourit d’un air de reconnaissance hébétée. « Tu sais qu’il est dangereux, n’est-ce pas ? »

Elle roule des yeux. « Il a tué au moins vingt personnes, Will. Je crois que je sais ce à quoi j’ai affaire.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas », réplique-t-il d’un ton ferme, et Beverly s’assombrit. Il déglutit. « Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas savoir. Hannibal Lecter n’est pas un psychopathe typique. Il n’y a pas de profilage pour lui, pas de catégorie. Il ne ressemble à rien de ce à quoi tu as déjà eu affaire. S’il s’aperçoit que tu es en train de m’aider – et il s’en rendra compte, c’est couru d’avance – il te neutralisera.

\- Dis franchement ce que tu penses. » Son expression est grave. « Il essaiera de me tuer.

\- _Non._ » La frustration fait monter la voix de Will dans les aigus. « Tu vois, tu ne le comprends pas ! Ce n’est pas _ça_ que je veux dire. Bien sûr qu’il pourrait te tuer, mais ça ne prouve pas que c’est ce qu'il fera. S'il assassine un agent impliqué dans une enquête à son sujet, alors il se dévoile. Non. Il ne prendra pas ce risque. Il trouvera d’autres moyens de t’arrêter. Peut-être qu’il s’arrangera pour que tu ne puisses plus venir me voir. Ou qu’il te fera retirer de l’affaire de l’Éventreur par Jack. Si tu rends les choses trop difficiles pour le docteur Lecter, il trouvera un moyen de nuire à ta crédibilité, de te faire perdre ton boulot. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il fera, mais une chose est certaine. »

Il se penche en avant jusqu’à avoir le visage presque pressé contre les barreaux, la voix frissonnante d’effroi.

« Beverly, il viendra te _parler_. Il te dira que je suis malade, que je suis un menteur qui profite de toi, que ça vaut mieux pour toi si tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que je dis. Il essaiera de se rapprocher de toi s’il le peut. Il fera ami-ami, il te désarmera par tout ce qu’il semblera savoir de toi. Il sera amical, compatissant, compréhensif. Il faudra que tu sois prête. Que tu ériges des murs qui n’ont pas l’air d’être des murs, que tu te défendes sans qu’il se rende compte que tu te défends. Tu crois que tu peux le faire ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, sans enthousiasme. « Ouais. Okay.

\- Bev… »

Elle lui fait signe des deux mains de se taire. « Will, tu sais que je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui m’attend dans cette affaire, alors je vais pas faire comme si c’était pas vrai. Pour le moment j’ai l’impression de barboter au beau milieu de la Fosse des Mariannes, mais je peux me débrouiller. T’as suffisamment de soucis sans avoir à t’inquiéter pour moi. D’accord ? »

Il l’examine des pieds à la tête. Il la trouve flageolante, mais tenace.

« D’accord, dit-il.

\- Et ça, qu’est-ce qu’on en fait ? » Elle soulève la pile de feuillets qui se trouve sur ses genoux, les seules preuves incriminantes qu’ils ont contre Hannibal. « Jack nous a envoyés farfouiller dans les archives médicales. On lui dit quoi de nos résultats ? »

Will se contente de pencher la tête de côté.

Elle soupire. Laisse tomber les feuilles. « Tu veux que je cache des preuves à Jack.

\- Je veux que tu caches ce que tu sais à Hannibal Lecter.

\- Tu fais obstruction à l’enquête sur l’Éventreur, fait-elle, médusée.

\- C’est le docteur Lecter qui fait ça, réplique Will. Beverly, c’est _ça_ , l’enquête sur l’Éventreur. Toi, moi et ce qu’on sait. L’autre enquête, l’enquête de Jack – c’est une fumisterie. Ils n’ont pas la piste et ils ne l’auront jamais. Le docteur Lecter s’arrangera pour qu’ils pourchassent leur propre queue.

\- Jack veut à tout prix arrêter l’Éventreur, dit Beverly. Tu le sais, ça. C’est tout ce qui compte pour lui à présent. Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça.

\- Tu n’as pas le choix. »

Elle écarquille les yeux. « Bien sûr que si ! On a tous les deux le choix là-dessus, Will. Toujours. Alors il faut que j’insiste, quand on aura trouvé de quoi creuser la tombe de Lecter, on l’amène à Jack. Il sera notre premier arrêt. Je veux que ce soit Jack qui procède à l’arrestation. »

Will secoue la tête. Beverly et son incorruptible loyauté envers Jack ! D’ordinaire, il respecte cette loyauté, mais en de telles circonstances il la trouve terriblement inopportune.

« Il est trop proche de Lecter, tu l’as dit toi-même. Il ne nous croira pas. C’est possible qu’il ne nous croie jamais, même si on lui jette plein de preuves irréfutables à la figure. Je suis navré, Bev, mais il faut qu’on opère dans le dos de Jack. Quand le moment viendra, on montrera ce qu’on aura à Petersen, au ministre de la Justice, à la police nationale et même locale. Merde, refourgue ça à Freddie Lounds, je m’en tape. Tout le monde sauf Jack.

\- Non, répond Beverly d’un ton catégorique. Hors de question. Pour toi, Will, je cacherai des preuves. Je mentirai comme une arracheuse de dents à tous les gens que je connais. Je pataugerai dans toutes les bennes à ordures derrière chez Hannibal Lecter. Mais je ne vais pas lâcher Jack. C’est ma limite. Il va juste falloir qu’on constitue un dossier si solide que Jack admettra lui-même qu’il est en béton. »

Will se frotte le visage. Il sait qu’il n’est pas en position de faire la fine bouche. Il doit accepter l’aide qu'on lui offre, même accompagnée de strictes conditions.

« Alors ? presse-t-elle. On fait les choses à ma manière ou quoi ? »

Il finit par acquiescer. « A ta manière », marmonne-t-il.

Il ne dit pas à Beverly que sa manière nécessitera probablement de choper Hannibal Lecter en putain de flagrant délit.

* * *

 

Le pendule se balance. Il est Hannibal Lecter, et il se promène au milieu des rosiers, la traque ondulant dans le sillage de ses bottes de jardinage. Les fleurs sont en pleine floraison, et même à minuit certaines sont si lumineuses qu’elles apparaissent presque phosphorescentes. Il en passe des blanches, des violettes tendres et duveteuses, d’autres couleur de crépuscule strié. Il se baisse pour passer sous des plantes grimpantes aromatiques, évitant de toucher les délicates autant que les épineuses. L’herbe épaisse étouffe les bruits du chariot qu’il tire derrière lui. Il s’approche de la charmille, le proscenium arqué qu’il a sélectionné pour encadrer son œuvre.

Il est paisible et rassasié, ayant déjà pris son plaisir dans un local moins exposé. Alexander Freskin et Jacqueline Calvina sont morts sur le chemin des jardins municipaux ; il a calculé ses incisions pour être sûr de la durée. Ce qui roule dans le chariot derrière lui n’est désormais que de la viande, et il sait tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur le traitement de la viande. Il veut que cette viande-là soit juste assez fraîche pour être manipulée avant que la rigor mortis ne s’installe.

Il se déplace avec délibération, un niveau de grâce rappelant presque le ballet. Il a répété tout cela dans son esprit, a approché la charmille de roses par tous les angles possibles à chaque heure du jour. Il a choisi cette voie et ce moment pour agir. Après examen il se trouve satisfait de ses choix, et le devient encore davantage en déballant ses outils et en commençant le montage.

Avec le plaisir vient le contrôle. Ses membres chantent de puissance. Pour lui, la joie et la maîtrise se sont toujours complimentées l’une l’autre. Il manie ses cisailles, échange son ciseau pour sa gouge de plus petite taille, essuie un peu de fluide gélatineux tombé sur ses épais gants de jardinier. Il est agréable de sentir la nuit d’été sur sa nuque et de sentir l’air doux à peine épicé de pourriture. Il est heureux d’avoir décidé de forer pendant que M. Freskin et Mademoiselle Calvina étaient encore vivants ; cela lui fait maintenant gagner du temps et de l’effort. Également astucieuse, l’idée d’avoir cassé les côtes à l’avance, car cela a rendu les torses particulièrement malléables. Tout en travaillant, il se divertit en alternant entre considérer sa matière comme inanimée et la considérer comme animée. Ce sont des objets à présent, de l’argile qu’il peut modeler selon la forme qu’il choisit. Mais c’étaient auparavant des êtres humains, des créatures capables leur vie durant de faire preuve d’esprit et de splendeur, qui ont choisi de gaspiller leur potentiel inné pour des broutilles, pour les intérêts les plus banals et les plus mesquins. Mais il peut les aider à redécouvrir leur grandeur dans la mort.

L’œuvre est presque achevée. Son plaisir augmente. Il n’y a pas d’émotion plus puissante que celle de distinguer dans son travail une ressemblance, même ténue, avec la vision que l’on avait dans la tête. Il s’aperçoit, tout en entrelaçant des tiges de roses à travers le trou dans le sternum de monsieur Freskin, qu’il sourit de toutes ses dents. Ce n’est pas souvent qu’il se trouve conduit à cette expression émotionnelle, et il en prend note pour future analyse. Il classifie cela comme de l’euphorie, il le range sous la catégorie du sublime. Essuyant une tache de sang de ses lunettes de protection, il pourrait presque rire. Presque.

Il fait un pas en arrière, appréciant son travail avec l’œil d’un observateur extérieur. Celui d’un employé du parc pendant sa ronde du matin, qui vient juste de remarquer la serrure cassée sur le portail du jardin et s’aventure à l’intérieur sans savoir ce qui l’attend. Il voit un couple enlacé sur le banc en-dessous de la charmille de roses, leurs corps entremêlés comme de la soie tressée. Il croit un moment qu’il s’agit d’intrus en son jardin, et que ces intrus sont vivants. Qui pourrait lui reprocher cette erreur, tant les amants semblent éveillés et conscients. Le cou de la femme se tend tandis qu’elle se presse contre le baiser. Les bras de l’homme l’agrippent littéralement en une poigne de mort, les doigts individuellement crispés. On ne peut voir aucun de leurs visages ; les amants se sont avalés l’un l’autre. Leurs vêtements ne sont qu’à peine tachés de sang, mais des nappes rouges émergent des trous dans leurs poitrines et leurs bras. A travers ces cavités, il a enfilé de gros bouquets de roses rouges, évocations soyeuses de jets sanglants. Très joli. Dramatique, s’il ose s’exprimer ainsi.

Il laisse l’hypothétique employé du parc derrière lui, et imagine à la place voir ses amants à travers les yeux de quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un dont l’opinion lui importe énormément. Sa perception se retourne, se reconcentre. Le miroir confronte le miroir avec une collision d’infinis. La vue en vue de la vue. Les amants reprennent vie et s’enlacent encore et encore et encore etencoreetencoreetencore – _avec les compliments du chef, Will._

Le pendule s’arrête.

Will a l’impression que son cœur, lui aussi, s’est arrêté. Il y presse sa main, le sent qui cogne contre les barreaux de ses côtes. Il s’aperçoit que son autre main est en train d’écraser la photographie, balle brillante et froissée sous ses doigts. Il la défroisse en toute hâte. Il y a maintenant des plis qui séparent les corps entremêlés des amants. Il ressent une pointe d’agacement en voyant son travail ainsi gâché.

Pas son travail.

Il ferme les yeux, respire profondément par le nez. Avec effort, Will se débarrasse d’une secousse du lourd manteau qu’est le point de vue d’Hannibal, et tente de se glisser de nouveau dans les limites mal-ajustées du sien. Jack le voit remuer et s’approche des barreaux, rappelant l’équipe de l’UAC. Ils attendent que Will brise le silence.

« Il a pris leurs cœurs », dit-il. Ce n’est pas une question.

Mais Price secoue la tête. « Il a seulement pris celui d’Alex Freskin. Il a laissé celui de Jacqueline Calvina dans sa poitrine.

\- L’Éventreur a dû penser qu’elle était un vrai bourreau des cœurs, commente Zeller.

\- Il n’y a pas eu de cœurs brisés là-dedans, dit Beverly. L’ablation des organes a été aussi impeccable que d’habitude. L’Éventreur a aussi emporté le rein de Freskin et la rate, de pancréas et le thymus de Calvina.

\- Tu crois que le fait d’avoir laissé le cœur de la femme a une signification ? demande Jack à Will.

\- Tout ce que fait l’Éventreur a une signification, répond Will en essuyant la sueur sur son front humide. C’est sa déclaration, et chacune de ses parties peut parler.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elles disent ?

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ? hasarde Price.

\- On est en août, lui rappelle Zeller.

\- Alors quelqu’un devrait lui donner un calendrier, à l’Éventreur », réplique Price.

Un regard de Jack les fait taire.

« L’Éventreur ne pense pas qu’on puisse l’arrêter. Il s’agit, » – Will ravale sa bile – « d’une escalade. »

Jack se tient de profil, la plus grande part de son visage noyée dans l’ombre. Will ne peut pas vraiment distinguer son expression, mais l’épuisement de l’agent se déploie comme un linceuil au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu crois qu’il passe à un niveau supérieur ? demande Jack d’une voix rocailleuse.

\- Pas toi ? répond Will. Il en a tué deux d’un coup. Au lieu d’exposer les victimes sur le lieu du meurtre, il les a transportées dans un endroit plus méritant. Il a construit un cadre en bois autour des corps pour qu’ils restent droits. Ça a dû lui prendre toute la nuit. »

Price vient mettre son grain de sel. « Ces trous dans leurs poitrines et leurs biceps, il les a forés alors que les deux victimes étaient encore en vie. Quand il est arrivé dans le jardin, il a aligné ces trous de façon à pouvoir attacher les corps ensemble avec les roses. C’est incroyable qu’il ait fait tout ça à l’avance, hors-site, et que tout ait correspondu si parfaitement et dans une disposition si… naturelle.

\- Ça ressemble beaucoup au Baiser de Rodin », ajoute Zeller en leur montrant la photo d’une sculpture en marbre sur son iPad. Puis, vexé par leurs expressions de surprise : « Quoi ? J’ai pas le droit de m’y connaître en art ?

\- Les roses qu’a utilisées l’Éventreur ne sont pas d’une espèce qui pousse dans ce jardin, poursuit Beverly. Il les a apportées avec lui. C’est une Hybride de Thé, si quelqu’un veut le savoir. Les éleveurs de roses l’appellent Secret Profond.

\- Secret Profond, marmonne Jack en soupirant.

\- Ce n’est pas une scène de crime, lui dit Will. C’est une installation. Un _happening_. L'assurance dans l’action est ahurissante.

\- Plus il tue, plus il devient ambitieux, ajoute Zeller. C’est plutôt la norme pour un tueur en série.

\- Rien de tout ça n’est normal, souffle Beverly.

\- Ce que je veux savoir, c’est si c’est la fin, dit Jack. L’Éventreur a déjà tué trois personnes pendant ce cycle. Est-il sur le point de refermer la fenêtre ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, répond Will sans mentir. Mais il en a tué quatre la dernière fois, Jack. Une escalade implique qu’il prépare quelque chose. Et je ne pense pas que ce quelque chose, ce soit du silence. » Il croise le regard de Beverly en ajoutant : « Je crois que l’Éventreur ne fait que commencer. »

* * *

 

« Est-ce que tu as gardé des réflexions pour toi ? » lui demande-t-elle ensuite. Beverly s’est attardée sur place en prétextant partager des tacos, mais en réalité, ils parlent boutique.

Will mâchonne son taco à la viande en réfléchissant. Il finit par secouer négativement la tête. « Rien de substantiel.

\- Deux meurtres d’un coup, c’est un changement plutôt massif de son mode opératoire. Tu dois sûrement avoir une théorie sur ses raisons de faire ça. »

Will hausse les épaules. Il se demande quand Beverly renoncera enfin à lui demander _pourquoi_.

« T’as pas envisagé que l’explication, ça pourrait être toi ? ajoute-t-elle en reposant son taco au poisson.

\- Pourrait être moi quoi ?

\- C’est pour tes beaux yeux qu’il frime. Tu l’encourages peut-être sans le savoir. »

Une vague de dégoût le submerge. « Tu crois que je l’ai encouragé à faire ça ?

\- Je dis pas que tu le fais exprès. Mais, _ouais_. Il sait que tu enquêtes sur lui. Est-ce qu’on ne travaille pas mieux quand on a quelqu’un qui regarde par-dessus notre épaule ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul membre de son public, grommelle Will. Il a toute la division des Sciences Comportementales à ses trousses. Il a les unes des médias. TattleCrime.org. Il a toujours du monde qui le regarde. »

Il se sent pris d’assaut, précisément parce qu’il sait que Beverly a raison. Mais ça, il ne peut pas l’admettre. Que quelqu’un lui fasse confiance est tout ce qu’il avait espéré, mais maintenant qu’il dispose de cette confiance, il se rend compte qu’il s’agit souvent d’une très inconfortable expérience. Il y a des choses qu’il préférerait que Beverly ignore.

Elle regarde la partie Éventreur du mur de preuves de Will, là où il a scotché la photo des deux cadavres que l’équipe a baptisé "Les Amants". « Je peux pas faire ce que tu fais, dit-elle, mais même moi je peux voir que ç’a l’air différent de ses autres meurtres. Ça a l’air _personnel_. »

Will sent le regard de Beverly sur lui, mais il ne peut le croiser. Il a les joues qui chauffent. « Tu as raison, dit-il. C’est personnel. Mais ça ne parle pas de moi.

\- Qui donc, alors ? »

Il pousse du doigt les restes de son taco. Beverly n’est pas au courant, pour Alana, et Will ne peut se résoudre à partager les sanglants détails avec elle. "Les Amants", c’est la chanson d’amour d’Hannibal, Will en est certain. A travers cette horrible vitrine artistique, Hannibal explore sa propre capacité pour la romance. Il a laissé le cœur de Jacqueline Calvina là où il l’a trouvé. Il aurait pu le détruire entièrement, mais il a choisi de ne pas le faire. Il y a une émotion réelle dans son choix. Une affection qui n’est qu’une nuance plus sombre que la dévotion. Will n’est pas certain d’être soulagé ou écœuré par la notion que ce qu’Hannibal ressent pour Alana est réel.

Beverly le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n’apprécie pas qu’on la couve ou qu’on lui mente, mais il lui faudra apprendre à vivre avec les deux. Elle et lui sont peut-être partenaires à présent, mais Will est incapable de tout révéler.

Elle soupire et trifouille un brin de coriandre d’un air découragé, signe qu’elle a abandonné la lutte. « J’ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose », dit-elle. Elle sort un bloc-notes juridique jaune. « Je réfléchissais à la façon dont Lecter étale ses crimes dans le temps. Une courte période, suivie de longues phases d’inactivité. Ces phases peuvent durer de quatre mois, ce qui a été le cas pour la dernière, à vingt-six mois, la longueur de sa pause après le meurtre de Miriam Lass. C’est une sacré variante. C’est à se demander s’il tue quand il en trouve l’opportunité, ou quand il en a vraiment envie. »

Will hausse les épaules, essuie un peu de crème aigre des coins de sa bouche. « Un peu des deux ?

\- Peut-être. Mais écoute un peu ça. Tu sais sans doute que Lecter aime organiser des dîners. Des trucs grande classe : douze à quinze invités, plats à la douzaine, hors-d’œuvre, accords entre plats en vins, accompagnement musical, la totale. »

Will acquiesce. « Il m’a invité, une fois.

\- Tu y as _été_ ? » Elle a l’air tellement surprise qu’il en rit presque.

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? » Il sourit. « C’est pas vraiment mon monde. Je suis passé chez lui avant, et j’ai vu qu’il avait engagé des sous-chefs pour l’aider à préparer la nourriture. Il m’a fallu tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas m’enfuir en hurlant. Mais qu’est-ce que ça a à voir avec les meurtres ?

\- Je vais y venir. Esmeralda Vance est très populaire sur la scène sociale et elle adore tweeter au sujet des soirées auxquelles elle participe. Elle est allée aux quatre derniers dîners de Lecter, et elle a tweeté à leur sujet. Et devine quoi ? Les dates de ses tweets correspondent aux dates des quatre derniers cycles de l’Éventreur. A chaque fois que Lecter termine un cycle, il organise une soirée. »

Il lui fait signe de lui passer le bloc-notes. Il lit les dates qu’elle y a écrit et découvre qu’elle a tout à fait raison. « De quoi célébrer, marmonne-t-il.

\- C’est plus que ça, dit-elle avec délectation. Réfléchis. C’est une super couverture. Il faut beaucoup de travail pour organiser un truc comme ça. Ça lui demande d’être souvent sorti, d’être toujours en déplacement. Il faut qu’il fasse des achats, qu’il engage du personnel, qu’il prépare sa maison pour le jour J. Des tas de gens à rencontrer, des tas de rendez-vous à tenir, des tas de coups de téléphone : des alibis tout frais pour chaque heure de chaque jour. Y devait y avoir des employés qui rentraient et sortaient de sa maison, ce qui lui donnait accès à un fourgon, du matériel de nettoyage professionnel, des fournitures de déménagement. Il obtient ce dont il a besoin pour ses crimes, et personne ne se rend compte de rien parce tout ce dont il a l’air, c'est de quelqu’un qui prépare une fête.

\- C’est bien son genre, de cacher ses crimes sous un vernis de visibilité. » Will la regarde d’un air émerveillé. « C’est du sacré bon travail, Bev.

\- C’est toujours circonstanciel, dit-elle, modestement. Mais au moins on se rapproche.

\- La véritable question, c’est s’il prépare un dîner _maintenant_. Il faut qu’on trouve quels services il emploie, qu’on leur parle, pour voir s’ils n’ont rien noté d’a— »

Beverly le fait taire d’un geste. Les infirmiers sont en train d’ouvrir le portillon à l’extrémité du couloir. Beverly dissimule aussitôt son bloc-notes, ce qui permet à Will de se faire une bonne idée de l’identité du nouvel arrivant. Ils se remettent tous deux à mâcher ce qui reste de leurs tacos. Des bruits de pas discrets, l’approche d’Hannibal. Ils lèvent tous les deux les yeux sur lui – il se tient debout, le manteau replié sur le bras, et puisque Beverly et Will se trouvent assis sur le sol, il leur apparaît presque monolithique.

« Veuillez m’excuser de cette interruption, dit Hannibal. Je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi. Finissez votre repas. »

Beverly, qui s’était tendue jusqu’à se dresser sur les genoux, se rassied lentement.

Malgré ses propos, Hannibal ne les laisse pas tranquilles. A la place, il regarde Will. « Si tu trouvais la nourriture de l’hôpital inadéquate, tu aurais pu me le dire. Je serais ravi de te préparer moi-même un repas.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, répond Will d’un ton acide, la bouche pleine. Je sais que vous êtes très occupé.

\- Je ne le suis jamais au point de ne pas pouvoir cuisiner pour toi. »

Will avale sa bouchée de steak et se tourne vers Beverly, qui le toise avec des yeux légèrement plus grands que la normale. « Le docteur Lecter s’enorgueille de sa cuisine, lui dit-il, comme si elle ne le savait pas. C’est une de ses marottes. » Il poignarde de nouveau Hannibal du regard. « L’une de ses nombreuses marottes. »

Beverly se force au calme, et quand elle se tourne en direction d’Hannibal sa voix est naturelle, décontractée. « Jack chante les louanges de votre cuisine. Il dit qu’elle est meilleure que dans un restaurant étoilé.

\- Jack est bien généreux », répond Hannibal. Il regarde Beverly de près, un examen clinique. « Si vous êtes curieuse de goûter ma cuisine, agent Katz, vous êtes la bienvenue à ma table quand vous voulez.

\- Merci pour l’invitation », répond-t-elle en s’essuyant les mains sur une serviette. « Mais je crois que ce serait du gâchis. La cuisine gastro, c’est pas trop mon truc. Je préfère les trucs de fast food enveloppés dans du papier de marque. Demandez à Will.

\- Beverly a eu la gentillesse de s’occuper des livraisons pour moi, dit Will. Ce dont je lui en suis très reconnaissant. »

Hannibal le regarde de nouveau, et dans le vide noir de ses yeux Will ne peut distinguer ce qu’il pense, ce qu’il soupçonne peut-être.

Beverly jette les emballages des tacos et s’apprête à se remettre sur pied quand Hannibal lui tend une main, tout chevaleresque. Elle la prend, et il l’aide à se lever.

« Merci, dit-elle.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous sous-estimer, lui dit-il. Je vous soupçonne de davantage goûter aux choses raffinées que vous ne le croyez vous-même. Si votre palais manque de sophistication, il nous faut alors faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour étendre sa gamme. »

Beverly ne semble que légèrement déconcertée. « Eh bien, dit-elle. Vous pouvez essayer de m’éduquer, si vous le voulez vraiment. Mais je dois vous prévenir. Vous pourrez bien vous retrouver à vous attaquer à un trop gros morceau. »

Elle reprend son sac, le glisse nonchalamment sur une épaule. « A la prochaine, Will. » Elle refait face à Hannibal. « Oh, et docteur Lecter, avant que j’oublie. Il faut que vous preniez rendez-vous au labo, pour qu’on prélève des échantillons.

\- Des échantillons ? lui demande Hannibal poliment. Sur moi ?

\- Rien de très invasif, j’ai juste besoin d’un prélèvement de joue. Et Jimmy prendra vos empreintes digitales. Pour vous éliminer. Maintenant que vous venez sur les scènes de crime, il faut qu’on aie votre info dans nos dossiers ; comme ça, si d’aventure vous laissez un cheveu ou une empreinte derrière vous, on ne vous confondra pas avec un suspect pour l’Éventreur.

\- Vous croyez que je vais contaminer vos scènes de crime, agent Katz ?

\- Pas délibérément, répond-elle en souriant. Mais même la personne la plus soigneuse peut laisser des traces derrière elle. Passez au labo demain à l’heure qui vous conviendra le mieux, okay ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit Hannibal. J’appellerai pour vous prévenir.

\- Génial. À la revoyure. » Beverly jette à Will le coup d’œil le plus bref possible, puis elle s’éloigne, les mains dans les poches de son blouson d’aviateur, l'air nonchalant.

Hannibal et Will la regardent tous les deux partir. « Elle est un peu rustre, dit Hannibal, mais elle est a du cran.

\- Elle n’a pas peur de dire ce qu’elle pense, dit Will, c’est sûr.

\- Et tu apprécies cela ? Avoir quelqu’un dans ta vie qui te parle avec honnêteté ?

\- Oui. » Will laisse une raillerie passer dans ses yeux, mais son ton est poli.

« Je suis surpris », dit Hannibal, bien qu’il n’en ait pas l’air. « J’aurais pensé que pour un homme dans ta situation, la vérité nue – telle que la voit l’agent Katz – serait une compagne indésirable.

\- Je n’aime pas les menteurs. Je ne les ai jamais aimés. Je vois à travers eux. »

Hannibal émet un petit bruit d’approbation. « Moi de même. »

Pendant quelques instants ils se contentent de se fixer l’un l’autre, le visage complètement opaque. Deux fenêtres, volets fermés.

Will s’appuie contre les barreaux, examinant Hannibal. « Vous avez l’air fatigué. Fait une nuit blanche ? »

Hannibal le laisse regarder. « Mon cabinet me prend beaucoup de temps.

\- Et en plus vous participez à l’enquête sur l’Éventreur. Ça aussi ça doit vous prendre beaucoup de temps.

\- Je suis heureux de me rendre utile auprès de Jack, répond Hannibal en s’asseyant sur une chaise pliante. Je sais combien l’Éventreur met ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

\- Vous le savez bien, en effet, dit Will. Jack m’a demandé si "Les Amants" était la méthode choisie par l’Éventreur pour fermer la fenêtre à grand bruit, ou s’il avait encore de l’éventrage à faire.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? demande Hannibal.

\- Je lui ai dit de s’attendre à un autre corps. J’avais raison ? »

Hannibal exécute sa version d’un haussement d’épaule.

Will soupire. « Docteur, je vous demande juste votre opinion en tant que consultant sur cette enquête. Êtes-vous d’accord avec mon jugement ou pas ? »

Hannibal choisit ses mots avec plus de soin qu’à l’ordinaire. « Jack m’a posé la même question qu’à toi, et ma réponse n’a pas été dissemblable à la tienne. Qu’as-tu pensé des "Amants", Will ? Quel est ton, ah, jugement professionnel ? »

Will se retient de rouler des yeux devant la façon flagrante qu’a Hannibal de chercher les compliments.

« Je trouve que c’était pervers, dit-il fermement. Et arrogant. L’Éventreur vise trop haut. Il s’efforce de donner de la signification, mais il n’y a pas de sens à ses meurtres. Ce n’est rien qu’un cabotinage vide. Rien que du cinéma, comme tout ce que fait l’Éventreur. Il croit qu’il exprime quelque chose sur l’amour, mais il ne fait que brasser de l’air. »

Will ment à travers son rictus, disant à Hannibal tout ce qu’Hannibal ne veut pas entendre. Avec un amusement détaché, il regarde l’irritation d’Hannibal prendre racine et pousser.

« Tu crois que l’Éventreur ne peut ressentir de l’amour ? » demande doucement Hannibal.

Cette fois-ci, Will répond sincèrement. « Il ressent quelque chose. Ce n’est pas de l’amour.

\- Et tu es un expert en ce qu’est l’amour, et ce qu’il n’est pas ?

\- Je suis un expert en Éventreur. »

Les yeux d’Hannibal sont durs comme des diamands. « Je crois que tu pourrais bien être en train de brasser toi-même de l’air, Will. Tu comprends trop, et pas assez. Tu penses que l’Éventreur ne peut comprendre l’amour à cause de sa fascination pour la mort, mais c’est l’inverse qui est vrai. La mort et l’amour marchent main dans la main comme les intimes les plus fidèles. Quiconque ayant une appréciation pour la première doit avoir une compréhension profonde du second. Et si on a peur de la mort, il est logique qu’on ait peur de l’amour.

\- Vous dites que j’ai peur de l’amour ? demande Will, grinçant.

\- Mortellement, oui, répond Hannibal. Tu as peur de la confiance qui vient avec l’amour. Tu as peur de perdre cette confiance. Tu as peur de perdre ce que tu aimes. »

Will tremble. « Et qu’en est-il de vous, docteur Lecter ? Vous avez peur de perdre ce que vous aimez ? »

L’expression d’Hannibal est insondable. « Je sais que la perte est inévitable. J’y suis préparé, quelle que soit son échéance.

\- Vous y êtes préparé, siffle Will, parce que vous n’allez jamais perdre ce que vous aimez. La seule chose que vous aimez, c’est vous-même. Vous n’avez pas remarqué que tout ce que vous convoitez n’est qu’un pâle reflet de _vous_ ? Un palais des glaces. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi vous vous sentez seul, docteur Lecter ? C’est parce que les reflets font de médiocres compagnons. »

Hannibal inspire très lentement par le nez. Il y a un grondement subsonique dans cette respiration, le frémissement d’un volcan en ébullition.

« C’est le cas aujourd'hui », dit-il doucement, et il se lève, récupère son manteau. Ses gestes sont très contrôlés, très délibérés ; Will sait qu’il est à la limite de l’éruption de violence. Il recule d’instinct quand Hannibal se rapproche des barreaux.

« Tu passes beaucoup de temps à te soucier des autres, Will. Peut-être devrais-tu plus te soucier de toi. » Il se tourne pour s’en aller. « Passe une bonne nuit. »

* * *

 

Will passe une mauvaise nuit. Ses rêves sont tous emmêlés, une profusion d’images confuses. Un geôlier armé d’un fusil automatique se dresse au-dessus de sa forme endormie. Des roses rouges éclosent sur les bois du cerf aux plumes de corbeau. Alana se reflète dans un miroir brisé. Le docteur Chilton pose des pièces d’argent sur les yeux clos de Will. Beverly distribue des cartes à jouer, et chaque carte est un cœur. Abigail coupe sa propre oreille avec un couteau de chasse. Jack creuse une tombe sur une plage déserte.

Il se réveille, la tête martelée au même rythme que son cœur. Il est groggy et désorienté, et il lui faut beaucoup de temps pour se sentir vraiment réveillé. Il a l’impression bizarre que tous les meubles de sa cellule ont été déplacés pendant qu'il dormait. Mais c’est impossible ; ils sont tous vissés au sol.

Puis il le voit. Sur le mur, au-dessus de son lit – le mur de preuve de l’imitateur, pas celui de l’Éventreur – se trouve un nouvel ajout. Il a été scotché au mur au-dessus des autres photographies, comme s’il les écrasait en importance. Ce n’est pas une photo, mais un dessin, fait au fusain sur une feuille d’épais papier jaune. Des lignes délicates tracent la silhouette nue d’une femme allongée sur un lit, les draps cascadant autour de ses chevilles, comme si elle venait de les repousser d’un coup de pied. Son expression est privée, songeuse, tendre. Will devine que le croquis a été réalisé avec une grande affection et une grande compréhension de son sujet. Le sujet est indéniablement Alana.

Il n’y a pas de signature. Le dessin n’en a pas besoin.

Will le regarde fixement. Il ne le décroche pas. Il est affiché juste au-dessus de l’endroit où sa tête reposait quelques instants auparavant, pendant son sommeil si malaisé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le verbe somnambuler n'existe pas en français. Je m'en fiche, il devrait. Le mot « éventrage » non plus. Même constat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debout, là-dedans...

Quand Barney arrive avec le petit déjeuner, il annonce à Will : « Vous avez de la visite, aujourd’hui. »

Will hausse les sourcils. Il a souvent de la visite, et d’ordinaire Barney ne se sent pas obligé de l’avertir à l’avance.

« Qui c’est ? »

Barney hausse les épaules. « Tout ce que le docteur Chilton a bien voulu me dire, c’est que c’est une psychiatre spécialisée qui s’intéresse à votre cas.

\- Huh. Il y a plein de gens que ça pourrait être. » De sa fourchette, Will transperce sans enthousiasme la pulpe jaune supposée être des œufs.

« J’crois pas que c’est une de vos habitués, en fait », dit Barney en verrouillant la porte de la cellule.

Barney se révèle avoir eu raison. Deux heures après le petit déjeuner, Will entend le portillon du couloir s’ouvrir et des hauts talons claquer doucement sur le ciment. Les autres détenus, qui un moment auparavant bavardaient et s’agitaient, excités par l’arrivée de la visiteuse, se retrouvent soudain calmes et muets. Révérencieux. Comme ensorcelés.

La femme qui apparaît devant les barreaux de la cellule de Will semble très incongrue dans cette institution oppressive. Bien qu’ils soient entre quatre murs, elle porte de grandes lunettes de soleil et une écharpe de soie à motifs nouée autour de ses cheveux blonds et lisses. Elle a l’air d’une star de cinéma des années 40 qui vient juste de sortir d’une décapotable. Sa façon de parler renforce l’illusion.

« Bonjour, monsieur Graham. »

Barney, qui la suit d’un air baba, lui déplie galamment une chaise en essayant de ne pas la fixer trop ouvertement. La femme a le calme étrange d’une sculpture de marbre ; il y a quelque chose d’hypnotique, et de fragile, dans sa manière de lui adresser un hochement de tête et de s’asseoir.

« Merci, dit-elle. Laissez-nous, s’il vous plaît. »

Barney s’exécute, non sans jeter en sortant à Will un regard malicieux de félicitations.

La femme retire ses lunettes de soleil. Elle a des yeux bleus et froids qui semblent voir en Will et à travers lui. Ils sont beaux et troublants, tout comme le reste de sa personne.

« Je suis le docteur Bedelia du Maurier. Je suis ravie d’avoir enfin une occasion de vous rencontrer. »

Le docteur du Maurier dénoue son écharpe de soie et, comme par magie, ses cheveux se déploient sur son épaule en une unique torsade brillante.

Will met ses lunettes. « Vous êtes psychiatre ? demande-t-il.

\- Je l’étais. J’ai quitté le métier il y a plusieurs années.

\- Alors pourquoi me rendre visite ? »

La question directe la fait froidement sourire. « Je ne suis pas ici en tant que professionnelle. Si vous interrogez Frederick Chilton au sujet de ma visite, il vous dira que je ne suis jamais venue. Une précaution nécessaire. »

Will la dévisage, et il n’a aucune difficulté à imaginer le genre de pouvoir dont elle dispose sans doute sur une créature comme Chilton.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? » demande-t-il impoliment. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui lui semble familier, et cette familiarité le remplit d’une peur mordante.

« Vous voir de mes yeux. » Et pour illustrer son propos, son regard le parcoure des pieds à la tête. Il l’observe faire et sait exactement ce qu’elle voit : un homme hirsute dans un uniforme de prisonnier, aux ongles grignotés et aux joues creuses, dont la peau luit de la pâleur bleuâtre qui accompagne six mois sans soleil. Aux yeux du docteur du Maurier, il a l’air d'un homme qui est bien là où il est.

« J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre pourquoi on fait toutes ces histoires sur vous. Vous me semblez, tout bien considéré, ordinaire. »

Elle prononce le mot comme une insulte. Il hausse les sourcils, se demandant ce qu’il a bien pu faire pour offenser cette femme.

« C’est pour ça que vous êtes là ? lui demande-t-il. Pour juger de ma banalité ?

\- En partie. Mais la vérité est que je suis ici parce que nous avons un » – elle fait une pause à peine perceptible – « ami en commun. »

La pause l’a trahie. « Hannibal Lecter, devine Will aussitôt.

\- Oui. » Sa voix se brise sur le mot comme si elle avait soudain vieilli d’une éternité.

« Vous êtes sa psychiatre. »

Elle a l’air vaguement stupéfaite. Pas si ordinaire que ça après tout.

« Il a parlé de vous, une fois, explique-t-il.

\- Et il a parlé de vous. » Un soupçon d’amusement dans sa voix. « Plus d’une fois.

\- Vous avez dit que vous avez quitté le métier.

\- C’est vrai. Il est mon seul patient.

\- Il n’aime pas partager.

\- Non. » Un brin de sourire venu de du Maurier. « Il n’aime pas ça. »

Et elle se détend légèrement. Will a prouvé sa valeur, et elle se sent maintenant suffisamment en sécurité pour s’ouvrir à lui, pour déverrouiller les lourdes portes qui se trouvent entre elle et ce qu’elle conçoit comme un monde extérieur hostile. Will ne peut pas encore bien voir en elle, seulement un amusement secret qu’elle ne lui autorise pas totalement à partager.

« J’ai essayé de l’envoyer à d’autres psychiatres, dit-elle. Je lui ai expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles j’avais besoin d’arrêter ma pratique, mais il n’a pas voulu m’écouter. Il était, et reste encore, complètement inflexible. Une fois Hannibal Lecter entré dans votre vie, impossible de l’en faire sortir. »

Will acquiesce de la tête. « Il vous prend vos responsabilités. Pour vous. Pour votre vie et tous vos choix. Il les prend, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et une fois qu’il les a, il trouve qu’il serait négligent de les restituer.

\- Oui », répond le docteur du Maurier, à voix basse.

Ils se regardent l’un l’autre, silencieusement approbateurs. C’est le groupe de soutien contre Hannibal Lecter qu’aucun d’eux ne voulait joindre.

« Vous le comprenez, dit-elle. Cela, au moins, est clair.

\- J’en ai fait ma top priorité », répond Will.

Elle incline la tête, le considère. « Et vous pensez que c’est sage ? »

Il sourit. « Non. » Puis il ajoute : « Vous le comprenez, vous aussi. »

Elle secoue immédiatement la tête. « J’en sais moins que vous. Et je préférerai que cela reste ainsi. Je me suis résignée à sa présence dans ma vie. Je sais que je joue un rôle dans la conservation de son bonheur. Je lui fournit un exutoire, et il serait… imprudent de le priver de cet exutoire. »

Le docteur du Maurier projette constamment un air de fragilité soigneusement entretenue, mais elle ne montre aucune peur. Elle ne semble pas protectrice envers elle-même, mais envers Hannibal. Quand elle parle de lui, elle paraît presque tendre. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que c’est singulier.

« Quel rôle vous jouez pour lui, exactement ? » demande Will.

Il lui faut un long moment pour répondre. « Vous pourriez me considérer comme… son témoin. » Sa bouche se plie. « La vraie question, c’est : quel rôle jouez-vous ?

\- Parfois je crois que je suis son pilori. Il vous dirait sans doute que je suis son miroir. Peut-être qu’il vous l’a déjà dit. »

Elle penche la tête de côté. « Vous n’êtes pas son miroir. »

Il la dévisage. Impossible de deviner ce qu’elle pense.

« Pas seulement son miroir, en tout cas, poursuit-elle. Hannibal cherche son reflet dans tous les gens qu’il rencontre. De ce point de vue on pourrait le prendre pour un narcissique. Il ne vous considère pas comme son miroir, Will. Peut-être a-t-il seulement l’intention de vous faire croire cela. » Elle incline la tête d’un air plein de sollicitude. « J’espère que vous ne m’en voulez pas de vous avoir appelé Will.

\- Pas de problème », répond-il – comme s’il se souciait le moins du monde de la politesse. « Alors, quel est mon rôle, si ce n’est pas un miroir ? »

Elle change de position, soudain mal à l'aise. « Je ne saurais le dire. Quelque chose d’autre. Hannibal lui-même ne le sait peut-être pas. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle vous l’obsédez tant. Vous l’avez piégé, Will. Vous devez le savoir. Depuis le jour où il vous a rencontré, vous l’avez fasciné, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, cette fascination s’est métastasée en véritable passion. Vous êtes sa première et dernière pensée de chaque jour. Je lui ai dit, encore et encore, qu’il devrait cesser de vous voir. Que s’il souhaite conserver sa réputation et le train de vie auquel il s’est habitué, il ne devrait plus s’impliquer dans votre rétablissement, ou dans votre vie. Il prétend qu’il peut rompre le lien quand il le désire… mais je commence à en douter. Il refuse d’être séparé de vous. Il fera tout ce qu’il peut pour l’empêcher. Je n’ai donc d’autre solution que de venir vous parler directement. »

Elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains, rassemblant ses forces. « J’aimerais que vous compreniez que je ne me risque pas à faire cela à la légère. C’est la première fois depuis presque trois ans que je sors de chez moi. »

Will lève les sourcils, la priant de continuer, tout en se raidissant intérieurement.

Elle croise les jambes et se penche vers lui. « Vous vous tenez debout, les yeux bandés, au bord d’un précipice. Le moins que vous puissiez faire serait de retirer le bandeau. Je sais d’expérience qu’il n’y a rien de plus dangereux pour la santé que d’être un objet de passion pour Hannibal Lecter.

\- Je sais », répond doucement Will. Il comprend ce que le docteur du Maurier sacrifie sans doute en venant le voir, et son cœur se serre d’avoir à la rejeter entièrement. « Mais je peux le supporter. Il le faut. Je ne vais pas plus réussir à me débarrasser de lui que vous. Il refuse purement et simplement de me laisser tranquille. »

Les yeux du docteur du Maurier s’illuminent. « Vous le connaissez mieux que je ne le connaissais autrefois. Vous savez quelles sont les parts de vous-même qui l’intéressent. Il faut que vous les éteigniez. Rendez-vous moins intéressant à ses yeux. »

Will esquisse un sourire triste. « Même si je voulais le faire, j’en serais incapable.

\- Vous ne le voulez pas ? demande-t-elle, une touche d’incrédulité dans sa voix.

\- Ce que je suis, docteur du Maurier, je ne peux pas le changer. »

Son regard se détache pour la première fois du visage de Will, et glisse le long de la surface sanglante des murs de sa cellule. « Votre enquête l’intéresse également. Vous pourriez changer ça. Si vous alliez cesser de le traquer, il le verrait comme une très grande dissuasion. »

Will s’attendait à ce qu’elle fasse cette suggestion. « Vous voulez qu’il reste en liberté ? »

Son regard revient sur lui, tranchant comme une dague. « Il restera en liberté, que je le veuille ou non.

\- Je peux l’arrêter. » Will se pencha en avant. « Vous voulez savoir quel rôle je joue pour lui ? Peut-être que je suis sa ruine. »

Elle sourit pour de bon maintenant. Ce n’est pas un sourire amical. Il y a quelque chose de sanguinaire dans sa courbe.

« On dit que vous délirez. Et ce doit être vrai, si vous pensez qu’arrêter Hannibal Lecter est non seulement possible, mais que cette arrestation ferait miraculeusement disparaître tous vos problèmes. Un jour, vous repenserez à cette _croisade_ qui est la vôtre sans autre émotion qu’un profond regret. »

Will sourit à son tour, et son sourire est encore moins amical que celui du docteur du Maurier. « Est-ce qu’il vous a envoyée pour me dire ça ? »

Du Maurier se contente de le regarder.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de nouveaux avertissements, lui dit-il.

\- Manifestement, si », lâche-t-elle d’une voix traînante. Elle se rappuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, déçue. « Il n'y a donc rien d’autre que je puisse dire pour vous faire changer d’avis.

\- Désolé.

\- Vous êtes aussi inflexible que lui.

\- Evidemment.

\- Et vous continuerez à enquêter sur lui. »

Il répond par un autre sourire.

Elle rive de nouveau son regard au-delà de la tête de Will. « Dans ce cas vous devriez savoir qu’il manque quelques photographies sur vos murs. Un homme nommé Arthur Rimes. R-I-M-E-S. Et Mason Verger, le fils du magnat des abattoirs. Vous avez peut-être lu l’histoire de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il y manquait quelques chapitres. »

Il la regarde fixement. Impossible de dire si les informations qu’elle lui propose sont réelles ou utiles. Impossible de savoir si elle veut l’aider ou tente de le saborder. Elle présente une façade aussi lisse et glissante que celle d’Hannibal. Will se demande si c’est lui qui lui a appris ce truc, ou si c’est le contraire.

Du Maurier se lève. Elle replace le foulard et les lunettes de soleil, sa protection, son déguisement. Quand elle se tourne pour s’en aller, elle rabaisse les lunettes pour le regarder une dernière fois.

« Si votre vie a la moindre valeur à vos yeux », dit-elle, et sa voix se change en poussière, « soyez… moins… intéressant. »

* * *

 

Il parcourt ses vieux exemplaires du _Post_ et y trouve quelques articles sur Mason Verger, le riche noceur qui s’est foutu en l’air grâce à une drogue à la mode ressemblant à des sels de bain, et s’est retrouvé à porter un éclat de miroir brisé à son visage pour nourrir ses chiens avec les morceaux résultants. Verger se trouve actuellement dans le coma. Ses médecins pensent qu’il est en état de mort cérébrale, mais sa sœur le maintient néanmoins en vie. La police de Baltimore a conclu que Verger était seul au moment de l’incident. L’histoire ne clame guère l’implication d'Hannibal… mais là encore, _le miroir brisé_.

Will a besoin de plus d’information sur Verger ainsi que sur Arthur Rimes. Il sait qu’il pourrait demander à Barney de prendre son heure hebdomadaire d’accès à Internet, mais il craint que s’il recherchait n’importe lequel de ces noms et qu’Hannibal l’apprenait, il signerait rien moins que l’arrêt de mort du docteur du Maurier. Il lui faudra attendre une nouvelle visite de Bev pour en apprendre plus.

Will soupire, se frotte rudement les yeux. Il a une migraine qui ralentit sa pensée, mordille les rênes de son sang-froid. Il ne peut empêcher sa main de s’enfoncer sous le matelas de son lit. Il trouve le dessin là où il l’a caché la nuit précédente. Il le tire de là. Les coins du papier sont encore craquants et le fusain toujours aussi net. Hannibal l’a probablement recouvert de fixatif.

Il regarde fixement le dessin pendant un long moment, plus long que le temps passé à réfléchir aux articles sur Verger. Pendant sa contemplation, il se ronge les ongles. Il tente de stopper le cours de ses pensées par peur de celles qui pourraient advenir, mais ses pensées ne s’arrêtent pas, jamais, pas entièrement. Le renflement de son sein contre l’oreiller. La petite contraction de ses orteils sous le drap. Les coups de fusain enjoués qui suggèrent la cascade de chevelure dans son dos. Hannibal s’est beaucoup amusé à dessiner cette partie-là. Il aime ses cheveux. Aime y glisser ses doigts. Et il aime l’expression d’intimité sur son visage, celle qu’il a reproduite avec une exactitude délicate. Tendre, très légèrement moqueuse. _Tu ne devrais pas me dessiner,_ dit cette expression. _Je trouve ça ridicule. Mais je m’y prête parce que tu m’amuses._

Le pendule se balance-t-il ? Impossible de le dire. Sa tête lui fait vraiment mal.

Will devrait détruire le dessin. Le déchirer, le réduire en une pluie de confetti couleur charbon, et la jeter au visage d’Hannibal à sa prochaine visite. Will se raconte qu’il va le faire, même alors qu’il le remet précautionneusement sous son matelas. Il a toujours l’intention de le détruire. Plus tard.

Il regrette de s’être momentanément rendu à son moi plus vil, parce qu’il a oublié qu’il est prévu qu’il voie Alana en chair et en os cet après-midi même. La date du procès de Will approche, et aujourd’hui il est supposé faire une répétition avec Nigella Karim. Quand Will arrive dans le Café, il est si mal à l’aise qu’il peut à peine regarder les deux femmes. Il garde le regard rivé au sol et se cache le visage dans ses mains le plus souvent possible. Les lumières fluorescentes font rebondir la douleur à travers sa tête.

Il sent une main douce se poser sur son bras. « Tu vas bien ? » lui demande Alana, et il aquiesce, se tortillant pour se dégager.

Karim fonce. Sachant que Jack Crawford témoignera pour l’accusation, elle cuisine Alana pour savoir à quel point il se sent bien disposé envers Will en ce moment, si Karim pourra l’utiliser comme témoin de moralité, et quelles questions elle devrait lui poser concernant l’actuel travail de Will pour le FBI.

« Il faut que vous fassiez tout ce que vous pouvez pour Jack, dit Karim à Will. Quelques mots de lui en votre faveur aura beaucoup d’impact sur un jury. Votre travail de consultant montre non seulement votre bonne volonté et votre désir de guérir et de vous réhabiliter, mais il prouve également combien vous êtes une ressource précieuse pour le FBI et le champ de la science comportementale en général. Vous avez beaucoup de contributions à faire, Will, et il faut nous assurer que le jury le sache. »

Un goût amer dans la bouche de Will. « Je sauve des vies, dit-il, caché derrière ses doigts en clocher. Du moins, j’essaie.

\- Alors continuez d’essayer », approuve Karim.

Elle fait répéter son témoignage à Will. Il est composé d’environ quatre-vingt-pour-cent de mensonges, et il s’attend à ce qu’il soit tortueux de le réciter de façon convainquante. C’est le cas, au début. Karim doit lui faire rectifier sa posture et lui rappeler constamment de ne pas éviter le regard des autres, jusqu’à ce qu’Alana se porte à son secours en envoyant un infirmier chercher les lunettes de Will dans sa cellule. Mais même avec ses lunettes, Will se sent tourmenté et mis à nu, et sa migraine empire constamment.

« Vous devez vous concentrer, lui dit Karim.

\- C’est ce que je fais ! » réplique-t-il lamentablement.

Il finit par en avoir assez. Alors il lance le pendule. Il se balance, encore et encore, un fanal perçant les ténèbres, émoussant la présence d’Alana, émoussant le sens de sa propre identité. Ses yeux se voilent légèrement, son expression se durcit, mais soudain il est capable de répondre à toutes les questions de Karim exactement de la façon dont elle veut l’entendre. C’est facile, facile jusqu’à l’absurde. Il aurait dû faire ça plus tôt. Il n’a qu’à se remodeler encore et encore, selon la version de lui que Karim veut voir. Parfois la personne qu’il devient n’est pas très éloignée de la créature pleurnicharde qui s’est confessée à Jack. Mais d’autres fois il est le spécialiste en criminalistique, capable de s’observer lui-même avec la même précision détachée et la même perspicacité scientifique qu’il consacre à toutes ses affaires. A d’autres moments encore, il retire son apparence professionnelle et devient un homme réservé qui a enduré avec dignité une maladie débilitante et ne souhaite désormais rien d’autre que de s’améliorer.

Alana observe cette représentation – cette succession de représentations – bouche presque bée.

Quand Karim en a fini avec Will, elle lui serre carrément la main, voilà combien ça lui a fait plaisir. « Ce n’était pas si terrible, n’est-ce pas ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Pas si terrible », répète-t-il, alors que le pendule se balance toujours.

Karim range ses dossiers dans sa serviette et dit au revoir à Alana. Sitôt Karim sortie, Alana tire sa chaise juste à côté de Will. « Regarde-moi », dit-elle.

Avec peine, il s’exécute. Avec délicatesse, elle écarte l’une de ses paupières.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il en s’écartant.

\- Désolée. Je crois qu’il y a peut-être eu erreur avec tes médicaments. Tu as l’air… absent.

\- J’ai la migraine.

\- Tu n’étais pas toi-même une minute plus tôt, avec Nigella.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Will », dit Alana.

Il lève les mains en geste de reddition. « Je n’étais peut-être pas la version de moi à laquelle tu es habituée. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n’étais pas moi-même.

\- On aurait dit que tu étais lobotomisé. »

Il ricane légèrement. « Nigella Karim n’était pas de cet avis.

\- Nigella Karim ne te connaît pas. »

Il se frotte le visage, les globes oculaires pulsant de douleur. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? lui demande-t-il, parce qu’il est trop sonné pour le déduire par lui-même.

\- Je veux que tu sois sincère.

\- Je suis sincère.

\- Non, tu ne l’es pas. » Alana soupire. « Will, ce que je viens de te voir faire, c’était comme si tu te mettais toi-même dans un état dissociatif. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça pourrait être dangereux, compte tenu de ce dont tu essaies de guérir ? »

Il rit, d’un rire qui sonne creux. « Tu as peur que j’explose et que je tue mon avocate ?

\- Non, répond-elle d’une voix ferme. Mais je crains les dommages mentaux que tu t’infliges peut-être. Tu mets un masque une fois de trop et tu pourrais ne jamais pouvoir l’enlever.

\- Je sais qui je suis, rétorque Will, dégoûté par les implications de cet avertissement. Tu dis toujours que je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour survivre mon internement ici. Alors c’est ce que je fais. C’est tout ce que j’ai jamais essayé de faire ! »

Elle se contente de le regarder. Elle reprend la parole d’une voix épaissie, assidûment vidée de toute émotion. « Mentir à la barre, c’est ce que ferait un coupable. »

Il se rejette en arrière, choqué. « Ah. Je vois. Alors tu es repartie pour penser que je suis vraiment un psychopathe. »

Elle ouvre des yeux effarés. « Je n’ai jamais cru que tu étais un psychopathe. Je ne pourrais jamais penser ça de toi ! »

Il regarde fixement ses menottes, refusant de la regarder elle. 

« Will, dit-elle d’une voix douce. Tu n’es pas un psychopathe. »

La douceur de la voix d’Alana lui fait mal. « C’est pour me convaincre, ou te convaincre toi-même que tu dis ça ?

\- Tu n’es pas un psychopathe, répète-t-elle.

\- Je le sais bien, marmonne-t-il.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu le saches, non. Je crois que tu passes beaucoup de temps à t’inquiéter de la possibilité que tu puisses vraiment être ce que le monde pense que tu es. Tu n’arrives pas à te souvenir de ce qui s’est passé quand tu étais malade, et ton imagination, cette imagination incroyablement puissante que tu as, n’a cessé de te fournir quantités d’explications pour ces moments perdus, mais ce n’est – ce ne sont que des spectres dans le noir, Will. Il faut que tu arrêtes de les pourchasser. Ta confession à Jack, le numéro que tu viens juste de faire pour Nigella, tout ce cirque entre toi et Hannibal – aucune de ces démonstrations ne t’aidera à t’améliorer. Ça ne t’aidera pas à affronter la vérité. Tu ne peux plus te cacher derrière ces jeux. Pas avec moi. »

Il ne sait même pas de quoi elle parle. Le prend-elle pour un meurtrier ou pas ? Il n’est pas sûr de s’en soucier dans un cas comme dans l’autre. Qu’elle pense ce qui lui chante. Ce qu’Hannibal veut qu’il lui chante. Sa tête lui fait souffrir le martyre.

« Will… sois franc avec moi. Dis-moi quelque chose qui soit vrai.

\- Quelque chose de vrai, répète-t-il, et il en rit presque. Quelque chose de vrai. Tu sais quoi, Alana ? J’aimerais pouvoir le faire, mais je n’arrive pas à penser à quoi que ce soit que je puisse dire que tu pourrais réellement croire. Alors à quoi bon ? »

Le visage d’Alana se déforme. A la façon qu’elle a de se lever, il devine que ses jambes tremblent. « Si tu n’arrives pas à être honnête avec moi, fais au moins l’effort d’être honnête envers toi-même, dit-elle. Repose-toi. Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air bien. »

Sur ce point, au moins, elle a raison. Le temps qu’il revienne à sa cellule, son champ de vision a commencé à se brouiller sur les bords. Son mal de tête ne cesse d’empirer. Quand Barney accomplit sa dernière tournée de la journée, Will lui demande de l’aspirine. L’infirmier de nuit lui apporte les comprimés avec son dîner et Will les avale, difficilement, mais avec gratitude. Il tente de manger un peu, conscient que sauter un repas ne fera qu’aggraver son mal. Il mâche lentement, douloureusement, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus et doive poser sa tête sur son bureau.

C’est la première fois depuis sa maladie qu’il se sent aussi mal. Ce n’est pas la maladie qui revient, quand même ? Les docteurs guettent encore le moindre signe d’un retour de l’encéphalite, mais c’est absurde, il ne va pas rechuter en un jour. Ce n’est que le stress, Dieu sait qu’il a des raisons d’être stressé.

Pas d’autre choix que d’ignorer l’enquête sur l’Éventreur pour cette nuit ; une bonne nuit de sommeil pour virer la migraine, et debout tôt demain matin. Il fait un pas en direction de sa couchette et se retrouve contraint de s’appuyer sur le mur de l’Eventreur pour ne pas tomber. Le sol s’incline follement sous ses pieds. Une atroce sensation de vertige s’étend sur lui, d’une chaleur étouffante. Il presse son front contre la brique froide et attend que ça passe. Mais cela ne fait qu’empirer. Le sol se balance d’avant en arrière en-dessous de ses pieds. Il n’a pas encore le pied marin. Faudrait qu’il s’entraîne. Il ouvre les yeux et regarde les Amants s’enlacer devant lui ; ils s’arrachent peau et vêtements comme s’ils essayaient chacun de consommer la chair de l’autre. Leurs mouvements ne sont ni affectueux ni doux. C’est l’accouplement violent, furieux, de deux animaux.

C’est une photographie. Juste une photographie.

« À l’aide », fait Will, mais sa voix s’étrangle dans sa gorge. « Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Il s’écarte du mur, tente de mettre de la distance entre lui-même et les Amants. Il regarde son plateau-repas, sa nourriture à moitié mangée. La nourriture. Hannibal a dû l’empoisonner.

« À l’aide », répète-t-il, plus fort cette fois.

Il a un soudain pressentiment d’être observé, que la créature qui fut autrefois le cerf aux plumes noires essaie de s’introduire dans sa cellule. Il pivote, la cherche dans les ombres de l’endroit. Où est-elle ? Où est-elle ?

Il tourne trop. Le sol rue et le fait valser de côté, envoyant le haut de son corps cogner la couchette et ses genoux heurter le sol. Il se cramponne à ses couvertures alors que la cellule se met à pivoter sur son axe. Ses bras sont trop faibles pour le hisser sur le lit. A la place, il se laisse glisser sur le sol, le sent tanguer sous lui, d’avant en arrière, encore et encore, l’appelant au sommeil. Il se couvre la tête comme s’il attendait un coup.

« À l’aide, dit-il de nouveau. Quelque chose ne va pas. À l’aide. Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Personne ne l’entend. La cellule s’écoule comme de l’encre sous la pluie. La pluie. Il l’entend marteler le toit. C’est un bruit familier, un bon bruit, et pendant quelques instants il reste couché dans son lit, à l’écouter. Il est tôt le matin et les chiens commencent à se réveiller. Il entend leurs griffes cliqueter sur le sol alors qu’ils patientent jusqu’au petit déjeuner. Il ferait probablement mieux de se lever.

Il repousse l’édredon et se lève. Sa petite maison a quelque chose de différent. Les proportions ne vont pas du tout. Le plafond du salon est un peu trop bas, et la pièce elle-même est si longue qu’elle en est devenue presque caverneuse. Il se tient là, chancelant, en sous-vêtements, tentant de comprendre qui a chamboulé ainsi sa maison. Les chiens gémissent doucement dans la cuisine. Mais quand il s’avance dans cette direction, il se rend compte qu’il n’y a pas de cuisine. Son salon s’étend sur toute la largeur de la maison. Il peut voir les fenêtres qui donnent sur l’arrière de la maison même en se tenant près de sa porte d’entrée. Et pourtant il entend toujours les chiens, dont les aboiements réclament maintenant son attention.

Il s’approche des fenêtres à l’arrière et découvre qu’il est sur l’océan. Pas sur une plage – en plein milieu de l’océan. L’eau est calme, enveloppée d’une couverture de brume. Sa maison flotte sur les vagues, lesquelles viennent doucement frapper les escaliers de son porche, l’eau crémeuse léchant le bois. Sous Will, le plancher bouge comme une chose qui respire.

_Êtes-vous dans un endroit sûr ?_

Oui. Mais je ne sais pas trop pour les chiens. Je ne les trouve pas.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les chiens._

Je vais essayer.

Il retourne près de son lit et s’assied lourdement, s’efforçant de réfléchir. Depuis quand sa maison est-elle un bateau ? Où habite le moteur ?

Une main recouvre la sienne. Alana est assise à côté de lui sur le lit. « Ça va aller, dit-elle. Respire profondément. Contrôle ton souffle. »

J’essaye, dit-il. Tu ne devrais pas être avec Hannibal ?

« Nous avons un arrangement, répond-elle. Je passe mes nuits avec lui et mes jours avec toi, tu te souviens ? »

C’est vrai. Ce n’est pas un arrangement idéal, mais il fait de son mieux pour s’en accommoder.

Il dit : J’aimerais que tu puisses rester ici avec moi pour toujours. Tu veux bien ?

« Bien sûr. » Puis elle ajoute : « Embrasse-moi. »

Sa bouche est très douce. Malléable, mais exigeante. Les chiens cessent d’aboyer, mais la maison tangue de plus en plus. Orage en approche, dit-il. Où est l’ancre ?

« Tu l’as sortie avec les chiens ce matin. » Elle déboutonne sa robe.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

« Arrête de t’inquiéter. » Elle l’attire au-dessus d’elle.

Les vagues s’abattent contre sa petite maison. Elle n’a pas été bâtie pour résister à une telle tempête. Il promène ses mains le long d’Alana. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et tente de lui retirer sa chemise. Il s’asseoit pour le faire à sa place et c’est alors qu’il remarque la ramure en train de crever son matelas.

Il tire Alana hors du lit. Les bois y poussent comme des plantes, perçant les couvertures et les oreillers, envoyant des plumes dans les airs.

Sa main se resserre sur celle d’Alana ; il la tire dans son dos. Ne me lâche pas, dit-il.

Ensemble, ils s’élancent le long du corridor ; leurs épaules se cognent contre les murs à chaque fois qu’une nouvelle vague frappe la maison.

Un éclair zèbre le ciel. Les fenêtres s’assombrissent. A présent c’est du parquet que les bois surgissent. Des murs. A travers le plafond, partout comme des termites.

_Bien, Will. Dites-moi ce que vous voyez maintenant._

Il se tourne pour voir si Alana va bien, mais elle a disparu. A la place, il tient la main d’Abigail.

« Ça ira, lui dit-elle. Regardez, l’orage s’éloigne. »

C’est vrai. La maison tremble une fois, deux fois, avant de s’immobiliser définitivement.

C’est l’œil du cyclone, lui dit Will. Et puis, tu es morte.

« Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

Les yeux d’Abigail ont le bleu brillant des eaux calmes sous le soleil.

Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ?

« Vous ne le savez pas ? »

Ton corps n’a pas été retrouvé.

« C’est parce que vous l’avez mangé. » Abigail ajuste l’écharpe rouge autour de sa gorge. « J’avais bon goût ? »

Je ne me souviens pas.

« Si, vous vous en souvenez. Essayez. D’accord ? »

Non.

« Vous n’avez rien à craindre. »

Le hurlement d’une chose surnaturelle. A l’autre bout de la maison, la créature commence à remuer.

« Vous n’avez rien à craindre de lui », ajoute Abigail. Il y a une note de ressentiment dans sa voix. « Il ne vous fera pas de mal, à vous. »

Will la tient par les épaules pour s’assurer qu’elle ne tombe pas. Les murs et le sol se hérissent maintenant de bois. Ce n’est pas une pièce à ramures. C’est une maison de ramures. Il pourrait la soulever, la pousser à terre, la transpercer à quinze endroits différents. Rien de plus facile.

« Ce n’est pas comme ça que vous vous y êtes pris. »

C’est comme ça que je m’en souviens.

« Vous m’avez tranché la gorge dans la cuisine. A moins d’un mètre de l’endroit où se tenait mon père quand vous l’avez descendu. »

Je ne me rappelle pas.

« Vous vous êtes excusé. Vous m’avez dit que vous regrettiez sincèrement de n’avoir pas pu me protéger. Vous m’avez parlé comme si j’étais quelqu’un d’autre. J’ai pleuré contre votre épaule et quand j’ai été morte, vous avez pressé votre main sur le tissu humide. Vous en avez goûté le sel. »

Je ne me rappelle pas. Je ne me rappelle pas. Il y a eu erreur.

« Vous ne vouliez pas le faire, mais vous avez quand même apprécié, n’est-ce pas ? Vous avez aimé me tuer. Vous aimez _toujours_ ça. »

Un hurlement qui s’éternise. L’ombre noire arpente l’autre pièce de long en large.

« Papa, dit Abigail. Il y a quelqu’un d’autre ici. »

L’orage est reparti. La maison est de nouveau secouée de toutes parts. Les meubles glissent d’un endroit à l’autre à chaque poussée des vagues. Les photos tombent du manteau de la cheminée. Les cannes à pêche de Will glissent au sol, une à une. Toutes ses possessions se brisent.

_Ça ne marche pas. Je vais lui donner deux centimètres cube de plus._

Abigail lui donne une gifle. « Vous voyez ? dit-elle. Vous voyez ? »

Il ouvre les yeux, sauf qu’ils sont déjà ouverts. Il voit le visage souriant d’Abigail projeté sur le mur. Il a mal partout. La petite maison oscille violemment, d’avant en arrière, d’arrière en avant. Chaque fenêtre lui offre le spectacle du déchaînement indépendant de la mer.

_Will, je veux que vous vous concentriez sur Abigail. Est-ce que vous pouvez le faire, Will ?_

Quelle Abigail ? La jeune fille sur le bateau qui lui tient le visage, ou la jeune fille figée en un sourire, rien de plus que de la lumière jetée contre un mur ? Il peut entendre le bourdonnement distant d’un projecteur numérique. C’est la même photo qu’il a affichée dans sa cellule. Il n’est pas dans sa cellule. Où est-il ? Il essaie de bouger, mais ses bras et ses jambes sont immobilisés par de rudes sangles de cuir. Il est attaché sur ce qui ressemble à un fauteuil de dentiste, une lampe braquée en plein sur son visage et la canule d’une intraveineuse dans la main gauche. Est-il de retour à l’hôpital ?

Une vague géante l’envoie valser avec Abigail. La jeune fille tombe brutalement et la pointe effilée d’un bois lui tranche la gorge. Du sang partout. Il tente de contenir le flot, mais ses mains tremblent trop pour pouvoir faire la différence.

Je ne l’ai pas tuée, dit-il. J’ai tué son père mais je ne l’ai pas tuée, elle. Puis, parce qu’il se rend compte que sa bouche n’a pas remué la première fois : « Je ne l’ai pas tuée.

\- Ne me regardez pas, dit le docteur Chilton. Regardez Abigail. Vous la voyez, Will ? Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu’elle portait ce jour-là, dans la cuisine ?

\- Du rouge, répond Will. Où suis-je ? Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Quelle heure pensez-vous qu’il soit ?

\- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? » rugit Will. Il tente de nouveau de libérer ses mains, mais les liens sont trop serrés. La créature qui était autrefois le cerf aux plumes noires renâcle avec colère.

« Ne faites pas ça, ordonne Chilton. Vous pourriez vous blesser. Essayez de vous calmer. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, Will. Vous êtes dans votre petite maison, vous vous rappelez ? »

Les murs de la maison réapparaissent en tremblotant, les ramures omniprésentes, projection superposée à une autre.

Will secoue la tête, s’efforce de rester lucide. « Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Je suis dans l’Hôpital de Baltimore pour les criminels aliénés. Abigail saigne, elle a besoin d’aide.

\- Pourquoi Abigail saigne-t-elle, Will ?

\- Gorge tranchée. Les carotides ouvertes. Il n’aurait pas dû s’y prendre comme ça – il n’aurait pas dû la faire souffrir, même pour une seconde. Mais il n’a pas pu résister à l’appel de cette putain de _symétrie_.

\- Qui n’a pas pu ? Qui est ce “il” ? »

La créature hurle de nouveau, de ce bruit horrible. Will tente de se couvrir les oreilles mais ses mains sont entravées. Il est à genoux, il rampe à travers un fourré de ramures, s’efforçant de s’éloigner du monstre dans l’autre pièce.

_Il revient à lui._

« Je ne comprends pas où j’ai pu me tromper ! s’exclame Chilton. Je lui ai donné le bon dosage, le même dosage que vous m’avez dit de lui administrer, et ça n’a pas marché. Même avec la dose supplémentaire que je viens de lui donner, il résiste encore ! »

_Ne lui en donnez pas davantage._

« Mais… »

_Vous l’assommeriez complètement, et il ne vous sera plus d’aucune utilité._

Chilton se met à bafouiller. « Écoutez, vous savez qu’il a la capacité de se faire entrer lui-même en transe hypnotique. Ça ne devrait pas être si dur que ça pour moi d’en déclencher une semblable ! »

La créature gronde en l’approchant. Il s’agrippe aux bois, progressant à la force des bras puisqu’il ne peut plus remuer les jambes. Ses jambes sont attachées. Il ne peut pas bouger. Où est-il ?

Will essaie de se concentrer. Il est dans une pièce. Pas sa cellule. Pas sa maison. Une pièce gothique avec de hauts plafonds, des moulures élaborées, et une fenêtre. Une fenêtre. Depuis quand n’a-t-il pas vu de fenêtre ? Bien qu’elle ne donne pas sur grand-chose à présent. Il fait nuit et la vue n’est qu’une colonne de noirceur vide. Un éclair la déchire, un flash taquin vite disparu. Le flash du projecteur qui passe à une autre photo d’Abigail. Une photo d’école. Elle a des nattes et un sourire fermé.

La pièce ne cesse de se balancer d’avant en arrière, d’arrière en avant, exactement comme sa petite maison. Un bateau sur la mer. Et cette pièce, comme sa petite maison, est habitée par la créature qui autrefois était le cerf aux plumes noires. La créature est debout, dos à lui, la projection de la photo d’Abigail drapée sur lui de façon à ce qu’il ne soit plus qu’une ombre noire en travers de son sourire. D’un rêve à l’autre, cette créature le suit partout.

Chilton s’agite autour de l’intraveineuse. « Un peu de Lorazepam le maintiendra docile. »

_Compte tenu de la quantité de psylocybine qui se trouve déjà dans son système, ce serait extrêmement imprudent,_ dit la créature qui fut autrefois le cerf aux plumes noires, en se retournant pour faire face à Will.

Sauf que la créature ne parle pas. Sauf qu’elle parle. Elle parle.

Parce que la créature n’est pas un cerf. C’est Hannibal Lecter. Will est sanglé à une chaise pendant qu’Hannibal Lecter et le docteur Chilton le bourrent de psychotropes. Ce n’est pas un rêve. C’est la réalité.

« À l’aide, quelqu’un ! hurle Will. Est-ce que quelqu’un m’entend? À l’aide ! Au secours ! »

D’instinct, Chilton bâillonne Will de la main. Will le mord. Chilton glapit.

« … J’ai besoin d’aide ! Au secours! Au secours !…

\- Bon sang ! » s’exclame Chilton, la face couleur de lait caillé. Il lève sa paume rougie pour qu’Hannibal puisse la voir. « Il m’a mordu !

\- Je l’ai remarqué.

\- Je vais l’endormir.

\- C’est inutile. » Hannibal s’approche à grands pas et dit à Will: « Au cas où tu ne t’en sois pas encore rendu compte, j’attire ton attention sur le fait que l’hôpital est fermé pour la nuit et que tous les membres du personnel de cet étage sont repartis chez eux depuis longtemps. Personne n’est là pour t’entendre crier, tu ferais donc mieux d’épargner ta gorge. »

Will cesse de crier. Il fixe Hannibal dont le visage reprend les angles acérés de la créature de ses songes. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, dit-il d’une voix rendue pâteuse par sa langue gonflée. Je n’ai pas accepté ce traitement. Vous perdrez tous les deux – tous les deux votre droit d’exercer.

\- Il faut qu’on l’endorme, fait Chilton, l’air horrifié. Du Midazolam. Il ne se souviendra pas.

\- Pas encore, refuse Hannibal.

\- Il est complètement lucide ! »

Hannibal observe attentivement Will. « Non, dit-il. Il ne l’est pas. »

Il s’avance. Des bois crèvent le plafond – il domine Will de toute sa hauteur, mais il s’accroupit ensuite près du fauteuil pour être bien face à lui. « Regarde-moi, ordonne-t-il. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. »

Oh non. Will détourne la tête.

« Tu ne veux pas me regarder, Will ? »

S’il regarde Hannibal, nul ne peut dire ce qu’il fera.

Hannibal poursuit : « Repense à ce moment, dans la cuisine. La cuisine des Hobbs, un matin ensoleillé. Les effluves ambiantes de petit déjeuner. Des œufs et des saucisses. Tu te souviens de l’odeur de cette cuisine, Will ? »

La gorge de Will se contracte intensément. « Ça sentait… le sang. »

Le sourire dans la voix d’Hannibal. « Tu as vu Hobbs dans le coin. Il tenait Abigail. Il pressait un couteau contre sa gorge.

\- Le même couteau qu’il avait utilisé pour tuer madame Hobbs, dit Will.

\- Le même couteau qu’il avait utilisé pour tuer madame Hobbs. Tu as brandi ton arme. Il a pressé le couteau contre la gorge de sa fille et c’est alors que tu as pressé la détente.

\- Il refusait de s'abattre, dit Will.

\- C’est pour cela que tu as dû continuer à tirer.

\- Il refusait de s'abattre », répète Will. D’avant en arrière, d’arrière en avant, la pièce se balance. La pièce se balance comme le pendule.

« Combien de temps a-t-il fallu à Abigail pour mourir ? demande Hannibal.

\- Pas longtemps, répond Will. Elle s’est vite vidée de son sang. Moins d’une minute.

\- En fin d’après-midi, psalmodie Hannibal. Les fenêtres déversaient leur lumière bleutée dans la pièce. Qu’as-tu senti dans la cuisine à ce moment ?

\- Du sang, dit Will. Elle ne voulait pas mourir dans cette maison. Elle a tellement pleuré. Après tout ce qui s’est passé, mourir dans cette maison.

\- Elle vous a résisté, n’est-ce pas ? demande le docteur Chilton. Elle vous a griffé. » Il se tient derrière Hannibal, ne perdant pas une miette de la scène.

« Non, elle… elle savait que ça n’aurait servi à rien… » Will sent le pendule se balancer. Il essaie de l’arrêter.

« Qu’avez-vous fait de son corps ? »

Dans les bois. Hannibal aux gants ensanglantés, les mains crispées sur les bras de Will. _Ne bouge pas. Ne te débats pas. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._ Quelque chose dans sa gorge…

La créature est presque sur lui. Elle déplie son long bras, le tend vers le visage de Will…

« Laissez-vous aller, Will, dit Chilton. Je croyais que vous vouliez vous rappeler ?

\- Will », dit Hannibal. Il se penche sur Will, dans les bois, pas dans les bois. Dans sa maison, pas dans sa maison. Il se penche sur Will, il tend la main vers son visage.

« Regarde-moi, dit-il.

\- Ne m’approchez pas », murmure Will. Il détourne la tête.

« Il faut que tu me regardes. » Et Hannibal saisit le menton de Will.

La sensation des mains d’Hannibal sur son visage lui fait perdre tout contrôle. « Non ! Non! » Il tente désespérément de se dégager. « Ne me touchez pas! »

Hannibal, les doigts étroitement serrés autour du menton de Will, lui fait tourner la tête jusqu’à ce que Will distingue les yeux d’Hannibal, les yeux du cerf.

« Ne me touchez pas ! hurle Will. Ôtez vos doigts de là, _cannibale !_ »

Et Hannibal le lâche.

Ce n’était pas le mot qu’il voulait dire. Il voulait dire autre chose, et il ignore pourquoi ce mot-là est sorti à la place. Mais la façon dont Hannibal vient de le lâcher révèle à Will tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir.

« Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? » demande Hannibal d’une voix gutturale.

Et, oh, Will le regarde maintenant, droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi m’as-tu appelé “cannibale” ?

\- C’est ce que vous êtes, dit Will. N’est-ce pas.

\- Qui est-ce que vous voyez, Will ? murmure Chilton. Est-ce que c’est Garret Jacob Hobbs ? »

Will et Hannibal se tournent pour le fixer d’un même regard. Chilton se tait aussitôt, peut-être choqué de voir exactement la même expression de dégoût sur le visage des deux hommes.

Will et Hannibal se reconcentrent l’un sur l’autre. « Ils ne sont pas… » Will secoue doucement la tête, cherchant à retrouver des idées claires. « Ce ne sont pas des trophées chirurgicaux. N’est-ce pas. »

Hannibal se fend d’un sourire trop fugace pour être remarqué par Chilton.

« Ce sont… vos provisions, poursuit Will. Ooooh… » Il se frappe le crâne contre l’appui-tête. « Ces mensonges que j’ai dû avaler, depuis le début. Mais des mensonges, ce n’est pas la seule chose que vous m’avez fait avaler… »

La créature l’observe de ses yeux noirs et avides, l’incitant à continuer.

Alors Will continue : « Ce n’est rien que de la viande, de toute façon. C’est tout ce qu’on est en fin de compte, de la viande. Alors pourquoi pas ? L’homme est un loup pour l’homme. Il y en a qui n’en méritent pas moins. C’est la seule contribution qu’ils peuvent faire. Un superbe plat sur une superbe table. Consommé et réduit à néant pour la continuation de la vie d’un autre. La mort pour la vie, la mort pour la vie, c’est si élégant. » Et il commence à rire.

« J’ai trop forcé la dose, commente Chilton, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

\- Chut », ordonne Hannibal.

Will rit plus fort. « Hannibal… le Cannibal ! » s’étouffe-t-il. Il est incapable de s’arrêter. Des larmes lui piquent les yeux, le brûlent. Hannibal lui adresse un sourire plein d’affection.

« Il délire, dit Chilton.

\- Apportez le Midazolam, dit Hannibal. Vous n’obtiendrez rien de plus de lui ce soir.

\- Il y en a sur le chariot, non ? » Chilton s’approche du chariot à pharmacie, à côté du projecteur, et fouille les plateaux tandis que Will continue de hurler de rire.

« J’ai dû l’oublier dans le dispensaire », ment Hannibal.

Chilton marmonne pour lui-même : « Il faut vraiment que je fasse tout, ici », et quitte la pièce. Hannibal et Will le regardent sortir. Will est encore assailli de secousses d’hilarité.

« S’il y a quelqu’un qui mérite d’être mangé, dit-il, c’est cet homme-là.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent », acquiesce Hannibal.

Il se retourne vers Will. Avec une lenteur insoutenable. Ils sont enfin seuls. Pas de barreaux entre eux. Les jeux sont faits.

« Je sais tout maintenant, dit Will.

\- En effet.

\- Ce n’est plus drôle. Autant me tuer.

\- Ne va pas trop vite en besogne. »

Will ferme les yeux. « Je veux que ça s’arrête.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai.

\- Je veux me réveiller.

\- Oh, Will. » L’expression d’Hannibal est terrifiante, et tendre. « Tu es éveillé. Toi et moi sommes aussi éveillés qu’il est possible de l’être. C’est le reste de l’humanité qui gâche sa vie à dormir. » Il se penche, et avec une patience et une douceur infinies, il dépose un baiser sur le front de Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà !   
> Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue, longue attente ; de multiples incidents techniques et une activité professionnelle intense m'ont considérablement retardée dans ma besogne. Pas de crainte cependant : cette traduction sera complétée, tôt ou tard, et j'espère avant fin 2015. (Dans l'idéal j'aimerais la finir avant le début de la saison 3, mais je préfère ne pas demander la lune...)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will décide de s’inspirer d’Hannibal.

Au début, à son réveil, il ne se souvient pas. Son passé est une brume. Son présent est un piège. Il est menotté à un lit et chaque partie de son corps ou presque lui fait mal. Un masque à oxygène lui recouvre la bouche. Son nez lui semble à vif, respirer est une corvée. Il a une intraveineuse plantée dans la main, un capteur attaché à son doigt. Il entend les bip répétés du moniteur cardiaque. Encore l’hôpital, alors.

Une infirmière s’approche pour contrôler ses fonctions vitales. Son badge d’identité indique à Will qu’il se trouve toujours dans l’Hôpital de Baltimore pour les criminels aliénés.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? croasse-t-il à travers son masque.

\- Essayez de rester immobile. Il a fallu vous faire un lavage d’estomac la nuit dernière. »

Il la regarde fixement. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle jette un coup d’œil à son dossier. « Parce que vous aviez ingéré une grande quantité de Lorazepam. S’il le docteur Chilton n’avait pas réagi aussi vite qu’il l’a fait, vous y seriez peut-être resté. »

Will est trop abasourdi pour répondre. Il ne se rappelle rien de semblable.

Elle lui retire le masque. « Je vais dire au docteur que vous êtes éveillé. »

Éveillé. Il ne sait pourquoi, mais le mot fait tinter en lui un carillon argenté.

Il est au lit, il cligne des yeux, aspire, cligne des yeux et expire. Tout est confus. Cette chambre a une fenêtre. Une fenêtre étroite, sale et comme écrasée par le plafond qu’elle avoisine, mais tout de même – une fenêtre. Ombre de feuilles fendant l’air en vagues paresseuses. Bon sang, ça fait combien de temps qu’il ne s’est pas trouvé dans une salle dotée d’une vraie fenêtre ?

Et Will s’asseoit, bien que ce mouvement fasse brûler les muscles de sa poitrine. Il a vu une fenêtre la nuit dernière. Il était hors de sa cellule. Mais ce n’était pas cette fenêtre-là. Ce n’était pas cette pièce-ci. Où était-ce? Pourquoi y a-t-il un trou béant là où ses souvenirs devraient être ? Il tente de reconstituer une image de la dernière chose dont il se rappelle. Du Maurier – difficile à oublier. Karim et Alana – brumeuses, mais présentes. Après elles, tout n’est qu’une tache livide de maladie et de panique. Il se rappelle avoir avalé de l’aspirine. Pas de Lorazepam, de l’aspirine ordinaire.

Tout le reste est obscurci. Censuré.

Il entend s’accélérer le moniteur cardiaque. Quelqu’un a essayé de l’empoisonner, la nuit dernière. De toute évidence, Hannibal. Mais pourquoi Hannibal voudrait-il l’empoisonner ? Ce n’est pas vraiment son genre. A moins qu’il ne le fasse juste pour prouver qu’il en est capable. Et Will doit désormais la vie au docteur Chilton? Tout ça semble foutrement improbable.

Quand on parle du loup. Chilton apparaît dans l’embrasure de la porte, l’air encore plus nerveux que d’ordinaire.

« Monsieur Graham, dit-il. Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

De revoir Chilton, tout arrogance et effervescence en cravate à carreaux, ça met Will sur les nerfs, plus encore que d’habitude avec le directeur de l’hôpital. Il se redresse, la colonne vertébrale vibrant comme une corde qu’on vient de gratter. Il fixe sur le docteur Chilton un regard implacable.

Si son attitude déconcerte Chilton, celui-ci n’en montre rien. « Voudriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

Will ne dit rien. Il le fixe simplement.

Chilton ramène brusquement ses mains l’une contre l’autre. « Voyons, ce n’est pas le moment de jouer les grandes muettes. Je vous ai sauvé la vie, après tout. Le moins que vous puissiez faire, c’est me dire comment vous êtes parvenu à avaler dix fois la dose normale de Lorazepam. J’imagine que vous accumuliez les cachets dans votre cellule ? C’est la faute de l’agent Crawford, bien sûr. C’est lui qui a insisté pour que la sécurité soit abaissée autour de vous ; si on m’avait laissé m’occuper de vous correctement, vous n’auriez jamais eu d’opportunités de suicide. Alors ? Vous n’avez rien à dire ? Je sais que vous pouvez parler. L’infirmière me l’a dit.

\- Vous mentez », dit Will, et ce qu’a subi sa gorge transforme les mots en un grondement.

Chilton sursaute nettement. « Et à propos de quoi, je vous prie ?

\- De tout.

\- Ne soyez pas absurde. Les preuves vous cernent complètement. Vous voyez bien où vous êtes. Vous sentez bien ce qui est arrivé à votre corps. Vous avez fait l’expérience d’une overdose au Lorazepam la nuit dernière, monsieur Graham. Vous vous êtes effondré dans votre cellule. Vous aviez la tête qui tournait, les pensées confuses, et des problèmes pour respirer. Considérant la façon dont vous avez résisté au traitement, vous étiez probablement en train d’halluciner. D’où les bleus sur vos bras. »

Will baisse les yeux et s’aperçoit que ses deux bras sont rouges et enflés. Il avait dû se débattre contre des liens sérieusement serrés.

« De la poudre aux yeux, dit-il.

\- Allons donc. Vous ne pouvez pas prétendre que rien de tout ça n’est arrivé.

\- _Quelque chose_ m’est arrivé, réplique Will. Ça, je ne le nie pas.

\- De quoi vous rappelez-vous ? »

Will perçoit la note d’inquiétude dans la question de Chilton. Il ne répond pas. Il fixe intensément les marques sur ses bras, regrettant de ne pouvoir les toucher ; mais ses mains sont menottées de chaque côté du lit.

« Que vous ayez perdu la mémoire n’est pas surprenant, poursuit Chilton. C’est un effet secondaire de votre overdose.

\- Je n’ai rien fait.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce que vous avez fait.

\- _Je n’ai rien fait._ » La gorge de Will le brûle. « S’il y a eu quoi que soit de… d’étranger dans mon estomac… alors ce n’est pas moi qui l’y ai mis. »

Dans les bois, des gants ensanglantés, restecalmenebougepas. Quelque chose dans sa gorge.

Will déglutit, libérant une cascade de douleur le long de son gosier martyrisé.

« Si ce n’est pas vous qui les a mis là, continue Chilton, alors qui est-ce ? »

Will ne lui prête pas attention. Il vient de se saisir d’un autre fragment de souvenir, un plateau-repas à demi mangé, sur son bureau. « Ils ont dû le mettre dans ma nourriture.

\- Qui, un de mes employés ? »

Will ne répond pas. Il réfléchit. Il balance la tête d’avant en arrière, comme s’il essayait de chasser une mouche.

« C’est une accusation très sérieuse, commente Chilton. Je sélectionne moi-même tous les employés de cet hôpital. Ils sont tous hautement qualifiés. Aucun d’eux n’irait trafiquer vos repas ou vous administrer accidentellement une dose potentiellement mortelle de médicaments. Ces idées ne sont que le produit d’une obsession paranoïaque, monsieur Graham. Vous semblez être en train de développer un sacré complexe de persécution. »

Will n’écoute pas. Il sait que le docteur Chilton lui raconte n’importe quoi. Will ne se rappelle peut-être pas de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il sait qui est derrière tout ça. Le maître des illusions. Will est épuisé, délabré, mais le pendule en lui se balance avec tant de liberté, tant de facilité, qu’il s’envole presque. Il lui transperce l’esprit, dispersant la brume jusqu’à ce que tout soit clair. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour devenir Hannibal Lecter. 

Le docteur Chilton ne remarque rien.

« D’autre part, votre procès va bientôt commencer. Plus que deux semaines à partir de mardi, n’est-ce pas ? Pas très glorieux, une tentative de suicide juste avant de comparaître pour vos actes. Vous diriez n’importe quoi pour le moment si ça pouvait diminuer les soupçons à votre encontre. »

Will est Hannibal Lecter, observant Frederick qui lui parle. Frederick a peur de ce que sait Will, et de ce que Will ne sait pas. Frederick est un misérable imbécile sans aucun sens moral. Il est si facile de le manipuler. Le succès professionnel, c’est tout ce que Frederick désire, et Will Graham lui offre un véritable jackpot. Une tentative de suicide n’intéresserait guère Frederick. Un empoisonnement encore moins. Non, ce que veut Frederick, c’est que Will Graham se souvienne. Qu’il se souvienne – à tout prix.

Chilton finit par hésiter. Il a commencé à se rendre compte de la façon dont Will le regarde sans ciller, de son expression insensible et impavide. C’est comme si plus personne ne l’habitait. Même si c’est l’inverse.

« Est-ce que vous m’écoutez, seulement ? » demande-t-il à Will.

Le pendule se balance, de plus en plus loin.

Will penche la tête. Quand il prend la parole, sa voix est si rugueuse qu’elle semble celle d’un étranger. Chaque syllabe a été aiguisée pour tuer.

« Vous êtes aussi mauvais en mensonge qu’en hypnose. »

Et surprise, surprise, la transformation qui s’opère éblouit Will. Toute l’assurance de Chilton, tombée à l’eau. Le psychiatre devient soudain un petit garçon effrayé, dont Will savoure la détresse.

« Je vous demande _pardon_ ?

\- Oui, répond Will, vous devriez.

\- De quoi croyez-vous vous souvenir ? »

Il sourit infinitésimalement. « Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le docteur Chilton recule. « Vous aviez des hallucinations, je vous l’ai déjà dit. De toute évidence elles vous ont sévèrement embrouillé la mémoire…

\- Malheureusement pour vous, pas autant que vous l’auriez souhaité. » Will soupire d’un air moqueur. « Cela pourrait très mal finir pour vous, Frederick. Je ne suis pas Abel Gideon. Je n’ai encore été condamné pour aucun crime. Quand je serai sorti d’ici, je m’assurerai que le monde entier découvre ce que vous êtes, et ce que vous avez fait. »

La voix de Chilton tremble. « Vous ne sortirez jamais d’ici, monsieur Graham.

\- On parie ? » Le pendule s’efface. Il a obtenu ce qu’il voulait en incarnant Hannibal. Il peut redevenir lui-même.

Chilton s’enfuit en marmonnant pour lui-même. « … Complètement ridicule… Je ne suis pas obligé d’endurer ces idioties…

\- Docteur Chilton ! » claironne Will.

Et le docteur se retourne pour le regarder. Le visage de Will est pâle et solennel, désormais humain comme il ne l’était pas un moment plus tôt.

« Hannibal Lecter n’a fait ce qu’il a fait la nuit dernière que parce qu’il le voulait, dit Will. Parce qu’il était curieux de voir ce qui arriverait. Hannibal Lecter est un psychopathe. Vous n’avez pas cette excuse.

La dignité de Chilton est la seule chose qui l’empêche de détaler hors de la pièce comme un lapin.

Une fois le psychiatre parti, Will se rallonge sur son lit d’hôpital. C’est toujours drôle de voir Chilton se tortiller. Et comme c’est plaisant d’utiliser Hannibal Lecter pour régler les problèmes de Will à sa place. En ce qui le concerne, c’est le moins qu’Hannibal puisse faire pour lui.

Mais cette satisfaction disparaît rapidement. La méthode a beau avoir donné des résultats, ce n’était qu’un tour de passe-passe. Une illusion stupide. Un jeu de rôles. Le fait demeure que Will n’arrive toujours pas à se souvenir de ce qui a bien pu se passer la nuit dernière. Il avait cru que reconstruire les événements du point de vue d’Hannibal allait stimuler sa propre mémoire, mais non – tout est aussi opaque qu’avant. Intellectuellement, il se représente en partie ce qui est arrivé. Hannibal avait dû convaincre le docteur Chilton de droguer le repas de Will. Will s’était senti complètement patraque tout au long de la journée d’hier, il se souvient au moins de ça ; plusieurs repas avaient dû être contaminés pour rendre l’empoisonnement plus discret. Une fois la drogue intégrée à son système, il s’était évanoui, après quoi ils l’avaient enlevé de sa cellule, immobilisé, et lui avaient injecté un produit qui avait permis à Chilton de le mettre en transe hypnotique. Hannibal avait dû passer son temps à regarder tout ça avec suprême délectation. Et pour couvrir leurs procédés, ils avaient prétendu à une overdose. Avaient vidé son estomac pour détruire toute preuve restante de leur petite expérience en lavage de cerveau. Hannibal avait peut-être fait tout ça dans le but de tenter de convaincre Will qu’il avait réellement essayé de se suicider. C’était un coup bas, même pour Hannibal.

Will examine mentalement ces événements, d’abord avec un détachement clinique, puis avec colère. Il faut qu’il se souvienne. Il a besoin de se souvenir. Il avait pu se passer n’importe quoi pendant qu’il était inconscient. Qu’aurait pu faire Hannibal avec une opportunité pareille ? Il avait Will à sa merci, presque pour lui tout seul, un Will mentalement et physiquement vulnérable, un Will sans filtres. Le joujou mécanique, sorti de sa boîte.

Will déglutit de nouveau, rien que pour en souffrir la douleur. Il a beau essayer de ranimer sa mémoire, le seul détail que son esprit semble avoir retenu de ses agonies de la nuit dernière, c’est qu’il se trouvait dans une pièce avec une putain de fenêtre.

* * *

On le maintient isolé dans son lit d’hôpital pour le reste de la journée. Supervision constante des infirmiers. Personne ne répond à ses questions, mais il devine qu’on a dû le placer sous surveillance pour éviter un suicide. Il n’a pas de visiteurs. Il imagine Jack s’efforçant de défoncer une porte quelque part et le docteur Chilton le gardant à distance. Il imagine Alana se tourmentant à se demander quelle erreur elle a pu faire. Il imagine Beverly, effrayée, perplexe, au désespoir de le voir sans pouvoir dire pourquoi à quiconque. Il imagine Hannibal tissant une toile de mensonges autour d’eux tous. Au moins, Will sait qu’Hannibal n’a pas pu sortir « éventrer » la nuit dernière. C’est une consolation, si petite soit-elle.

Ce soir-là, on lui apporte de la nourriture solide. Trois aide-soignants, un garde et une infirmière, tous présents pour le regarder manger. Les aide-soignants lui libèrent une main tandis que l’infirmière dépose le plateau sur la tablette coulissante au-dessus de son lit. Le dîner une tranche de pain de viande grise et quelques carrottes courtaudes. S’il était vraiment suicidaire cette nourriture n’arrangerait rien.

Will se retrouve à la regarder fixement. Il ignore pourquoi. C’est comme s’il n’avait encore jamais vu de nourriture, comme s’il n’avait jamais fait l’expérience de son inspirante odeur. Il distingue dans leurs moindres détails les petits grains de viande moulue. Les jus pâles qui suintent jusque sur le plateau. _De la chair_ , pense Will, et sa peau le picote comme d’une maladie imminente. Le moniteur cardiaque se réveille, démarre à toute allure.

« Un problème? » demande l’infirmière. Le pouls de Will grimpe en flèche. « Le dîner ne va pas vous mordre.

\- Le chien mange le chien », répond Will d’une voix creuse.

Et sans un mot de plus, d’une torsion, il se penche au-dessus du bord du lit et vomit de la bile. L’infirmière et les aide-soignants se précipitent autour de lui. Le garde fait un pas en avant.

« Reprenez-le, gémit Will, les lèvres humides. Juste… jetez-le, s’il vous plaît. »

Les aide-soignants retirent le plateau incriminé. L’infirmière lui fait briller une lumière dans l’œil, lui ordonne de respirer fort. Un tourbillon d’activité dont il n’est que vaguement conscient. Will est moite de sueur, il a mal, se sent submergé par toutes ces attentions médicales, et soudain, il sourit.

Il se souvient de davantage que la fenêtre.

* * *

 

Le matin suivant, les barrières se rouvrent: il reçoit sept visiteurs en même temps. Cela commence par des voix qui s’élèvent dans le hall, puis continue par une cacophonie de bruits de pas. Alana et Hannibal pénètrent dans sa chambre, suivis de près par Jack, Beverly, Zeller, et Price, Chilton formant la queue du peloton. Tout le monde est là, la fête peut commencer.

« Non, mais, un instant… » proteste Chilton, mais personne ne l’écoute. La petite foule converge autour du lit de Will.

« Désolé de t’imposer ça, Will, grommelle Jack, mais il faut qu’on parle, tout de suite.

\- Jack ! siffle Alana à voix basse.

\- L’Éventreur ? » demande Will. Son regard passe d’Hannibal, forteresse impénétrable, à Jack, ressort prêt à lâcher.

Jack agite un dossier. « La police de Baltimore a trouvé un nouveau corps ce matin.

\- Pour l’amour du Ciel ! s’écrie Alana, les poings serrés. Tu ne lui as même pas demandé comment il se sentait. »

Jack lève les yeux au susdit ciel. « Comment vas-tu, Will ?

\- Laissez-moi voir le dossier, répond Will en étendant faiblement l’une de ses mains attachées.

\- Tu vois ? » Jack renvoie à Alana un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Elle lâche un son qui pourrait passer pour un rugissement. « Vous n’aurez pas votre petite conversation tant que je n’aurais pas eu le temps d’évaluer s’il est suffisamment en bonne santé pour le faire. Allez attendre dehors, et laissez Hannibal et moi faire ce que vous nous aviez demandé de faire !

\- Je ne vais nulle part, Alana, réplique Jack. Ça fait vingt-quatre heures que j’essaie de venir ici et je ne vais pas attendre une minute de plus.

\- Ton équipe, dans ce cas », suggère Hannibal, se plaçant en douceur entre Jack et Alana.

Jack soupire. « Dehors », dit-il aux agents. Puis il ajoute, « Toi aussi, Beverly » quand elle ne fait pas mine de partir.

Beverly hausse les sourcils de protestation, mais elle n’a pas le choix. Hannibal la surveille. Elle jette à Will un regard compatissant, puis sort de la pièce. Le cœur de Will se serre. Évidemment qu’ils allaient renvoyer la seule personne qu’il est vraiment content de voir.

Hannibal voit Will suivre Beverly du regard. Will voit qu’Hannibal voit. Leurs regards se rivent l’un à l’autre, comme mûs par des aimants.

 _Je sais ce que tu es, salopard_ , pense Will. Mais il ne laisse pas ce savoir atteindre ses yeux. Mieux vaut laisser Hannibal dans le doute.

Hannibal est le premier à détourner les yeux. Il tire une chaise pour Alana, une autre pour lui-même, et ils s’assoient ensemble d’un côté du lit de Will. Jack s’installe de l’autre côté. Pendant ce temps, Chilton tourne en petits va-et-vient anxieux près de la porte.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demande Alana.

\- Agacé. Ça fait trente heures que je suis menotté à ce lit. Je veux me remettre au travail. »

Elle acquiesce. « Avant de pouvoir faire ça, il faut que tu nous parles. »

Will ne dit rien. Son regard glisse de visage en visage. Ses trois psychiatres et Jack. Quatre agendas différents, et aucun d’eux n’est bon pour lui. S’il s’adressait individuellement à eux, il saurait peut-être comment jouer cette partie. Les gérer tous ensemble, voilà le challenge.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler ? le pousse Alana.

\- Pas particulièrement.

\- Nous nous sommes fait beaucoup de souci pour toi, dit Hannibal, comme tu peux l’imaginer.

\- Je peux, oui, répond Will. Mais vous n’avez pas à vous en faire. Je vais bien.

\- "Bien" n’est pas un mot que j’associerai avec toi, fait Alana, un peu tristement.

\- Allez, Will, dit Jack. Déballe ce que t’as sur le cœur. On le laissera au passé et tu pourras te remettre au boulot.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Will ? demande Alana d’un ton plus ferme.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui s’est passé ? fait Will. Demande à tes collègues. »

Chilton se fige dans son va-et-vient pour jeter un coup d’œil paniqué à Hannibal, mais celui-ci, typiquement impassible, ne lui accorde même pas un regard.

« Nous voulons que ça vienne de toi, dit Hannibal. Nous voulons savoir ce dont tu te souviens.

\- Ça, j’en suis sûr, réplique Will.

\- Tu peux t’adresser seulement à l’un d’entre nous, si tu trouves ça plus facile. » Will perçoit l’espoir dans la voix d’Alana. Elle veut qu’il la choisisse.

Will considère son offre. Mais à qui parler? Le cannibale, son complice, son copain, ou son amante? Will n’est pas franchement emballé par ces différentes options.

« Écoutez, dit-il à la place, vous vous trompez à mon sujet. Je n’ai pas essayé de me tuer. »

Alana et Hannibal échangent un regard. C’est une expression de conspiration compatissante. Il est évident qu’aucun des deux n’est surpris d’entendre Will dire cela.

Jack lui demande : « Qu’est-ce que tu essayais de faire, alors ?

\- Je n’essayais rien du tout. Je n’ai pas pris ces pilules. » Will s’adresse à Alana ; il voit qu’elle a du mal à contenir ses émotions. « Je ne les ai pas prises. »

Elle s’éclaircit la gorge. « Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, Will.

\- Si, je peux, puisque je n’ai effectivement rien fait.

\- Si ce n’était pas une tentative de suicide, demande Hannibal, alors de quoi s’agissait-il ?

\- D’une erreur », répond Will, un couteau dissimulé entre les mots.

« Tu as pris ces médicaments par erreur ? » La voix d’Hannibal ne trahit rien d’autre qu’une vague incrédulité.

« Ce n’était pas une erreur », répond Will en jetant un rapide coup d’œil à Chilton, lequel pâlit.

Mais Hannibal se contente de sourire à Will, carrément, comme s’il venait de dire quelque chose d’adorable.

« Tu essayes de nous présenter un front solide. » Sa voix est chaleureuse et douce. Le bon docteur consulte. « Tu crains que si tu nous dis la vérité, tu diminues dans notre estime. Que nous te pensions faible. Mais je t’assure, Will, que tes craintes sont sans fondement. Nous ne cesserons jamais de voir en toi quelqu’un sur qui on peut compter. »

C’est un jeu d’acteur fabuleux, parfaitement calculé pour le public visé, c’est-à-dire toutes les personnes dans la pièce non enchaînées à un lit. Mais Will ne regrette pas les menottes, car à cet instant elles sont les seules choses qui l’empêchent de se jeter à la gorge d’Hannibal.

« Si c’est vrai, gronde-t-il, alors vous devriez savoir que _je n’essaierais jamais de me tuer_.

\- Will », intervient Alana. Elle a baissé les yeux sur ses mains nouées. « Si tu ne te souviens pas avoir pris les pilules, il est possible que tu n’aies pas été toi-même quand tu les as avalées. Tu étais peut-être en train de dissocier à nouveau. »

Il esquisse une moue de dédain. « Pas du tout !

\- Tu ne vas pas bien. » Le contrôle d’Alana est blindé d’acier, mais vacillant. Il y a un tremblement à peine perceptible dans sa voix. « Ça fait longtemps que tu ne vas pas bien. Et j’ai peur que travailler avec Jack ne te fasse empirer. Tous ces dossiers dans ta cellule, ces photos sur tes murs… ils ont laissé des traces. Ce que je te recommande, c’est de ne plus t’impliquer dans ces affaires pour le moment. »

Will la fixe d’un regard absolument horrifié. Il sait qu’Hannibal l’a poussée à demander ça. Un autre coup de maître pour le grand joueur d’échecs. Mais Will ne va pas laisser faire. Et, il en est certain, Jack non plus.

Jack ne le déçoit pas. « Attends une minute, Alana. Will dit que les enquêtes sont les seules choses qui l’aident à rester stable. Ce serait pire pour lui si on les lui retirait.

\- Oh, tu ne manques pas de culot, chuchote Alana avec un sourire de fureur incrédule. « Après tout ce qui s’est passé, après tout ce que tu as fait, tu ne te gênes pas pour faire comme si tu le faisais travailler pour son propre bien. C’est uniquement pour _ton_ bien, Jack. Toujours ton bien, et personne d’autre. S’il était mort, » – elle lève une main à sa bouche – « s’il était mort, tu ne l’aurais pleuré que parce qu’il n’y aurait eu plus personne d’autre pour attraper ton tueur à ta place ! »

La violence sublimée dans sa voix est sidérante. Elle est furieuse contre Jack – même lui semble pris de peur au témoignage de cette force. Will savait qu’Alana nourrissait du ressentiment contre Jack, mais il n’avait aucune idée de sa magnitude.

Hannibal, naturellement, n’est pas surpris par l’éclat d’Alana. Nul doute que la flamme en avait été entretenue par lui derrière des portes closes. Il place sa main sur le bras d’Alana. « Jack se soucie de Will, dit-il calmement. Comme nous tous. »

La fierté de Jack semble inflexible, mais sous cette façade il apparaît tout de même un peu honteux de lui-même. « Alana, je comprends que ça ne pouvait pas arriver à un pire moment, dit-il. Je te dois des excuses pour ça. Et à Will, aussi.

\- Tu n’as rien dont tu doives t’excuser, répond Will. Pas cette fois. Je vais m’occuper de cette affaire, Jack, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, c’est sûr, je te laisserai te reposer, poursuit Jack. Mais ça n’est pas le cas. C’est l’Éventreur de Chesapeake qui décide. Trois morts en quatre jours; quatre en dix jours – il est plus actif que jamais. J’ai besoin que tu examines sa dernière victime et que tu me dises si tu penses qu’il a fermé la fenêtre, ou s’il a encore des meurtres en vue. »

Will doit rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas tourner la tête et regarder Hannibal. « Donne-moi le dossier et je te dirai ce que je pense. »

Alana lève un bras pour intercepter le fichier avant même que Jack ne fasse mine de le tendre. « Je ne peux pas en bonne conscience te laisser étudier ce dossier, Will.

\- Jack a besoin de moi, rétorque Will. Il ne pourra pas capturer l’Éventreur sans moi.

\- Il a d’autres gens qui peuvent l’aider avec cette enquête. Hannibal, par exemple.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux pour seconder Jack, bien sûr, approuve Hannibal.

\- Et je t’en suis reconnaissant, dit Jack. Tu apportes beaucoup à cette enquête, Hannibal, mais personne ne peut faire ça comme Will. »

La remarque semble très légèrement vexer Hannibal. Mais il répond : « J’en suis tout à fait conscient.

\- Est-ce que toi, tu penses qu’il devrait être destitué de l’affaire ? » demande Jack, d’un ton qui sonne presque comme un appel à l’aide.

Tous se tournent vers Hannibal, dans l’expectative – Alana, avec espoir, Will, avec appréhension.

Le regard sans fond d’Hannibal passe un temps infini à évaluer Will. « Ce serait peut-être pour le mieux », dit-il.

C’est la deuxième fois qu’Hannibal essaye carrément de barrer à Will l’accès à l’enquête sur l’Éventreur, et Will ne le laissera pas faire. Il en postillonne de rage. « Alors, quoi, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire, c’est ça ? » Il se tourne vers Jack. « C’est débile. Tu n’as pas à les écouter. Je te dis que je peux m’occuper de cette affaire. L’Éventreur de Chesapeake ne m’a pas rendu suicidaire. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ? » demande Hannibal.

Un flot d’eau glacée parcourt les veines de Will. Il pivote de nouveau vers Hannibal. « _Quoi ?_ »

Lentement, Hannibal penche la tête. Il perçoit l’odeur de la proie. « Les infirmiers racontent que tu as refusé tes repas. »

Will titube sous le choc. Il ne s’attendait pas à ça. Hannibal le sait. Une lueur moqueuse filtre à travers ses paupières à moitié closes. Will ne peut pas le regarder directement dans les yeux. Il n’a aucun moyen d’être sûr de ce que sait Hannibal, ou de ce qu’Hannibal croit que Will sait.

Hannibal poursuit avec un tut-tut placide. « La nourriture, c’est la vie, Will. Tu ne peux pas vouloir l’une sans désirer l’autre. »

Will peut le sentir, le regard d’Hannibal enfoncé en lui, écorchant sa peau. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi cela ne laisse pas de marques. Il rassemble les quelques réserves de volonté qui lui restent et s’efforce de maîtriser ses émotions.

« Oh, ç-ça suffit, dit-il. J’ai manqué _deux_ repas ; ça n’a rien d’une grève de la faim. C’est juste que… que je n’ai pas faim. »

Mais il sait qu’il a déjà perdu la partie. Alana a haussé les sourcils. Jack se masse le front. « Il faut que tu manges, Will », dit-il.

Hannibal secoue la tête, tout en déception paternelle. « Ça me fait mal de te dire ça, mais tu n’es pas en état de reprendre ton travail d’enquêteur. Ta santé passe en premier, Will. Il faut que tu laisses à d’autres la tâche de pourchasser l’Éventreur. Ton procès arrive, et quoiqu’il arrive, cela va certainement être une terrible épreuve. Il faut que tu t’y prépares. Passe les deux semaines qui te restent à te rétablir ; concentre-toi uniquement sur cela. Plus de distractions. C’est le constat que je tire de ta situation, et je suis sûr que mes collègues sont d’accord.

\- C’est vrai, dit Alana.

\- Euh… » fait Chilton.

Tout le monde paraît surpris – peut-être ont-ils oublié que Chilton se trouvait dans la pièce avec eux. Ils se tournent donc pour le regarder.

Le visage d’Hannibal est soudain d’une inexpressivité menaçante. « Vous n’êtes pas d’accord ? »

Chilton semble, comme de juste, très nerveux. « Je – ce n’est pas que je désapprouve, bien sûr –

\- Dans ce cas, de quoi s’agit-il ? »

Will perçoit la panique de Chilton, qui se répand par vagues – c’est une opportunité. Il la voit. Il le sait. Sans y penser à deux fois, il la saisit à pleines mains.

« J’ai été empoisonné ! » Les mots éclatent hors de lui, et les autres se retournent pour le fixer avec étonnement. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je ne mange pas ? C’est parce que la dernière fois que j’ai mangé, j’ai ingéré suffisamment de sédatifs pour presque me tuer ! »

Alana en reste bouche bée. Jack écarquille les yeux. Chilton desserre son col. Hannibal n’affiche aucune réaction que ce soit.

« Que veux-tu dire ? demande lentement Alana, d’une voix d’un calme contraint. Tu veux dire que quelqu’un a glissé le Lorazepam dans ton repas ?

\- Oui, Alana, c’est exactement ce que je veux dire. »

Hannibal a maintenant sorti le sourire de scalpel. « Serais-tu en train de suggérer que quelqu’un a fait cela en toute connaissance de cause ? »

Will lui renvoie son sourire. « L’idée m’a traversé l’esprit.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-on t’empoisonner ? demande Jack, l’air stupéfait.

\- Je ne sais pas. » Will regarde Chilton, la menace évidente sur son visage. « Il faudrait le demander aux responsables. »

Chilton a l’air du condamné à mort à deux doigts de la guillotine.

Hannibal jette un rapide coup d’œil de Chilton à Will. Il ouvre la bouche, prêt, de toute évidence, à transformer cette nouvelle donne en un spectaculaire délire paranoïaque, alors Will s’empresse de le couper dans son élan. « Mais le docteur Chilton m’a _assuré_ que l’empoisonnement n’était pas intentionnel. C’était juste un accident – c’est bien ce que vous m’avez dit, docteur ? »

Et à nouveau, tout le monde regarde Chilton.

Le visage du docteur est d’un blanc de poisson mort. « Je – euh… » bredouille-t-il ; il déglutit. « Oui, c’est-à-dire, il y a peut-être eu – euh – une erreur.

\- Une _erreur_ ? » Alana a bondi sur ses pieds, les yeux enflammés. Jack s’est également levé, et a même fait un pas en direction du docteur Chilton. Seul Hannibal ne montre aucune colère extérieure. C’est un trou noir, une implosion de vide.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Chilton serait sur l’heure très, très mort.

Il rajuste une nouvelle fois son col. « Il est – euh – possible que monsieur Graham ait reçu les mauvais repas ces jours derniers. Ces repas étaient prévus pour un autre patient, un patient que – euh – à qui les aide-soignants avaient du mal à faire prendre ses médicaments. Ce patient s’est considérablement habitué au Lorazepam, donc le dosage était – euh – plutôt élevé. »

Jack secoue la tête. « Vous me parlez d’un docteur ! Vous ne vous étiez pas rendu compte que vous étiez en train de bourrer systématiquement de sédatifs le mauvais patient, jusqu’à l’overdose ? Vous êtes censé l’aider à se rétablir. Et vous l’avez presque tué ! »

Chilton bat en retraite, les paumes levées. « C’était une erreur. Aucune mauvaise intention, croyez-moi – seulement une très regrettable méprise. Je vais bien évidemment mener une enquête poussée auprès du personnel et le responsable devra répondre de sa négligence. »

Alana est sur le sentier de la guerre. « Pourquoi n’avez-vous rien dit jusqu’ici ? Vous nous avez tous laissés croire que Will s’était fait ça tout seul !

\- Je suis vraiment navré, docteur Bloom. Cette méprise ne m’a été révélée que – euh – quelques instants avant votre arrivée ici, aujourd’hui. »

Will doit redoubler d’efforts pour s’empêcher de sourire. Il se renverse sur son lit d’hôpital et admire le spectacle. Mais au bout d’un moment, il s’aperçoit qu’il est le seul à en profiter. Hannibal, toujours assis à son chevet, a cessé d’observer le démembrement verbal de Chilton. Hannibal observe Will.

L’intensité de son regard est véritablement effroyable. Will peut réellement _sentir_ l’attention d’Hannibal qui essaye de s’enfoncer en lui. Hannibal a faim de savoir – savoir ce que pense Will. Ce dont se souvient Will. Hannibal meurt d’envie d’habiter l’esprit de Will, pour pouvoir voir à travers les yeux de Will et se regarder directement en face.

Will fait la seule chose qu’il lui est possible de faire. Il absorbe cet horrible regard pénétrant et le renvoie droit sur Hannibal.

Ils restent figés, pendant combien de temps, Will l’ignore, pendant que les autres poursuivent leurs échanges de cris.

« … c’est absolument inexcusable –

\- … je vous l’ai dit, un accident, tout à fait regrettable–

\- … Regrettable ? Regrettable? –

\- … à la première occasion, on fait sortir Will d’ici –

\- … porter plainte – »

Hannibal se penche en avant, la voix très douce. Il dit à Will: Tu aurais pu nous dire dès le début que tu avais été empoisonné. Tu aurais pu nous le dire dès que nous sommes entrés dans cette pièce. Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? »

Il y a une vibration sourde, sous le calme de la question d’Hannibal, qui arrête les autres. Ils se retournent vers Will.

Qui hausse les épaules. « Je craignais que vous ne me croyiez pas. Pourquoi ça, aucune idée.

\- _Will_ », soupire Alana d’une voix lourde de chagrin. Puis elle se rabat sur Chilton. « Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? Vous l’avez affamé, isolé, et immobilisé pendant plus d’une journée sans autre raison que celle causée par votre propre incompétence. Enlevez-lui les menottes. _Tout de suite._ »

Chilton se plie en quatre pour obéir. Il convoque les aide-soignants et donne ses nouvelles instructions aux gardes, sans cesser tout du long de se répandre en excuses auprès d’Alana et de Jack. Will n’y prête plus attention – les aide-soignants sont en train de détacher une de ses mains. Sitôt libéré, il appelle : « Jack ! »

Avant que l’équipe psychiatrique de Will ne puisse intervenir avec leurs opinions, Jack lui a donné le dossier de la dernière victime de l’Éventreur. Gabrielle Buchanan, retrouvée allongée sur un canot pneumatique dans sa propre piscine. Exsangue. Les cinq litres de son sang vidés dans l’eau en-dessous d’elle. Will regarde les photos, sans jamais oublier que, tout ce temps, l’attention d’Hannibal est rivée sur lui.

Et pendant ce temps, Chilton est encore en train de s’excuser auprès d’Alana, qui semble soudain très lasse de tout ce cirque.

« C’est à Will que vous devriez présenter des excuses », dit-elle.

Le docteur Chilton, à un cheveu de se prosterner à plat ventre, regarde Will. « Monsieur Graham », dit-il, les yeux implorants. « Will. Permettez-moi, je vous en prie, de m’excuser en mon nom et au nom de cet établissement entier pour l’épreuve que vous avez subie à cause de nous. »

Will ne le regarde même pas. Il a son dossier, c’est tout ce qui compte. Il répond : « Très bien. Du moment que ça ne se reproduit pas.

\- Ah – ah – non, ça, je vous l’assure, bredouille Chilton. Et je vous présente également mes excuses, docteur Lecter », glapit-il, vaguement en direction d’Hannibal.

Will lève les yeux du dossier. Les yeux d’Hannibal passent du docteur Chilton à Will. Son expression est fermée, mais Will peut y lire beaucoup de choses. De l’amusement. De la déception. Un aveu de défaite face à Will, du moins temporairement. Et une rage animale, dirigée contre Chilton, qui a si complètement cédé sous la pression.

Hannibal respire longuement, lentement, par le nez. « Vous avez beaucoup de comptes à rendre, Frederick, dit-il avec un calme absolu. Et vous le savez bien. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf, me revoilà! Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue, très longue attente. Il semblerait que la seule chose qui soit moins propice à la concentration que les vacances avec des petiots qui courent partout, un ordinateur approximatif et un chat que j'aurais vraiment dû appeler "Caprice", c'est une reprise du travail avec un ordinateur qui plante, une masse de dossiers et un chat encore plus capricieux! Pour vous donner une idée, je n'ai pu regarder les derniers épisodes de la saison 3 qu'aujourd'hui. Happy me!  
> J'espère vraiment pouvoir enchaîner les chapitres restants de façon plus régulière. On vit d'espoir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un délice inattendu.

On le réintroduit dans sa cellule avant la fin de l’heure. Il est un peu ahuri de s’apercevoir qu’il est heureux, franchement heureux de revoir ces quinze mètres carrés de béton, de brique et de fer. Il se dit qu’il est simplement content de retrouver ses dossiers, traces matérielles de son enquête sur Hannibal. La vérité, c’est qu’il s’est tellement endurci à l’idée de sa captivité qu’il a commencé à considérer sa cellule comme son chez lui.

Barney l’escorte à l’intérieur, et commence à ouvrir les menottes et les entraves qu’il a aux jambes. Suffisamment bas pour n’être pas entendu des gardes, Barney lui dit : « Je suis content de voir que vous avez l’air d’aller bien. »

Will esquisse un sourire. Revoir Barney fait aussi partie de ces petites joies du moment.

Barney verrouille la porte, renvoie les gardes, puis se rapproche tout contre les barreaux. Il chuchote:

« Je veux vous parler franchement, monsieur Graham. Je vois pas comment un truc comme ça a bien pu arriver, je veux dire, une telle quantité de sédatif dans votre nourriture. C’est pas une bouteille qu’a glissé d’une main, ça. C’est une bouteille qu’a glissé de la même main, _quatre fois_. Je vous promets que je vais trouver qui et pourquoi. Je laisserai plus rien d’autre vous arriver. Je goûterai tous vos repas moi-même s’il le faut.

\- Ça ira, Barney, murmure Will en retour. C’était pas de votre faute. »

Barney n’a pas l’air convaincu.

Will poursuit : « Soyez gentil, ne vous occupez pas de ça. Impliquez-vous le moins possible dans cette histoire. Ce sera mieux pour vous. Je peux me défendre. »

Barney hausse les sourcils. « Vous êtes en cellule, monsieur Graham. Qu’est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire?

\- Faites-moi confiance, simplement, répond Will. Parce que Dieu sait que s’il y a une personne à laquelle je fais confiance dans cet hôpital, c’est bien vous. »

Barney baisse encore plus la voix, si bien que Will doit se pencher pour l’entendre. « Vous avez sans doute raison. Hasford et Green sont passés ici pendant que vous étiez à l’infirmerie – les assistants du docteur Chilton. Ils voulaient fouiller votre cellule. Ordres du docteur, apparemment. Eh ben, je leur ai dit que je me fichais bien d’où ils tenaient leurs ordres ; à moins d’avoir une autorisation du FBI, ils fouilleraient rien. Je leur ai dit, y a des trucs classés secret dans cette cellule. Des affaires actives. Ils peuvent pas venir comme ça mettre des papiers sens dessus dessous. Des gens pourraient en souffrir, des innocents. J’ai fait suffisamment de bruit pour qu’ils fichent le camp. Mais ils avaient vraiment envie d’entrer là-dedans, monsieur Graham. Vraiment envie.

\- Merci, Barney », répond Will avec emphase.

Barney est tellement outragé qu’il l’entend à peine. « Vous êtes tombé malade à cause de ce qu’on vous a donné à manger – ce que nous, on vous a donné ! Vous avez rien fait de mal. Ils ont aucun droit de fouiller votre cellule !

\- Non, soupire Will. Non, ils n’ont pas le droit. »

* * *

 

Jack et son équipe laissent à Will une poignée de minutes pour se poser, après quoi ils sont de retour dans le couloir derrière les barreaux, avides de reprendre leur discussion au sujet du dernier meurtre de l’Éventreur. Will est tout aussi avide qu’eux, si avide, en fait, qu’il lui faut un moment avant de s’apercevoir qu’Hannibal est avec eux, tapi à l’arrière du groupe, tout à fait comme la fois où il avait donné à Will le premier dossier sur l’Éventreur. Jack voit où se plante son regard et dit :

« Écoute, je sais qu’Alana Bloom veut que vous restiez séparés pendant cette enquête, mais je n’ai plus le temps de jouer les tampons entre vous deux. J’ai besoin que mes conseillers me conseillent ensemble, pas séparément. Vous avez des sessions trois fois par semaine, pas vrai ? Alors tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas parler à Hannibal d’une manière civilisée quand il le faut. Eh bien, maintenant il le faut. Tu peux le faire ? Réponds-moi franchement, Will. Est-ce que, oui ou non, tu peux travailler avec Hannibal? »

Les yeux de Beverly trouvent ceux de Will le temps d’une fraction de seconde. Sans hésiter, Will répond : « Je peux travailler avec lui.

\- Et est-ce que toi, tu peux travailler avec Will ? demande Jack à Hannibal.

\- Ce serait un honneur. »

Ils échangent un regard, Hannibal plein de chaleur, Will aussi froid qu’il est possible de l’être.

Jack les observe l’un et l’autre, jaugeant de toute évidence leur sincérité. Will a un peu peur que Jack n’aille les forcer à faire quelque chose d’intolérable, comme de se serrer la main, mais Jack se contente de conclure : « Bien. C’est bien. L’eau a coulé sous les ponts, alors. On retourne au travail. »

Will fait ce qu’on lui dit. Il revient à sa reconstruction verbale du meurtre de Gabrielle Buchanan. De bien des manières, sa mort a été ordinaire, pour une victime de l’Éventreur. On y retrouve tous les indicateurs révélateurs : ablation d’organes, mutilation, arrangement post-mortem du corps, avec pour seule excentricité supplémentaire l’exsanguination. L’Éventreur a vidé son sang dans la piscine en entaillant profondément ses avant-bras et ses cuisses. C’est de cette perte de sang qu’elle est morte, et non pas de l’opération antérieure.

Il y a de quoi donner le tournis, que de faire toutes ces déclarations au sujet du tueur de Gabrielle Buchanan en sachant pertinemment que l’homme lui-même est en train de boire toutes les paroles de Will.

« Elle est morte lentement. À l’air libre. Il n’y avait qu’une clôture d’un mètre quatre-vingts entre elle et ses voisins. L’Éventreur était sûr qu’il n’allait pas être interrompu, mais il savait qu’il pouvait éviter d’être vu si nécessaire. Sa confiance en lui-même frise le seuil critique. Elle devient de l’arrogance, et l’arrogance peut potentiellement devenir aveuglante. »

Jack croise les bras, l’air pensif. « Tu crois qu’on pourrait pousser l’Éventreur à commettre une erreur ? »

Will jette un coup d’œil à Hannibal, qui les regarde discuter, sourcils haussés. « Peut-être, dit Will.

\- L’Éventreur n’est pas connu pour ses erreurs, objecte Zeller.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, intervient Hannibal d’un ton neutre.

\- Tu es d’accord avec Will, alors ? lui demande Jack. Tu crois que l’Éventreur peut être provoqué ?

\- Nous le savons, qu’il peut être provoqué, répond Hannibal. Abel Gideon et Freddie Lounds se sont montrés capables de le faire par le passé. L’Éventreur a une haute opinion de lui-même. Si elle était blessée, il serait peut-être poussé à agir, et inconsidérément. »

Comme c’est étrange d’écouter Hannibal prononcer des jugements si insouciants envers lui-même. Will est sans cesse contraint de se rappeler à quel point Hannibal est bon acteur, et combien inattaquable est son déguisement. Le jeu de Will lui semble bien piètre en comparaison.

Beverly a l’air mal à l’aise. « Qu’on soit bien clair, dit-elle. Ce dont on est en train de parler, là, c’est de pousser un tueur en série à tuer de nouveau ? »

Jack secoue la tête. « Allons, Beverly. Il tuera de nouveau, qu’on agite un appât devant lui ou pas. Mais si on l’appâte, il fera peut-être une gaffe. Nous laisser une preuve ou deux, pour changer. Se faire repérer. Peut-être même se faire prendre. »

Beverly serre les lèvres. Ne dit rien. Will lui lance un regard d’appel au calme. Il demande à Jack : « Quel appât tu suggères ?

\- Je ne suggère rien du tout pour l’instant, réplique Jack. Ça dépend si l’Éventreur a fini de tuer pour cette fois. Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Il regarde alternativement Will et Hannibal. « Est-ce qu’il a fermé la fenêtre ? Vous croyez que le cycle est fini ? »

Hannibal et Will restent silencieux. Chacun attend la réponse de l’autre.

Hannibal dit enfin : « Je pense que nous n’avons pas assez d’informations pour le savoir. Je ne vois rien dans le meurtre de madame Buchanan qui révélerait les véritables intentions de l’Éventreur. »

Will émet un son incertain. Hannibal se tourne vers lui. « Tu penses autrement ?

\- Je soupçonne autrement.

\- Allez, Will, c’est pas le moment d’être évasif, insiste Jack. Cette fenêtre, elle est ouverte ou fermée ? »

Hannibal regarde Will, les yeux opaques et bienveillants, mais le défi qui y brille est suffisamment évident pour Will. _Dis-moi ce que je pense. Allez, essaie._

Will n’a presque pas conscience des mouvements que fait sa bouche, mais elle remue bel et bien, et soudain le mot « Ouverte » s’abat lourdement dans l’air qui les sépare. Les paupières d’Hannibal se plissent lentement.

« Pourquoi ouverte ? demande Jack.

\- Juste une impression. » Will ne peut pas exactement dire à Jack qu’il a vu la réponse dans les yeux d’Hannibal. « J’ai dit avant qu’il me semblait que l’Éventreur préparait quelque chose. Eh bien, je crois qu’il n’a pas fini ses préparatifs.

\- Bien reçu, dit Jack en se frottant le menton. On va garder la police d’État et la police locale en alerte pour toute la semaine prochaine et rajouter des gars pour aller à la pêche aux infos. Je crains que tu n’aies raison, Will, mais j’espère foutrement que tu te trompes.

\- Je l’espère aussi », dit Will, et il s’adresse directement à Hannibal.

* * *

 

Ils se séparent pour que Jack puisse conférer de l’affaire avec le reste de l’unité opérationnelle dévolue à l’Éventreur. Zeller et Price, de leur côté, s’en vont passer quelques coups de fil au département de police local et au labo de médecine légale. Hannibal s’esquive sous prétexte « d’un rendez-vous », dont l’imprécision aurait normalement été pour Will une raison de s’inquiéter ; mais pour le moment il est simplement ravi d’avoir un peu de temps en tête-à-tête avec Beverly. Elle s’avance jusqu’au bord des barreaux de sa cellule et les agrippe fermement.

« Coucou, dit-elle.

\- Coucou.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mieux, maintenant, répond Will en souriant.

\- C’est lui qui t’a empoisonné ? »

Le sourire de Will s’élargit ; il sait que Beverly contenait cette question depuis un bon bout de temps. « Pas exactement. »

Et il la met au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé deux nuits auparavant. Bien que Will fasse de son mieux pour que son histoire semble sensée, elle est encore pleine de trous et de confusion. Beverly écoute, l’air de plus en plus stupéfaite par l’horreur de la chose. En la regardant, Will se surprend à regretter de lui avoir révélé toute la vérité. Il croyait qu’il voulait la partager avec quelqu’un, mais revivre l’atroce expérience indirectement, à travers Beverly, est un coup difficile à encaisser.

À la fin, elle s’agrippe si fort aux barreaux que ses doigts en tremblent. « Will. _Will._ C’est vraiment trop horrible. Genre, “niveau crimes contre l’humanité” horrible. Il faut qu’on te tire de là avant que Lecter essaye de t’utiliser comme cobaye dans d’autres expériences.

\- Je reste où je suis, répond Will, calmement. J’ai de quoi faire pression sur Chilton maintenant, alors s’il sait ce qui est bon pour lui – et fais-moi confiance, il le sait – il me laissera tranquille. Je devrais être à peu près en sécurité à partir de maintenant, tout bien considéré.

\- Aucun de nous n’est en sécurité, marmonne Beverly.

\- J’ai découvert quelques infos depuis notre dernière conversation, poursuit Will. J’ai des noms. Arthur Rimes. R-I-M-E-S. Et Mason Verger. Est-ce que tu peux chercher si l’un d’eux a un lien avec le docteur Lecter ?

\- Okay. D’où tu les tiens ?

\- Bedelia du Maurier. »

Beverly semble surprise. « La psychiatre de Lecter ?

\- Elle est venue me voir.

\- Wow. J’ai cherché des infos sur elle quand Jack m’a demandé de passer Lecter au crible, la première fois. C’est une drôle de bonne femme. Je croyais qu’elle était agoraphobe.

\- Je crois que c’est le cas. Mais ça ne l’a pas empêchée de venir me donner ces noms. Je ne peux pas dire que j’aie une bonne idée de qui elle est, Bev. Elle n’est peut-être pas prête à trahir la confiance du docteur Lecter. Alors quoi que tu trouves, tu le prends pas pour argent comptant, d’accord ?

\- D’accord. Argent compté.

\- Et aussi, ajoute Will, c’est un cannibale. »

Elle cligne des yeux dans sa direction, prise de court, et comme c’est compréhensible. « Qui est un cannibale ? »

Il ne peut retenir un petit sourire. « Le docteur Lecter. »

Le visage de Beverly se déforme. Ses sourcils dansent et sa lèvre inférieure se tord sur le côté. « Attends. Quoi ? Will – _quoi_ ?

\- Les trophées chirurgicaux: ils ne sont pas alignés dans sa cave, préservés dans des bocaux. Il les mange. »

La bouche de Beverly s’agite, mais aucun son n’en sort. Enfin, elle parvient à dire : « Comme Hobbs ? »

Will secoue aussitôt la tête. « Pas du tout comme Hobbs. Hobbs mangeait ses victimes pour leur faire honneur, c’était une façon de leur montrer son respect. Il voulait garder une petite partie d’elles en lui. C’est le contraire avec le docteur Lecter. Il mange ses victimes parce que c’est la seule chose à laquelle elles sont bonnes. C’est un prédateur suprême. Au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Il ne s’attaque pas uniquement aux faibles – il s’attaque à tous ceux qu’il considère comme indignes.

\- Ça fait partie de l’humiliation, dit Beverly d’une voix étouffée.

\- Oui. Et non. Tu n’as pas vu sa cuisine, Bev. Il y mets tant d’efforts ; c’est comme de l’art. Exactement comme les scènes de crime. Immaculée. Précise. Magnifique. C’est une transfiguration, ce qu’il fait. On pourrait appeler ça un relooking. Les rustres qui deviennent de la haute gastronomie. Il pense qu’il rend service à ses victimes, en les servant avec style. »

Beverly est bouche bée. « Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

C’est une question difficile. « Je ne me rappelle pas, dit-il. Mais ça ne change rien au fait : je le sais.

\- Mais… si ça se trouve c’est lui-même qui te l’a dit, quand tu étais shooté ! »

Will doute fortement qu’Hannibal ait pu suffisamment manquer de subtilité pour fournir volontairement cette information, mais il répond : « Peut-être », parce que ses souvenirs sont tout emmêlés et que tout est possible.

Beverly fronce les sourcils et croise étroitement les bras sur sa poitrine. « Comment tu peux être certain que c’est vrai, si tu sais pas d’où tu le tiens ?

\- Je sais que c’est vrai, réplique Will d’un ton net. Ça explique tout. Pense à ces dîners qu’il organise. Tu as vu comment ça se passe. Il en donne un à chaque cycle de l’Éventreur. Ce n’est pas seulement une couverture. Il détruit les preuves.

\- Attends. Attends un peu. » Une nouvelle horreur s’est levée sur Beverly. « Alors c’est pas juste lui qui mange les organes ? Il les fait manger à d’autres ?

\- Oui.

\- Sans qu’ils le sachent ? »

Will se trouve une nouvelle fois tenté de sourire, et il doit se forcer pour chasser cette envie. « Il se croit amusant, à faire de tous ces gens civilisés des cannibales.

\- Whoa, fait Beverly en agitant les mains. Whoa, whoa, whoa, attends une minute, Will. Jack a été dîner chez ce type.

\- Eh oui. Moi aussi. »

Elle émet un son quelque part entre un râle et un cri. « Oh mon Dieu !

\- J’essaie de ne pas trop y penser, dit Will, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

\- Comment tu _fais_ ? »

Pendant un long moment, il ne dit rien. Il est bien conscient que Beverly le toise comme s’il était un genre de monstre par association. Et d’une certaine façon, c’est exactement ce qu’il est. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu’il va dire, il commence à parler.

« L’une des premières fois où j’ai rencontré le docteur Lecter, on travaillait sur l’affaire Hobbs dans le Minnesota. Il est venu dans ma chambre d’hôtel, et il a frappé à la porte vers six heures du matin. J’étais encore à moitié endormi, alors ça m’a pas mal embrouillé de le voir là. Il m’a persuadé de le laisser entrer, il s’est installé confortablement, puis il m’a révélé qu’il m’avait apporté mon petit déjeuner. Ces petits tupperware pleins d’œufs brouillés et de saucisse. Il les avait ramenés avec lui carrément depuis Baltimore. Sur le moment j’ai trouvé que c’était bizarre, qu’ _il_ était bizarre, à se donner tout ce mal juste pour me donner un petit déjeuner. Il ne me connaissait pas. Il n’était même pas encore mon psychiatre. Mais j’ai rejeté cette impression, parce qu’il y avait beaucoup de bizarrerie chez le docteur Lecter et de toute façon, qu’est-ce que je pouvais bien savoir du bizarre ? Je pouvais voir que le repas signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Alors j’ai laissé tomber. J’ai mangé son petit déjeuner. Je lui ai dit que c’était délicieux. Et, tu sais quoi ? ça l’était. »

Beverly passe la main à travers les barreaux et attrape celle de Will.

« Il me l’a apporté directement à ma porte, poursuit Will d’un voix étranglée. Il voulait être sûr que je le mange. Ça a dû être en première ligne de sa liste de choses à faire, quand il m’a rencontré. Je ne pense pas avoir compris _pourquoi_ , pas encore. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de le comprendre, Will. » Les yeux de Beverly brillent – de quoi ? « C’est ça qui est bien. Tu n’as pas besoin de tout comprendre au sujet de Lecter pour pouvoir l’arrêter. »

Il se fend d’un sourire douloureux. « Ça ne ferait pas de mal, pourtant. » Puis : « Ça me tracasse, qui c’était dans le tupperware, Bev.

\- Okay », dit-elle en aquiesçant de la tête, un geste un brin frénétique. « Okay. Je comprends que tu préférerais pas avoir à penser à ça. Tu peux t’arrêter, maintenant.

\- J’ai peur que c’était peut-être Cassie Boyle.

\- Arrête d’y penser. D’accord ? Arrête. »

Il hoche la tête, de haut en bas. Elle lui presse la main dans la sienne.

Elle poursuit : « Concentre-toi sur ce qu’il faut qu’on fasse et comment on va devoir s’y prendre. Elle nous complique les choses, ta révélation. Tu le sais sûrement déjà. Je pensais qu’on aurait des preuves concrètes à trouver, des trophées de tous ses meurtres qu’il aurait cachés quelque part. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait s’il n’y en a plus aucun ? S’il les a tous _mangés_ ?

\- Ce n’est pas le cas, répond Will. C’est vraiment quelque chose qu’il apprécie. Il le fait durer. Prends Miriam Lass. Il a gardé ce bras pendant des années. On ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé au reste de son corps. Et on ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé à Abigail.

\- Donc, pour toi, il a un congélo plein de restes humains ?

\- C’est possible. Probable, même, oui.

\- Génial, dit Beverly avec un soupir légèrement hystérique. Donc il nous suffit de dévaliser son frigo. »

Will ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. « Fastoche.

\- On trouvera comment faire. On sait ce qu’il veut maintenant. On est à deux pas de savoir comment il fonctionne. Et il ne sait pas tout ce que tu sais, hein ? Il croit que tu as oublié. Faut faire en sorte qu’il continue. On peut le doubler, Will. On bosse ensemble et on pourra mettre cet enculé au trou. »

À l’entendre parler, ça a effectivement l’air facile. Will lui presse la main une dernière fois, avant de la lâcher.

Les lèvres de Beverly se tordent soudain en un drôle de sourire. « Hannibal… le Cannibale.

\- Eh ouais, répond Will. Ça alors. »

* * *

 

Le temps que Jack et les autres agents retournent dans le couloir, Will et Beverly se sont remis de leurs émotions. Bev se remet à échanger des jeux de mots sur le thème « piscine » avec Price et Zeller pendant que ce dernier leur passe sur le mur, à l’aide d’un projecteur portable, un diaporama des photos du crime. Price, ayant passé au crible la totalité des carreaux de la terrasse entourant la piscine, expose les empreintes partielles variées qu’il a relevées et en présente leurs propriétaires respectifs. Les quelques empreintes latentes qui n’ont pas encore été identifiées appartiennent probablement soit à un ami, soit à un agent d’entretien de la piscine. Dans l’ensemble, c’est un exposé décourageant.

La situation empire lorsque Jack déclare : « Il va peut-être falloir qu’on collabore de nouveau avec Freddie Lounds.

\- Non, proteste Will avant même que les mots aient fini de quitter la bouche de Jack.

\- De toute évidence, ce ne sera pas toi son interlocuteur, Will. Elle en ferait une histoire qu’aucun de nous ne voudrait lire. Mais il faut que quelqu’un lui parle. On sait que l’Éventreur lit TattleCrime.com. La meilleure façon d'attirer son attention, c’est d’utiliser ce site. Il faut qu’on flatte son ego – Freddie Lounds peut faire ça pour nous. C’est ce qu’elle fait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre depuis que l’Éventreur a recommencé à tuer. »

Will déteste cette idée plus qu’il ne peut l’exprimer. « On ne peut pas contrôler Freddie Lounds, Jack. Ça va t’exploser à la figure. Comment tu peux t’imaginer qu’aucun de ses articles puisse pousser l’Éventreur à commettre une erreur ?

\- On pourrait donner une piste à Lounds, répond Jack. Lui laisser penser qu’on soupçonne quelqu’un de particulier. Quelqu’un qui serait complètement différent du profil que tu nous as donné. Par exemple, quelqu’un qui a un passé violent, ou de délinquant sexuel, peut-être un violeur en série. Quelqu’un qui porterait offense à la haute opinion que l’Éventreur a de lui-même. Non seulement on lui froisse les plumes, mais on arrivera peut-être même à le rendre imprudent, s’il pense qu’on chasse le mauvais oiseau. Il se croira à l’abri. »

Will trouve que c’est le sentiment de désespoir qui parle à travers Jack. En temps normal il lui dirait à quel point il pense ce plan imprudent, mais pourquoi s’embêter ? Will sait que l’Éventreur de Chesapeake ne tient plus ses informations de TattleCrime – il les tient directement de l’enquête, et ce depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Mais cela, Jack ne peut le savoir.

Alors Will se contente d’un haussement d’épaules. « Tu veux refaire un pacte avec Freddie Lounds, ne te gêne pas. Mais tu n’as aucune garantie que ça va changer quoi que ce soit pour l’Éventreur. Il se croit suffisamment malin pour repérer un piège.

\- Hum », fait Jack. Il est déjà marié à son plan, et le manque de soutien de la part de Will l’irrite. « Je demanderai à Hannibal ce qu’il en pense quand il reviendra. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir », grommelle Will.

* * *

 

Jack n’a pas longtemps à attendre. Hannibal revient à l’hôpital une heure plus tard, et il a apporté quelque chose. Il y a un gros sac fourre-tout isolant passé à son épaule. Will le remarque aussitôt et pense : _Oh merde._

Jack le remarque également. Ses yeux s’éclairent. « Qu’est-ce que c’est, ça ?

\- Le travail d’enquêteur creuse l’estomac. » Hannibal place le sac sur l’une des chaises pliantes et commence à l’ouvrir.

Barney, qui a escorté Hannibal le long du couloir, demande : « Je pourrais vous amener une table pliante, qu’est-ce que vous en dites, docteur Lecter ?

\- Merci, Barney ; ce serait très utile. »

Hannibal rabat le haut du sac, et une odeur de viande envahit aussitôt le couloir. « Mmmmhmm, fait Jack. Hannibal, tu n’aurais pas dû. »

C’est seulement maintenant que Beverly se rend compte de ce qui est en train de se passer – elle cligne des yeux de l’air de celle qui vient de se faire éblouir par dix mille watts de lumière. Will garde le visage totalement inexpressif quand Hannibal se tourne pour le regarder.

« Je sais que tu as eu des difficultés à avaler les repas que cette institution te fournit, j’ai donc pris la liberté de te préparer moi-même un petit quelque chose.

\- Très attentionné de votre part », répond Will d’une voix sèche comme un désert.

Hannibal incline la tête. Puis il saisit l’un des récipients et en retire le couvercle. « Du bœuf bourguignon aux champignons d’hiver. Simple et fortifiant. » Il fait un geste avec le récipient, indiquant que Will devrait tendre le bras à travers les barreaux pour le prendre.

Par-dessus l’épaule d’Hannibal, Beverly jette à Will un regard de pure panique. Will ne trahit rien par son expression, bien qu’intérieurement il ne soit que tempête. C’est de sa faute. D’une façon ou d’une autre, il a forcé Hannibal à faire ça. Le souvenir de ces petits Tupperwares a pesé si lourd sur son esprit, et voilà qu’Hannibal vient de recréer ce repas à plus grande échelle. C’est comme si Hannibal était en contact direct avec l’inconscient de Will, comme s’il pouvait prendre note de ses cauchemars pour mieux les recréer dans sa vie éveillée.

La main de Will est engourdie lorsqu’il la tend pour prendre le récipient. Il s’attend à moitié à ce qu’Hannibal profite de cette opportunité pour lui faire une autre caresse furtive, mais Hannibal lui passe la nourriture sans le toucher.

« Merci, dit Will.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi », répond Hannibal.

Barney revient avec la table pliante et Hannibal commence à distribuer le ragoût dans un service de jolis plats de céramique. « Les dames d’abord, dit-il en en tendant un à Beverly. Je sais que vous avez exprimé quelque scepticisme concernant ma cuisine, mademoiselle Katz, mais je crois que ce plat vous surprendra agréablement.

\- Sans blague, répond Beverly d’une voix rauque.

\- Tu es vraiment gâtée, Bev, prépare-toi, dit Jack en se fendant d’un large sourire. Une fois que tu auras goûté à la cuisine d’Hannibal, tu ne seras plus jamais la même. »

C’est le premier sourire que Will a vu sur le visage de Jack depuis des semaines, et ça le tue que ce soit la cuisine d’Hannibal qui l’ait mis là.

Beverly parvient à lui rendre son sourire, à grand peine. Hannibal sert du ragoût à Price et à Zeller, puis ajoute : « Barney, je tiens à ce que vous en ayez. Pour tout ce bon travail que vous faites ici. »

Barney a l’air un peu indécis, mais Hannibal lui tend déjà un plat. « Ben, merci beaucoup, docteur Lecter, dit-il. Sûr que ça sent bon.

\- Merci », répond Hannibal ; puis, avec une petite courbette : « Bon appétit. »

Tout le monde commence à manger. Tout le monde, sauf Will et Beverly. Et puis il y a Hannibal, comme toujours hôte impeccable, même quand il n’est pas sur son territoire. Il les observe, patiemment, attendant que tout le monde ait entamé sa part pour se consacrer à la sienne. Une impasse mexicaine pour de la cuisine française.

Bruits des fourchettes raclant la céramique, du clapotis du bouillon, des dents travaillant le tendre de la viande.

« Bon Dieu, que c’est bon ! s’exclame Zeller.

\- Ça fout la pâtée au stroganoff de Maman », ajoute Price.

Will et Beverly échangent un regard. Il va falloir qu’ils commencent bientôt à manger, sinon leur comportement paraîtra bizarre. Will voit la panique percer sous la surface du visage impassible de Bev. Il lui enjoint mentalement de rester calme, tandis qu’au même moment Jack se lèche les babines et dit : « Hannibal, c’est somptueux. Comment fais-tu ?

\- Il y a un ingrédient secret, répond Hannibal. Mais si je vous le disais, il faudrait que je vous tue. »

Jack laisse échapper un gloussement. Will rive ses yeux sur le sol, la gorge prise par un humide et épais hurlement.

Hannibal se penche vers Jack et ajoute, à voix basse : « Du chocolat noir. Il épaissit la sauce et ajoute de la richesse à sa couleur.

\- Aah, dit Jack. Je n’aurais jamais deviné ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Beverly ? Tu n’as pas faim ?

\- Euh, fait Beverly. Non, je suis, juste… je savoure cette bonne odeur ! Mmm. »

C’est maintenant ou jamais. Will ramasse sa fourchette. Il lance à Bev un long, puissant regard d’encouragement. _Allez, Bev,_ pense-t-il. _On peut y arriver._

Elle s’appuie contre le dossier de sa chaise, repousse ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et ramasse à son tour sa fourchette.

Will pique un morceau de viande. Beverly aussi.

Will lève la fourchette à ses lèvres. Beverly aussi.

Will glisse la viande dans sa bouche et commence à mâcher. Beverly aussi.

Will avale. Beverly se lève, et, la bouche toujours pleine, élève une voix presque ferme. « Excusez-moi, il faut que je… » Puis elle remonte le couloir aussi vite qu’elle le peut sans courir. Les aide-infirmiers lui ouvrent la grille et elle disparaît.

Un instant de choc. Puis Zeller a un petit rire. « C’est quoi, son problème ?

\- Je suis certain que ça n’a rien à voir avec le plat, ajoute Jack, politesse au maximum, à l’adresse d’Hannibal.

\- Un bon chef sait que ce qu’il propose ne sera jamais au goût de tout le monde », répond Hannibal en baissant la tête. Puis son cou pivote et le voilà soudain les yeux rivés sur Will. Ses sombres iris luisent d’un éclat presque fiévreux, mais son expression est douce. Une surprise polie, teintée d’un soupçon de déception.

Will ne sait pas ce qui lui prend alors. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’il faut qu’il détourne l’attention d’Hannibal de la sortie hâtive de Beverly. Qu’il fasse payer Hannibal pour s’être si aisément joué d’eux. Mais pour être honnête, tout ce qu’il veut, c’est provoquer une réaction de la part de cet homme, de quelque façon qu’il le peut, même si c’est agressif, puéril, et stupide.

Sans même reprendre son souffle, il se met à engloutir le bœuf bourguignon d’Hannibal. Chaque bouchée est si épaisse, si forcée, qu’elle le fait presque étouffer, mais il s’entête et continue, continue, mâchant à pleines dents patates douces, oignons juteux et viande moelleuse. Pas d’exception, cul-sec. Il regrette de ne pas pouvoir se dire que la vitesse avec laquelle il enfourne le tout efface le goût du plat – mais le fait est qu’il en perçoit chaque morceau, et que c’est succulent. Il prie pour ne pas être contraint de tout vomir, et se sent satisfait quand son estomac demeure solide le long de ce tortueux processus. Avec une dernière déglutition, il vide son récipient. Il jette sa fourchette avec un tintement bruyant, croise les bras, lève les yeux, et découvre que tout le monde le regarde avec stupéfaction.

« J’avais faim », marmonne-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Hannibal sourit alors, un vrai sourire, comme s’il se retient de ne pas rire. Il secoue la tête en regardant Will. _Tsk tsk, que vais-je pouvoir faire de toi ?_

Quand tout le monde a terminé, l’équipe fait une pause. Jack a d’autres coups de téléphone à passer. Zeller et Price partent à la recherche de Beverly. Hannibal traîne en arrière pour débarrasser les restes du repas. Il transvase le ragoût presque intact de Beverly dans le tupperware, et le remet dans son sac. Puis il s’approche des barreaux pour reprendre le récipient vide de Will.

« As-tu apprécié ton repas ? demande-t-il.

\- Ça manquait de sel », réplique Will.

Hannibal sourit d’un air d’indulgence. « C’est peut-être ce qui a déplu à mademoiselle Katz.

\- Peut-être », répond Will, un grondement dans la voix.

Hannibal penche la tête comme un lézard. « Je te soupçonne d’avoir évoqué ma cuisine avec elle, Will. »

Will le foudroie du regard. « C’est Jack qui flatte votre cuisine, docteur Lecter, pas moi. »

Ils se toisent l’un l’autre. Un courant de violence mijote entre eux.

Hannibal déclare : « Je suis ravi de voir que tu te remets bien de ton overdose. Tu sembles avoir une constitution enviable, si tu es en effet parvenu à te souvenir d’au moins une partie de ce qui t’est arrivé.

\- Qui dit que je me suis souvenu de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Le docteur Chilton », répond Hannibal. Ses yeux étincellent de nouveau. « Il a l’impression que tu te souviens de tout ce qui s’est passé la nuit de ton, ah, “empoisonnement”.

\- J’ignore ce qui lui a donné cette idée.

\- Le docteur Chilton craint que tu ne le tiennes responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

\- Et il a bien raison, réplique Will. Mais je ne le tiens pas autant responsable que vous. »

Hannibal hausse très légèrement les sourcils. « Tu as raison d’en vouloir au docteur Chilton. Il avait une responsabilité envers toi, qu’il n’a pas réussi à tenir.

\- C’est vous qu’il a laissé tomber, docteur Lecter. » Will ricane. « Vous devez être furax, non?

\- Le docteur Chilton m’a beaucoup déçu. Je ne peux le nier. Mais je gère ma déception comme je le fais toujours.

\- C’est-à-dire ? »

Le visage d’Hannibal s’éclaire. « En composant un menu. »

Will ne peut s’empêcher de réagir à ça, ce qui agrandit encore davantage le sourire d’Hannibal. Will remet son masque de joueur de poker, et s’approche des barreaux, menton en avant.

« Quand on fabrique une marionnette, on n’a pas à se fâcher quand quelqu’un d’autre en attrape les ficelles. »

Hannibal lui lance un long regard approbateur. « Je suppose que non, en effet », dit-il. Il fait lui aussi un pas en direction des barreaux. « Dans ce cas, tu ne m’en voudras pas, Will, si un jour je t’emprunte ta marionnette à toi.

\- Je n’ai pas de marionnette, crache Will en réponse.

\- Vraiment ? » Hannibal s’écarte, referme son sac. « Je t’en prie, la prochaine fois que tu la vois, dis à mademoiselle Katz que j’espère qu’elle se sent mieux. »

* * *

 

Beverly revient d’elle-même, les épaules basses, les mains dans les poches. Elle a l’air honteuse d’elle-même.

« D’accord, dit-elle, je sais, c’était nul.

\- Ça va – » commence Will, mais elle l’interrompt.

« Non, ça va pas. J’ai pété un câble. J’ai pas pu m’en empêcher. Rien que l’odeur, Will. J’ai cru que j’allais vomir. Et ç’aurait été pire, hein ? Si j’avais carrément dégueulé. »

Beverly parle très vite. C’est peut-être l’imagination de Will, mais il trouve qu’elle a encore le teint un peu verdâtre.

« Bev – » Mais elle le coupe de nouveau.

« Je sais pas comment t'as fait. Fallait des… désolée, j’arrive pas à trouver un autre mot que “tripes”. Je peux pas croire que tu aies mangé ça. Tu l’as vraiment mangé. Comment t'as fait ? Je comprends pas.

\- _Beverly_ , insiste Will – mais elle ne s’arrête plus.

\- Est-ce que c’était plus facile parce que t’en avais déjà mangé ? Tu sais quoi, réponds pas. Je veux vraiment pas le savoir. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c’est que maintenant, on a ça. Vise un peu ! »

Elle sort la main de sa poche. Elle tient un petit sac en plastique contenant un morceau de viande à moitié mâché.

« Une preuve ! Je retourne au labo tout de suite – demain première heure, j’aurais une analyse complète. On saura exactement de quoi, ou de qui, il s’agit. »

Elle rayonne de son exploit. Will grimace.

« Beverly, dit-il, maintenant qu’elle le laisse enfin parler. C’était pas des restes humains. »

Son sourire s’efface. « Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

\- Parce qu’il ne prendrait pas le risque de servir la preuve de ses crimes à une équipe d’agents du FBI, dont certains connaissent peut-être déjà son secret. Ce que tu as là, Bev, c’est pas humain. Il bluffait. »

Beverly ne capitule pas. « T’appelles ça un bluff, mais tu peux pas _savoir_ que c’en est un. Pas totalement. Et tu l’as quand même mangé. Je peux pas croire que tu l’aies vraiment mangé, sans savoir ce que c’était. Tu es si sûr de pouvoir prédire ce qu’il fera, mais comment tu peux savoir quoi que ce soit à coup sûr ?

\- C’était pas humain, Bev, répète calmement Will. Il voulait voir à quel point je savais. Et ce que je t’avais ou non raconté. Ta réaction lui a révélé tout ce qu’il voulait savoir. »

Elle acquiesce tristement. « Adieu l’effet de surprise.

\- On fera avec. C’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il s’en aperçoive. »

Beverly baisse les yeux sur le sachet et le palpe pensivement. « Je vais quand même faire le test. »

Il hoche la tête. « Comme tu veux. Mais ce n’est pas de la viande humaine.

\- Oui, oui. On verra. » Elle empoche l’échantillon et se tourne pour partir.

« Beverly ! » Elle se retourne vers lui. « Il sait que tu m’aides. Soit prudente, s’il te plaît. »

Elle fait oui de la tête. Will n'a pas fait que l’imaginer – elle a bel et bien le teint un peu vert.

* * *

 

Elle revient le lendemain matin, saine et sauve, bien que l’air d’avoir passé une nuit blanche, pour informer Will des résultats des tests.

« Eh ben, t’avais raison. Il s’agit pas de restes humains.

\- Je te l’avais bien dit, réplique Will.

\- Mais c’est pas du bœuf non plus.

\- Hein ? »

Beverly lui révèle d’une voix sifflante : « C’est du seitan. Du seitan. Tu sais ce que c’est ? C’est du gluten, Will. Ce mec nous a servi du gluten et nous a dit que c’était du bœuf, en sachant pertinemment qu’on croirait que c’était d’origine humaine. Bordel. De. Merde. Ce type est dingue. Et – est-ce que – non, quoi, tu rigoles ? _Pourquoi tu rigoles ?_ »

Will rit si fort qu’il doit essuyer des larmes de ses yeux.

Beverly serre la mâchoire. Ses yeux lancent un éclair d’avertissement. « C’est pas une blague, Will.

\- Désolé, Beverly. » Will a du mal à respirer. « Mais si, _c’est exactement ce que c'est !_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais essayer d'accélérer mon rythme de traduction, histoire de finir peut-être quelque part avant la Saint Glinglin. Ce que je vais faire, c'est caser les date des mises à jour le mercredi. Si ce n'est pas un mercredi, ce sera le suivant. J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 18.
> 
> Une note de traduction sur ce chapitre: Pendant la discussion entre Beverly et Will, le texte anglais mentionne que "Beverly’s eyes are bright". J'ai eu du mal à traduire celle-ci. Brilliants, dans quel sens? Note d’espoir, certes (elle lui dit qu’il n’a pas besoin d’aller trop loin pour arrêter Hannibal), mais aussi peut-être des traces de larmes ? La phrase est suffisamment ambiguë. Elle perd un peu de sa subtilité dans la traduction, mais bon.  
> Accessoirement, je trouve très amusant que le mot "seitan" se prononce un peu comme "satan", du moins en anglais. Tu parles d'une blague, Hannibal leur a servi le diable.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly part en reconnaissance.

Alana passe le voir ce soir-là. Ce n’est pas l’heure à laquelle elle vient d’ordinaire, ni d’ailleurs l’apparence qu’elle présente habituellement. Ses cheveux ont été tirés en un chignon brillant, son maquillage est plus sombre, et sous son trench-coat boutonné, Will aperçoit une robe de perles noires plus courte que ce qu’elle porte d’habitude. Elle est très belle. Will aimerait lui retirer son manteau. Il aimerait voir l’ensemble en entier. Et comme il se méprise de le vouloir, il garde les yeux fixés sur un morceau de béton légèrement à gauche de ses talons aiguille.

« Tu vas à une soirée chic ? » marmonne-t-il tandis qu’elle se tire une chaise.

Elle élude la question, ce qui constitue une réponse en soi. « J’ai tenté de te rendre visite plus tôt, mais l’équipe de Jack était là. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

\- Tu ne voulais pas parler à Jack, corrige Will.

\- Pas particulièrement, non. » Elle déglutit. « Tu as donc remarqué que je nourris un brin de… de colère, en ce qui concerne Jack.

\- Difficile à ignorer, vu comme tu lui criais dessus hier. »

Elle grimace légèrement. « Pas mon meilleur moment. J’étais inquiète pour toi. » Elle se penche en avant, tentant de lire sur son visage fermé. « Comment vas-tu, Will ? Comment vas-tu vraiment ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je vais te faire sortir de cet hôpital aussi vite que le peux, d’accord ? J’ai parlé à Nigella, et avec le bureau du procureur – il faudra attendre après le procès, mais sois sûr qu’on ne te remettra plus ici. Il faudra peut-être qu’on te transferre dans un autre État, mais j’ai passé quelques coups de fil et –

\- Ce sera très bien, Alana, merci. » Will est très occupé à regarder les perles briller au-dessus des genoux d’Alana.

Elle pousse un soupir. Serre les lèvres. Elle se plie en quatre pour lui rendre la vie meilleure, et il ne veut même pas en entendre parler.

Will sent la honte l’envahir. « Désolé. Je crois bien que j’ai pas envie de parler boulot.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir, dit-elle doucement. Ce n’est pas le boulot, Will. C’est ta vie.

\- Oui mais, je suis pas mort, donc… tout va bien. »

Le silence entre eux s’étend clopin-clopant, mortellement blessé.

Alana se lève brusquement, rapproche le plus possible la chaise des barreaux, et se rassoit. « Tu n’es pas le seul dont les priorités sont sens dessus-dessous, dit-elle. Depuis que tu as été interné, j’ai essayé, avant toute chose, d’être ton alliée. Ton défenseur. Mais je pense que j’étais si résolue à me battre pour toi, qu’au bout d’un moment j’ai commencé à me battre _contre_ toi. En me faisant ton champion, j’ai oublié d’être ton amie. Je suis désolée. »

Ces mots le surprennent. La douleur lui perce l’arrière des yeux.

Elle ouvre son sac à main. « En gage de réconciliation. » A travers les barreaux, elle glisse un paquet plat, emballé et couronné d’un petit nœud argenté.

« Tu – tu n’as pas à faire ça, dit Will, très mal à l’aise. Je ne veux pas que tu t’embêtes.

\- Contente-toi de le prendre, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire vacillant.

\- Merci. » Il prend soin de ne pas lui toucher les mains quand elle le lui donne. Au lieu de déchirer le papier cadeau, il soulève le scotch et déplie les bords délicats du papier sur ses genoux. C’est un livre, une anthologie d’histoires de Flannery O’Connor. Il se met à rire pour lui-même, presque en silence.

Alana plisse les sourcils.

« Désolé, dit-il. C’est seulement que. » Il se lève et marche à son bureau, y prend son propre exemplaire de l’anthologie. « La même édition, tout pareil.

\- Oh », dit-elle, et elle se met également à rire. Lève la main à son visage comme si elle essayait de repousser le rire à l’intérieur d’elle-même.

La tension entre eux se relâche, comme une inspiration libérée.

« Combien de livres tu as là-dedans ? demande-t-elle.

\- Quatre. » Il glousse. « Tu connais mes goûts, ça c’est sûr.

\- Ça s’est décidé entre elle et Raymond Chandler. J’avais peur que O’Connor soit trop sombre. »

Will hausse les sourcils. « Trop sombre pour _moi_ ? Tu plaisantes ? »

Elle sourit chaleureusement. Tend une main. « Je te l’échangerais contre Chandler.

\- Non, réplique Will. Prends mon exemplaire. On troque. »

Alana secoue la tête. « Pourquoi faire –

\- J’aimerais garder ton cadeau. Prends le mien. S’il te plaît. »

Alana accepte le livre. Cette fois leurs doigts se frôlent le temps d’une fraction de seconde. L’un et l’autre font comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Elle retourne l’anthologie dans ses mains. « Ça vient de la bibliothèque de l’hôpital ? »

Will presse un doigt contre ses lèvres. « Chut. »

Le sourire d’Alana s’élargit. Il le lui rend.

« J’ai demandé à l’avoir, lui dit-il, parce que je me suis souvenu que tu avais lu O’Connor à Abigail quand elle était à l’hôpital. J’y pense beaucoup, à la façon dont je me suis réveillé d’un cauchemar au son de ta voix. De temps en temps, je reste couché sur mon lit, juste au seuil du sommeil, et j’imagine que je peux encore t’entendre lire. Je trouve ça… euh… réconfortant, je crois. »

Elle le regarde, les yeux écarquillés, attentifs. « Je t’ai aussi fait la lecture, tu sais. Quand tu étais à l’hôpital. »

Il la contemple. « Je ne savais pas.

\- C’est que, dit-elle avec un sourire triste, qu’ils te maintenaient endormi. »

Il regrette de ne pas se souvenir de ça. Il regrette que la voix d’Alana n’ait pas filtré jusqu’à l’endroit noir, quel qu’il eût été, où il vivait alors. Il oublie, tout le temps, combien les trous dans sa propre histoire sont nombreux : combien nombreuses les choses qu’il ignore encore, les choses qu’il a ratées, les choses qu’il ne récupérera peut-être jamais.

« O’Connor ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

\- Dumas. _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo._ Encore un de mes préférés, quand j’étais jeune. C’est mieux en français, mais j’ai pensé que ça risquait de t’embrouiller.

\- Tu parles français ? »

Elle rejette la tête en arrière. « Je parle assez bien. J’ai passé ma première année de fac à Rouen.

\- Encore une chose que j’ignorais. »

Will la regarde : cette femme élégante, superbement vêtue, qui adore la littérature et parle français. C’est facile de voir ce qu’Hannibal aime en elle. Hannibel parle sûrement français, lui aussi. N’a-t-il pas dit une fois qu’il avait fait ses études à Paris ? Will se demande si Alana et lui se parlent en français. S’ils le murmurent ensemble dans le noir. Avec une levée de violence mentale, il oblitère ce cheminement d’idées.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo_ , c’est pas un bon millier de pages ?

\- Je – euh » – elle baisse les yeux sur ses mains – « je suis venue très souvent, quand tu étais inconscient. Je savais que je n’allais pas pouvoir te le lire en entier, mais je voulais savoir jusqu’où on irait jusqu’à ce que tu te réveilles.

\- Ça te plaît, ça, commente-t-il, un tressautement au coin des lèvres. Avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

\- Les projets impossibles. » Elle acquiesce. « J’ai en effet un sombre passé.

\- Je ne suis pas impossible.

\- Oh, je sais que tu ne l’es pas. » Elle lui offre un sourire hésitant. « Tu es simplement un cas épineux.

\- Je suis improbable », ajoute Will. Puis, parce qu’il ne peut s’en empêcher : « Hannibal Lecter, en revanche… »

Et voilà le sourire d’Alana qui s’envole. « Ce serait mieux si on évitait de parler de lui.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il. Mauvaise idée. Désolé. »

Le silence revient, sensation de blessure lancinante. Incapable de regarder Alana, Will baisse les yeux sur le livre posé sur ses genoux. Il ne voit pas son visage au moment où elle reprend subitement:

« Il n’est pas impossible. Mais il est difficile à atteindre, parfois. Chaque personne a un tempérament qui lui est propre, mais il lui arrive d’être particulièrement… distant. Pour être honnête, j’ai souvent l’impression que je ne parle qu’à une partie de lui. La partie qu’il veut que je voie. »

Will ne se fait pas confiance pour lui répondre.

Alana le fixe d’un regard dur. « Le plus drôle, c’est que… quand je sors de mes entretiens avec toi, j’ai la même impression. Exactement la même. Comme si je venais de parler à ton ombre. Elle a tous les tics, ta personnalité, mais rien de ton âme. Comme si le vrai Will était parti ailleurs, comme s’il ne voulait pas que je le trouve. »

La gorge de Will est verrouillée. « Tu as cette impression en ce moment ? » parvient-il à articuler.

Elle secoue la tête. « Pas pour l’instant. »

Il acquiesce lentement. Quand il reprend la parole, il lui faut pêcher ses mots dans les profondeurs.

« Je ne me cache pas de toi. Et le docteur Lecter non plus. Il n’a pas à se cacher, Alana. Parce que la vérité, c’est que tu ne cherches pas. Pas vraiment. Tu vois seulement ce que tu veux voir. »

Elle ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu’elle puisse le faire, les aide-infirmiers ouvrent la grille du couloir.

Une voix joyeuse retentit : « Oh, salut ! »

Alana se reprend à la vitesse de l’éclair. « Bonjour, Beverly. Du nouveau dans votre enquête ?

\- Non, juste une visite de courtoisie. J’apporte de la cuisine thaïlandaise. Mais je peux vous laisser finir si vous avez encore des choses à vous dire. »

Alana lance à Will un regard embarrassé, et se lève. « Non, c’est bon. Je devrais y aller. »

Beverly descend le couloir et entre dans le champ de vision de Will. « Wouaouh, dit-elle à Alana. Tu en jettes, dis donc. Vise-moi ces chaussures ! Où tu vas, un mariage royal ?

\- Euh. » Alana n’a visiblement pas envie d’en parler devant Will. « À l’opéra. »

Beverly sourit, sourcils haussés. « La classe. Je savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de truc. »

Alana sourit, mal à l’aise. « En fait, je n’aime pas vraiment. Mais mon ami adore, alors j’apprends à l’apprécier pour lui faire plaisir. En tout cas, j’ai un faible pour le côté bien habillé.

\- Sans compter le champagne à l’entracte », ajoute Beverly.

Le sourire d’Alana se fait plus chaleureux. « Il y a deux entractes ce soir, alors…

\- Ça fait beaucoup de champagne ! s’esclaffe Beverly. L’opéra. Woah. C’est qui, ton pote, Richard Gere dans _Pretty Woman_ ? »

Alana lâche un petit rire. « Tu sais, ce n’est pas faux. » L’air un tantinet gênée, elle ajoute : « Il s’agit d’Hannibal, en fait. »

Le sourire se fige sur le visage de Beverly. « Oh. » Elle jette un regard à Will, comme pour vérifier auprès de lui si elle a bien entendu. « Je m’étais pas rendue compte que tous les deux, vous étiez…

\- On est de vieux amis, répond Alana, éludant l’allusion.

\- Pigé. » Le sourire de Beverly a heureusement repris un air relativement sincère. « Eh ben, ça a l’air chouette, tout ça. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Merci. Toi aussi. A plus tard, Will.

\- Salut », dit-il.

Elle glisse l’exemplaire de Flannery O’Connor que lui a donné Will dans son sac, et s’éloigne. Elle disparaît dans un bref reflet de perles noires.

Le sourire de Beverly s’évapore de son visage. Elle pivote vers lui. « Will, c’est quoi ce bordel ? »

Il se contente d’une grimace.

Elle agite un bras en direction de la grille. « Depuis quand ça dure, ce truc-là ?

\- Je suis pas sûr. Mais… un moment, déjà. »

Beverly reste bouche bée. « Et t’as rien dit ?

\- Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas.

\- Pas à moi, idiot. Pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit, à _elle_ ?

\- J’ai essayé », répond-il piteusement.

Beverly roule les épaules d’un air furieux. « Essaie. Encore.

\- C’est compliqué.

\- Sérieux ? _Sérieux ?_ “C’est compliqué” ? C’est ça, ton excuse ? C’est quoi ton problème !? Will – _entre amis, on ne se laisse pas sortir avec un tueur en série_. Aussi simple que ça ! » Elle secoue la tête. « C’est complètement dingue. Il faut que j’aille lui parler. » Et elle commence vraiment à repartir pour suivre Alana.

Will tend la main à travers les barreaux et lui attrape le bras. « Non, surtout pas. Beverly, écoute-moi. Si tu lui dis quoi que ce soit, si tu la fais douter de lui ne serait-ce qu’une seconde, tu mets sa vie en danger. Tu mets _ta_ vie en danger. Il faut que tu la laisses tranquille. Alana est plus en sécurité là où elle est. »

Beverly se penche vers lui et articule, le visage tout près du sien : « Elle couche avec un tueur en série. Avec un cannibale. C’est ça que t’appelles _“en sécurité”_ ? »

L’habitude qu’a Beverly d’être franche en toutes circonstances n’a jamais été plus horriblement gênante. Will lui serre plus fort le bras.

« Il tient à elle. Elle est importante pour lui, et c’est pas quelque chose qui arrive souvent. Il ne lui fera pas de mal, à moins qu’il pense être _obligé_ à le faire. Alors il faut pas qu’on l’oblige. On reste à l’écart. Beverly, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Lentement, son expression obstinée s’affaisse. « Non, dit-elle d’une voix rauque. Non, Will, je te comprends pas. Mon taux de compréhension est exactement à zéro. Mais je m’en occuperai pas, si c’est ce que tu veux. »

Le danger est aussi écarté qu’il peut l’être. Will la relâche.

Beverly se passe l’autre main sur le visage. Derrière cette main, elle semble pâle, ses nuits blanches plus évidentes que jamais. « Pile au moment où je commençais à croire que ça pouvait pas être plus chelou.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Quel foutoir, Will, mais quel foutoir.

\- Je sais.

\- Je croyais… » Beverly baisse la main. « Je croyais qu’il y avait quelque chose entre Alana et toi. J’ai toujours vu de l’attirance entre vous.

\- Euh, fait Will. Tu n’as pas tort. Je veux dire, il y avait bien quelque chose. Peut-être que c’est encore le cas, je sais pas. » Il tente de rassembler l’énergie suffisante pour raconter toute l’histoire à Beverly. « Je l’ai embrassée une fois, pile quand je commençais à me sentir vraiment malade. Elle a réagi intelligemment en me rejetant. Ça m’a détruit. J’ai commis l’erreur d’en parler au docteur Lecter, et… ouais. J’imagine que c’est comme ça qu’on en est venu là.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Beverly, sincère. Ça craint un max. Tu crois qu’il fait ça pour te chercher ?

\- Bien sûr. » Will songe à montrer à Beverly le dessin qu’il garde toujours caché sous son matelas, mais il se ravise. Il ne voudrait pas pousser Beverly à bout. « Mais comme je te l’ai dit, ça va plus loin que ça. Il a des sentiments pour elle. Ou ce qui passe pour des sentiments, chez lui. Je n’aime pas y penser. J’essaie d’éviter. Parce que quand j’y pense, j’ai du mal à m’arrêter… » Il secoue la tête. « Comme je te disais. Compliqué.

\- Sans blague. » Beverly pousse un soupire et change de sujet d’un ton décisif. « J’ai enquêté sur les noms que tu m’as donnés. Verger et Rimes. C’étaient tous les deux des patients de Lecter. Même si Verger compte à peine, comme patient ; ils ont eu une ou deux sessions, environ un mois avant son accident. Sur ordre du tribunal, en raison d’un constat d’attentat à la pudeur contre Verger. Mais Lecter est encore le psy de la sœur de Verger, Margot, donc il y a vraiment un lien avec la famille.

\- Est-ce que le docteur Lecter aurait pu être à la maison des Verger le soir de son accident ? » demande Will.

Beverly hausse les épaules. « Aucune preuve de ça. Je sais pas si Lecter a un alibi pour cette nuit-là. Le connaissant, il en a probablement un. Si Verger se réveillait un jour de son coma et l’accusait, ça nous faciliterait sacrément la vie.

\- Ça explique pourquoi le docteur Lecter suit toujours la sœur, poursuit Will. Il essaie de la convaincre de débrancher son frère. »

Beverly approuve de la tête, l’air pensif. « Arthur Rimes ; lui, par contre, il a été le patient de Lecter pendant deux ou trois ans. Un schizophrène violent qui a été remarqué plusieurs fois pour attitude prédatrice et comportement obsessionnel. Lecter lui a donné des médicaments expérimentaux qui se sont finalement révélés moins efficaces, puis il l’a transféré au docteur du Maurier.

\- Quelle raison il a donné pour le transfert ?

\- Apparemment Rimes a trouvé l’adresse du domicile de Lecter e s’y est rendu une fois de trop. Le changement de psy n’a rien fait pour calmer Rimes. Il a agressé du Maurier dès leur deuxième session, et au beau milieu de l’attaque, il s’est asphyxié. Il s’est étouffé sur sa langue. Le médecin légiste s’est dit qu’il avait eu une attaque provoquée par ces médocs expérimentaux. Cette crise a sauvé la vie de du Maurier. »

Will absorbe l’information. « Nous avons donc un ancien patient du docteur Lecter qui agresse une femme et avale sa propre langue. On en a un autre qui coupe son propre visage pour nourrir ses chiens avec les morceaux. Dans les deux cas, des psychotropes ont été mis en cause en guise d’explication.

\- Tu crois que Lecter a donné ces médocs à Rimes, en sachant que ça le ferait entrer en crise psychotique ?

\- Bedelia du Maurier a été claire là-dessus : elle croit que le docteur Lecter est impliqué dans ce qui lui est arrivé. Il est très proche de du Maurier. Et il aime mettre ses proches dans des situations dangereuses. Ça les _lie_ encore plus à lui, tu vois. Il veut être le plus près possible.

Les sourcils de Beverly disparaissent sous sa frange, mais elle acquiesce.

« Et on sait à quel point il peut être persuasif, poursuit Will, surtout quand il s’adresse à quelqu’un qui a été mentalement fragilisé.

\- Minute, ça y est, je pige plus.

\- Beverly, le docteur Lecter n’a pas fait que donner des médicaments à Rimes. Il l’a persuadé d’attaquer du Maurier. Et quand les choses ont commencé à se gâter pour elle, il a nettoyé son bordel du mieux qu’il le pouvait sans s’incriminer lui-même : il a _parlé_ à Rimes jusqu’à ce qu’il avale sa langue.

\- Woah. Tu dis que Lecter était là quand du Maurier a été attaquée ?

\- Il ne voulait pas qu’elle meure. Il voulait qu’elle ait une dette envers lui. Qu’elle dépende de lui. Il fallait qu’il soit présent pour s’assurer que tout aille comme il le voulait.

\- Okay. » Elle fronce les sourcils. « Mais comment on peut convaincre quelqu’un d’avaler sa propre langue ? »

Will hausse les épaules. « De la même façon que de se charcuter le visage. Ou d’avaler une oreille coupée. »

Beverly écarquille des yeux comme des soucoupes. « Tu crois qu’il t’a persuadé de faire ça _toi-même_ ? »

Will hoche affirmativement la tête. « J’en suis presque certain. » Et il continue laborieusement, en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la façon dont elle le regarde. « Je lui faisais confiance, et j’en étais au point où je n’avais plus aucune idée de ce qui était réel ou pas. Il m’a sans doute drogué, comme lui et Chilton ont essayé de le faire il y a quelques jours. C’est sa méthode, Bev. Un comportement répété. Il manipule ses patients. Surtout les patients violents. Il utilise des traitements pour abattre leurs défenses, effacer leurs inhibitions, les rendre vulnérables à ses suggestions, puis il regarde jusqu’où il peut les pousser.

\- Dans ce cas, il pourrait y en avoir d’autres ! s’exclame Beverly. D’autres patients avec qui il a essayé tout ça.

\- Ça ne me surprendrait pas.

\- Si seulement on pouvait légalement obtenir ses dossiers médicaux. Ça doit être une mine d’or.

\- On ne peut pas le faire sans que Jack et lui ne s’en rendent compte. » Will secoue la tête. Puis il a une révélation. « Deux entractes. Ça veut dire combien de temps, pour l’opéra entier ? »

Beverly sourcille. « Quatre ou cinq heures, je pense.

\- On sait où il va être, dit Will. Et pour combien de temps. Un bon moment. » Il l’inspecte attentivement. « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ? »

Beverly commence à sourire. « Oh, je sais pas. Manger un truc. Regarder la télé. Entrer par effraction dans le palais du meurtre d’Hannibal Lecter. La routine. »

Will est ravi d’apprendre qu’ils sont sur la même longueur d’onde. « Tu n’auras pas le temps de fouiller à la fois son cabinet et sa maison. Il faut qu’on établisse une priorité.

\- Tu crois qu’il a un gros système de sécurité dans son cabinet? demande Beverly. Ceux des docteurs sont souvent pas mal blindés.

\- Il a des systèmes d’alarme pour son cabinet et sa maison, mais je ne l’ai jamais vu les mettre en marche. Quand il est chez lui, il ne ferme même pas la porte. Il ne se soucie pas de se protéger contre les intrus.

\- Pourquoi il le ferait ? C’est les intrus qui auraient besoin de protection contre lui. Mais s’il a des preuves incriminantes dans un endroit ou l’autre, je parie qu’il ferait bien attention à les protéger. »

Will fait oui de la tête. « Essaye les deux. La maison et le cabinet. Ils ne sont pas loin l’un de l’autre. Regarde où tu peux entrer sans déclencher d’alarme. Il ne doit pas découvrir que tu étais là, Beverly. Alors ne dérange rien, et ne prends rien avec toi. Apporte juste ton téléphone et prends autant de photos que tu peux.

\- Si j’entre dans sa maison, dit Beverly, je pourrais vider son frigo comme on en a parlé.

\- J’ai dit, ne prends rien.

\- Même pas un échantillon ? »

Will secoue négativement la tête. « Seulement des photos.

\- On peut pas prouver qu’il mange de la chair humaine avec une photo, Will.

\- Il s’agit pas de trouver une preuve. Il s’agit de rassembler des infos. Il faut qu’on sache s’il conserve quoi que ce soit en lien avec ses meurtres sur sa propriété. Si tu n’arrives pas trouver les preuves elles-mêmes, essaie au moins d’éliminer les endroits où elles ne peuvent pas se trouver. De toute façon, il sait qu’on sait, à propos du cannibalisme. Je te parie que tu ne trouveras rien qui ressemble à des organes humains dans son frigo. Tu peux regarder tout ton soûl, par contre, du moment que tu ne prends rien avec toi. »

Il la toise d’un long regard égal.

« Il faut que tu sois prudente, Bev. Promets-moi. Entre. Prends le plus de photos possible. Et sors. Il est très attentif à ses endroits à lui. Il en a mémorisé jusqu’au plus petit détail. Si quelque chose a changé, même si c’est un petit truc sans importance, il le verra.

\- Très bien, dit Beverly. Je commencerai à mitrailler dès que je serai rentrée ; de cette façon je serai sûre de tout laisser exactement comme je l’aurais trouvé.

\- Super. Et, Beverly ?

\- Ouaip ?

\- Prends ton arme. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Oh, vraiment ? Il s’agit seulement de pénétrer par effraction dans l’antre d’un tueur en série. Si je pouvais, j’emmènerais un lance-roquettes. » Elle lui tend le sac de cuisine thaï. « J’imagine que j’ai pas le temps de prendre un morceau ?

\- Désolé.

\- Dommage. Tout est végétarien. »

Will sourit. « Pas de seitan, par contre ?

\- Ta gueule, toi, répond-elle en lui renvoyant son sourire. C’est du tofu. » Puis : « Je veux que ça soit clair entre nous : ça te fera une grosse dette envers moi.

\- Crois-moi, je le sais.

\- Parfait. Alors à plus tard, j’imagine. »

Elle pivote sur ses talons et s’éloigne d’un pas conquérant, l’air de celle qui sort pour prendre un verre plutôt que pour se lancer dans une série de cambriolages. Il la regarde, monstrueusement impressionné par la façon dont elle garde la tête froide sous la pression. Mais sa confiance en elle-même est exactement ce qui lui fait peur à lui. Elle sous-estime leur ennemi. Cette méprise lui donne de la marge pour prendre des risques. Elle pense qu’Hannibal est quelconque, un tueur en série avec un sous-sol rempli de preuves parmi lesquelles elle n’aura qu’à piquer ce qui lui chante avant de courir avertir les autorités. Elle pense qu’Hannibal Lecter est banal, prévisible. Cette façon de penser la mènera à sa mort.

Will laisse tomber le sac de cuisine thaï sur son bureau. Il fait les cent pas, incapable de rester immobile, incapable de faire vraiment quoi que ce soit. Ses ongles restent levés près de ses lèvres tandis que sa résolution de ne pas les mordiller s’effiloche à chaque seconde écoulée. Ça va être une longue nuit.

* * *

 

La salle est paisible, les autres détenus inhabituellement léthargiques, enfermés dans leur maladie, leur passé, leur tête. Will, lui aussi, est pris au piège. Pas seulement coincé dans sa cellule, mais prisonnier de la cage de ses propres peurs. Son imagination est le geôlier le plus sadique qu’il pourrait avoir. Toute la nuit durant, elle lui paint d’interminables scénarios en Technicolor : Beverly, cagoulée, aveuglée par la lumière des phares d’une voiture de police, debout sur la pelouse impeccable d’Hannibal Lecter, répondant aux questions des officiers ; Beverly cachée dans le placard jouxtant le salon d’Hannibal Lecter, accroupie, les yeux écarquillés, écoutant Hannibal et Alana qui rentrent au bercail après avoir quitté l’opéra avant l’heure ; Beverly fouillant les papiers sur le bureau d’Hannibal Lecter, glissant des objets dans son sac malgré sa promesse à Will de n’en rien faire ; Beverly gravissant en tapinois les escaliers de la maison d’Hannibal Lecter, surprise par la pétarade d’une voiture, dégainant son arme ; Beverly feuilletant des journaux au deuxième étage du cabinet d’Hannibal Lecter, sans remarquer le bruit étouffé de pieds déchaussés de quelqu’un qui monte à l’échelle jusqu’à elle ; Beverly qui traverse la salle à manger d’Hannibal Lecter, guidée par une lampe torche, et une main qui sort de dessous la table pour lui attraper le mollet ; Beverly éclairée par la lumière du réfrigérateur ouvert, si impressionnée par son contenu qu’elle ne sent pas le couteau avant qu’il ne lui transperce un rein ; Beverly qui saigne sur le plancher de la chambre d’Hannibal Lecter, et Will est la seule personne qui sache seulement où elle est ; les râles de Beverly qui déclinent lentement jusqu’à ce que tout soit silence dans la maison assombrie d’Hannibal Lecter.

Il se ronge les ongles, mais ses pensées ne s’arrêtent pas.

Hannibal ne le ferait pas. Il ne se trahirait pas. Alana sera peut-être là, et il ne ferait rien devant Alana. Il ne veut pas voir ce qu’elle exprimerait sur son visage. L’horreur. La fin de l’illusion. S’il trouve Beverly, il appellera la police. Il la dénoncera, tiendra le rôle du citoyen outragé dont la vie privée a été illégalement envahie par le FBI. C’est ce qu’il fera. C’est tout ce qu’il fera.

Mais même voir l’affaire par les yeux d’Hannibal ne permet pas à Will de se détendre. Il considère encore qu’il a envoyé Beverly dans une situation à laquelle il ne l’a pas préparée à faire face. Il se rappelle comment Hannibal a qualifié Beverly de marionnette, et une sueur venimeuse lui recouvre tout le corps. Il a donné raison à Hannibal.

Si seulement il avait accès à un téléphone. Il pourrait parler à Beverly pendant l’épreuve, étape par étape, obstacle par obstacle. Il pourrait aider. Il pourrait être là, avec elle, savoir exactement ce qu’elle fait et si elle est saine et sauve. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas pensé à demander un téléphone ? On aurait pu trouver un moyen d’en passer un en douce dans sa cellule. Ils ont agi prématurément, ils ont fait le grand saut sans regarder devant eux. Si ça se retourne contre eux, ce ne sera pas juste retour au point de départ : ce sera le carnage absolu.

Il sent le goût du cuivre, encore une fois. Il s’est fait saigner.

* * *

 

Le bruit des pas lents de Barney. Il exécute ses premières rondes du matin.

« Ça roule, monsieur Graham ?

\- Au poil, répond Will à mille kilomètres de là.

\- Z’avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui. » Il n’a pas dormi.

« Mmhm », fait Barney, l’air sceptique, et il poursuit sa ronde.

* * *

 

Peu après neuf heures, Beverly apparaît dans le couloir, un peu plus ébouriffée que d’habitude mais à part ça l’air parfaitement normale. Will émet un son sans le vouloir.

« En voilà un qui est content de me voir », dit-elle en approchant d’un pas nonchalant. Sa désinvolture est exaspérante.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demande Will, d’une voix trop forte. Tu vas bien ?

\- _Oui_ , je vais bien, Will. Mais pas toi. Tu as l’air affreux. Est-ce que tu as au moins dormi un peu ?

\- On aurait dû mieux nous préparer. Calculer tout ça. Rester en contact. J’aurais dû essayer d’avoir un téléphone avec moi. » Il parle très vite. « Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris de t’envoyer là-bas comme ça ? J’aurais pu te guider par téléphone. Tu étais toute seule là-bas. Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris ? »

Beverly agrippe les barreaux. Il fait les cent pas, trop loin pour qu’elle puisse le toucher. « Will, inspire à fond et regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. Tu vois ? Je vais bien. Ça s’est bien passé. »

Il fait ce qu’elle lui dit et un fragment de son agitation le lâche. « Euuugh, fait-il en se frottant le visage.

\- Le téléphone, ç’aurait été une super idée, ne serait-ce que pour t’empêcher de te rendre cinglé tout seul. Et comme j’avais pas beaucoup de temps, je parie que tu aurais pu me pointer vers les endroits où j’aurais dû concentrer mes efforts.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Le système d’alarme de son cabinet était en ligne, donc j’ai dû laisser tomber. Mais je suis entrée dans sa maison en passant par les portes coulissantes de sa salle à manger. Elles étaient même pas verrouillées. » Elle lui tend son portable. « J’ai tout pris en photo. Fais-toi plaisir. »

Il fait défiler les images sous les yeux de Beverly. C’est une opération de reconnaissance complète. Elle a photographié chaque pièce de la maison d’Hannibal Lecter, même les trois salles de bain et les huit placards. Elle a pris presque cinquante photos, juste pour l’intérieur de son frigo.

« Tu t’es un peu déchaînée, là, Bev.

\- Il a un sacré paquet de viande là-dedans. Suffisamment pour nourrir trente personnes, ce qui est logique s’il s’apprête à donner une soirée. Tout est soigneusement emballé sous vide. Je veux dire, c’est sûr, c’est peut-être que du filet mignon, mais mets-toi à ma place. C’était tout arrangé là, l’air de se foutre de ma gueule.

\- Désolé, dit Will. Tu auras ta chance avec ce frigo, Bev, je te jure. C’est quoi, ça ?

\- De quoi ça a l’air, d’après toi ? Une bouteille de ketchup. Je pouvais pas croire qu’il en avait une ! Pardon.

\- Et ça ? »

Il s’est arrêté sur la photo d’une porte vitrée dépolie, un éclairage arrière révélant des silhouettes de bouteilles.

« Pièce réfrigérée pour le vin, répond-elle. Sacrément grande, elle doit contenir au moins cent bouteilles. J’ai pris une photo parce que la porte était verrouillée, et j’ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre. Mais il a des crus pas mal vieux là-dedans, alors c’est peut-être juste qu’il craint qu’une de ses bouteilles de Château d’Yquem à trois cents dollars se fasse boire accidentellement. »

Will parcourt les photos du garde-manger, de deux placards à provisions, et de la salle à manger.

« Regarde ce que j’ai trouvé au-dessus de la cheminée, dit Beverly en désignant l’écran. Derrière cette horrible toile qu’il a – il fait _quoi_ , exactement, ce cygne ? – regarde, il y a un coffre caché. »

Will s’arrête sur une photo. Il voit que Beverly a retiré le tableau du mur, révélant le coffre qui se dissimulait derrière. Un petit rectangle d’acier, orné d’une sérieuse serrure.

« Sans doute pour des documents, dit-il.

\- Sûr qu’il pourrait pas y mettre quoi que ce soit de plus gros qu’un thymus. Mais quand même. S’il garde des petits souvenirs de ses victimes – des cheveux, des dents, de la peau, comme ce qu’il a utilisé pour confectionner les appâts de pêche – ça, ça pourrait tenir là-dedans sans problème. »

Will hoche pensivement la tête. Il fait défiler les photos du deuxième étage de la maison d’Hannibal, jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne le bureau d’Hannibal, une pièce dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l’existence. Elle ressemble à une version miniature de son cabinet de consultation – même le bureau est similaire.

« Deux des tiroirs étaient fermés à clé, lui dit Bev. Des serrures ultra-résistantes, là encore ; j’ai pas réussi à les crocheter. À ajouter à notre liste de portes closes. »

Will s’arrête sur une photographie d’une photographie.

« J’ai trouvé ça coincé entre les pages d’un atlas, explique Beverly. C’est la seule photo personnelle que j’ai trouvé dans toute la maison. T’imagines un peu ? »

Will ne dit rien. Il est subjugué. La photographie est en vieux format 3x5, noir et blanc, mais si délavée qu’elle est surtout grise et jaune. Le visage solennel d’un enfant le regarde, surmonté d’une frange de cheveux rigides, couleur paille. Les yeux sont enfoncés, sombres, sans expression. Les petits doigts pointus sont étroitement serrés autour d’un montant de barrière. 

Beverly ajoute, en secouant la tête : « Fais confiance à Lecter pour que son trésor le plus précieux soit une photo d’enfance de lui-même.

\- Ce n’est pas lui, répond doucement Will.

\- Hein ? C’est son portrait craché !

\- C’est une petite fille.

\- Non ! » Beverly lui arrache le portable des mains. « Oh bon sang, t’as raison. Il t’as déjà dit qu’il avait une sœur ?

\- Non », répond Will. Il lui fait signe de lui rendre le téléphone. Il zoome sur le visage de cette petite fille qui ressemble tant à Hannibal, et pas seulement du point de vue physique ; son regard étrange suggère que le lien est plus profond que cela. Will glisse cette image au cœur de sa mémoire, comme une arme dissimulée.

Il fait défiler des photos de paperasses variées posées sur le bureau d’Hannibal. La plupart sont des factures ou des relevés bancaires.

Bev émet un petit sifflement. « Il est _plein aux as_. Qui aurait cru que ça payait si bien, d’être psy ? Aaah, nous y voilà, le jackpot. »

Will est tombé sur la photo d’une facture issue d’une compagnie de stockage.

« Stockage à froid, dit-il.

\- Il loue une unité dans une installation à West York, en Pennsylvanie. Cinq mètres sur six, un bel espace. La température est réglable, c’est super discret, et surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Globalement, c’est pour les rupins qui veulent une planque pour leurs œuvres d’art, mais je parierais que c’est pas pour ça qu’il l’utilise.

\- Tu gagnerais ton pari, souffle Will. Beverly, c’est incroyable. Il faut qu’on entre là-dedans.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, répond-elle. Si tu veux mon avis, si ce qu’on cherche c’est un endroit où il pourrait conserver un corps congelé et intact, alors ce truc-là c’est notre meilleure option. Sa maison n’a ni sous-sol ni cave. A moins qu’il ait une pièce secrète cachée quelque part derrière un mur, il a tout simplement pas la place pour dissimuler un cadavre. En théorie il pourrait stocker les morceaux plus petits dans le coffre mural ou derrière les bouteilles de vin – mais cette unité de stockage à froid, c’est beaucoup plus logique, tu trouves pas ? »

Will hoche la tête. « Tu t’es vraiment super bien débrouillée, Bev, dit-il avec emphase. Super bien.

\- Merci. Je vais pas te le cacher, j’avais une sacrée trouille. A un moment quand j’errais dans le noir j’ai failli lancer une grenade lacrymogène sur un genre de buste grec que j’ai pris pour lui.

\- Mais tu as tout laissé exactement comme tu l’as trouvé ?

\- Ouaip. Je te jure que je l’ai fait. On est hors de danger. »

* * *

 

Elle le quitte pour retourner à Quantico. Mais elle revient l’après-midi même avec le reste de l’équipe, et Hannibal. Jack met Will à la page concernant l’enquête sur l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, et lui passe un iPad à travers les barreaux.

« C’est quoi, ça ? demande Will, alors qu’il a déjà reconnu la bannière de TattleCrime.

\- Freddie Lounds a publié notre histoire. »

En se mordant les lèvres, Will parcourt l’article présentant un « point de vue d’initié » sur l’affaire de l’Éventreur. C’est exactement ce que Jack voulait : Freddie Lounds affirme que les enquêteurs mobilisent leurs ressources pour regarder de plus près les compétences médicales d’anciens délinquants sexuels. 

« Un peu grossier, tu ne crois pas ? » demande Will en lui rendant l’iPad.

Jack ne relève pas son commentaire. Il a l’air plutôt enthousiaste. « Les grosses chaînes et journaux d’information ont passé toute la matinée à relayer ça. Je crois que ça a une bonne chance d’attirer l’Éventreur hors de son trou.

\- Hmm. » Will s’appuie contre les barreaux. « Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? demande-t-il à Hannibal.

\- De l’article ? demande Hannibal, l’air de rien. Je ne peux pas dire que j’approuve l’éthique journalistique de mademoiselle Lounds, mais on ne peut nier qu’elle sait tenir sa plume.

\- Vous croyez qu’elle a piqué l’attention de l’Éventreur ? demande Will.

\- C’est possible. Nous savons que l’Éventreur de Chesapeake attache de la valeur à sa réputation ; j’ai construit tout mon profil autour de ce fait. S’il pense qu’on lui a manqué de respect, il se mettra peut-être en colère et relâchera sa maîtrise sur lui-même.

\- L’Éventreur ne perd jamais le contrôle de lui-même, répond Will en secouant la tête.

\- Nous verrons bien cela, dit Hannibal, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le briefing s’achève. Jack et compagnie se préparent à retourner à Quantico. Cependant Hannibal reste assis sur sa chaise, attendant que les autres partent pour commencer sa session avec Will. Beverly le contourne pour ramasser son sac à bandoulière, et il commente : « Votre parfum est charmant. Magnolia et chèvrefeuille, et un soupçon d’acidité derrière. Un Burberry, n’est-ce pas ? »

Beverly se redresse sans reprendre son sac – ses épaules sont raides de surprise, mais pour le reste elle est aussi détendue que jamais.

« Euh, oui. J’ai dû en mettre un peu trop ce matin, alors ?

\- Pas du tout, dit Hannibal. Il est très subtil. Mais j’ai un odorat sensible.

\- Allons, ne sois pas modeste, tu sais que c’est un euphémisme, lui dit Jack avant de se retourner vers Beverly. Il doit avoir du sang de chien de chasse. Reconnaître les parfums, c’est son truc favori, et je ne l’ai jamais vu se tromper.

\- Oookay, fait Beverly, l’air un peu perturbée. Eh bien, je suis sûre que ça doit faire le bonheur des dames. Excusez-moi un instant. » Elle se penche par-dessus lui et saisit son sac.

« C’est un choix qui vous va très bien, lui dit Hannibal à mi-voix. Très distinctif.

\- Merci. Ravie de voir que vous appréciez. » Elle jette à Will un _c’est quoi ce délire ?!_ expressif, et s’en va avec Price et Zeller.

Jack s’attarde une minute de plus. « Je suis content de vous avoir tous les deux sur ce coup, dit-il à Will et Hannibal. Tous les deux, comme conseillers, ensemble. Vous avez des styles contrastés, mais complémentaires. Ça fonctionne bien. » Il s’adresse ensuite à Will, avec une insistance prudente : « Tu ne crois pas ? »

Will sourit d’une telle manière que seul Hannibal peut en saisir le sarcasme. « Je trouve qu’on forme une splendide équipe. »

Jack aquiesce. « C’est un groupe de travail exceptionnel, le meilleur jamais assemblé. Je crois qu’on a une bonne chance de le choper cette fois-ci, vraiment.

\- J’espère que tu as raison, Jack, dit Will.

\- Moi de même », ajoute Hannibal.

Jack s’éloigne, l’air prudemment optimiste.

Hannibal et Will se tournent pour se faire face – après avoir tous les deux regardé Jack s’en aller, presque avec pitié.

« Étrange, n’est-ce pas, dit Hannibal, comme une personne peut voir tant de choses, et pourtant ne rien voir ?

\- Il sent qu’il se rapproche de l’Éventreur, dit Will. Il n’a pas tort. »

Hannibal reste un long moment silencieux. Puis il reprend : « C’est une senteur très typique que préfère mademoiselle Katz. Un peu trop osé pour moi. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Will est troublé par l’obsession soudaine d’Hannibal pour l’odeur de Beverly. « Je ne m’occupe pas du type de parfum qu’elle porte.

\- Tu devrais, dit Hannibal. Parce que, comme je l’ai dit, c’est très distinctif. Si bien que j’ai trouvé quelque peu déroutant d’en trouver la trace dans ma propre cuisine. Je me demande comment il est arrivé là. Peut-être voudrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite partie du dialogue entre Alana et Will était en français dans le texte d'origine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’Éventreur de Chesapeake se lâche.

« D’accord », dit Beverly en serrant et desserrant les poings, « alors, sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point il a envie de me bouffer maintenant ? »

Will y réfléchit sérieusement. « Quatre ? »

Elle arrête de faire les cent pas et le regarde fixement. « Merde.

\- Il ne veut pas te manger, Beverly.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as dit _quatre_ ? » Elle se remet à marcher de long en large, remuant les mains comme si elle malmenait d’invisibles balles anti-stress. « Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit, exactement ? Qu’est-ce qu’il sait ?

\- Seulement que tu es entrée dans sa maison hier soir et que tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans sa cuisine.

\- Il sait pas ce que j’ai regardé, ou ce que j’ai trouvé ?

\- Il avait l’air assez convaincu que tu n’avais rien à trouver. Mais c’était encore du bluff ; je _sais_ que c’était du bluff. »

Beverly secoue la tête. « Je peux pas croire qu’il en discute tout bêtement avec toi. “Hé, je sais que tu as envoyé quelqu’un chez moi la nuit dernière pour chercher des cadavres !” » Elle lui envoie un drôle de regard. « C’est ça que vous faites en thérapie ? Tu le vois, quoi, trois fois par semaine ? Vous parlez vraiment de ces trucs-là _sans détour_ ? »

Will déglutit, mal à l’aise. « Pas sans détour, non. Généralement c’est plus… euh… » Il lutte ; il n’existe aucun mot assez fort pour supporter le poids de ses conversations avec Hannibal. « … _sous-entendu_. C’est comme ça que je sais qu’on l’a vraiment énervé. Il faisait trop d’efforts pour avoir l’air serein. En fait, il est secoué.

\- Okay, super. Je suis transportée de savoir qu’on a réussi à secouer le tueur en série. Un point pour nous.

\- Il ne te fera pas de mal, dit Will de la voix la plus vigoureuse possible. Je te le jure. Il est trop prudent pour ça. Ça vendrait complètement la mèche. »

Pour une fois, c’est Bev qui a du mal à rencontrer le regard d’un autre. « La mèche… » répète-t-elle en écho, et elle s’éclaircit la voix. « Je veux juste savoir où se trouve la limite, Will. A quel moment je passe du statut de casse-pieds à celui de risque ? A quel moment il va se dire, “ça suffit tout ça”, et sortir les couteaux ?

\- Ça n’arrivera pas, insiste Will. Écoute, c’est sûr qu’il faut que tu prennes des précautions. Ne va nulle part sans ton arme. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée d’emprunter un des gilets pare-balles de la brigade d’intervention, aussi. Mais je te le redis, tu n’es pas plus en danger aujourd’hui que tu l’étais hier. »

Elle pousse un soupir ironique. « Quel soulagement. »

Will est en train de perdre patience, alors il change de sujet. « Ce qui m’inquiète pour l’instant, c’est qu’on a donné au docteur Lecter une très bonne raison de se débarrasser de toutes les preuves qu’il cache. Il faut qu’on aille s’occuper de son unité de stockage – et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Beverly approuve de la tête. « Je me suis renseignée sur l’endroit. Foutrement sécurisé. Je crois pas que je serais capable de convaincre quelqu’un de me laisser entrer, en tout cas pas sans mandat. S’il faut qu’on accède à son unité sans que personne n’en entende parler, il nous faudra sa clé. »

C’est ce que Will craignait. Il acquiesce, tremblant. « Okay. On obtiendra sa clé. »

Beverly hausse aussitôt les sourcils. « Euh… et _comment_ ? J’ai vu aucun double quand j’ai fouillé sa maison. Il doit sûrement la trimballer avec lui. Tu as déjà remarqué ce qu’il avait sur son porte-clés ? »

Will hoche la tête. Il a remarqué à peu près tout concernant Hannibal. « Huit ou neuf clés. En temps normal il les met dans la poche de son manteau, du côté droit. »

Les épaules de Beverly se raidissent. « La poche du manteau, répète-t-elle. Okay. Ça, je peux gérer. »

Une vague d’anxiété monte en Will, mais il ne lui donne pas voix. Bev semble si assurée ; il ne veut pas miner sa confiance en elle, ou celle qu’il a lui-même. « Voilà ce que tu vas faire. Va faire une visite à West York. Loue une unité là-bas. » Il ajoute vivement: « Je, euh, je te rembourserai les frais, un jour. Tu auras une clé à toi et tu la mettras à la place de celle du docteur Lecter. Si tu te débrouilles bien, il ne se rendra compte de rien. »

Les épaules de Beverly sont plus raides que jamais. « C’est la partie débrouille qui m’inquiète, dit-elle, la bouche tordue d’incertitude. Faire les poches du tueur en série. Ça pourrait tourner au vinaige. »

Will ne peut qu’acquiescer en silence.

* * *

 

Le vinaigre arrive bel et bien – plus tôt qu’ils ne l’auraient cru.

Cela commence la nuit même, juste avant que les lumières ne s’éteignent, quand Will entend un vacarme s’élever derrière la grille extérieure. La voix perçante et lasse de Kevin, l’infirmier de nuit.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer. C’est plus l’heure des visites. Vous allez déranger les patients !

\- Les patients sont déjà dérangés ! » C’est indéniablement Jack. « Si vous avez des questions, appelez le docteur Chilton. Il m’a garanti que j’aurais accès à mon conseiller à chaque fois que j’en aurai besoin. Et j’en ai besoin _tout de suite_. »

Kevin est beaucoup moins accommodant que Barney, mais ce n’est bien sûr qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne s’affaisse devant l’implacabilité de Jack. Quelques minutes s’écoulent, puis Kevin apparaît dans le couloir, flanqué de deux gardes. Ils ne s’embêtent pas à entraver les jambes de Will, mais ils lui passent de solides menottes avant de l’escorter hors de sa cellule.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Will, mais Kevin ne répond pas, trop occupé à soigner son amour-propre blessé.

Ils l’emmènent dans le Café, où l’attend Jack, un téléphone pressé à l’oreille.

« Jack ? » demande Will tandis que Kevin le pousse presque sur une chaise, puis attache ses menottes au crochet de la table.

Jack raccroche. Il vibre d’une sombre impatience, si bien que Will sait ce qu’il va dire avant qu’il le dise.

« On a un nouveau corps. » Puis, à Kevin : « Il va avoir besoin de ses mains. Il faut que je lui montre des photos.

\- Alors montrez-lui, réplique Kevin en haussant les épaules. Les patients doivent être entravés en permanence dès qu’ils passent le poste des infirmiers. »

Jack grogne de colère, mais il a des choses plus importantes à faire que se battre avec le désagréable bonhomme. Kevin poste les gardes en sentinelles de chaque côté de la porte, et quitte la pièce sans cesser de marmonner à l’injustice. Pendant ce temps, Jack flanque un paquet de photos entre les mains étroitement menottées de Will. « Homme de type hispanique, trouvé sur un banc près du bord de mer, à Baltimore, il y a à peu près une heure. »

Will étudie les photographies. Les menottes le gênent pour passer des unes aux autres. Mais il voit immédiatement que c’est un crime beaucoup plus désordonné que tous ceux commis par l’Éventreur. Comme une poupée abandonnée par un enfant lassé, ce corps a été jeté de côté, distraitement, les lattes de bois du banc public noyées de sang noirâtre. Les entrailles ont été arrachées de l’abdomen déchiré et répandues sur le trottoir. Les blessures sont des entailles sauvages, des coups de lame irréguliers – rien à voir avec les incisions chirurgicales d’Hannibal.

« Ça peut pas être lui », murmure Will.

Jack tend le doigt vers l’une des photos. « Mais des organes ont été retirés. Les intestins n’ont pas été loin, mais son estomac a disparu et il en manque peut-être encore d’autres. Je n’ai pas encore de compte-rendu complet parce que Z est encore avec le corps ; l’équipe n’est là que depuis vingt minutes. Je suis venu directement te voir. Il faut que tu sois là-dessus dès maintenant si on veut comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Je ne peux pas garantir qu’une chose pareille soit jamais comprise. » Will ferme ses yeux douloureux, regrettant de n’avoir pas la liberté de les frotter. Il est tard, et la nuit dernière il était trop occupé à se tourmenter au sujet de l’effraction menée par Bev pour dormir. « Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te dire, Jack. C’est fait au hasard. Plus grossier que brutal. L’Éventreur ne ferait jamais rien d’aussi bâclé. »

Si Jack perçoit le dégoût dans la voix de Will, la déception affichée, il ne le montre pas. « Mais c’est ce qu’on voulait, que l’Éventreur bâcle quelque chose. On voulait qu’il change de méthode et commence à faire des erreurs. »

Will secoue la tête. « Regarde le sang. Ce tueur a coupé des artères partout. L’opération chirurgicale a été faite à la va-vite et il ne s’est pas embêté à arranger le corps ensuite. Il l’a juste laissé en plan, morceaux inclus. » D’un soubresaut maladroit de ses mains entravées, Will repousse les photographies. « C’était un crime inconsidéré. Sans soin. Sans sophistication. Sans esprit. Ce n’est pas lui, Jack. Ce n'est tout simplement pas lui. »

Il dit à Jack ce que Jack ne veut pas admettre qu’il sait déjà. Les plis autour de la bouche de Jack s’épaississent ; il tente de résister à l’envie de rejeter la faute sur le messager.

« Très bien », grommelle-t-il. Il se rappuie sur le dossier de sa chaise et ajuste ses puissantes épaules en poussant un profond soupir. « Très bien, alors c’est à un nouveau qu’on a affaire. Qui, dans ce cas ? Un imitateur, tu penses ?

\- Si c’est un imitateur, c’est un mauvais. C’est une contrefaçon des meurtres de l’Éventreur. Un faux de bas étage. » Will ressent un écho futur de l’indignation qui sera sans le moindre doute celle d’Hannibal quand il entendra parler de ça. « Qui était la victime ? demande-t-il.

\- Inconnu pour l’instant. Il n’avait pas de portefeuille sur lui.

\- Le tueur lui a pris son _portefeuille_ ? Aucune chance que ce soit l’Éventreur. »

Jack hoche la tête, se permettant enfin d’être convaincu. « La seule chose qu’on a trouvée dans ses poches, c’est un miroir. »

C’est une remarque désinvolte, mais elle change tout.

La voix de Will n’est soudain plus que frissons. « Un _miroir_ ?

\- Oui, un miroir de poche. En plastique.

\- Est-ce qu’il était brisé ? »

Jack plisse le front. « Non. A quoi penses-tu, Will ? »

Will regarde à travers Jack, au-delà de Jack, à une distance infinie.

« C’est lui, murmure-t-il.

\- Qui ?

\- L’Éventreur de Chesapeake. »

Jack étrécit les yeux. « Tu viens juste de me dire que ça ne pouvait pas être l’Éventreur.

\- Ouaip, répond Will distraitement, eh bien, j’ai changé d’avis.

\- Comment un miroir de poche peut te conduire à l’Éventreur ? »

Will ne répond pas. Il tire sur ses menottes, ramène les photos à lui. Jack lui pose d’autres questions, mais Will ne voit pas de raison d’écouter. Il laisse le pendule se balancer.

Il est Hannibal Lecter et il se déchaîne. Il ne s’agit pas d’une perte de contrôle, mais d’un acte de volonté. Il a décidé de se déchaîner ; par conséquent, il se déchaîne. Il n’y a pas de détonateur, pas d’impulsion extérieure. C’est lui-même qui catalyse la combustion. Son état, par défaut, est la violence contenue, alors quand il retire les chaînes, il devient la violence personnifiée. Il met cet homme en pièces parce qu’il se croit capable de mettre un homme en pièces, et il s’efforce toujours de tester ses propres capacités. Comme il s’amuse à apprendre de nouvelles compétences, à pratiquer son art, à se diversifier. Ce qui est d’abord un être humain devient bientôt, sous ses auspices, une fontaine de sang. Il tue sa victime rapidement, non par compassion, mais par opportunisme. Vite et bien ne l’intéresse guère ce soir. Il préférerait empressement et désordre. Empressement et désordre, cela invite un peu de chaos dans l’équation, et un peu de chaos est exactement ce qu’il cherche. Il n’a pas encore fini.

« Will, est-ce que tu m’entends ? » Jack a élevé la voix. « Will, dis-moi quelque chose. _Will._ »

Une houle de rage devant la hâblerie de Jack, son insistance brutale. Pourquoi parler à Jack quand Jack n’a pas la capacité de comprendre ? Jack n’est qu’un petit homme prétendant à la grandeur. Jack est un fouineur. Un intrus entré sans gêne dans un espace sacré qu’il ne peut appréhender, auquel il ne montre jamais le respect de circonstance. Jack est un importun, et il n’y a plus de place pour trois dans cette alliance.

Ces pensées ne sont pas purement celles d’Hannibal. Ces pensées ne sont pas purement celles de Will. Ces pensées sont la convergence harmonique de la rage des deux hommes. Les émotions résonnent et s’amplifient et s’étendent de plus en plus loin, brisant chaque fortification jusqu’à ce que Will soit submergé.

« _Vas-tu donc la fermer et me laisser réfléchir !_ » gronde-t-il en abattant ses menottes sur la table. La pièce résonne comme un gong. Les gardes sursautent au garde-à-vous. Jack écarquille les yeux.

« Will », dit-il, d’une voix pas mal douce pour lui.

Will reprend ses esprits. Il fait cesser la déferlante étrangère et ferme les yeux avec force. « Désolé, marmonne-t-il. Désolé, je – je ne sais pas ce que c’était que ça. »

Jack laisse le sujet de côté, avec un digne hochement de tête. « Ce tueur t’a bien énervé. Moi aussi, il m’énerve. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui l’Éventreur, Will. »

Les yeux toujours clos, Will secoue la tête de gauche à droite. « Non – non – c’est bien l’Éventreur. J’en suis certain. »

La voix de Jack est calme, neutre. « Si c’est l’Éventreur, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il tue de cette façon ? Pourquoi tout ce désordre ? »

Will ne répond pas tout de suite. Il est encore occupé à reprendre contrôle de lui-même, à démêler les fils de sa personnalité de ce nœud soyeux d’émotions combinées, à séparer le moi du nous.

Enfin, il dit : « Il… il devait passer à autre chose.

\- Tu veux dire qu’on l’a interrompu ? »

Will secoue de nouveau la tête. « S’il avait été interrompu, les blessures auraient progressé différemment. Il aurait commencé avec soin et précision, et on aurait pu voir le moment exact où il aurait eu à abandonner sa méthode habituelle. Non : ça, c’était la pagaille du début à la fin. Il s’est mis en chasse dans le but de tuer rapidement et n’importe comment.

\- Mais _pourquoi_ ? »

Le jour se fait en Will, riche et parfait dans son esprit. « Pour une meilleure gestion du temps », murmure-t-il, et ses yeux s’écarquillent lentement. « Jack… je crois qu’il est parti pour une série. »

Jack cille sans comprendre. « Une série.

\- Il va tuer de nouveau. Ce soir.

\- Tu crois que l’Éventreur est parti pour un _massacre_ ? » Jack se masse le front. « Un corps ne fait pas un carnage, Will.

\- Oui mais, répond Will en haussant légèrement les épaules, la soirée ne fait que commencer. »

Jack le fixe d’un regard frôlant l’horreur.

Will n’aime pas qu’on le regarde comme ça, mais au point où il en est, il commence à s’y faire. « Tu voulais le faire sortir de sa tanière, Jack. Tu voulais le mettre en rage. »

Jack met les mains en clocher devant sa bouche. « Tu as perçu tout ça, dit-il lentement, à partir d’un miroir de poche ? »

Avant que Will puisse éluder cette question, le téléphone de Jack se met à sonner. « Tu ne voudrais pas manquer cet appel-là », dit Will.

Jack le regarde, abasourdi, en tâtonnant à la recherche de son portable. « Crawford… Oui… _Quand ça ?_ … »

Will peut identifier sur le visage de Jack l’instant précis où il comprend que Will avait raison. Cadavre numéro 2. Jack ordonne à son interlocuteur, quel qu’il soit, de boucler la scène de crime et ajoute que l’équipe d’analyse comportementale est en chemin.

Il raccroche et plante sur Will un long regard critique. « La police de Baltimore a trouvé un corps dans une aire de jeux à vingt minutes du bord de mer. Encore un homme, plus jeune que la première victime. Sa tête a presque été tranchée et il y a des traces d’une pratique chirurgicale. »

Il se lève, saisit son manteau, les yeux toujours fixés sur Will comme s’il s’attendait à tout instant que Will lui fasse une autre prophétie, exprime la voix des damnés, ou prononce des mots en langues inconnues.

« Je veux que tu restes sur ce coup, dit-il. Je vais t’envoyer quelqu’un pour qu’on reste en contact. Si tu as raison… » Il secoue la tête.

« J’ai raison.

\- … alors il faut que ce truc s’arrête. On va capturer l’Éventreur, Will. Ce soir.

\- Ça me va », dit Will d’une voix douce. Et comme Jack se tourne pour partir : « Pourquoi tu n’appellerais pas le docteur Lecter ? Puisque tu ne peux pas m’avoir sur le terrain, au moins tu peux l’avoir, lui. »

Jack jette un coup d’œil à sa montre. Il pousse un soupir. « Je vais laisser Hannibal se reposer. Je le mettrai au courant demain matin, première heure.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu’il est encore debout… » dit Will, mais Jack a déjà franchi la porte.

Will lève les yeux au ciel, ou plus exactement au plafond. Il n’y a plus que lui et les deux gardes qui l’observent. Les menottes laissent entendre un cliquetis mélancolique en glissant contre le crochet de la table. Il n’a même pas assez de mou pour s’adosser complètement à sa chaise.

« J’imagine que je vais juste… attendre ici », marmonne-t-il.

Une demi-heure s’écoule. Will reste assis dans la pièce silencieuse, surveillé et menotté à une table. Pendant ce temps, Jack pourchasse l’Éventreur tandis que l’Éventreur chasse l’humanité. Une demi-heure entière pendant laquelle Hannibal est peut-être en train de se frayer un chemin à grands coups de lame à travers la Baie de Chesapeake, et qu’est-ce que Will peut bien y faire ? Absolument rien. Il regrette que Jack ne lui ait pas laissé plus d’informations à propos de la seconde victime ; ce meurtre demeure flou, inconnu. Will est sûr que la méthode d’assassinat sera similaire : un déchirement sanglant du corps, précis seulement dans sa violente imprécision. Il sait qu’il y aura un autre miroir de poche sur les lieux. La nouvelle carte de visite d’Hannibal. Son message à Will. _Regardes-tu ? Vois-tu? Je ne fais que commencer._

Pourquoi Hannibal fait-il cela ? Will ne peut pas encore distinguer ce qui le motive, mais il essaie, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que la migraine lui frappe le crâne à la cadence de son pendule. Il ne peut pas se mordiller les ongles puisque, grâce aux menottes, il ne peut pas lever les doigts plus haut que son menton. A la place, il fait grincer ses ongles sur la table, et la chair qu’il a trop mordue commence à se rouvrir et à le lancer. Cela aide à calmer en partie ses nerfs.

Enfin, on cogne à la porte du Café. Les gardes l’ouvrent, révélant le docteur Chilton, les yeux gonflés et les cheveux en bataille, une veste de sport passée par-dessus son pyjama de soie.

« Je n’apprécie guère qu’on me commande de venir, s’offusque-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Pour ça, ce n’est pas moi le coupable. » Will n’a pas vraiment de bons souvenirs de ses soirées avec le docteur Chilton.

Abattant sa mallette sur la table, Chilton s’installe sur la chaise en face de Will. « Cet arrangement que vous avez avec le FBI commence à interférer avec le fonctionnement quotidien de mon hôpital. Ou devrais-je dire son fonctionnement nocturne ? » Il bâille. « Je ne suis pas le garçon de courses de Jack Crawford et encore moins votre babysitter. Je n’ai aucune obligation de faciliter ces consultations.

\- Mais on ne pourrait pas le faire sans vous, docteur, dit Will. Puisque vous êtes d’une nature si _complice_. »

Ce qui suspend net les jérémiades de Chilton.

Ils restent assis dans un silence étouffant jusqu’au moment où le portable de Chilton se met à sonner. « Le docteur Frederick Chilton à l’appareil, répond-il. Oui, je suis avec lui. Très bien, laissez-moi un instant. »

Il pose le téléphone sur la table qui les sépare et le passe en mode haut-parleur.

« Oui, on a peut-être quelque chose ici », dit Jack.

Will se penche en avant autant qu’il le peut. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

La voix de Beverly se fait brusquement entendre sur la ligne. « Des cheveux ! J’ai trouvé une poignée de cheveux dans le poing gauche de Victime Numéro Deux.

\- Il l’a sans doute arrachée au crâne de l’Éventreur, ajoute Jack d’une voix vibrante d’excitation. Il est cuit, Will. Il a laissé des preuves cette fois-ci. »

Un poids imposant descend sur Will, écrasant ses tempes, sa gorge, ses doigts qui tremblent. « Non… dit-il. Non… il ne ferait pas ça…

\- Si, il l’a fait ! claironne Jack. Il n’a pas pu se passer plus de trente minutes entre le moment où il a largué le premier corps au bord de la mer et celui où il a presque décapité notre seconde victime ici même. Il ne s’est même pas donné le temps de se calmer, encore moins de nettoyer les lieux de son crime. Il a laissé des preuves matérielles dans son sillage, Will. Exactement ce qu’on voulait qu’il fasse. Beverly les ramène à Quantico ; elle essaiera de les faire analyser le plus vite possible. Avant la fin de la nuit, on devrait avoir de quoi lancer une recherche de suspects.

\- J’aurais peut-être des résultats supplémentaires avant ça », dit Bev, et Will sait qu’elle pense aux échantillons d’ADN qu’elle a pris à Hannibal Lecter, soi-disant pour l’éliminer de la liste des suspects, et qui sont toujours stockés en sécurité dans le labo de l’équipe, prêts à être comparés à ces mèches de cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas, dit Will, plus pour Beverly que pour Jack.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne sais pas ? demande Jack.

\- C’est trop facile, c’est tout. L’Éventreur sur un plateau. Déjà emballé.

\- Allons, ne fais pas ton difficile! proteste Jack. On voulait que l’Éventreur fasse une erreur. Eh bien, c’est fait. Et s’il continue comme ça, il va en faire beaucoup, beaucoup d’autres.

\- Mais c’est justement ça ! C’est très exactement ce que tu voulais, Jack. L’Éventreur est en train d’exaucer ton souhait. Presque comme s’il t’avait entendu. » De nouveau, c’est plutôt à Beverly qu’il s’adresse, et non à Jack. Elle a maintenant une idée de la façon dont Hannibal manœuvre, des tours qu’il joue. Rien ici n’est ce qu’il semble être.

Jack lui-même doit être réticent à accepter cette bonne fortune au premier regard puisque, la voix lourde de doute, il demande à Will : « Tu crois que l’article de Freddie Lounds l’a vraiment poussé à faire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Will, parce qu’il ne peut pas franchement dire non.

\- Il doit bien y avoir _quelque chose_ qui l’a poussé à agir comme ça », dit Beverly, et Will comprend à son ton que par « quelque chose », elle veut dire « toi et moi ».

« Oui, dit-il en réponse. C’est vrai.

\- Tu as dit plus tôt qu’il se préparait à quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort, poursuit Jack. C’est à ça qu’il se préparait ?

\- Le grand final, dit doucement Will. On dirait, oui. »

Jack prend une longue inspiration pour se galvaniser. « S’il veut remuer ciel et terre, on le fera aussi. J’envoie un mémo tout de suite. Toutes les institutions de police du comté de Baltimore mettront la main à la pâte ce soir. Il ne peut pas se déchaîner si on met des chaînes partout. On va arrêter ce massacre en plein élan, Will. On l’attrape, on vérifie si c’est bien ses cheveux, et fini l’éventrage pour l’Éventreur.

\- Il a au moins une demi-heure d’avance sur vous, avertit Will. Tu ne sais pas où il va être, Jack, et vous ne pouvez pas surveiller toutes les rues.

\- On peut faire tout ce qu’on peut », déclare Jack.

A l’autre bout de la ligne, le bourdonnement rythmique d’un rotor d’hélico. Le taxi de Bev pour Quantico. Jack se met à aboyer des ordres, et Beverly s’en va.

« Appelle-moi dès que tu trouves quoi que ce soit – 

\- Jack ! » Will doit crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus le rugissement de la chasse à l’homme. « Jack, écoute-moi. J’aimerais que le docteur Lecter contribue à nos efforts. Tu peux le faire venir ? »

Le docteur Chilton, qui a écouté toute la conversation avec une avidité croissante, jette maintenant à Will un regard nettement perplexe.

« Pourquoi j’aurais besoin d’Hannibal Lecter ? demande distraitement Jack. J’ai la moitié du Bureau avec moi et je t’ai, toi, là où tu es. A moins qu’Hannibal Lecter ait un moyen d’accélérer l’extraction de l’ADN d’une mèche de cheveux, je ne vois pas pourquoi j’irai le réveiller.

\- Parce que je te le demande, répond Will, qui sent sa patience s’étioler.

\- Will, si tu as besoin d’un psychiatre, je t’en ai déjà envoyé un ; il est assis juste en face de toi.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’un psychiatre, crache Will. J’ai besoin du docteur Lecter. Tu veux que je te donne une idée de comment l’Éventreur opère ? Où il frappera ensuite ? _Alors tu m’envoies Hannibal Lecter._

\- Très bien, capitule Jack, manifestement impatient de raccrocher. Je vais l’appeler.

\- Merci. »

Jack raccroche. Chilton fixe Will du regard.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi anxieux de parler au docteur Lecter ? » demande-t-il.

Will n’a pas la patience de s’occuper du docteur Chilton pour le moment ; il hausse les épaules d’un geste agressif.

« J’aurais cru, dit Chilton, qu’après – ah – ce qui s’est passé… » Il secoue la tête et recommence. « J’ai supposé que vous aviez quelque chose contre lui, c’est tout. »

Will se contente de le fixer par en-dessous, ce qui semble perturber Chilton.

« C’est seulement que je suis – ah – _ravi_ ! Ravi que vous puissiez mettre tout ça derrière vous. De l’eau sous les ponts. Après tout, tout ce qu’a fait le docteur Lecter n’avait pour but que de faciliter votre réhabilitation. Votre guérison. Je suis ravi que vous soyez capable de comprendre cela. On passe l’éponge, hein ?

\- Oh, docteur, répond Will d’une voix grave. Je n’oublie pas. Et je ne pardonnerai jamais. »

Le visage de Chilton se décompose et il jette un coup d’œil, juste un, vers les gardes.

* * *

 

 

Pendant que Beverly retourne à Quantico et que Jack convoque une petite armée de chasseurs d’Éventreur pour patrouiller la région de Baltimore, Will reste assis dans le Café en compagnie de son babysitter terrorisé, le docteur Chilton, en attente d’un coup de fil. Jack envoie à Chilton des photos de la seconde scène de crime, que Chilton télécharge sur sa tablette (« C’est dernier cri », dit-il à Will en guise d’avertissement, en lui tendant l’objet ; il grimace lorsque les doigts couverts de croûtes de Will glissent sur l’écran), et Will construit ce second meurtre brutal à l’intérieur de sa tête.

Il y a encore plus de sang cette fois-ci ; un empâtement rouge enduit le long du toboggan de l’aire de jeux. Le jeune homme est couvert de coups de couteau, certains superficiels, d’autres profonds. Pas un bout de peau n’a été épargné. Certaines coupures ressemblent à des griffures d’animal vorace. Cet homme a été mis en _pièces_. Hannibal a tué sa victime ici, dans l’aire de jeux, ce qui représente un changement par rapport au premier meurtre : ce corps-là avait été laissé sur le banc d’un parc, la victime ayant été tuée ailleurs. Hannibal ajuste sa stratégie au fur et à mesure de sa sanglante progression. Ce massacre sauvage n’est pas si sauvage après tout. Il y a du calcul là-dedans, un processus de décision sobre et clinique. Hannibal déguise tout simplement sa méthode pour faire croire à de la folie. Pourquoi ?

Will a besoin de lui ici. Will a besoin de le regarder dans les yeux et de comprendre. Si Will peut comprendre la vérité derrière les actes, il peut commencer à les prévoir. Et s’il peut les prévoir, il peut inverser ce piège et prendre son architecte.

Chilton le surveille d’un regard fuyant alors que Will triture ses doigts ensanglantés.

A une heure et demie du matin, un veilleur de nuit découvre un troisième corps dans un chantier de construction à Westport. Jack fait passer le quartier au peigne fin, mais personne n’a rien remarqué d’étrange, que ce soit une voiture trop rapide ou un tueur en série hors de contrôle. La nonchalance de Jack commence à s’éroder lorsqu’un quatrième corps est retrouvé à l’étage supérieur d’un parking de Catonsville, une femme dont les yeux et la langue ont été retirés à coups de lame.

« Il s’éloigne de plus en plus du centre-ville de Baltimore, Will. Tu as une idée de sa destination ?

\- Non. »

Pendant un moment, Jack ne dit plus rien. Will peut entendre monter sa frustration, comme de l’air dans l’estomac de métal d’un orgue, pressurisé et prêt à être relâché.

« _Mais pourquoi il fait ça ?_ éclate Jack.

\- Je ne sais pas », répond doucement Will.

Le docteur Chilton, qui se sent de plus en plus impliqué dans l’affaire au fur et à mesure que la nuit passe, s’éclaircit la voix. « Un massacre de ce genre est généralement le résultat d’un sentiment de désespoir. Un tueur qui croit qu’il va bientôt manquer de temps est plus susceptible de commettre des actes de violence prolongés et répétés dans une futile tentative pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, et de lui-même. Il croit peut-être que vous n’êtes pas loin de l’arrêter ; d’où ce déchaînement. Il le voit comme sa dernière occasion d’abattre le plus d’innocentes victimes possible avant d’abandonner sa liberté. »

Jack n’est pas impressionné. « Mais on n’est pas _près_ de l’arrêter. Pas assez. C’est moi qui vais manquer de temps, là. Je commence à ne plus avoir assez d’hommes, et j’ai Freddie Lounds qui blogue mes moindres actions en direct. Elle est arrivée à la troisième scène de crime _avec une équipe de tournage_. Elle répand des fausses informations, elle dit que cette enquête n’est qu’une course futile ; c’est du sabotage. J’ai besoin d’aide, là, _Will._ » Jack, dans un effort pour empêcher le docteur Chilton de se lancer dans un autre éditorial non sollicité. « Je ne peux pas simplement attendre les résultats des analyses. Donne-moi des infos sur l’Éventreur, quelque chose de nouveau. Il doit y avoir une logique quelque part. Il prend leurs portefeuilles – _pourquoi_ ?

\- Ça complique l’identification des victimes, répond Will. Il veut que tu te sentes perdu. Il veut que tu aies le moins d’information possible pour agir. C’est pour ça que tu ne dois pas espérer trop de ces mèches de cheveux.

\- On a trouvé des empreintes sur la quatrième victime. Jimmy en a relevé trois sur un bracelet d’argent que la victime portait au poignet.

\- Encore des preuves matérielles ? Allez. » Will secoue la tête, même si Jack ne peut pas le voir. « Ces empreintes ne sont pas celles de l’Éventreur.

\- Elles _pourraient_ l’être.

\- Elles ne le sont pas, répète Will d’une voix catégorique. Tu sais qu’il est capable de mettre en scène des fausses preuves. Il l’a déjà fait. Il veut qu’on pense que ces empreintes sont les siennes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il ne faut pas oublier que tout est toujours en représentation avec l’Éventreur. Cette fois-ci il représente le manque de soin, il nous fait la mise en scène d’un carnage. Mais sous la théâtralité, il est aussi méticuleux que jamais.

\- On a trouvé un miroir compact dans la poche intérieure de la veste de la victime », dit Jack. Il y a un accent nouveau dans sa voix, une note légère d’accusation. « Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas voir de méthode dans ces meurtres, mais moi je suis foutrement sûr d’en voir une avec ces miroirs. Chaque victime en avait un sur elle. Tu peux me dire ce qu’ils veulent dire ?

\- L’Éventreur ne veut pas qu’on identifie les corps, mais il veut qu’on l’identifie, lui – son œuvre. Le miroir, c’est sa signature.

\- Non, dit Jack. Sa signature, c’est l’ablation d’organes. Les organes ont toujours été sa signature. Les miroirs, c’est _nouveau_. Quelle signification ils ont ?

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre, Jack », dit Will. Ce n’est pas tout à fait un mensonge. « Où est le docteur Lecter ?

\- Je lui ai parlé, réplique Jack avec impatience, croyant que Will se détourne du sujet. Il arrive. »

* * *

 

 

À quatre heures moins le quart, juste après que Jack et son équipe réduite comme peau de chagrin ont sécurisé la cinquième scène de crime du massacre de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, Hannibal Lecter pénètre dans le Café. En fait, il a le culot d’avoir l’air un peu perplexe, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi on l’a tiré du lit à une heure si insensée. Et il a vraiment l’apparence de celui qu’on vient de réveiller : il a troqué son complet-cravate pour un pull en cachemire, ses cheveux non coiffés lui tombent sur le front, et il tient un énorme thermos plein de café fumant.

« Bonjour, dit-il à Will et Chilton. Ou faut-il encore dire “bonne nuit” ?

\- Je suis navré que vous ayez été appelé ici à une heure si matinale, docteur », minaude Chilton, avant d’ajouter : « Mais monsieur Graham vous a demandé », dans une tentative pour nier toute responsabilité dans le désagrément causé à Hannibal.

« Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous excuser », répond Hannibal. Les gardes lui apportent une chaise. Il la tire à côté de Will et s’asseoit. « C’est l’Éventreur de Chesapeake qui est coupable de m’avoir réveillé. Peut-être qu’à la fin de cette nuit, nous pourrons lui soutirer des excuses.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n’avez aucun autre engagement ? » demande Will à mi-voix.

Hannibal semble l’innocence incarnée. « Il n’y a aucun endroit où je préférerais être à part ici, avec toi, à la recherche de l’Éventreur. Et puis… pas de repos pour les braves, n’est-ce pas ? »

Chilton est le seul à rire. Et c’est aussi Chilton qui prend l’initiative de raconter à Hannibal tout ce qui s’est déroulé jusqu’ici. Will observe cette petite scène avec un amusement à peine déguisé, tandis qu’un Hannibal à l’air joyeux sirote son café en écoutant Chilton faire le résumé médiocre de ses propres crimes.

« Merci pour cette mise au point, docteur, dit-il à la fin. J’ai raté beaucoup de choses pendant que je dormais. Vous m’avez l’air d’avoir bien besoin de repos vous-même. Pourquoi n’allez-vous pas vous étendre quelques minutes ? Je peux tenir le fort. »

Chilton n’a pas besoin d’une excuse pour s’éloigner de Will. Avant de quitter la pièce, il annonce avec componction que les gardes pourront si besoin le trouver dans son bureau pendant la demi-heure qui va suivre, et qu’ils devront le réveiller sitôt le prochain cadavre découvert.

Bien qu’il soit très conscient d’être toujours sous la surveillance des deux gardes, Will profite de la demi-intimité qu’Hannibal leur a assurée pour aller droit au but.

« Si vous êtes ici, siffle-t-il, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez fini ? »

En réponse, Hannibal le regarde en clignant des yeux, d’un air endormi.

Will ne se laisse pas dévier. « _Comment vous faites tout ça ?_

\- De la même façon que toi. Avec de l’adrénaline brute – et ceci. » Il pousse son café vers Will.

« Vous savez que ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. »

Hannibal ne lui prête pas attention. Ses yeux sont sur les gardes. Peut-être réfléchit-il à la possibilité de les envoyer tous les deux faire une sieste hors de la pièce. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu menotté à cette table, Will ? Tu n’as pas l’air à l’aise.

\- Ne parlons pas de moi. Je veux parler de _vous_.

\- Qu’y aurait-il à dire de moi ? » Les yeux d’Hannibal restent fixés sur les gardes.

Will comprend le message. « L’Éventreur de Chesapeake, alors.

\- Il se comporte de façon très inhabituelle, observe négligemment Hannibal.

\- Pas vraiment. C’est juste un nouveau jeu d’acteur, docteur. Un nouveau rôle qu’il a choisi d’incarner.

\- Tu ne crois donc pas à la théorie du docteur Chilton selon laquelle l’Éventreur se croirait acculé par le FBI ? »

Will répond en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois, dit Hannibal. Dans ce cas, quelle est ta théorie ? Pourquoi l’Éventreur de Chesapeake s’est-il lancé dans ce, ah, “massacre” ? »

Will regarde Hannibal et comprend qu’il va lui falloir donner volontairement des informations s’il veut lui-même en recevoir en retour. « Je crois que le massacre est une diversion, dit-il. Pour détourner l’attention. Il veut que le FBI continue à suivre les corps.

\- Intéressant », commente Hannibal. Ce qui – pense Will – signifie oui. « Il détourne donc l’attention du FBI, de façon à avoir les mains libres pour mieux poursuivre un objectif caché. De quel objectif pourrait-il s’agir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Will. Vous avez des théories à proposer?

\- C’est toi qui construit des théories, Will. » Hannibal fait semblant de bâiller. « J’avoue que je suis encore mal réveillé. » D’un auguste mouvement du poignet, il regarde sa Rolex. « Je trouve injustifiée ta dérision concernant la théorie du docteur Chilton. Sa façon d’expliquer les motivations de l’Éventreur est moins tirée par les cheveux que la tienne. 

\- Ben voyons, fait Will.

\- Est-il vraiment si difficile de penser que ce massacre est la tentative de l’Éventreur de faire une sortie spectaculaire ? Peut-être s’agit-il de son dernier chef-d’œuvre. Sa Neuvième Symphonie. »

De frustration, Will râcle ses ongles contre la table – et Hannibal penche la tête, les narines dilatées.

« Si vous n’êtes pas venu pour m’aider, dit Will, alors vous pouvez repartir.

\- Je peux ? » Et Hannibal se lève vraiment. « Comme tu le souhaites.

\- Asseyez-vous, docteur », gronde Will.

Le plus minuscule des sourires, et Hannibal reprend sa place.

« Je veux faire un jeu de rôles », dit Will.

Hannibal hausse les sourcils.

« Si vous ne voulez pas être l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, dit Will, alors ce sera moi. »

Il est certain que cette perspective sera trop tentante pour qu’Hannibal la rejette, mais Hannibal secoue doucement la tête. « Ce n’est pas le bon moment pour des exercices thérapeutiques, Will. Nous sommes au milieu d’une enquête. »

Will lâche un grognement. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici, alors ? »

Hannibal le regarde se tortiller. « Parce que tu me l’as demandé. Et Jack pensait que cela pourrait être utile. L’Éventreur n’est pas le seul à se comporter anormalement. Jack s’inquiète de ton attitude également.

\- _Mon_ attitude ?

\- D’après Jack, tu ne t’es pas montré complètement coopératif concernant l’enquête. Il te soupçonne de cacher quelque chose. C’est vrai ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne dis pas tout à Jack, Will. Cela, nous le savons tous les deux. Cela fait longtemps que tu lui mens ; je crois qu’il commence enfin à s’en rendre compte. Peut-être es-tu moins dévoué au rôle que tu as choisi que l’Éventreur de Chesapeake l’est au sien.

\- Je ne peux pas lui expliquer l’histoire des miroirs, dit Will. Je ne peux pas lui dire la raison pour laquelle l’Éventreur de Chesapeake s’est lancé dans ce massacre, parce que je sais que la raison, c’est moi.

\- Comment t’y es-tu pris pour le pousser au massacre ? s’enquiert Hannibal avec curiosité.

\- Il a dû penser que j’ai découvert quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre en danger. Quelque chose dans sa maison. »

Hannibal fait claquer sa langue. « Une situation sérieuse, en effet. Et c’est le cas ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ? »

Will renvoie son regard à Hannibal. « Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre sœur », dit-il.

L’abîme s’ouvre dans les yeux d’Hannibal. Il se jette en avant – et Will se dit que ça y est, ça y est, il a dépassé les bornes, il l’a finalement piégé, il a arraché le masque et Hannibal ne pourra plus jamais le remettre, il attaquera Will en pleine vue des gardes et même Hannibal ne pourra trouver d’explication assez astucieuse pour son geste, mais qu’il essaye, qu’il essaye donc, oh Will meurt d’envie de le voir essayer – mais Hannibal arrête son élan un micro-instant plus tard par une éblouissante vague de concentration et de retenue, et il transforme son mouvement, qu’il n’a pas le temps d’annuler, en un geste bénin et humain. Il se penche en avant d’un air plein de sollicitude, et il prend les mains de Will.

Si Hannibal l’avait attaqué, Will serait resté assis là, impassible, et aurait accepté son châtiment. Mais maintenant qu’Hannibal lui montre de la gentillesse, Will tente de s’écarter de lui. Les menottes l’empêchent d’aller bien loin. L’étreinte d’Hannibal se resserre, même quand son contact demeure tendre, léger comme une plume. Le toucher d’un chirurgien.

Il fait claquer sa langue en examinant les mains de Will. « Oh Will, souffle-t-il. Qu’as-tu fait ? »

Il tourne les mains de Will d’un côté et de l’autre, se penche tout près pour avoir une meilleure vue sur les ongles mutilés. Ils suivent tous les deux la progression d’une goutte de sang le long de l’index gauche de Will. Will aimerait faire usage de ses ongles malmenés pour griffer Hannibal, il aimerait lui déchirer les yeux, mais ses mains ont cessé d’obéir à ses ordres. Il ne peut plus les bouger ; elles reposent relâchées dans la prise d’Hannibal comme deux oiseaux capturés qui s’abandonnent délicatement.

« Tes pauvres mains, dit doucement Hannibal.

\- Je vais bien, s’étrangle Will. C’est rien. »

Hannibal émet un son désapprobateur. Il lève les yeux vers les gardes. « Y a-t-il un kit de premier secours ? Mon patient s’est blessé.

\- On peut le soigner à l’infirmerie, dit l’un des gardes.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis docteur, je peux m’occuper de ça. Je n’ai besoin que d’un peu de désinfectant et quelques petits pansements. »

Les gardes échangent un regard, et l’un d’eux s’en va chercher ce que demande Hannibal.

Ne reste plus que Will, Hannibal, et un seul garde. Hannibal revient à son examen. Il applique une légère pression sur les pires dégâts, et Will ne peut cacher un tressaillement. Hannibal lui adresse un petit bruit rassurant, comme si Will était un jeune enfant.

« Pourquoi persistes-tu autant à te faire du mal ? Il existe d’autres moyens pour t’apaiser, Will. D’autres méthodes par lesquelles tu pourrais contrôler ta situation. Tu n’as pas besoin de faire ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes. Promets-moi d’arrêter. »

Will baisse les yeux sur les mains d’Hannibal qui recouvrent les siennes, et songe : ce sont les mains qui ont abattu cinq personnes ce soir. Elles ont coupé et déchiré et entaillé et éventré, elles ont arraché les intestins d’un homme comme autant de rubans tirés d’un haut-de-forme de magicien. Ces mains ont trempé dans le sang à cinq reprises, à cinquante reprises, et les voici à présent, propres et inoffensives, à tenir les mains de Will avec tendresse, comme dans la crainte de les briser.

« S’il vous plaît, lâchez-moi, dit-il.

\- Pas avant de t’avoir soigné », répond Hannibal.

Le garde revient avec les bandages et Hannibal commence à panser les plaies, avec un soin clinique.

Will se reprend suffisamment pour murmurer, d’une voix rauque : « Comment elle s’appelait ? »

Les mains d’Hannibal restent sûres dans leur travail. « Mischa, dit-il.

\- Comment est-elle morte ?

\- Dans un accident. Nous étions tous les deux très jeunes. »

Will hoche la tête, il avait bien deviné. Il lève les yeux pour découvrir qu’Hannibal l’observe d’un regard pénétrant. « Il ne faut pas que tu fasses ce genre de choses, Will. Tu es trop malin pour tomber dans ce piège-là. Il faut que tu comprennes qu’il n’y a pas de passe-partout à découvrir pour me révéler. Il n’y a pas de secret. Pas d’explication. Tu ne peux pas m’expliquer, pas plus que tu ne peux t’expliquer, toi.

\- Il vous est arrivé quelque chose », dit Will.

Hannibal secoue la tête. « Rien ne m’est arrivé. Je suis arrivé. »

Lorsqu’Hannibal pose le dernier pansement sur ses doigts, Will ajoute : « Vous m’êtes arrivé. »

Hannibal lui lance un regard brûlant, vigilant, avant de le lâcher enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai eu pas mal de petites difficultés pour ce chapitre. La plus embêtante est qu'il n'existe pas de mot pour traduire "spree", ou s'il y en a un, je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. J'ai donc traduit diversement, en espérant qu'on ne perdait pas trop au passage.  
> Par contre, j'ai trouvé pas trop mal le fait de pouvoir traduire "happened" de cette manière. Le phrasé de Will a un petit quelque chose de bizarrement romantique qui me semble tout à fait approprié aux personnages.  
> Autrement j'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre qui est, selon moi, l'un des plus efficaces de l'histoire.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly lance un ultimatum.

Dans les ténèbres se balance le pendule.

Les gardes écoutent sans comprendre Will et Hannibal se lancer dans une conversation entièrement composée de silences. Même s’ils parlent encore de temps à autre – Hannibal pose à Will des questions sur les scènes de crime et les preuves que l’Éventreur a laissées derrière lui – les mots ne pourraient guère être moins importants. En-dessous d'eux pulse un autre interrogatoire, qui coule dans la direction inverse, suivant les tentatives de Will pour lever le voile et rendre substantielles les ineffables motivations derrière le massacre d’Hannibal. Le pendule se balance de plus en plus vite, et une composition émerge dans l’esprit de Will, mais il aura besoin de davantage de preuves avant de pouvoir être certain d'avoir raison…

Lorsque Chilton retourne dans le Café, Will et Hannibal sont retombés dans un silence ininterrompu. Will garde les yeux baissés sur ses mains enchaînées et bandées. Pendant ce temps, Hannibal vérifie l’heure sur sa Rolex, pour la sixième fois (Will a compté).

« Je vois que je n’ai rien manqué, se félicite Chilton. Il y a combien de temps qu’ils ont trouvé le cinquième corps ?

\- Presque une heure », répond Hannibal.

Chilton enroule la lèvre d’un geste pensif. « L’Éventreur est peut-être en train de se calmer.

\- Soit ça, soit il n’a pas encore développé la capacité d’être à deux endroits à la fois », siffle Will à mi-voix. Hannibal risque un demi coup d’œil vers lui mais ne fait pas de commentaire.

À cet instant, le téléphone se met à sonner. Will le fixe intensément, comme s’il essayait de répondre télépathiquement.

Hannibal décroche avant même que Chilton réagisse. « Bonjour, Jack.

\- Hannibal. » Jack semble distrait. « Bien, tu es arrivé. Écoute, on a un nouveau corps ici, le sixième. Une femme à moitié submergée dans le ruisseau de Gwynn Falls. Très endommagée. Elle est méconnaissable. La cage thoracique grande ouverte. »

Will entend à peine les détails. Il regarde Hannibal, et Hannibal lui renvoie son regard. Un autre corps, pourtant Will a Hannibal sous les yeux depuis une heure.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu’elle est dans l’eau ? demande Will.

\- Sûrement pas longtemps. L’équipe scientifique commence tout juste à l’examiner ; on est plutôt à court, ici. Zeller est à Westport, Jimmy est encore avec la victime numéro cinq, mes meilleurs gars sont dispersés à travers l’agglomération de Baltimore. J’attends toujours les résultats du labo de Beverly. Je vais l’appeler.

\- Je reste en ligne. » La calme autorité dans la voix de Will attire sur lui le regard des deux psychiatres.

Il entend Jack hausser les sourcils. « Tu as quelque chose pour moi, Will ? »

Hannibal penche la tête, paisible, seulement un peu interrogateur. Will lui renvoie son regard sans ciller.

« Peut-être, dit-il, mais je veux d’abord parler à Beverly. »

Pendant que Jack compose le numéro de Beverly, Hannibal et Chilton fixent Will du regard, chacun tentant, avec différents degrés de réussite, de sonder les yeux de Will afin de comprendre ce qu’il pense.

Beverly rejoint la communication. « Jack, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ces résultats.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, quelque chose qui cloche ? demande Jack.

\- L’ADN pour les cheveux ne correspond à aucun des violents criminels répertoriés, mais je l’ai relié à quelque chose d’autre. C’est pas très logique, mais voilà – »

Will l’interrompt. « Les cheveux viennent de l’une des autres victimes. »

Un instant de silence. Beverly tousse de surprise, ne s’étant pas rendue compte que Will était là. « _Will_ ?

\- Bev.

\- Merci de m’avoir coupé l’herbe sous le pied. Comment tu savais ?

\- J’ai deviné.

\- Oh, ben tu ne devineras pas ce qui vient après. Les cheveux qu’on a trouvés dans la main de Victime Numéro Deux – ce sont ceux de la victime numéro _quatre_.

\- Attends, attends une seconde… dit Jack.

\- Voilà qui est curieux, dit Hannibal, dissimulant un grand sourire.

\- C’est… c’est le docteur Lecter qui parle ? demande Beverly.

\- Bonjour, agent Katz.

\- Euh, salut. Vous êtes avec Will ?

\- En effet.

\- Okay. »

Jack, pendant ce temps, reste dérouté. « Mais ça n’a aucun sens. L’Éventreur a tué la quatrième victime _après_ la deuxième. Comment les cheveux de la quatrième ont bien pu se retrouver avec la deuxième ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que l’Éventreur a mis là les cheveux d’une femme qu’il n’avait même pas encore tuée ?

\- Beverly, dit Will, tu as vérifié les empreintes sur le bracelet de la quatrième victime ?

\- Oui, et je crois que tu sais ce qui vient. Elles correspondent exactement aux empreintes que Jimmy a prises de Victime Numéro Une.

\- C’est une plaisanterie ou quoi, gronde Jack.

\- De plus en plus curieux », dit Hannibal.

Chilton s’incruste : « Tous ces gens se sont peut-être entretués ! » Une suggestion ignorée par tout le monde.

Jack ne sait plus quoi penser. « Mais comment c’est possible ?

\- C’est possible, dit Will avec un calme olympien, parce que l’Éventreur n’a pas tué ces personnes dans l’ordre dans lequel vous les trouvez. Tu comprends, Jack ? Ce massacre – ce n’en est pas un.

\- Mais – » Jack pousse un grognement. « Will, c’est toi qui a commencé à qualifier ces meurtres de massacre !

\- Parce qu’ils sont orchestrés de façon à y ressembler, dit Will. Ils sont faits pour qu’on s’échauffe jusqu’au point où on ne voit plus les choses clairement. Mais ils sont aussi contrôlés et méticuleusement planifiés que tous les autres meurtres de l’Éventreur. Ce n’est pas une crise de folie furieuse qui laisse des corps dans son sillage. Il dépose systématiquement des cadavres pour qu’on les trouve. Il a choréographié tout ça à l’avance, comme une – une chasse au trésor. »

Hannibal le regarde faire ces déclarations et un coin de sa bouche s’assombrit.

« Pourquoi ? demande Jack. Pourquoi organiser tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit doucement Will. 

\- Mais il n’a pas pu tout préparer, remarque Beverly. Quand même ; la deuxième victime était encore _chaude_. Ce bonhomme-là a été tué dans l’aire de jeux, les analyses l’ont confirmé.

\- Ça, c’est juste l’Éventreur qui varie les plaisirs, comme toujours, répond Will. Inconsistant avec constance, vous vous rappelez ? Il a tué la deuxième victime sur place, mais il a pu tuer les autres il y a des heures, sachant que les analystes ne pourraient pas faire la différence, du moins pas immédiatement. L’Éventreur sait combien de temps il vous faut pour faire ces analyses ; il savait qu’un tel afflux de cadavres en si peu de temps vous surchargerait de travail. Il s’est offert du temps bonus, Jack, et à tes frais. Il savait que tu t’empresserais auprès de ces échantillons d’ADN, que tu gaspillerais du temps et de la main-d’œuvre à les relever et à les analyser, le laissant libre de …

\- De faire _quoi_ ? aboie Jack.

\- Je ne sais pas. » Will lance un regard lourd à Hannibal, exigeant sa contribution.

Et Hannibal s’exécute. « L’Éventreur a disposé ces corps comme des miettes de pain à suivre, qui vont ont menés de plus en plus loin de Baltimore. »

Will hausse les sourcils, lentement, sans surprise.

« Vous croyez qu’il prépare quelque chose à Baltimore ? demande Jack.

\- Peut-être, dit Hannibal.

\- Tu peux y compter, ajoute Will.

\- C’est quoi son plan ? »

Will et Hannibal échangent un regard.

« Je ne sais pas. » Une raillerie presque imperceptible se cache sous les mots de Will.

Jack commence à perdre patience. « Will, tu n’arrêtes pas de me dire ça en ce moment.

\- Si je le dis, c’est parce que c’est vrai, ment Will.

\- Eh bien, je ne peux pas l’accepter, dit Jack. Freddie Lounds dit que tout ça n’est qu’une chasse au dahu, et maintenant voilà que tu me dis la même chose. Il me faut une vraie piste, là. Tu dis que l’Éventreur m’induit en erreur ; je veux savoir ce qu’il y a de si important pour qu’il orchestre un _massacre_ pour essayer de le cacher.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- _Alors trouve !_ »

D’ordinaire, quand Jack se fait aussi véhément, Will se met lui aussi en colère, une réponse instinctive, animale, contre un puissant agresseur. Mais cette fois-ci, la belligérance de Jack ne l’émeut pas. Il l’absorbe avec une implacable froideur, au point d’en paraître presque robotique, indifférent à la conversation. Le pendule a recommencé son mouvement de balancier, le pendule ne s’est jamais arrêté.

« Il y a des limites à ce que je peux faire pour toi, Jack. Tout ce que j’ai pour travailler, ce sont des infos de seconde main, les résultats d’analyses précipitées, et les quelques photos que tes spécialistes veulent bien que je voie. Je ne peux pas renifler de piste, pas d’ici. Il faut que tu acceptes que, dans cette affaire, je ne suis pas ton remède miracle. J’ai mes limites : les murs de cet hôpital, les barreaux de ma cellule, ces menottes. »

Will joue ce rôle et Hannibal l’observe avec une appréciation sans cesse croissante.

Jack n’est pas aussi bon public. « Des menottes et des barreaux, ça ne t’a jamais arrêté jusqu’ici, Will. Pourquoi cette affaire serait différente ? »

La remarque glisse sur Will comme de l’eau sur le dos d’un canard. Son regard croise celui d’Hannibal : « Si mon opinion te paraît si inadéquate que ça, tu devrais peut-être parler à quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un qui pourrait vraiment t’offrir des observations de terrain sur l’Éventreur. Tiens, écoute : pourquoi ne pas emmener le docteur Lecter avec toi ? Il peut aller à Gwynn Falls maintenant, te fournir un autre regard sur les choses. Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? »

Une lente animation sur le visage d’Hannibal, quelque chose nageant dans les profondeurs. Le masque glisse, révélant son sourire.

Un instant de silence de l’autre côté du fil. « Will, dit Beverly, e _st-ce que c’est vraiment une bonne idée_ ? »

Même Jack a des doutes. « Je croyais que tu voulais qu’Hannibal reste avec toi. Tu as lourdement insisté là-dessus.

\- Oh, il ne m’est plus utile désormais, répond Will d’un ton presque joyeux, tu peux donc l’avoir. Je parie que ça ne vous embêterait pas, docteur Lecter. »

Ce n’est pas une vraie question, mais Hannibal répond tout de même. « Je ferai ce que tu penses être le mieux. » Le sourire pulse dans sa voix.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne chose à faire, Jack. » Beverly a l’air paniqué.

« Je ne vais pas dire non à un volontaire, réplique Jack. J’ai déjà amassé ce soir une somme d’heures supplémentaires aussi grosse que mon budget trimestriel, et il me faut autant d’hommes ici que possible. Mais tu ferais mieux de comprendre qu’Hannibal ne va pas faire ton boulot à ta place, Will. Tu restes en contact, pigé ? Je t’enverrai dans quelques minutes des images de la scène de crime et j’attends de toi que tu m’en dises tout ce que tu peux.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, dit Will d’une voix absente.

\- Bien. » Jack raccroche.

Will arrête le pendule, mais il continue de se tordre paresseusement en lui, prêt à reprendre à tout moment son balancement. Il retrouve le regard d’Hannibal.

Hannibal penche la tête : le bon docteur, prudent et soucieux. « Es-tu certain de ne pas préférer que je reste ici ? »

Will se contente d’un hochement de tête.

Les yeux d’Hannibal ne révèlent rien. « Très bien, dit-il.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, docteur, dit Chilton. Je reste avec lui.

\- Comme c’est rassurant. » Hannibal se penche en arrière sur sa chaise et pousse un léger soupir. « Je te dis donc au revoir pour l’instant, Will.

\- Au revoir, docteur Lecter.

\- Bonne chance pour là-bas, dit Chilton.

\- Merci. » Hannibal réarrange son pullover, reprend son thermos, vide maintenant, et quitte la pièce majestueusement.

Dès qu’il a disparu, Will ferme les yeux le plus fort possible. Maintenant qu’il est redevenu lui-même, il sent un frisson lui passer dans le corps, de son cœur battant la chamade à ses doigts tremblants. Le doute et la certitude s’affrontent en lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne parvienne plus à faire la différence entre les deux. Mais ce n’est pas le moment de douter de lui-même ; Hannibal est déjà parti. Dehors, dans le monde. Sans chaîne.

Le pendule exige de se balancer. La pièce se dissout autour de lui en ténèbres parfaites, et un instant plus tard, il est quelqu’un d’autre.

Il est Hannibal Lecter, et il tisse une toile. Sa toile est faite de corps, de sang, de cheveux et d’empreintes digitales, et maintenant il a toutes les forces de police de Baltimore piégées dans ses enchevêtrements hématiques. Au même moment, il est l’araignée, il a faim, glissant dans la nuit avec un objectif en tête : tuer. Mais tuer d’une façon distincte et séparée du carnage générique de son soit-disant « massacre ». Ce meurtre lui tient à cœur. Une indéniable compulsion. Il s’est beaucoup dépensé pour s’assurer que ce moment soit parfait, et quand l’heure sera venue, il le savourera, s’en délectera, le dévorera…

* * *

 

Le temps bondit en avant, sans pouvoir être compté. Quand Will revient à lui, il baisse les yeux et s’aperçoit qu’il tient la tablette de Chilton, des photos du sixième crime en vue sur l’écran. Il ne se souvient pas les avoir regardées. L’heure affichée lui révèle que presque une trente minutes se sont écoulées.

« Des idées ? » lui demande Chilton.

Le pendule se balance toujours. Will cligne des yeux sur Chilton comme si le psychiatre lui parlait en langue étrangère.

Le téléphone sonne. Encore Jack.

« Je suis encore à Gwynn Falls, dit-il sans préambule. Zeller est ici et il a trouvé quelque chose.

\- Le docteur Lecter est avec vous ? demande Will d’une voix vide, immatérielle.

\- Pas encore, dit Jack, agacé du manque d’intérêt apparent de Will. Il doit être encore sur la route. Tu veux savoir ce que Z a trouvé ou non ? Ça corrobore ta théorie concernant le massacre.

\- Okay, j’écoute. »

Zeller prend la parole. « Elle a été congelée. La sixième victime. La progression de la décomposition indique clairement qu’elle a été congelée pendant au moins un mois. L’Éventreur l’a décongelée, l’a coupée un peu plus, puis l’a lâchée dans l’eau. Il espérait peut-être que les dégâts dûs à l’eau dissimuleraient les signes de congélation, mais on me la fait pas, à moi.

\- Donc, celle-ci est morte bien avant cette nuit, dit Jack. Tu avais raison, Will. Ce n’est pas un massacre. »

Will est silencieux, le regard fixe. Son cœur cogne dans sa poitrine, propulsant des salves d’horreur à travers ses veines. « Il se débarrasse des preuves, murmure-t-il. Les autres corps, est-ce qu’ils ont pu aussi être congelés ?

\- Nan, fait Zeller. C’est cent pour cent le premier surgelé de la nuit.

\- Il y en aura d’autres. Il est en train de vider son unité de stockage. »

Will prononce ces mots sans réfléchir, mais Jack, par chance, part du principe qu’il parle au sens figuré. « Tu crois que l’Éventreur a gardé tout un tas de cadavres congelés ?

\- Oui, Jack. Je le crois. »

Zeller lâche un sifflement. « Bon sang. Combien de gens il a tué, ce gars-là? »

Will ne répond pas. Will ne répond à aucune des autres questions que lui pose Jack. Le temps passe. Will est parti. Will est ailleurs. Le pendule accélère la cadence. Il est Hannibal Lecter, et Will Graham lui a forcé la main. Beverly Katz s’est glissée dans son saint des saints, a mis au jour ses points faibles, et maintenant il n’a pas d’autre choix que de refortifier, de combler les trous creusés dans son impénétrable façade. En les lui indiquant, Will lui a rendu un service, et lui en a maintenant rendu un autre en relâchant Hannibal dans les rues, où il peut poursuivre sans entraves son nettoyage de printemps. Sa liquidation. Tout doit disparaître. Il n’y aura plus rien à trouver pour Beverly dans son unité de stockage. Cent mètres carrés d’espace vide.

Il faut que Will l’attrape. Il faut que Will l’arrête.

Il y a quelque chose d’autre, derrière ce massacre. Ça n’a jamais été seulement un camouflage créatif pour disposer des corps congelés. Il a un autre objectif en tête ; il en a toujours un. Chacun de ses actes a trois facettes. Cette opportunité pour vider l’unité de stockage n’est qu’un bonus, un ajout amusant. Hannibal ne prend pas de plaisir à se séparer de ces trophées. Au contraire. Se soumettre à cette nécessité le fait souffrir. Mais il ne se donnerait pas tout ce mal s’il n’avait pas la certitude que du plaisir, un grand plaisir euphorique, l’attend par la suite. Un meurtre est encore à venir. Will en sent le potentiel pulser à travers lui, en contrepoint des battements de son cœur, à l’unisson avec le pendule.

« Je sais que tu vas le faire, murmure-t-il. Je sais que tu vas essayer. Je le sais. Je le sais. »

Chilton lui jette un regard gêné. « C’est à moi que vous parlez ? »

* * *

 

Un coup sonore contre la porte du Café. Will l’entend comme un distant écho sous-marin. Les gardes ouvrent la porte et Beverly entre, les mains nerveusement enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson d’aviateur.

« Oh, dit-elle en voyant que Chilton est là.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- J’aurais aimé parler à Will.

\- Bien entendu », dit Chilton d’un ton obséquieux, en tapotant la chaise précédemment occupée par Hannibal.

Comme « seule à seul » était sous-entendu dans sa requête, Beverly n’a pas l’air contente de cette situation. Elle reste debout près de la porte entrebâillée, le front plissé.

« Comment ça va, chez toi ? demande-t-elle à Will, prudente. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J’essaie d’attraper l’Éventreur de Chesapeake », répond-il. Sa voix sonne toujours creux, comme absente. Une partie de lui a quitté cette pièce avec Hannibal, et il ne peut la rappeler à lui.

« Uh huh, fait Beverly d’un ton incrédule. Tu as eu des nouvelles du docteur Lecter depuis que tu, euh, l’as relâché ?

\- Pas encore. Mais ça va venir.

\- Pourquoi tu l’as laissé partir ? Will, qu’est-ce qui t’est passé par la tête ?

\- Le docteur Lecter ne risque rien », dit Chilton à Bev d’un ton rassurant.

Will regarde par-dessus l’épaule de Beverly, par la porte entrouverte. Le pendule se balance toujours, sans cesse, en mouvement perpétuel.

« J’aimerais que tu me rendes un service, Beverly. »

Elle hausse les sourcils. « Vaudrait mieux que ce soit d’aller à Gwynn Falls. Parce que c’est là que je vais, tout de suite après. Je servirai d’escorte au docteur Lecter jusqu’à la fin de la nuit. Que je sois sûre qu’il ait quelqu’un pour le ramener.

\- Pas besoin de faire ça, dit Will. Mais le docteur Chilton voudrait bien, lui, qu’on le ramène chez lui. Pourquoi ne pas t’en occuper ? »

Chilton et Beverly le regardent tous deux bouche bée. « Quoi ? fait Chilton. Mais je suis votre contact avec le FBI !

\- Vous m’empêchez de me concentrer. Et j’ai besoin de réfléchir. Je peux trouver un autre contact. Beverly, tu pourrais appeler Alana Bloom ? Je suis sûr qu’elle serait d’accord pour remplacer le docteur Chilton.

\- Euh, dit Beverly, complètement à la ramasse. D’accord. Okay. »

Le docteur Chilton n’est pas disposé à se laisser faire. « Le docteur Bloom n’est pas affiliée à cet hôpital. Elle n’a pas l’autorisation d’intervenir en son nom. Je maintiens que s’il faut que quelqu’un soit présent lors de cette consultation, ce doit être le psychiatre chargé de votre traitement.

\- Mais ce doit être une responsabilité pénible pour un homme talentueux comme vous, docteur, dit Will d’une voix aussi obséquieuse que celle de Chilton. Tout ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est de quelqu’un qui peut décrocher un téléphone. Un simple secrétaire. Je crois qu’Alana Bloom peut s’en charger, non ?

\- Hmmm », fait Chilton, vacillant sous les compliments de ventriloque.

« Laissez l’agent Katz vous ramener chez vous, dit Will. Beverly, ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Elle regarde attentivement Will, les yeux aigus comme deux aiguilles. « Euh, dit-elle. J’imagine que non.

\- Bon, alors, dit Chilton, je ne devrais vraiment pas m’épuiser pour vous, pas quand il y a d’autres patients dans cet hôpital qui ont besoin de moi. Je ferais mieux d’aller me reposer, ne serait-ce que pour leur bien. » Il se lève, retire la tablette des mains flasques de Will, et la replace dans sa mallette. « Mais si l’Éventreur de Chesapeake tue de nouveau pendant que vous êtes sans moyen de communication, ce sera à vous d’en répondre à l’agent Crawford, pas à moi. »

Will se contente d’un regard placide. « Bonne nuit, docteur. »

Chilton tire l’un des gardes de côté pour lui dire un mot, et pendant qu’il est occupé, Will fait signe à Beverly de se rapprocher.

« C’est quoi, tout ça ? siffle-t-elle. Tu te comportes vraiment bizarrement.

\- Reste avec lui, dit-il. Dès qu’il est chez lui, surveille sa maison. Ne le laisse pas voir que tu es là. Ne laisse personne l’apprendre, surtout pas Jack. »

Beverly reste bouche bée. « Est-ce que Chilton a quelque chose à voir avec le massacre ?

\- Reste avec lui, c’est tout. Même si Jack t’ordonne de partir. » Will fait un effort pour tenter de paraître de nouveau lui-même. Il faut qu’il joue le rôle de la personne que Beverly connaît et à laquelle elle fait confiance. « J’ai besoin de toi là-bas, Beverly. S’il te plaît. Fais juste ça pour moi, d’accord ?

\- D’accord », dit-elle, mais il y a de l’hésitation dans sa voix. « Je m’en occupe.

\- Merci. »

Elle hoche la tête avec apathie, et sort avec Chilton.

Will reste seul, à part les gardes. Mais il ne ressent aucune anxiété à l’idée d’être coupé de l’enquête. Parce qu’il n’en est pas coupé, pas réellement. Bien qu’il soit menotté à une table à l’intérieur de l’Hôpital de Baltimore pour les Criminels Aliénés, son imagination enflammée l’ancre au monde extérieur. Les événements se dévoilent à ses yeux avec toute la vérisimilitude d’un rêve éveillé.

Voilà Beverly et Chilton, assis côte à côte, leurs visages pâles se détachant nettement dans les lumières des phares qui les croisent pendant qu’ils traversent, dans un silence d’insomnie, les rues assombries de Baltimore.

Voilà Hannibal, se glissant le long du chaos de la sixième scène de crime comme un vautour volant à travers la fumée d’un feu de forêt. Il annonce son apparition aux côtés de Jack d’un tapotement amical sur son épaule raidie et, comme par magie, Jack se détend. Enfin, quelqu’un qui comprend le terrible stress qu’il subit.

Will prévoit ces parcours, leurs tournants et intersections, tout en gardant l’œil sur leur point de rencontre, qui s’approche à grande vitesse. Si peu de choses qu’il peut contrôler, tant de choses qu’il peut contrôler. Le pendule se balance toujours…

* * *

 

Alana entre dans la pièce. Sous les lampes fluorescentes du plafond, sa peau paraît luire. Elle a l’air plus rafraîchi et plus éveillé qu’il ne devrait être permis à cinq heures du matin, mais lorsque son regard inquisiteur passe sur Will, ses sourcils se rapprochent l’un de l’autre, comme en quête de réconfort.

« Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut. » La voix de Will est rouillée, ancienne. Il a l’impression de la contempler depuis la côte d’un autre, lointain continent, séparé d’elle par un vaste et tumultueux océan.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-il d’un air vague. Neuf mois ? »

Ce qui la fait vraiment froncer les sourcils. « Will, tu n’as même pas dormi ? Est-ce qu’on t’a donné quelque chose à boire ? Qu’est-il arrivé à tes mains ? »

Il ne répond pas à ses questions; elle n’a pas l’air de s’attendre à ce qu’il le fasse.

« Vous l’avez menotté trop serré, dit-elle aux gardes. Regardez-le, il ne peut même pas se pencher en arrière. »

Elle lui touche la main comme dans un tentative pour le réveiller, puis s’abat sur les gardes comme une force de la nature. « Mais que se passe-t-il, ici ? Will Graham aide à résoudre une affaire de meurtre ; il n’est pas en isolement. Il coopère, il n’a rien fait d’autre que coopérer : avec vous _et_ avec le FBI. Vous n’avez aucune raison de le garder dans des conditions si inconfortables. Veuillez desserrer ces menottes immédiatement.

\- Il faut qu’on attende un infirmier », dit l’un des gardes, mais voyant l’expression sur le visage d’Alana, il se précipite pour obéir. Will remarque à peine qu’on allonge ses chaînes et qu’on lui apporte de l’eau. Alana reste debout ; tant qu’il sera dans l’inconfort, elle le sera aussi.

Le changement soudain de conditions physiques ramène un peu Will à lui-même. Il se penche en arrière avec un soupir, étire le cou. Ce n’est que maintenant qu’il s’aperçoit que les muscles de son dos sont raides de douleur.

« Ça va mieux ? demande Alana en s’asseyant près de lui.

\- Oui, répond-il dans un souffle.

\- Tu aurais dû m’appeler plus tôt.

\- Si on m’avait laissé utiliser un téléphone, je l’aurais fait. »

Elle pousse son propre téléphone portable dans sa direction, à travers la table. Il sourit légèrement. « Merci.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-elle. Tu as l’air ailleurs.

\- C’est vrai, reconnaît-il. Mais c’est agréable de savoir que tu seras là quand je reviendrai. »

Elle le fixe d’un regard plus perplexe que touché. Ce moment est interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Will répond lui-même, un agréable changement. « Jack ?

\- Will, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ça fait plusieurs fois que j’essaie de te joindre.

\- Désolé », dit-il, pas du tout désolé. « J’ai échangé mes psychiatres dans ton dos. Je suis maintenant avec Alana Bloom ; mais j’imagine que tu le savais déjà, puisque tu l’as appelée.

\- Pourquoi as-tu éloigné Chilton, Will ? » demande Hannibal. Alors il a finalement rejoint le lieu du crime. Son ton est froid, indifférent, et Will lui répond en l’imitant parfaitement.

« Il fallait qu’il se repose, alors je l’ai libéré. Ça pose problème, docteur Lecter ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, dit Hannibal. Bonjour, Alana. Je suis navré que tu n’aies pas pu te reposer comme tu le souhaitais.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, répond-elle avec une légère torsion des lèvres. De quoi ça a l’air, là-bas ? »

Jack s’impatiente. « De quoi ça a l’air ? Ça a l’air d’un spectacle d’horreur ! Et libérer le docteur Chilton, ça pose bel et bien un problème, Will. Un vrai problème. Je t’ai dit de rester en lien, et toi qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Tu renvoies ton contact. Tu te coupes de nous. J’ai besoin que tu sois dans le jeu, là. Tu t’es beaucoup trop préoccupé de tes psychiatres ce soir.

\- Ses psychiatres sont les seules personnes qui s’occupent de lui, dit Alana. Jack, tu l’as laissé enchaîné ici pendant six heures sans la moindre goutte d’eau. C’est un être humain, pas une boule magique. Tu ne peux pas le promener dans ta poche pour le secouer à chaque fois que tu as besoin d’une réponse. »

Jack pousse un juron à demi étouffé. « Écoute, Will, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Je n’ai pas demandé à ce qu’il soit enchaîné sans eau, Alana. Tout ce que j’ai demandé, c’est qu’il soit mis à ma disposition. C’est ce coupe-gorge qu’on appelle un hôpital qui ne peut pas s’occuper correctement de lui.

\- Je vais bien, dit Will. Si mon avis intéresse quelqu’un.

\- Je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, poursuit Jack. J’aimerais bien. La police locale est en pleine mutinerie, là. J’ai des équipes de recherche qui vont dans la direction inverse de ce que je leur ai indiqué, des gars qui envoient des échantillons au mauvais labo, des badauds sans qualifications sur les lieux du crime. Quelqu’un s’est mis à révéler des détails-clés de l’enquête à Freddie Lounds. Elle est arrivée à l’endroit du septième crime _avant_ _nous_. Notre train déraille, Will. Je ne peux pas rester là à te regarder sauter, toi aussi.

\- Je suis avec toi, Jack, dit Will. Je ne vais pas sauter. Tu as un autre corps ?

\- Fourré dans une benne à ordures dans Morrell Park. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est là, mais une équipe sanitaire l’a trouvé il y a vingt minutes.

\- Est-ce qu’il a été congelé ?

\- Pas d’après Z. » Jack pousse un soupir. « Ça n’arrête plus, Will. Les corps continuent de s’entasser. Quand est-ce que ça va s’arrêter? 

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas. Bon Dieu.

\- Jack, intervient Hannibal d’un ton apaisant.

\- Désolé, grogne Jack. Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire si à ton avis le lever du soleil va l’arrêter ? Il nous reste à peu près une heure.

\- L’Éventreur n’a jamais été du genre à opérer en plein jour, dit Hannibal.

\- L’aube le ralentira peut-être, mais je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit puisse l’arrêter, dit Will. Il s’arrêtera quand il aura accompli tout ce qu’il espérait accomplir, et pas une seconde avant.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est qu’il espère accomplir ? exige de savoir Jack. Allez, Will, tu ne peux pas lâcher un truc comme ça sans avoir une petite idée de ce qu’il veut.

\- Je parie que le docteur Lecter a une théorie, répond Will. 

\- En effet, dit Hannibal, et je pense qu’elle est identique à la tienne.

\- Vous d’abord. »

Et Hannibal expose sa théorie, avec une éloquence placide. « Je pense que l’Éventreur de Chesapeake a commencé ce massacre parce qu’il voulait tuer une personne en particulier. Cette victime, celle qu’il visait réellement, est une personne proche de l’Éventreur. Il ou elle le connaît, peut-être très intimement. Alors, pour déguiser cette connexion, il a conçu l’idée de ce massacre. Si la victime qu’il a choisie n’est qu’un cadavre parmi quantité d’autres, le FBI ne pensera jamais à relier cette personne à l’Éventreur. Il peut préserver son identité sous la couverture d’un carnage arbitraire qui n’est en fait pas si arbitraire que cela. » Il s’éclaircit la gorge. « Je sais que ça semble tiré par les cheveux. Difficile à avaler. Mais il ne s’agit que d’une théorie, après tout. Est-elle proche de la tienne, Will ?

\- Au mot près, dit Will.

\- Donc l’une de ces victimes a un lien avec l’Éventreur ? souffle Jack. Un lien direct ? » Il a la voix de l’homme à qui on vient juste de révéler l’emplacement de l’Eldorado. « C’est donc pour ça qu’il prend leur portefeuille et qu’il leur mutile le visage ! Il ne veut pas qu’on identifie ces gens. Mais comment savoir lequel d’entre eux est la véritable victime ?

\- On ne le saura pas, dit Will. C’est possible qu’il n’ait même pas encore tué cette personne. Il attend le bon moment.

\- Faut espérer qu’il le trouve. La voix de Jack résonne d’excitation. « Si on trouve un corps qu’on peut relier à lui, c’est la fin du spectacle pour l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. En attendant je ferais mieux de signaler aux gars de l’unité des crimes violents qu’ils ont intérêt à accélérer leur contrôle des fichiers d’empreintes et des dossiers dentaires. Il nous faut des noms et il nous les faut vite. »

Il raccroche.

Alana regarde Will. « L’Éventreur de Chesapeake a tué sept personnes cette nuit. Il risque d’être repéré. Cette personne qu’il veut tuer – elle doit être très importante à ses yeux.

\- Sa _mort_ est très importante à ses yeux », corrige Will. Il se masse le visage, se cache les yeux. « L’Éventreur est un sadique. Tous les os de son corps sont vindicatifs. Personne n’est important pour lui, Alana. Personne. »

* * *

 

Il voit Hannibal prendre congé de Jack d’une myriade de façons différentes. Peut-être se plaint-il d’être épuisé. Peut-être demande-t-il d'aller à Quantico, ou d’inspecter l’une des autres scènes de crime. Peut-être se glisse-t-il tout simplement hors des lieux pendant que Jack essaie en vain de mettre une muselière à Freddie Lounds.

Il voit Beverly qui attend dans sa voiture, à cinquante mètres de la porte d’entrée du docteur Chilton. Beverly jette des coups d’œil méfiants à la BMW rouge garée dans l’allée du docteur Chilton et à l’opulence criarde des rideaux de velours de la fenêtre de son salon, qu’elle peut à peine voir de là où elle est assise.

Chilton a toujours les lumières allumées. Il doit être debout. Un cri haut perché perce la nuit et Beverly bondit de sa voiture, et elle court, elle court, elle appelle les renforts, son arme déjà sortie…

_Difficile à avaler._

Cette phrase pénètre en force dans l’esprit de Will, un saut en apparence illogique, d’origine inconnue, si séparée de son cheminement réflexif que c’est comme si une autre personne l’avait évoquée.

Difficile à avaler. C’est ce qu’a dit Hannibal. Une théorie tirée par les cheveux. _Difficile à avaler._

Will se redresse, les yeux si écarquillés qu’ils commencent à sortir de leurs orbites. Il presse les paumes à plat sur la surface froide de la table. Il peut sentir les poils de ses bras se hérisser, agités d’électricité. C’est seulement maintenant qu’il remarque le pendule qui se balance à pleine vitesse.

« On pourrait dire que je suis son témoin… » dit-il.

Alana l’observe, les lèvres serrées. Mais elle ne le coupe pas.

« Est-ce c’est un piège ? se demande Will (mais il ne se le demande pas à _lui-même_ , pas vraiment). Ou est-ce que c’était un piège avant ? Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? »

Ses mains se resserrent autour du téléphone, et avant de se rendre complètement compte de ce qu’il fait, il commence à faire défiler les contacts.

« Qui appelles-tu ? demande Alana.

\- Beverly », dit-il, à la fois à Alana et à Beverly, qui vient juste de décrocher.

« ‘Lut ! dit-elle. Je suis contente que t’appelles. Écoute, j’ai beau bien m’amuser à espionner le docteur Chilton pendant qu’il s’enfile toute la série des _Real Housewifes_ , je commence à avoir la bougeotte, là. Jack m’a déjà appelée quatre fois pour me faire venir à Morrell Park. Je ne peux pas continuer à lui mettre des vents.

\- D’accord, dit Will.

\- D’accord, quoi ?

\- D’accord, tu peux partir.

\- Mais, et Chilton ? »

Will ne relève pas sa question. « Il faut que tu ailles chez la personne qui m’a parlé de Verger. Tu comprends ce que je te dis, Beverly ? La personne qui m’a parlé de Verger.

\- J’ai compris, dit Beverly. Will, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Il faut que tu me dises.

\- Je me suis trompé, Bev. Il faut que tu y ailles _tout de suite_.

\- En quoi tu t’es trompé ? Will ?

\- Contente-toi d’y aller. »

Il raccroche. Alana le regarde fixement.

« Ça a un rapport avec l’enquête, tout ça ? lui demande-t-elle.

\- Ouais, dit-il. Non. Pas vraiment. »

* * *

 

Will est déjà là. Projeté à travers la matière, l’air, l’espace et le temps. Il regarde ce pâle spectre de femme glisser à travers les zones d’ombre de sa maison. Bedelia du Maurier a aidé Will, elle lui a passé des informations, et maintenant Hannibal l’a découverte. La trahison d’une personne si proche, à qui l’on faisait tellement confiance, ne peut être permise.

_Difficile à avaler_ , c’est ce qu’a dit Hannibal. Rimes a avalé sa langue. Hannibal sait que Bedelia en a parlé à Will ; il sait que Will sait. Tout ce temps, Will pensait qu’Hannibal avait mis au point ce massacre pour se donner l’occasion d’attaquer le docteur Chilton. Mais maintenant il se rend compte qu’Hannibal voulait seulement que Will y croie ; Hannibal a insinué devant lui qu’il voulait tuer Chilton, et Will a mordu à l’appât. Stupide. C’est si évident maintenant. Bien sûr que Chilton n’est pas la cible. Chilton n’a pas assez de mérite pour se retrouver au centre de la toile luisante d’Hannibal. Cette distinction doit être gagnée. Du Maurier – du Maurier l’a gagnée. Elle est une plus fine créature, capable de compréhension, d’appréciation, de plus hautes pensées. Elle mérite une mort d’importance. Ç’a toujours été du Maurier.

Will est là quand Beverly arrête sa voiture dans l’allée. Il la voit s’approcher lentement de la porte d’entrée. La maison est enténébrée, son occupante endormie – ou plus qu’endormie. L’ombre de Beverly se déforme monstrueusement en tombant sur les marches du perron. Elle frappe à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle teste la poignée et la porte s’ouvre, une invitation.

Elle entre doucement, les oreilles à l’affût du moindre bruit, le craquement du tissu, le gémissement de pieds en chaussettes sur le parquet. Elle n’appelle pas les renforts, pas encore. Elle vient juste d’arriver, impossible de savoir si quelque chose ne va pas, et c’est une situation trop sensible pour qu’elle se risque à crier au loup. Elle s’introduit peut-être dans une scène de crime, c’est sûr, mais elle s’introduit peut-être également au milieu du sommeil d’une femme innocente.

Le couloir du devant est immaculé, intouché. Pas de signes de lutte. Beverly se glisse de pièce en pièce, les pieds effleurant le tapis en montant les escaliers. Il n’y a personne ; rien. Le sourd cliquetis du ventilateur de plafond, une bête haletante au-dessus de sa tête. Les yeux attentifs de Beverly brillent dans l’obscurité, le battement de son cœur aussi sonore à ses oreilles qu’un gong qu’on malmène. La maison de du Maurier est aussi léchée, aussi vide et aussi impardonnable que celle du docteur Lecter. Beverly dresse cette association entre les deux psychiatres et ne peut s’en débarrasser. Quelqu’un la surveille, quelqu’un la suit. Du Maurier ou Lecter, ça n’a pas d’importance, c’est la même putain de chose pas vrai. Une intelligence froide, sans pitié, loin du monde dont vient Beverly, l’observant, calculant ses faiblesses, lapant sa peur. _Clic-clic, clic-clic._ Elle pivote sur ses talons, étend son arme, pivote de nouveau. Rien d’autre que des ombres dans le noir. Elle tente de regagner le contrôle d’elle-même. Son imagination lui échappe. L’étrangeté de la situation l’a infectée, tout comme elle avait, il y a longtemps, infecté Will. Elle débloque ses coudes, se détend un brin, choisit la raison à la place de la peur, et c’est alors qu’il se jette sur elle. L’arme fait feu sur le mur, une lampe se fracasse par terre, l’éclair argenté d’un couteau frappe au-dessus. _Clic-clic, clic-clic._

Beverly arrive trop tard. Beverly arrive trop tôt. Quoi qu’il en soit… quoi qu’il en soit…

Les doigts froids d’Hannibal touchent le cou de Will. « Will, dit-il. Il faut respirer. »

Will se rejette en arrière, le souffle coupé. Mais ce n’est que son imagination détraquée. Hannibal n’est pas là. Hannibal ne le touche pas. C’est Alana.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demande-t-elle d’un air véritablement alarmé.

Il se reprend, autant qu’il lui est possible de se reprendre. « Ouais, dit-il. Désolé. J’étais très loin d’ici… »

Alana se rassied sur sa chaise. « Will… quel que soit ce qui t’arrive en ce moment, cela t’aidera d’en parler à quelqu’un. Tu te tourmentes avec des problèmes impossibles – mais si tu en parles, si tu apprends à les mettre en mots, tu ne fais pas que les rendre possibles, tu les rends réels. Et si tu les rends réels, tu leur ôtes le pouvoir qu’ils ont sur toi.

\- Désolé », répète-t-il, en pilote automatique.

Dans sa tête, la mort recouvre la mort, chaque variante possible, scénario après scénario, une boucherie. Il voit Bedelia du Maurier vivante. Il la voit morte. Il voit Hannibal debout au-dessus d’elle. Il voit Beverly se glisser dans la pièce, prête à tirer. Tant de permutations, tant d’aboutissements. Comment Hannibal peut-il le supporter ?

* * *

 

Le temps passe aussi vite que le meurtre…

Un coup sur la porte du Café. Beverly s’engouffre dans la pièce, l’air épuisé mais déterminé.

« Salut, dit Will dans un souffle, soulagé de la voir.

\- ‘Lut », répond-elle.

Le docteur Chilton entre à sa suite. « Eh bien ? demande-t-il à Will. De quoi avez-vous besoin maintenant ? »

Will fronce les sourcils. « Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là, lui ?

\- C’est tout ce que vous avez à dire pour vous justifier ? » Chilton semble scandalisé. « Je croyais que vous vouliez me voir ! Mademoiselle Katz m’a sorti du lit, a perdu son temps à me conduire à travers la moitié de Baltimore pour un appel soit-disant urgent qui s’est révélé n’être qu’une fausse alerte, et quand on arrive enfin ici, il apparaît que – quoi ? Que vous avez changé d’avis ? »

Alana hausse les sourcils.

« Désolé, docteur, dit Beverly sans en avoir l’air le moins du monde. Apparemment Will n’a en fait pas du tout besoin de vos services. Vous pouvez peut-être simplement aller dans votre bureau ou faire autre chose ? Prendre votre petit déjeuner dans les cuisines ?

\- Vous n’avez pas d’ordre à me donner, renifle Chilton. Et il me paraît clair que vous n’êtes guère compétente. J’ai l’impression que vous n’avez pas arrêté de parcourir Baltimore de long en large comme un poulet sans tête, et de débouler chez les gens sans raison apparente ! Maintenant, je m’en vais – et je n’ai pas besoin qu’on m’escorte ! »

Alana se lève. « Docteur, pour ma part, je suis heureuse que vous soyez de retour. Il faut que nous discutions sérieusement du traitement de Will… » Et elle emmène Chilton, presque de force, hors de la pièce.

Beverly et Will échangent un regard. Enfin seuls. A part les gardes, évidemment. Beverly leur lance un coup d’œil mal à l’aise, mais décide que ses mots ont trop d’importance pour être censurés. Elle retire son manteau et le jette sur la chaise d’Alana.

« Cet homme, déclare-t-elle en désignant l’endroit où se trouvait Chilton un instant plus tôt, c’est une _plaie_. Mais je ne pouvais pas simplement le laisser. Il aurait fait une cible facile. »

Parler de l’abomination qu’est Chilton n’intéresse pas Will. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé chez du Maurier ?

\- La maison était vide. Y avait personne. »

Il encaisse le coup. « Elle est agoraphobe. Elle ne partirait pas comme ça.

\- Tu sais qu’elle est déjà sortie une fois, pour venir te voir. Écoute, Will, tout était en ordre chez elle. La porte était verrouillée. Il y avait pas de signes de lutte. J’ai trouvé des tas de cintres vides dans son placard. Elle est peut-être partie en vacances ou un truc dans le genre. Je peux pas lui en vouloir ; moi aussi je ficherais le camp dare-dare si je pensais que j’avais un tueur en série aux trousses.

\- Noooon. » Will se cache le visage dans les mains. « Il l’a eue, Bev. Vous allez trouver du Maurier quelque part dans un champ avec la moitié de ses entrailles qui manquent. Il m’a eu. J’ai essayé de le doubler, mais je me suis trompé. C’était juste une erreur. »

Beverly n’essaie pas de le réconforter. « On est sûr qu’il n’a pas fini son dépôt de cadavres. Jack vient juste de m’appeler. La police d’État a trouvé une femme près d’Eldersburg. Je vais y aller tout de suite.

\- C’est peut-être du Maurier, dit Will, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses paumes. Merde. »

Beverly traverse la pièce et éloigne les mains de Will de son visage. « Écoute-moi », dit-elle, à voix basse de manière à n’être pas entendue par les gardes. « Écoute-moi bien. Il faut que tu stoppes tout ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu crois que j’essaie de faire ? murmure-t-il.

\- Ce que je crois que t’essaies de faire ? répète-t-elle d’une voix faible, avec un faux amusement morbide. Va donc savoir. Je croyais qu’on allait chercher des preuves matérielles. Tu te rappelles de ce plan-là ? Piquer sa clé et voir ce qu’il y a dans son unité de stockage ? On était d’accord là-dessus. Mais ce massacre – cette enquête bidon – c’est pas ce qu’on avait prévu. C’est pas notre partie à nous, Will – c’est celle de Lecter. Et pourtant tu es encore là, à la jouer.

\- Je sais que c’est la partie de Lecter, mais on peut l’arrêter aujourd’hui si on la joue bien. Écoute, même le docteur Lecter ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois. Il ne peut pas se lancer dans un massacre et enquêter sur ce massacre en même temps. S’il continue à cette cadence, il va se planter. Il faut juste qu’on soit là quand ça arrive. »

Elle serre plus fort ses poignets. « Et tous ces gens qui seront morts entre-temps ? Toutes ces personnes innocentes, Will, qui meurent _dans des circonstances horribles et brutales_. T’es pas là-bas. T’as pas vu ces scènes-là. T’as pas vu Jack suer sang et eau, se pousser à bout, tout ça dans l’espoir d’attraper un gars qui se trouve précisément avec lui dans la voiture de police, à la place du mort !

\- Je suis désolé, Beverly, chuchote Will d’une voix calme et détachée. Je sais à quel point ça doit être frustrant pour toi. »

Elle en reste bouche bée. « C’est _quoi_ ton problème ? Non mais, tu entends ce que tu dis ? Je sais que tu es un peu hors du coup ici. T’as rien d’autre que tes photos, tes discussions avec Lecter et tes vieux dossiers. Peut-être que toute cette violence, cette folie, ces trucs horribles – tout ce qui te dérangeait tellement quand t’étais sur le terrain – peut-être qu’ils sont plus aussi réels maintenant que tu peux plus être là-bas, à regarder leurs effets en personne. Je comprends ça, Will. Vraiment. »

Will se sent si offensé qu’un peu d’émotion revient dans sa voix. Il libère ses mains d’une torsion, autant que les menottes le permettent. « Je n’ai pas oublié ce que ça fait d’être là-bas. Je vois autant de choses que toi. Et très clairement. Je ne suis pas prêt de l’oublier.

\- Si c’est vrai, dit Beverly (et elle baisse de nouveau la voix, au point où il peut à peine l’entendre), si c’est vraiment vrai, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as agité Chilton sous le nez d’Hannibal comme s’il était un beau morceau de viande ? »

Il la regarde fixement. « C’est pas ce que je –

\- J’étais _là_. Je suis pas débile ; j’ai vu ce que tu faisais. Et je suis pas d’accord avec ça, Will. Je suis pas d’accord pour jouer avec la vie des gens. Même si Lecter le fait, ça veut pas dire que tu dois le faire aussi. »

Will pousse un grognement de frustration. « Je te l’ai déjà expliqué : on ne peut pas arrêter le docteur Lecter en jouant selon les règles. Il faut que j’agisse comme lui, Beverly. Il le faut. »

Elle plaque ses deux mains sur la table et se penche en avant, son visage tout près de celui de Will. « Arrête ça. Je te le demande gentiment. Arrête tout ça, c’est tout. Maintenant. »

Sa voix bouillonne de colère. Il la sent filtrer à travers ses pores. Il se penche en arrière, aussi loin d’elle que possible. « _Je ne peux pas._

\- Si, tu peux.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse – que je lui demande d’arrêter ? Je le tiens pas en laisse, Bev. J’ai pas ce genre de contrôle sur lui. »

La voix de Beverly s’altère à présent d’une teinte entièrement nouvelle : quelque chose de brut et de furieux. Beverly a atteint ses limites.

Elle déclare : « Il me semble que tu as foutrement plus de contrôle sur lui que tu le crois. Il t’a demandé, Will. Quand Jack voulait savoir si l’Éventreur de Chesapeake avait fermé la porte, achevé son cycle, Lecter a pas répondu à cette question. A la place, il te l’a reposée à toi – il t’a posé la question, et _tu lui as dit de garder la porte ouverte_. Et c’est exactement ce qu’il a fait. Il l’a gardée ouverte. Il a continué à tuer. »

La mâchoire de Will reste pendante. « Ce n'est pas ce qui s’est passé », murmure-t-il.

Bev ne veut rien entendre. « Tu n’arrêtes pas de me dire que je comprends rien de ce qui se passe. Que je peux pas comprendre ce qui se passe entre toi et Lecter. Mais je vois au moins ça : ses actions sont basées sur _tes_ signaux ! Ce spectacle tout entier – c’est pour toi qu’il le met en scène. Rien que pour toi. Et, okay, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas regarder cette vérité en face. Moi aussi je ferais semblant de pas la voir s’il y avait un tueur en série qui zigouillait des gens seulement pour rendre ma peine de prison un peu moins ennuyeuse. Mais il faut que ça s’arrête, Will. Arrête de jouer son jeu, d’accord ? Le spectacle est fini.

\- Beverly, dit Will d’une voix tremblante, je ne peux rien faire pour l’arrêter. Crois-moi. Je ne peux rien faire. »

Le bruit d’une gorge qu’on éclaircit. Ils se tournent d’un même mouvement et découvrent Alana sur le seuil, les yeux fixés sur eux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-elle.

Will se rend compte que Beverly se tient tout près de lui, qu’ils ont tous deux l’air terriblement bouleversés. Beverly se redresse, l’air plus en colère qu’embarrassé. « Rien, dit-elle en s’essuyant le visage. J’avais juste un truc à déballer. »

Alana ne dit rien. Elle observe attentivement Beverly.

Beverly ramasse son manteau de la chaise où elle l’avait posé. « Si tu ne veux pas arrêter, dit-elle à Will, alors je le ferai, moi.

\- Beverly, dit Will. _Non_ – »

Mais elle s’en va déjà.

« Beverly, qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Bev ! »

Elle ne lui prête pas attention. Elle dépasse Alana et les gardes à grands pas, sort de la pièce. Alana la regarde partir, les sourcils levés.

« Will, c’était quoi, ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- C’est – euh – personnel », répond Will, encore sous le choc.

Alana a l’air incrédule. « Personnel ? Ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’Éventreur de Chesapeake ?

\- Non. C’est entre Bev et moi, Alana. D’accord ?

\- D’accord », dit-elle, mais elle n’est pas satisfaite. « Dis-moi juste, Beverly va bien ?

\- Ouais. Sûr. Elle ira très bien.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Nan. » Il sourit tristement. « Quelle surprise. »

Son cœur palpite fort dans sa poitrine, dans une réelle tentative pour s’échapper de son corps. Comment Beverly peut-elle arrêter Hannibal ? Que va-t-elle faire ?

* * *

 

Il passe une demi-heure à ne rien entendre. Il essaie d’appeler Beverly sur son portable, mais elle ne répond pas. Peu après six heures et demie, Jack, Jimmy et Zeller pénètrent dans le Café, chacun ressemblant à un mort-vivant.

« Où est le docteur Lecter ? demande Will aussitôt.

\- Où est Beverly ? » réplique Jack avec colère. Il fouille la pièce nue du regard comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle se matérialise dans un coin.

Will a la tête qui tourne. « Depuis quand tu n’as plus de ses nouvelles ?

\- Il y a plus d’une heure, dit Jimmy avec inquiétude.

\- Elle était ici, dit Alana. Mais elle est partie parce que », – Will lui jette un regard d’avertissement – « parce qu’elle était pressée.

\- Tu ne sais pas où elle allait ?

\- Euh », dit Will. Et pour la première fois cette nuit, il exècre devoir mentir. « Elle – elle a parlé d’aller à Morrell Park pour vous retrouver.

\- Eh bien, elle ne l’a pas fait, dit Jack. Et elle ne répond plus au téléphone. » Il pousse un soupir si sonore que les murs en tremblent. « Beverly a déserté. Freddie Lounds est sur le sentier de la guerre. Et un membre de mon équipe me poignarde dans le dos depuis un moment et de façon très, très publique.

\- Te poignarde dans le dos ? demande Alana.

\- Mademoiselle Lounds a écrit un article », dit Hannibal, entrant dans la pièce en tenant un plateau de cafés en équilibre sur une main. Will ne sait pas s’il doit se sentir ravi ou horrifié de le voir là.

« Ça ressemble plus à une éviscération, grommelle Jack. C’est rempli de détails : des descriptions crues des blessures subies par les victimes, les noms des gens importants impliqués dans l’enquête, une énumération de chaque incident dont on a pu faire l’expérience au cours des sept dernières heures.

\- Elle a publié plusieurs choses très peu flatteuses envers Jack », ajoute Hannibal en faisant le tour de la pièce et en posant une tasse de café sur la table en face de chacun d’eux, ayant tout l’air d’un très sinistre majordome.

Jack hoche la tête, l’air peu enclin à divulguer tous les détails, mais conscient qu’il doit le faire quand même. « Elle a reproduit mes propos hors de leur contexte, citant que j’espérais que l’Éventreur continue de tuer compte tenu que ce serait la seule façon de pouvoir le choper. Complètement hors de contexte, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, vous le savez tous. L’article a été mis en ligne il y a à peine vingt minutes et c’est déjà une tempête. Les émissions du matin la relaient ; tout le monde m’accuse de mettre les gens en danger alors que je suis là, sur le terrain, à risquer ma carrière en pourchassant l’Éventreur. Mais rien ne va aujourd’hui. J’ai huit morts, je n’ai plus aucune ressource, j’ai des membres de mon équipe qui font le mur, et quant à toi », – il tend le doigt vers Will – « tu te rebelles !

\- Je suis avec toi, Jack, dit Will. Je ne t’ai pas abandonné.

\- Ah oui ? » Jack plisse les yeux. “Alors tu es prêt à m’expliquer ce que c’est que cette histoire de miroirs ? »

Will hésite une seconde de trop avant de répondre : « Il n’y a rien à en dire. »

Jack secoue la tête, si miné par les déceptions qu’il ne peut même plus trouver l’énergie d’une vraie colère. « Tu me caches des choses. Tu ne faisais jamais ça avant, Will. Tu ne mentais jamais. »

Will commence à s’énerver. Il n’est pas d’humeur à se chamailler avec Jack. « Sauf la fois où j’ai tué cinq personnes et n’ai pas pris soin de t’en informer ? »

Tous le regardent avec de grands yeux, choqués par l’audace de son propos. Même Hannibal hausse les sourcils.

« D’accord, dit Jack, sauf cette fois-là. Mais tu étais malade à ce moment-là. Tu n’es plus malade, maintenant. Alors, dis-moi… ce que c’est… que ces miroirs. » Et, disant cela, il se penche en travers de la table, empiétant sur l’espace de Will.

Will a l’impression d’être mis à la question ; il est menotté et confiné, observé et trituré. Sa patience est au plus bas. « Je t’ai déjà donné tout ce que je pouvais. Je l’ai toujours fait. Je t’ai donné les réponses que tu veux entendre. Je ne peux rien te donner de plus !

\- Ce n’est pas le type de réponses que je veux ! hurle Jack. Ce que je veux, ce sont les _vraies_ réponses !

\- Non, c’est faux ! crie Will à son tour. Pas venant de moi !

\- Et ça voudrait dire quoi, ça ? _Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_ »

Alana se lève. « Jack, commande-t-elle, _laisse-le tranquille_. Aucun de vous deux n’est suffisamment en forme pour discuter de ça tout de suite. Will est là pour toi. Mais il faut que tu sois là pour lui en retour. »

Jack soupire de nouveau, encore plus fort que la première fois.

Coupant le silence tendu, Hannibal déclare : « Il faut nous rappeler que nous sommes tous ensemble dans cette affaire. Il n’y a pas d’ennemi ici.

\- Mais putain de merde, dit Will. PERSONNE NE VOUS A RIEN DEMANDÉ ! »

Hannibal reste bouche bée. Alana blêmit. Jack a l’air d’avoir été frappé par la foudre.

« Will, dit Alana d’une voix douce. Il essaie simplement d’aider. »

Son envie de hurler est si forte, si irrésistible, que Will y cède presque. Mais il la ravale au dernier moment et dit à la place, la gorge serrée : « Désolé. » Le mot est une torture, mais il n’a pas d’autre choix que de le répéter. « Désolé, docteur Lecter. »

En réponse, Hannibal lui décerne un digne hochement de tête. Will aimerait mourir.

Le téléphone de Jack se met à sonner. Il décroche. « Allô ? »

Will comprend aussitôt qu’une importante nouvelle se répand dans l’oreille de Jack.

« Où ça ? tonne-t-il. Et où est-elle maintenant ? D’accord. J’y serai. »

Il raccroche. « Il y a un problème.

\- Juste un ? » marmonne Zeller.

Jack lui jette un regard si féroce que Zeller se recroqueville carrément.

« Beverly a été attaquée », dit Jack.

Un gémissement aux oreilles de Will, perçant, incessant, les râles d’agonie d’une innocente créature. Jack parle encore ; un bruit sans signification. Il n’y a personne dans cette pièce à part Will et Hannibal.

Les yeux d’Hannibal sont deux trous noirs, l’attirant, l’écrasant, se gavant, se gavant.

« Qu’avez-vous fait ? lâche Will dans un souffle. Dites-le moi. _Que lui avez-vous fait ?_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai dû traduire ce chapitre beaucoup plus vite que les autres en raison de diverses pannes informatiques et d’une semaine très chargée. Il se peut qu’il y ait des fautes, auquel cas je les corrigerai plus tard.  
> Quelques remarques sur la traduction: “scavenger hunt” se traduit littéralement par “chasse à la charogne”. J’aurais pu laisser cette formule, mais l’expression « chasse au trésor » est plus naturelle en français. On perd le jeu de mots, mais on gagne en ironie. De même, « comme un poulet sans tête » n’est pas une expression tellement courante en français… mais comment regretter le jeu de mots ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will prend le mors aux dents.

« Dites-le moi. _Que lui avez-vous fait ?_ »

Hannibal incline délicatement la tête. Il ne répond pas.

Will souffle bruyamment. « Vous avez fait une erreur. Il n’y a personne d’autre pour encaisser ça, plus personne à blâmer – personne à part vous. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça. Jamais. »

Ils ont tous le regard fixé sur lui : Alana, Jack, Price et Zeller.

Alana tend la main, la pose sur le bras de Will, et serre doucement.

« Secoue-toi, Will… » Et Jack claque carrément des doigts devant les yeux de Will, sans résultat. C’est comme si une fine feuille de verre impénétrable séparait Will et Hannibal du reste du monde.

« Will, dit calmement Hannibal. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à l’agent Katz. »

Will lâche un feulement animal. Alana resserre sa prise sur son bras.

« Regarde-moi, poursuit Hannibal. Regarde-moi clairement. Donne-toi la permission de te détendre et tu verras. Je ne suis pas le responsable. »

Le cœur de Will brûle sous la pression. Elle devient si tangible qu’elle commence à l’étouffer. « Je vous regarde, suffoque-t-il. Et je sais exactement ce que je vois. »

Les yeux d’Hannibal comme deux braises sombres, une lente brûlure. « Que vois-tu ? »

Jack ne laisse pas Will répondre. « Allons, Will. Il était avec moi pendant tout ce temps, pas ailleurs à attaquer des gens. »

Will ne lui prête pas attention. Il se penche vers Hannibal, autant qu’il le peut.

« Si vous lui avez fait du mal… de n’importe quelle façon… Il n’y aura aucune cellule sur Terre suffisamment solide pour m’empêcher de vous poursuivre. Je vous ferai payer ce que vous avez fait – je vous le ferai payer par le sang. »

Les yeux d’Hannibal s’enflamment.

« Je crois qu’il ferait mieux de retourner à sa cellule, dit Jack. Gardes, c’est possible de faire venir un infirmier ici ? _Maintenant_ ? »

Les poumons de Will brûlent, et la pièce semble brûler avec eux. Jack parle à travers une brume enfumée, et il agite les bras, renvoyant un garde. Les yeux d’Hannibal, deux rayons de phare dans l’obscurité.

Alana demeure aux côtés de Will. La prise qu’elle a sur son bras est devenue douloureuse.

« Will, regarde-moi. »

Sa voix atteint Will. La rage pressurisée le quitte si abruptement qu’il en chancelle, tout équilibre perdu. De son autre main, Alana incline la joue de Will, détachant son regard d’Hannibal, vers elle-même. Will se laisse faire.

« Beverly est saine et sauve, dit-elle. Jack va aller tout de suite à l’hôpital. Ce qui est arrivé à Beverly, ça n’est pas la faute d’Hannibal, ni la tienne. Accuser à tous vents ne l’aidera pas plus que ça ne t’aidera toi. S’il te plaît, Will. Reviens à moi.

\- Alana… » Il peut à peine parler. Sa gorge s’est bouchée.

Jack recule. Il enfile son manteau à la va-vite et ordonne d’un geste à Price et à Zeller, qui semblent tous deux pétrifiés, de sortir à sa suite. Il fait également signe à Hannibal, mais Hannibal secoue négativement la tête. Il reste assis, ses longs doigts enroulés autour de sa tasse de café, les yeux fixés sur Alana et Will.

Jack semble incertain, mais il n’insiste pas. « Tu le tiens ? » demande-t-il à Alana.

Elle retire sa main du visage de Will, lentement, avec prudence, comme si elle venait de laisser un objet en équilibre instable.

« Je le tiens », dit-elle.

* * *

 

Quand Barney arrive, il perçoit rapidement qu’un silence imperturbable est une absolue nécessité. Il détache Will, lui donnant un petit coup de coude quand Will reste sans réaction. Alana et Hannibal restent avec Will tandis que Barney et une phalange de gardes le raccompagnent à sa cellule. Will ne s’aperçoit de rien. Toute sa puissance cognitive est occupée à neutraliser sans pitié sa propre imagination, une bête qui se débat dans ses rêts sans se préoccuper de son propre bien-être. Elle est avide de le bombarder d’images de Beverly à deux doigts de la mort, le tranchant d’un couteau, les doigts d’Hannibal se resserrant petit à petit autour de sa gorge. Il ne supporte pas de les voir, même confinées à l’intérieur de son esprit. Alors il se referme, s’éteint. Ses yeux deviennent vitreux, ses mouvements mécaniques. Un Will mort-vivant.

Il refait surface une fois revenu dans sa cellule. Au moment où Barney retire les menottes et les chaînes, Will s’aperçoit qu’Hannibal est en train de parler à mi-voix à Alana.

« Je ne peux pas l’abandonner maintenant. Si je le fais, il extrapolera à partir de ses malentendus jusqu’à avoir construit un scénario qui n’aura plus grand-chose à voir avec sa réalité. Will ne pourra voir la vérité que si je reste à ses côtés, s’il lui est permis de m’observer, de me tester, et de me voir tel que je suis.

\- Toi et moi n’avons jamais été d’accord concernant la thérapie d’exposition, chuchote Alana en retour. Mais ça fait des mois que tu essaies de te faire comprendre de lui, et il n’a montré aucune amélioration. Votre contact prolongé n’a servi qu’à le faire empirer, pour autant que je puisse voir.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas tout voir, lui rappelle Hannibal. Tu n’es pas présente durant nos sessions. Will a fait des progrès. Il faut que tu te souviennes, Alana, que l’effet que tu produis sur l’état mental de Will est bien plus prononcé que tout ce que je pourrais amener. T’est-il venu à l’esprit que son hostilité pourrait être provoquée non par ma présence, mais par la tienne ? »

Elle le regarde avec de grands yeux. « Donc, tu sous-entends que c’est _moi_ qui devrais le laisser ?

\- Pas du tout. »

Un tremblement dans la voix d’Alana. « Si, je devrais. Je sais que je devrais. J’ai vraiment mis la pagaille.

\- Tu t’es fait aider. On ne tisse pas ses toiles seul. » Hannibal tend la main pour la toucher, mais alors, d’un coup d’œil à peine visible, il voit Will qui l’observe et suspend son geste. « Il a besoin de toi, Alana, poursuit-il. Reste, s’il te plaît. »

Barney et les gardes achèvent de libérer Will et quittent sa cellule en file indienne. Will reste là où ils l’ont laissé, les mains contre le mur de briques et la tête baissée.

« Vous restez tous les deux », dit-il.

Il peut sentir les regards d’Hannibal et d’Alana sur son dos – celui d’Hannibal, plein de curiosité, et celui d’Alana, choqué, comme si elle ne s’était pas aperçue que Will était suffisamment présent pour entendre leur conversation.

« Tu es sûr ? » lui demande-t-elle.

Will s’écarte du mur, toujours sans les regarder, et se laisse tomber assis, comme un paquet de chiffons, sur son lit. Il se frotte le visage comme s’il tentait d’en râcler la crasse.

« Ce n’est même pas une question », dit-il.

* * *

 

Ils attentent, un triptyque de tension. Alana essaie plusieurs fois de lancer la conversation, mais les réponses de Will sont si monosyllabiques et déconnectées qu’elle y renonce bientôt. À la place, ils restent assis dans le silence ampoulé de ceux qui veillent auprès d’un malade, bien que la personne pour la santé de laquelle Will s’inquiète soit à des kilomètres de distance.

Un téléphone sonne. Hannibal met la main dans la poche de son manteau – la poche droite, la poche dont Bev prévoyait d’extraire sa clé, une association de passage qui fait mal à Will – et en sort son portable. Il regarde le numéro et se lève. « Excusez-moi. »

Il décroche et commence à marcher à pas serrés le long du mur du fond. Will et Alana le regardent, mais ils pourraient tout aussi bien regarder le mur : Hannibal écoute beaucoup plus qu’il ne parle, et ne marque aucune réaction concernant ce qu’il écoute. Après avoir raccroché, il reste simplement debout, les épaules en arrière, les yeux fixés sur les briques. Will sent s’élever une marée de haine ; il faut qu’Hannibal parle.

Alana le sonde : « Des nouvelles ?

\- Pas concernant mademoiselle Katz. » La voix d’Hannibal est étrange, tremblotante. Il se retourne, leur révélant son profil rigide. Il lève une main pour masser, d’un geste apparemment unconscient, sa lèvre inférieure.

Will écarquille les yeux. Alana se lève.

« Ma collègue, euh… » Hannibal se reprend et recommence. « Bedelia du Maurier a disparu. »

Alana, choquée, fait un pas vers lui. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

Hannibal hausse les épaules d’un air d’impuissance. « On l’ignore. Un voisin a dit qu’elle avait été cambriolée, mais lorsque la police est arrivée chez elle, il n’y avait personne. Quelques-uns de ses vêtements et bijoux manquent, mais apparemment rien d’autre n’a été pris. Elle a simplement… disparu. »

Une marée de rage s’élevant en Will. Il n’a pas vu Hannibal si visiblement ému depuis cette terrible matinée avec l’oreille, quand Hannibal s’était agenouillé, au désespoir, et avait supplié Will de se rendre à la police. Will avait oublié qu’Hannibal était capable de faire cela, de modeler ses émotions en une détresse non seulement crédible, mais convaincante.

Il convainc donc Alana. L’intensité des émotions d’Hannibal la propulse en avant, car elle est pour toujours hypnotisée par la douleur des autres. Elle se tient debout près d’Hannibal, sans le toucher, mais en l’observant très attentivement.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

\- Cela faisait des années qu’elle n’était pas sortie de chez elle. » Hannibal s’essuie un côté du visage. « Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander si ça ne pourrait – ne pourrait être lié à l’Évent… » Et sa voix se brise, incapable de prononcer des mots si monstrueux.

La rage de Will est à marée haute. Will tremble, les poings serrés, jointures blanchies, sur les bords du lit.

Alana jette les bras autour d’Hannibal. « Tu ne peux pas en être sûr. Je sais que ton premier instinct est de réfléchir, de considérer la probabilité de chaque possibilité, mais ça ne sert à rien pour le moment. Tu n’arriveras qu’à te faire du mal. Contente-toi d’attendre. Attends de voir ce qui se passe. »

Alors qu’Alana le presse contre son épaule, Hannibal lève les yeux et voit Will qui le regarde par en-dessous, un regard plat, vidé d’expression, qui communique malgré tout son ire démesurée. L’expression ravagée de chagrin d’Hannibal ne change pas, mais il renvoie à Will son regard, sans ciller, absorbant sa colère.

* * *

 

Une fois qu’Hannibal a eu son content de consolations, ils se renferment dans un silence encore plus lourd que le précédent, chargé comme il l’est de ressentiments cachés, d’espoirs secrets, d’insoutenables non-dits.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la grille s’ouvre et une armée de personnes en costume sombre descend le couloir comme une procession funéraire en marche. Jack est à sa tête. Ses yeux sautent de Will assis tête baissée sur son lit, à Hannibal et Alana, qui se lèvent tous deux en le voyant.

« Comment ça se passe ici ? demande Jack avec un soupçon de menace. Ça va mieux ?

\- Ça va, dit Alana. Jack, que se passe-t-il ? » Elle regarde bouche bée la masse noire des agents assemblés derrière lui.

En guise d’explication, Jack répond : « On a un gros problème. »

Will blêmit. « _Où est Beverly ?_

\- Juste ici. »

Et de l’autre côté du mur de costumes sombres, surgit Beverly. Vivante. Souriante.

Un moment pendant lequel Will ne peut ni parler, ni bouger, ni ressentir.

« ‘Lut », dit Bev. Une entaille s’incurve à travers sa tempe gauche et elle a le bras droit en écharpe. Même si son sourire est marqué de fatigue, il y a toujours une trace de ruse au coin de sa lèvre.

Will se lève et titube jusqu’aux barreaux. « Tu vas bien.

\- Ouaip, dit-elle. Relativement parlant. »

Alana émet un son soulagé. Will jette un œil triomphant sur Hannibal – comment a-t-il pu laisser Beverly s’échapper ? – mais à sa grande surprise, Hannibal n’a pas l’air en colère, ni déçu, ni particulièrement affecté par la réapparition de Beverly. En fait, il a l’air perplexe.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demande-t-il à Beverly, d’une voix ne laissant rien entendre sinon une curiosité polie.

Beverly croise son regard sans ciller, mais laisse Jack répondre à sa place. « L’Éventreur de Chesapeake a essayé de l’attaquer. » 

Hannibal hausse les sourcils. « Essayé ? répète-t-il.

\- On n’est pas sûr qu’il s’agissait de l’Éventreur, corrige Beverly en douceur.

\- Allons, Beverly, dit Jack. Freddie Lounds publie un article qui te nomme comme l’un des enquêteurs de l’affaire, et soudain un homme non identifié te saute dessus à deux pâtés de maison du poste de Baltimore ?

\- C’est vrai que quand tu le dis comme ça », fait Bev en haussant son épaule valide.

Will se frotte l’arête du nez. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, exactement ?

\- Je retournais à ma voiture quand il m’a attaquée par derrière. » Beverly montre du doigt la blessure enflée sur le côté de son visage. « Je sais pas avec quoi il m’a frappée, mais il l’a fait fort et vite. J’ai vu trente-six chandelles, alors je suis pas trop sûre de ce qui s’est passé après. Je sais qu’il a pris mon arme, mais j’ai lutté contre lui et il l’a laissée tomber. Ensuite il a essayé de m’entraîner dans sa camionnette, mais je l’ai frappé à la cuisse avec ma clé de voiture. J’ai réussi à le tenir à distance assez longtemps pour déclencher une alarme de voiture, et le bruit lui a fait peur. Le temps qu’il me vienne seulement à l’idée de mémoriser sa plaque d’immatriculation, il s’enfuyait déjà.

\- Tu t’es pris un sacré coup sur le crâne, la console Jack. Tu as gardé la tête froide, Bev. Tu t’en es superbement tirée. »

Beverly ne se contente pas des compliments. A la place, elle fait grande mine d’essayer de se souvenir de la couleur, de la marque et du modèle de camionnette qu’avait son assaillant. Will l’observe et voit une composition se former. Il jette un nouveau coup d’œil sur Hannibal (qui ne semble pas dissimuler de blessure à la cuisse), et voit sur le visage de l’autre une expression identique à la sienne, un air de calcul, de perplexité et de léger amusement. Hannibal se rend compte que Will le regarde et l’expression disparaît, comme une pierre coulant dans l’eau profonde.

« As-tu pu voir son visage ? » demande Alana.

Beverly secoue la tête. « Il portait une cagoule. Un type blanc, gabarit moyen, yeux sombres. Ça nous aide pas beaucoup. Mais par contre j’ai son sang sur ma clé de voiture. Espérons que ça nous donnera une piste.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien », dit Alana, et après un moment de délibération, elle s’approche de Beverly et l’étreint.

« Épatant, pas vrai ? dit fièrement Jack. Qu’elle s’en soit si bien sortie.

\- Incroyable, dit Hannibal d’un ton parfaitement neutre.

\- L’Éventreur n’a pas l’habitude de faire face à quelqu’un d’aussi entraîné que Beverly, poursuit Jack. Il l’a prise par surprise, mais elle lui a rendu la pareille. Et il n’a laissé aucun corps depuis l’attaque. Je crois qu’elle l’a secoué. Elle a peut-être arrêté son massacre.

\- Je l’espère, dit Beverly, qui regarde de nouveau Hannibal. Mais on peut pas être sûr qu’il essaiera pas encore un truc du même genre. »

Avec une clarté soudaine et parfaite, Will distingue l’objectif où se dirige Beverly depuis le début. Aussi vif que l’éclair, il change de personnage. Il croise les bras, s’appuie contre les barreaux, et redevient le conseiller expert, détendu, appliqué, et prêt à fournir une opinion impartiale.

Il déclare : « L’Éventreur de Chesapeake voulait tuer l’un des tiens, Jack. Il voulait te faire mal, de la même façon que lorsqu’il a tué Miriam Lass. Et Freddie Lounds lui a donné exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour le faire. Elle a rendu public le nom de tous les joueurs importants dans l’enquête. Maintenant qu’il a cette liste, il peut faire son choix. »

Jack acquiesce gravement. « Freddie Lounds doit répondre de beaucoup de choses. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de laisser le moindre de mes gars dehors sans couverture, alors tous ceux dont elle a publié le nom vont être escortés par la division sécuritaire.

\- Ces quatre-là sont à moi, dit Beverly en désignant les colosses debout derrière elle.

\- Zeller et Price sont couverts, et j’aurais une équipe avec moi jusqu’à nouvel ordre, dit Jack. J’assigne Rutgers et Rezchek à ta garde, Hannibal. »

Will se tourne vers Hannibal, dans l’expectative, et est satisfait de voir une ombre descendre sur le visage de l’autre. « Tu n’as pas besoin de gaspiller tes ressources pour moi, Jack », dit-il.

Jack essaie un sourire indulgent, mais il est clairement en train de perdre patience. « Voyons, tu ne gagnes aucun point à être vaillant. Ton nom était dans cet article au même titre que les nôtres, Hannibal, et tu es membre de notre équipe d’investigation. Tu auras tes gardes du corps, j’insiste. »

Beverly et Will échangent un regard, les yeux étincelants.

Hannibal reste inflexible. « Si l’Éventreur de Chesapeake vise les agents du FBI, il ne présente guère de danger pour moi.

\- Hannibal… » Alana secoue la tête d’un air perplexe. « Il y a un tueur en série en cavale qui a une liste où figure ton nom.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul », dit Hannibal en levant le menton.

Jack lève les yeux au ciel. « Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu emmènes Rutgers et Rezchek avec toi en sortant de cet hôpital. Ces deux-là font partie des meilleurs ; ils seront très discrets. Tes patients ne se rendront même pas compte de leur présence, et je crois bien que toi non plus. Ils n’interféreront pas dans ta vie quotidienne et ne te gêneront en aucune façon, je te le promets. »

Hannibal inspire et expire lentement par le nez.

« Docteur Lecter », dit Will, sa joie dissimulée sous un masque de sollicitude, « vous êtes toujours le premier à offrir votre aide quand d’autres en ont besoin. Il faut maintenant que vous acceptiez la nôtre. Admettez-le, vous avez besoin qu’on vous protège… vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Hannibal ne dit rien. Les doigts de sa main gauche tressautent.

« Laisse-nous assurer ta protection, dit Jack.

\- Si tu insistes, répond doucement Hannibal. Merci, Jack, de faire cela pour moi.

\- Bonne réponse. » Et Jack frappe l’épaule d’Hannibal d’un poing amical. « Tu sais que ça ne me gêne en rien. Je dormirai beaucoup mieux en sachant qu’ils sont avec toi.

\- Je le sais », dit Will.

Hannibal repart peu de temps après, prétextant avoir besoin de temps pour se préparer à recevoir son premier patient de la journée. Il dispense ses au revoir avec une infaillible politesse, mais Will sent la violence qui pulse sous chaque civilité qu’il prononce. Même le contrôle immaculé d’Hannibal a ses limites, et elles s’approchent à grande vitesse. Il s’arrête devant Beverly, la dominant de toute sa taille tel un spectre.

« Je suis heureux de vous voir saine et sauve, dit-il. Et grâce à l’aide de ces messieurs, il semble que ce sera notre lot à tous.

\- Oui oui », dit Bev, inébranlable.

Hannibal évite le regard de Will jusqu’à la dernière seconde possible, mais il ne peut partir sans lui jeter un coup d’œil. Will l’attendait. Il lui fait un signe de la main, agitant ironiquement les doigts, et les paupières s’abaissent lentement sur les yeux d’Hannibal. Il se tourne pour partir, accompagné par les deux agents – et c’est le plus splendide des spectacles.

* * *

 

Will a désespérément besoin de parler à Beverly seul à seule, mais il n’en trouve l’opportunité qu’après presque une heure soit passée, lorsque Jack et Alana sortent pour une réunion avec le docteur Chilton. Beverly, tout aussi avide de lui parler en privé, envoie ses gardes du corps lui chercher un café et se glisse près des barreaux. Sous son grand sourire, Will perçoit son inquiétude.

Il désigne l’entaille à sa tempe. « Un tuyau ?

\- Une matraque en cuir », dit-elle, et elle désigne son bras gauche en écharpe. « Et ça, ça venait d’une arme à projectiles en sachets. C’est un gars de la balistique de ma connaissance qui me les a prêtées. C’est aussi lui qui a mis son sang sur les clés. Il s’est beaucoup trop amusé à m’aider à faire tout ça, c’était presque alarmant, mais t’en fais pas, il restera bouche cousue. Il me devait une grosse faveur.

\- Il n’est pas le seul, dit Will. Beverly, tu es géniale. »

Elle sourit. « Je sais. »

Will est encore en train de tout relier dans sa tête. « Alors ça veut dire que c’était toi la fuite ? Tu as donné cette liste de noms à Freddie Lounds ? »

Elle a l’air un peu offensé. « Je lui ai donné la liste, mais c’est pas moi qui ait cafté à la base. J’aurais jamais fait ça à Jack. Je sais pas qui d’autre a parlé avec Lounds la nuit dernière, mais qui que ce soit, je le remercie pour l’inspiration. J’avais besoin que l’Éventreur ait une raison crédible de s’en prendre à moi, et Freddie Lounds m’en a donnée une à peine quelques minutes après que je lui ai e-mailé mon tuyau anonyme. Faut lui reconnaître ça, à Lounds : elle travaille vite. »

Will secoue la tête, plus qu’impressionné.

« Je t’ai dit qu’il y avait deux façons d’arrêter Lecter, dit-elle.

\- C’est vrai. » Et un peu de la chaleur de Will disparaît. « Mais tu aurais dû me dire ce que tu allais faire. J’ai cru… » Il déglutit. « Enfin, tu sais ce que j’ai cru.

\- Ouais…. » Beverly semble soudain un peu honteuse. « J’imagine que c’était pas un grand moment de gentillesse, hein ? C’est juste que j’en avais marre de te voir jouer au Plus Grand Jeu d’Échecs du Monde, surtout quand c’est devenu clair que j’étais rien qu’un pion sur le plateau. »

Il grimace. « Tu es plus que ça, Beverly. »

Il s’agite légèrement, profondément désireux d’être sincère, d’être lui-même, mais le personnage – car désormais même l’honnêteté est devenue un personnage – ne lui va pas bien, tout en coupes trop grandes et en angles trop gauches. Il a passé trop de temps à faire semblant.

« Tu avais raison, dit-il. A propos de moi, je veux dire. Je perdais de vue l’essentiel là-bas. Il me fait perdre de vue l’essentiel. Mais tu m’as réveillé. Et je ne devrais pas te faire culpabiliser pour ça, pas quand c’est moi qui ai risqué ta vie pour de vrai. »

Elle fait un pas de plus vers les barreaux. « C’est moi qui risque ma vie, Will. Je le fais tous les jours. T’as pas à t’excuser.

\- Mais, et toi non plus.

\- Okay. Alors on est d’accord : aucun de nous n’a à s’excuser, mais on va quand même le faire tous les deux. »

Will sourit. « Désolé. »

Elle lui renvoie son sourire. « Désolée.

\- Beverly, je ne te mérite pas.

\- Ferme-la. Tu me mérites complètement. »

* * *

 

Baltimore attend, sur des charbons ardents, la prochaine attaque de l’Éventreur. Jack et son équipe rendent régulièrement visite à Will durant la journée, mais ils n’ont pas grand-chose à dire. Hannibal ne revient pas du tout ; probablement trop occupé à mettre au point un moyen de se débarrasser de ses gardes du corps. Le plan de Beverly a marché. Le nombre de victimes s’arrête à huit. Rien de nouveau dans la Baie de Chesapeake. Le massacre est apparemment fini.

Beverly revient voir Will dans sa cellule en fin d’après-midi. « Regarde ce que j’ai », dit-elle, et de sa bonne main elle brandit une petite clé d’argent qui a l’air risiblement ordinaire. « Je suis fière d’être la nouvelle propriétaire d’une unité sécurisée à l’Elite Storage Solutions, à West York, en Pennsylvanie.

\- Félicitations, dit Will.

\- Je me suis dit que Rezchek et Rutgers ne vont pas longtemps stopper Lecter. On devrait profiter de ce répit pour s’occuper de cette unité de stockage avant qu’il puisse échapper à ses gardes et se débarrasser de nouveaux corps. Tu es bien sûr qu’il y en a d’autres à cet endroit-là, hein ?

\- Assez, oui. Seulement deux des huit corps de cette nuit étaient congelés, et aucun n’était Miriam Lass.

\- Ça, c’est sûr. On a les empreintes digitales de Miriam, et ces deux corps congelés sont toujours pas identifiés. En fait, on n’a réussi à en identifier aucun des huit, jusque-là.

\- Du Maurier en fait partie, dit Will.

\- On _soupçonne_ qu’elle en fait partie, corrige Beverly. On peut pas en être sûr. Il va falloir passer par les dossiers dentaires pour les identifier. Ça pourrait prendre des semaines. Ça plaît pas beaucoup à Jack.

\- Tu parles. » Will pousse un soupir.

L’œil de Beverly semble soudain s’éclairer d’une lueur rusée. « Il va revenir ici à six heures pour un briefing complet, avec Price et Zeller. Lecter sera présent. Donc… je me suis dit que je pourrais l’attaquer à ce moment-là. Et par « attaquer », je veux dire, lui faire les poches.

\- Quoi, ce soir ? » Will reste bouche bée. « En plein milieu du briefing ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? L’union fait la force ! Le briefing devrait bien le distraire, et en plus, si je dois mettre la main dans la poche de Lecter, je préférerais vachement le faire entourée de gardes du corps.

\- C’est pas faux. Mais, Beverly, je crois que tu oublies quelque chose. _Tu n’as qu’une seule main._ »

Elle hausse son épaule valide. « Je suis gauchère. Cette main-là me suffit.

\- C’est complètement dingue.

\- Dit l’homme dans l’asile de fous. Ohhh… » Et elle penche la tête de côté, le fixant d'un regard songeur. « Will, tu t’inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr que je m’inquiète, répond-il, un peu embarrassé. Je viens juste de passer la moitié de la nuit dernière à te croire morte. J’ai pas envie de revivre cette expérience.

\- Ça n’arrivera pas. » Beverly agite la clé entre ses doigts, un rapide éclat de métal contre sa peau. « Fais-moi confiance, d’accord ? Je peux y arriver. »

Il aimerait y croire, il aimerait tellement y croire.

* * *

 

En guise de préparations pour le briefing, Barney installe une rangée de chaises pliantes devant la cellule de Will, donnant soudain au minuscule espace l’air d’un petit théâtre en attente de spectateurs. Beverly est la première arrivée, sa seule main en état de marche nerveusement enfoncée dans la poche de son manteau. Elle est sûrement en train de jouer avec la petite clé, pour s’entraîner à son tour de passe-passe. Pourra-t-elle jamais être assez fluide pour tromper Hannibal Lecter ?

Price et Zeller débarquent avec leurs gardes respectifs. Jack apparaît peu après, l’air tellement, complètement épuisé qu’il en semble diminué, d’une certaine façon moins solide. Sa voix est devenue un peu rauque en raison des vingt-quatre heures qu’il vient de passer à crier, et ce n’est pas encore fini. Il parvient à enchaîner trois conversations sonores en trois minutes, en attendant qu’Hannibal arrive pour le briefing. Mais la personne qui apparaît ensuite dans le couloir n’est pas Hannibal, mais Alana.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demande Will.

\- Jack m’a demandé de venir », dit-elle en adressant un hochement de tête assez sec à l’homme en question, lequel, appuyé contre le mur du fond, parle au téléphone.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas de nouveau t’impliquer dans l’affaire de l’Éventreur ? demande Beverly.

\- Pas officiellement, dit Alana. J’admets que c’est difficile d’éviter cette enquête-là, puisque Will et Hannibal y sont tous les deux employés, mais j’ai une autre obligation que je qualifierai d’urgente. »

Will lui lance un regard interrogateur, et elle pousse un soupir. « Ton _procès_. C’est mardi prochain.

\- Ce mardi-là ? » Will avait complètement oublié. « Oh.

\- “Oh”, en effet, dit Alana. Il faut que quelqu’un s’y prépare, et j’ai l’impression que ce quelqu’un ne sera sans doute pas toi.

\- Euh… » dit Will.

Il n’a pas l’occasion de se défendre, car à ce moment précis la grille du couloir s’ouvre et Hannibal fait son apparition, flanqué de Rutgers et Rezchek. Il a compensé l’apparence chiffonnée qu’il avait la nuit précédente en prêtant une attention encore plus méticuleuse que d’habitude à sa garde-robe. Pas un cheveu en désordre, et son costume couleur crème émet une lueur somptueuse en-dessous de son manteau en poil de chameau.

Will peut sentir la tension envahir Beverly tandis qu’elle se prépare mentalement et exécute un examen visuel instantané de sa proie. Hannibal achève de saluer Jack et Alana, retire son manteau et le plie soigneusement en le déposant sur le dossier d’une des chaises. Beverly hausse brusquement les sourcils et lance à Will un regard ravi. Ô combien plus facile, de faire les poches d’une chaise.

Jack a fini sa conversation téléphonique. « Commençons », dit-il.

Il envoie les gardes de chacun, occupés à ne rien faire, du côté du poste des infirmiers, de façon à ce que l’équipe puisse avoir suffisamment d’espace pour parler en privé. Tous s’asseoient. Beverly prend une décision rapide et s’installe juste à la droite d’Hannibal, tandis qu’Alana prend la chaise à sa gauche. Will rapproche sa propre chaise des barreaux et s’asseoit sur le bord. Pendant ce temps Jack tourne en rond dans l’espace vide entre la rangée de spectateurs et les barreaux de la cellule de Will.

« J’ai reçu un courrier très intéressant aujourd’hui. » Il brandit une enveloppe express rembourrée. « Pas d’adresse retour. Pas de contaminants. Pas d’empreintes. Devinez ce qu’il y a dedans. »

Jack n’attend pas leurs propositions. A la place, il largue le contenu de l’enveloppe sur les genoux de Zeller. Zeller baisse les yeux sur une pile de cuir.

« Euh, dit-il, des portefeuilles ?

\- Des portefeuilles, confirme Jack. Au nombre de huit.

\- Les corps du massacre, dit Will. L’Éventreur identifie ses victimes pour nous.

\- C’est surprenant, ce coup de pouce soudain », dit Price, les yeux écarquillés.

Hannibal, dont les mains sont poliment posées sur ses genoux, esquisse un sourire. (Beverly fixe son manteau du coin de l’œil.)

« De qui il s’agissait ? » demande doucement Will.

Jack lit les noms des victimes : « _Docteur_ Avery Hauser, _Docteur_ Paul Lubbock, _Docteur_ Redford Josephs, _Docteur_ Daniel Epstein, _Docteur_ Arianna Ruiz, _Docteur_ Delores Burns, _Docteur_ Emily Lin, et _Docteur_ Bethany-Ann Manson. » Il lève les yeux, l’air sombre. « Vous remarquez quelque chose ? »

Zeller trifouille les portefeuilles. « Ce sont… tous des docteurs.

\- Oui, dit Jack d’un ton sarcastique, c’est vrai. » Et il se retourne sur Will.

« Tu m’as dit que l’une de ces personnes connaissait personnellement l’Éventreur, aboie-t-il.

\- C’était la théorie du docteur Lecter, en fait », répond Will. Il parle avec douceur et distraction ; il est encore occupé à analyser le fait que le portefeuille de Bedelia du Maurier n’était pas dans l’enveloppe de Jack.

Pendant ce temps, Jack se tourne vers Hannibal. « Comment je pourrais savoir qui ? J’ai là huit docteurs, tous de la région de Baltimore. On pense que l’Éventreur a été docteur dans le coin. Si on fait la liste des contacts de chacune de ces victimes, on va se retrouver avec les noms d’à peu près tous les gens à avoir pratiqué la médecine dans la région de Baltimore !

\- C’est probable, en effet », dit Hannibal d’un ton d’excuse. (Beverly le surveille, sa main se crispe nerveusement sur ses genoux.)

Le visage de Jack s’assombrit. « Je croyais qu’on allait sortir de cette histoire avec quelque chose de solide contre l’Éventreur. Quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser pour limiter les pistes. Mais même après cette nuit, même après ce soit-disant “massacre”, on n’est pas plus près de comprendre qui est ce gars ou comment il opère. Il a dix coups d’avance sur nous – en permanence. Il a tué six personnes la nuit dernière. Il y a ajouté deux corps. » Il agite l’enveloppe express comme un pavillon de guerre. « Il se moque de nous. Il s’est toujours moqué de nous, et en ce qui me concerne, j’en ai plus qu’assez.

\- C’est notre sentiment à tous, Jack », dit Beverly.

(Elle remue sur sa chaise, se rapprochant légèrement d’Hannibal.)

« Pendant ce temps, poursuit Jack, j’ai une fuite que j’arrive pas à régler. Freddie Lounds a passé la nuit dernière à ramper sur tous les lieux du crime sans nous lâcher d’une semelle. J’ai fait une remarque improvisée qui s’est retrouvée je ne sais comment sur TattleCrime.com une heure après. Quelqu’un a bavardé avec Lounds et je veux savoir de qui il s’agit. »

À cette remarque, Hannibal croise le regard de Will et si Will avait encore des doutes, ils disparaissent entièrement. Hannibal a fait fuiter toutes ces infos vers Freddie Lounds.

(Beverly tend la main vers le bas pour se gratter la jambe par-dessus son pantalon.)

Jack continue à leur faire un sermon sur la tendance qu’ont les langues trop bien pendues à couler les navires ; pour Will, il semble clair que Jack soupçonne, ou du moins s’inquiète de la possibilité, que la personne qui a divulgué ces infos à Freddie Lounds se trouve à l’instant même à l’intérieur de la pièce. Zeller et Price ont l’air pas mal nerveux à s’entendre adresser ainsi. Heureusement, Beverly est trop préoccupée par Hannibal à l’instant pour avoir l’air coupable. Alana a l’air sévère et agacée par l’idée même d’être incluse dans cette interrogation masquée. Pendant ce temps, le cafard dont il est question reste assis droit et vigilant sur sa chaise.

(Beverly a fini de se gratter ; elle se redresse, la main vide.)

* * *

 

Ils font une courte pause le temps que Jack passe un coup de fil. Jack a visiblement l’intention de laisser le responsable de la fuite mijoter dans son jus pour un petit moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il ou elle soit poussé(e) à l’aveu. Hannibal et Alana restent assis, à parler ensemble à voix basse. Beverly s’approche de Will et chuchote, d’une voix presque inaudible : « C’est pas possible. A chaque fois que j’allais essayer quelque chose, je le sentais qui… qui m’observait. J’ai l’impression que même maintenant, il m’observe. Il s’arrête jamais. »

Will hoche la tête. Il n’est pas surpris. « Il ne fait pas une proie facile. Il faut qu’on détourne son attention. »

Le visage de Beverly semble épuisé, au désespoir. « Mais comment ?

\- Laisse-moi faire. »

Ça ne lui plaît pas, à Beverly. 

« Tu dis que j’ai un certain contrôle sur lui, poursuit Will. Et tu as peut-être raison. Je ne peux pas le forcer d’arrêter de tuer, mais je peux forcer son attention sur moi pour une minute au moins. Fais-moi confiance, Bev. »

* * *

 

Quand ils reprennent la réunion, Jack demande aussitôt : « Alors… est-ce que l’un d’entre vous a quelque chose à me dire ? »

Will s’éclaircit la gorge. « Oui, moi. »

Jack hausse le sourcil. Will déteste Freddie Lounds, n’était présent sur aucun des lieux du crime, et n’a pas accès à un téléphone ; il n’est pas le cafard le plus plausible.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Will ?

\- J’ai une théorie concernant l’identité de l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. »

La voix de Will est forte, assurée, bien qu’il évite délibérément de regarder Hannibal.

(Pendant ce temps, Beverly regarde Will, les yeux brillants, dans l’expectative.)

Jack le fixe du regard. « Vas-y.

\- Vous avez dû entendre parler d’une femme qui a disparu la nuit dernière, dit Will. J’ai pensé qu’elle pourrait être l’une des victimes du massacre, mais ça n’a pas l’air d’être le cas maintenant qu’on a leurs portefeuilles. Il s’agit du docteur Bedelia du Maurier.

\- Je suis au courant pour le docteur du Maurier, dit Jack en jetant un coup d’œil rapide à Hannibal. 

\- J’ai appris à Jack la disparition du docteur du Maurier, dit Hannibal avec une dignité affligée.

\- Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, dit Will, que du Maurier ait disparu la nuit même du massacre de l’Éventreur. »

Les doigts d’Hannibal se referment autour de ses genoux, il vibre subitement d’une énergie nerveuse. (Et la main gauche de Beverly se baisse, de plus en plus bas, en direction de la poche de son manteau.)

« Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends ? demande Jack. Que du Maurier a également été tuée par l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, mais qu’il n’a pas eu l’occasion de se débarrasser de son corps ?

\- Non, ce n’est pas ce que je sous-entends », dit Will. Et maintenant il regarde Hannibal. « Et si le docteur Chilton avait raison à propos de l’Éventreur ? Et si ce massacre était vraiment son dernier chef-d’œuvre ? Son chant du cygne ? Sa Neuvième Symphonie ? Une dernière chance de se jouer du FBI, d’embarrasser Jack en public, de se débarrasser des corps auxquels il s’accrochait depuis toutes ces années ? Et une fois qu’il a terminé, une fois le massacre effectué, l’Éventreur prend sa retraite. Fini les meurtres, du moins dans la Baie de Chesapeake. »

Hannibal se lève lentement, ses yeux rivés à Will. (La main de Beverly se glisse dans la poche du manteau.)

« Peut-être que l’Éventreur, poursuit Will, a déjà quitté Baltimore. Qu’ _elle_ s’est déracinée et a fait ses valises.

\- Bedelia du Maurier n’a rien à voir avec ça », dit Hannibal, la voix basse et envenimée.

(Beverly retire sa main du manteau et lance à Will un regard de frustration – pas de clés.)

Jack, pendant ce temps-là, est électrifié. « Du Maurier ne quitte jamais sa maison, dit-elle. Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’elle laisse à penser au reste du monde. Pas d’alibi pour aucun des meurtres, et de nombreuses occasions pour les commettre. Je dois admettre, les quelques fois où je l’ai interrogée, j’ai su qu’elle ne me disait pas tout. Elle était vraiment réticente à coopérer. Elle cachait quelque chose. J’en suis certain. »

(Beverly se penche de côté, tentant furtivement d’atteindre de la main gauche la poche gauche du manteau d’Hannibal. Elle est plus éloignée d’elle, un vrai étirement.)

« Bedelia avait ses secrets, dit Hannibal sans s’apercevoir de ce qui se passe dans son dos, mais ce n’était pas une tueuse en série.

\- Mais comment tu peux le savoir ? demande Jack. Quant à moi, je trouverai difficile d’avaler qu’une femme aussi petite ait pu massacrer plus de vingt personnes, mais ce n’est pas complètement impossible. Qu’est-ce que tu sais vraiment d’elle, Hannibal ? Tu sais si elle a eu une formation en chirurgie ? »

Hannibal ne répond pas à la question. « J’étais très proche de Bedelia du Maurier. J’étais profondément conscient de qui elle était, et de ce dont elle était capable. Je sais sans l’ombre d’un doute qu’elle n’est pas l’Éventreur de Chesapeake.

\- Vous étiez son patient, dit Will. Et les psychiatres ne disent pas tout à leurs patients. Vous savez ça, docteur. Vous le savez parfaitement bien. »

Les paupières d’Hannibal s’abaissent davantage.

(Beverly se redresse de nouveau. Elle montre sa main vide à Will. Les clés ne se trouvent dans aucune des poches. Ils sont dans une impasse.)

Si les clés ne sont pas dans le manteau d’Hannibal, il n’y a donc qu’un seul autre endroit où elles pourraient être. Will jette un coup d’œil à la veste d’Hannibal. Il y a un petit renflement dans sa poche droite ; il aurait dû s’en apercevoir avant. Le costume d’Hannibal est impeccablement ajusté. Il sera quasiment impossible de glisser la main dans cette poche sans qu’il s’en aperçoive, même si Will accuse sa défunte sœur d’être l’Éventreur de Chesapeake.

(Beverly jette à Will un regard de frustration et d’impuissance. Elle lui demande ce qu’il faut faire.)

Will ne peut lui répondre, parce que voilà qu’Hannibal le fixe soudain d’un regard rempli de quelque chose ressemblant à de l’inquiétude. À force de voir les yeux de Will passer d’un endroit à l’autre, Hannibal s’est rendu compte qu’une conversation silencieuse se déroulait par-dessus son épaule. Il se tourne à demi, à la recherche de l’interlocuteur de Will.

 _Okay_ , pense Will, envahi d’une panique aveugle et haletante, _Plan B._

Il tend la main à travers les barreaux.

Pendant un bref instant, personne ne s’aperçoit de rien. Jack continue à parler, à élaborer différents scénarios où Bedelia du Maurier pourrait être l’Éventreur de Chesapeake. Même Hannibal ne réalise pas tout de suite le changement de situation. Il baisse très lentement la tête et fixe la main de Will qui s’est refermée sur le revers crème de sa veste. Il cligne des yeux comme s’il n’avait jamais vu de main auparavant, une expression d’affectueuse perplexité sur le visage. Il relève les yeux sur Will et lui adresse un petit sourire. _Mais qu’est-ce que tu mijotes ?_

Will lui rend son sourire. Puis il tire violemment sur le tissu qu’il a dans la main et fracasse le visage d’Hannibal contre les barreaux de sa cellule.

Alana a le souffle coupé. Jack pousse un hurlement : « NOM DE– »

Tout le monde est pétrifié, Hannibal surtout. Personne n’intervient tandis que Will jette les bras en avant, faisant pivoter Hannibal jusqu’à ce qu’il soit dos aux barreaux. D’un bras, il agrippe le torse d’Hannibal ; il enroule l’autre bras autour de sa gorge, le biceps de Will pressé contre la trachée d’Hannibal, les barreaux s’enfonçant douloureusement dans leurs corps.

« Will, arrête !

\- On a besoin d’aide ! Vite !

\- Lâche-le, Will ! »

Des mains s’avancent, qui essayent d’arracher Hannibal à la poigne de Will. « Non », dit Will. « Non non non non non. » Son épaule le brûle d’être autant étirée, mais il s’accroche de toutes ses forces, de façon à ce que les gens qui tentent de le séparer d’Hannibal ne parviennent qu’à étrangler Hannibal davantage. Hannibal tape des pieds par terre, faiblement, tentant de retrouver son équilibre.

Les autres détenus s’ébaudissent bruyamment et tapent sur les barreaux en signe de solidarité. « Chope-le, Graham ! » scandent-ils. « Chope-le, Graham ! Chope-le, Graham ! »

Dans sa lutte, Will agrippe la poitrine d’Hannibal, accroche ses doigts à la poche droite de sa veste. Un bruit sec de tissu qui se déchire – il arrache complètement la poche de la veste, et le porte-clés d’Hannibal tombe au sol avec un tintement sonore. Will ne peut pas voir Beverly, il ne sait pas si elle effectue l’échange – il ne peut pas voir grand-chose à part une rage rouge et le côté du visage d’Hannibal, pressé tout près du sien.

Jack apparaît juste dans la ligne de mire de Will, son visage un masque figé par le choc. « WILL, LÂCHE-LE.

\- Ça, je peux pas, Jack, dit Will. Désolé. Tu voulais que j’attrape l’Éventreur de Chesapeake, non ? Ben voilà, je l’ai attrapé. »

Les mains d’Hannibal s’élèvent pour agripper le bras de Will. Ce n’est pas une tentative pour se libérer de sa prise – c’est un geste de maintien. D’encouragement.

A cet instant, une part distante et de plus en plus ensommeillée de Will comprend que si Hannibal approuve ce que fait Will, il serait plus sûr et plus sage que Will arrête aussitôt son action. Mais il ne peut pas arrêter. Jamais il ne le fera. Il se contrefiche de savoir si Beverly a échangé les clés ou non. La clé n’a pas d’importance. L’espace de stockage n’a pas d’importance, pas si Hannibal est mort. Rien n’a plus d’importance à part le bras de Will autour de la gorge d’Hannibal, l’étreinte étrangement possessive des doigts d’Hannibal sur le coude de Will, les petits souffles d’air expulsés de force du nez d’Hannibal tandis que Will écrase progressivement la vie en lui.

« Si personne n’est là pour vous stopper, siffle Will, alors je vais le faire, moi… »

La prise d’Hannibal sur le bras de Will commence à se relâcher. Le cœur de Will est en fête, chante dans sa poitrine une aria de rage et de joie sauvage. Il n’a plus conscience de lui-même. Il ne s’entend pas rire.

Un roulement de tonnerre : des pas qui s’approchent. Une horde d’infirmiers qui l’entoure. Barney est en train de déverrouiller la porte de la cellule d’une main, brandissant de l’autre un pistolet à tranquillisant en plastique. Will n’a plus que quelques secondes. Hannibal est encore conscient, tient toujours le bras de Will. Il ne reste plus suffisamment de temps pour le tuer. Quelle déception.

Un désir ardent s’extirpe furtivement des recoins les plus sombres de l’esprit de Will – un désir aux griffes acérées, aux yeux rouges, virulent, affamé, irrésistible.

« Un petit quelque chose en souvenir de moi », souffle-t-il à l’oreille d’Hannibal. Et au moment où Barney ouvre la porte de sa cellule, Will se jette en avant, presse son propre front contre les barreaux, et enfonce ses dents dans la chair sculptée de la joue d’Hannibal.

Un chœur de hurlements.

Hannibal émet un bruit de gorge, _heuk_. Un torrent de cuivre chaud dans la bouche prédatrice de Will. Il ressent une brûlure aiguë au bras, là où la fléchette tranquillisante de Barney l’a atteint. Les infirmiers lui sautent dessus de toutes parts et Will doit finalement lâcher Hannibal. Le monde entier renversé. Will tombe face contre terre et se mord la langue. Il goûte soudain son propre sang qui se mêle à celui d’Hannibal, une effervescente douceur contre son palais.

Hannibal titube, une main tremblante autour de la joue. Le sang descend le long de son cou, tachant le col et les épaules de son impeccable costume. Alana et Beverly se précipitent, mais les genoux d’Hannibal touchent le sol avant qu’elles puissent le rattraper. Il chancelle, le visage blanc comme un linceuil.

C’est le dernier tableau que voit Will avant de s’évanouir : Jack debout à l’arrière, les bras levés au niveau de la poitrine comme pour se protéger, secouant la tête comme s’il niait la réalité des événements auxquels il vient d’assister ; Zeller et Price figés, les yeux ronds, comme d’anciennes sculptures ; Alana et Beverly agenouillées autour d’Hannibal, le visage des deux femmes tordu par une horreur sourde ; et Hannibal, à moitié dans les pommes, secoué de tremblements visibles, fixant Will d’un regard non pas choqué, mais extasié.

Will adresse un adieu silencieux à sa carrière de consultant pour le FBI, puis s’évanouit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà, après deux semaines de repos.  
> Les chapitres restants (si peu maintenant!) seront publiés au rythme d'un toutes les deux ou trois semaines, pour cause d'un emploi du temps chargé.


End file.
